Rencontre avec la 10ème génération
by Kuro-Squ-chan
Summary: Giotto fait un vœu. Celui de rencontrer la future génération Vongola. Son vœu s'exauce. Malheureusement, la future génération lui laisse un mauvais pressentiment, et plus particulièrement leur boss... /TRADUCTION\
1. Chapitre 1 : Stupide souhait

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Yamano-sensei...

**Commentaires de ****l'auteur**** :** Et me voilà de retour avec un défi à relever! Et quel défi, voilà que je me lance dans ma toute première traduction!Cette fiction n'est donc pas de moi mais de **mangaanime15**, j'invite tous ceux qui le souhaiteraient à découvrir la version originale en anglais. Eh oui, je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis fan de l'histoire originelle et je tenais absolument à faire partager cette fanfiction avec vous amis francophones! Pour information, cette fanfic est toujours en cours dans sa version originale et je vous proposerais un chapitre par semaine le samedi, comme rythme de croisière.

**Remerciements :** Je souhaite remercier en premier lieu **mangaanime15** pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction. Et aussi, je souhaite remercier ma bien-aimée **Royale Belette-chan**, pour ses corrections et conseils. Rien ne serait possible sans toi Sweetheart!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Stupide souhait<strong>

Giotto était le boss de la plus puissante et influente famille mafieuse du monde. Il avait tout. Il avait la célébrité et le pouvoir. Sous ses ordres, la famille Vongola était devenue une force sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire perdre son temps. Il avait des gardiens dignes de confiance et incroyables qu'il n'aurait voulu échanger pour rien au monde, même s'il leur arrivait d'avoir des moments de folies et d'avoir leurs propres bizarreries. Comme la fois où ils ont failli détruire le manoir Vongola à cause d'une petite blague du gamin gardien de la foudre, Lampo. Mais ne nous appesantissons pas là-dessus. Le truc c'était que Giotto n'avait presque aucune inquiétude, à l'exception d'une seule.

Il était inquiet à propos du futur des Vongola lorsqu'il ne serait plus.

Ok, cela pouvait paraître ridicule de penser ainsi alors que les Vongola étaient l'une des familles les plus riches dans le monde. Ils étaient couronnés de succès dans tous types d'activités, légales comme illégales. Avec une croissance stable au niveau de leur puissance et de leur taille, on aurait pu dire que les Vongola avaient un brillant avenir devant eux. Mais, Giotto ne le voyait pas ainsi. En fait, il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que les Vongola puissent être puissant après son départ ou non. Giotto était plutôt nerveux de savoir si les prochaines générations s'égareraient de leur but premier.

A l'origine, Giotto avait créé les Vongola en tant que groupe de vigilance afin d'aider et de protéger la population. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils faisaient même s'ils s'étaient peu à peu transformés en mafieux. Mais, Giotto savait très bien que le monde de la mafia était rempli de ténèbres et de corruption. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pourrait advenir dans le futur. Les Vongola continueraient-ils de protéger la population comme ils le faisaient à l'origine ? Est-ce qu'ils deviendraient comme n'importe quelle autre famille mafieuse qui se fichait de tuer afin d'atteindre célébrité et puissance ? Il y avait tellement de scénarios « Et si… » auxquels pensaient Giotto… Malheureusement, c'était plus de mauvais que de bons scénarios.

Giotto avait tant de questions en tête. Et pourtant, il n'avait aucune réponse à celles-ci. Après tout, les réponses à ses interrogations n'auraient pu être obtenues qu'en examinant le futur. Et si par un quelconque miracle, une personne arrivant du futur était brusquement apparue devant lui. Giotto ronchonna face à l'idée absurde qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Bien sûr, ses gardiens se doutaient que quelque chose l'ennuyait. Aussi, avaient-ils décidé de confronter leur boss bien aimé à son problème, en le coinçant une nuit, contre un mur.

- Ok, crache le morceau, Giotto. Nous savons que quelque chose te tracasse, demanda directement G, sans cacher son intention.

- Maa, Maa, calme-toi G. Je suis sûr que Giotto va tout nous dire, fit Asari, de son sourire radieux, avant de se tourner sérieusement vers Giotto. Pas vrai, Giotto ?

Cette dernière partie ayant été tournée de manière à montrer qu'Asari était sérieux. Giotto transpirait. _« __É__tait-ce si flagrant ? Je pensais avoir bien caché mon inquietude. Mais, zut, mes gardiens sont doués. Que devrais-je faire? Je ne veux pas les inquiéter inutilement.»_

Avant que Giotto ne puisse penser à un mensonge, Daemon intervint.

- Nufufufufu, je te suggère de ne pas nous mentir. Si tu le fais…

- Je t'arrêterais pour avoir menti et trompé d'autres personnes, dit Alaude avec une aura meurtrière, une paire de menotte étincelant dans sa main.

- D'accord, d'accord. Répondit Giotto en levant les mains.

Mince alors, ses amis pouvaient vraiment être effrayants quand ils le voulaient.

- Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-il. Je me demandais juste ce qu'il adviendrait de la famille Vongola dans le futur…

- JE NE COMPRENDS EXTRÊMEMENT PAS ! Dit – ou hurla plutôt – Knuckle.

Giotto tressaillit à cause du volume sonore.

- Comme je le disais, ce n'est rien. Dit-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois, constatant l'expression _« Je ne te crois pas du tout »_ sur le visage de ses gardiens. D'accord, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver aux Vongola dans le futur. Je sais que j'ai créé les Vongola afin de protéger les gens. Mais, et s'ils s'éloignaient de notre but originel ? Je ne veux pas que les Vongola deviennent comme n'importe quelle autre mafia. Finit-il calmement.

- Tch, tu t'inquiètes pour des choses futiles, commenta G.

- C'est vrai, Giotto. Tu devrais toujours être optimiste, ajouta Knuckle.

- Nufufufu, mais je dois dire que je suis aussi curieux par ce que tu viens de dire, répondit Daemon, avec son rire sinistre. Malheureusement, tu ne peux le savoir qu'en te rendant dans le futur ou bien si quelqu'un provenant du futur venait à notre époque.

- Alors, faisons un vœu sous une étoile filante ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Asari qui souriait joyeusement comme s'il n'avait pas suggéré quelque chose de complètement stupide.

- T'es un idiot ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait que les étoiles filantes n'accordent aucun souhait. Simple bon sens, rugit G.

- Mais, ça ne blesserait personne d'essayer, pas vrai ? Poursuivit le gardien de la pluie, nullement gêné par le commentaire du gardien de la tempête.

- Je suppose que oui, songea Giotto.

Soudainement, Lampo cria et pointa du doigt à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

- Regarde, une étoile filante ! Vite, fais un vœu, Giotto.

Un grognement général se fit entendre de la part des adultes, devant la gaminerie de Lampo. Mais, Giotto ne voulait pas décevoir le plus jeune alors il fit un vœu pour tout le monde. Il ferma les yeux et prononça fortement.

- Je souhaite que nous puissions rencontrer la génération future de la famille Vongola.

Giotto ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Rien ne s'était passé.

- Je suppose qu'il ne se passera rien, dit-il, déçu.

- Evidemment qu'il ne se passera rien, se moqua G. Seul un idiot…

POOUUFFFF !

Tout à coup, face à eux survint une grande explosion de fumée.

- … Pourrait croire que… finissait G, faiblement tandis que la pièce entière était envahie par la fumée.

Tout le monde était stupéfait. Puis, ils revinrent à eux dès qu'ils distinguèrent des silhouettes dans la fumée. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de rester bouche bée comme des idiots lorsqu'un ennemi (en espérant que non) se tenait face à eux…

- Vache stupide, regarde ce que tu as fait !

- La ferme, stupi-Dera. C'est toi qui as commencé.

- Maa, maa, calmez-vous, Gokudera, Lambo. Je suis persuadé que Lambo n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber le bazooka.

- La ferme, accro du baseball !

- Oi, tête de poulpe, il s'est passé quoi à l'EXTRÊME ? On est où?

- Qui est la tête de poulpe, tête de gazon ?

- Mukuro-sama, que devrions-nous faire maintenant ?

- Kufufufu, il semblerait que nous avons été envoyés dans le futur encore une fois. Je suppose que nous devons attendre 5 minutes.

- Pour ce rassemblement, je te mordrais à mort.

- Kufufufu, j'aimerais voir comment tu vas faire.

La première génération suait à grosses gouttes devant les intrus tandis qu'ils entendaient des cris, des bruits de métal et des chamailleries. Sérieusement, n'avaient-ils pas réalisé leur présence du tout ? La fumée commençait à se dissiper. Ils virent qu'il y avait au moins 8 intrus. Ces derniers portaient des costumes. La première chose qui vint dans l'esprit de la première génération était « mafia ». Ils dégainèrent lentement leurs armes. Prenant avantage de leur « oubli » sur ce qui les entourait, Giotto signala à ses gardiens d'attendre que la fumée se dissipe avant d'attaquer ces importuns. Ça devrait leur apprendre une bonne leçon : ne pas tourner le dos à ton adversaire.

Enfin, c'était le plan…

Jusqu'à ce que la scène se dévoile enfin sous leurs yeux.

Un pseudo Lampo version enfant était en train de tirer les cheveux d'un garçon qui ressemblait effroyablement à G, à l'exception de sa couleur de cheveux. Nom de… Il avait même la même mine renfrognée que G lorsqu'il était en colère. Un semblant d'Asari rigolait bêtement. Puis, un choc de métal attira leur attention sur deux garçons qui encore une fois ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à Alaude et Daemon. Non loin d'eux, il y avait une fille et un garçon. Giotto pourrait jurer que la jeune fille avait la même coiffure d'ananas que le garçon avec le trident. Quant au sosie de Knuckle, il était en train d'encourager le combat en cours (ou plutôt hurler). Alaude fronça les sourcils devant la scène. Il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré, et surtout être ignoré par une bande de gamins qui leur ressemblaient étrangement. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul que cela dérangeait.

- Qui diable êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu'ici ? Hurla G, en captant l'attention des gamins.

Cela eut un effet immédiat et le groupe arrêta immédiatement leurs chamailleries. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'une grande acclamation ne survienne.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment pouvez-vous être vivants ? Beugla le sosie de G.

- Maa, maa, calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu.

- Pourquoi vous êtes EXTRÊMEMENT là ? Vous êtes venus pour nous tester à l'EXTRÊME ?

- Tsuna, il y a un fantôme ! Gémit l'enfant vache.

- Kufufufufu, il semblerait que nous ayons été envoyés dans le passé au lieu du futur.

- Que devrions-nous faire, boss, Mukuro-sama ?

- Vous êtes ennuyants. Pour ça, préparez-vous à être mordu à mort, prononça le garçon aux tonfas, en dévisageant la première génération pour avoir interrompu son combat avec l'autre ananas.

Sans aucun avertissement, il porta son attaque contre sa proie la plus proche : Alaude. Celui-ci se mit rapidement en position de combat. Le garçon visa un coup sur sa tête, lequel Alaude put éviter à la dernière minute. Cette attaque semblait être un signal pour les autres gardiens d'entamer le combat et d'attaquer les intrus. Avant que Giotto ne le remarque, ses gardiens se battaient contre les gamins en face d'eux. Au départ, Giotto pensait que ce serait une bataille facile. Mais, ces enfants ne décrochaient pas aussi facilement. Pour une bande de gamins, ils étaient étonnamment bons au combat. Mais Giotto ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de cette bagarre. Elle commençait à être hors de contrôle.

- Arrêtez-ça maintenant ! Fit une voix calme pleine d'autorité, dont l'écho se répercutait dans la salle.

Tous les occupants dans la pièce se figèrent sur place immédiatement. Oui, y compris la première génération. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix. La première génération eut le choc de leur vie en apercevant un mini Giotto en face d'eux, presque dans le même costume et manteau que leur boss. Le garçon possédait l'aura d'un chef, puissant et plein d'autorité, tout comme Giotto quand il était en mode boss. Mais, l'adolescent était plus sérieux que Primo. Son aura criait presque « Je suis peut-être mignon, adorable et petit mais je suis suffisamment fort pour vous botter le cul. Alors, ne venez pas m'ennuyer. » Les seules choses qui se distinguaient entre Giotto et le garçon, étaient la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux. Si les gardiens ne connaissaient pas aussi bien leur boss, ils auraient pu jurer que le gamin en face d'eux était le fils de Giotto. Mais la chose qui attira le plus leur attention était l'anneau au doigt du garçon.

L'anneau Vongola du Ciel.

Tout le monde avait la bouche béante. Enfin, à l'exception d'Alaude. Il était trop froid pour être vu comme un imbécile, la bouche formant un O par l'étonnement. Mais vous pouviez voir à quel point il était choqué en observant la façon dont ses sourcils s'arquaient. Giotto porta son regard en direction des autres enfants. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que chacun d'eux portait un anneau, ressemblant étrangement aux anneaux Vongola. Mais c'était impossible. Ils possédaient les véritables anneaux. Pourtant, les anneaux des gamins ne semblaient pas être de pâles imitations.

Toussotement.

Giotto interrompit très vite sa transe lorsqu'il entendit un toussotement venant de son sosie. Il se souvint soudainement de la situation actuelle et il agissait comme un idiot en se tenant ainsi, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant. Il regagna aussitôt son sang-froid. Et il observa le mini Giotto. Ce garçon semblait être le boss puisque tous ceux de son groupe attendaient de lui un quelconque ordre.

- Je suis Giotto, Vongola Primo et voici mes gardiens. Fit Giotto en indiquant de sa main ses gardiens. G, mon gardien de la tempête Asari, gardien de la pluie Knuckle, gardien du soleil Alaude, mon gardien du nuage Lampo, gardien de la foudre et Daemon, gardien de la brume. Qui êtes-vous ? De quelle famille venez-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu'ici? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Giotto avait un pressentiment concernant l'endroit dont ils venaient mais, il avait besoin de le confirmer d'abord. Le groupe était nerveux. Ils observèrent leur boss comme s'ils lui demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le garçon hocha la tête lentement, en conservant un visage calme et composé.

- Tch… Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête, dit le sosie de G.

- Ah ah ah, mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi. Je suis le gardien de la pluie, répondit le gamin souriant.

- Je suis Lambo-san, le génial gardien de la foudre. Inclinez-vous devant moi.

Tout le monde transpira un coup en entendant la présentation de l'enfant vache. « Un vrai merdeux ». Lambo aurait voulu continuer son discours mais un regard de son boss suffit à le faire taire.

- Je suis Sasagawa Ryohei, l'EXTRÊME gardien du soleil. Chacun d'eux tressaillit sous le volume sonore.

- Kufufufufu, je suis Rokudo Mukuro. Cette fille, ici présente, est Chrome Dokuro. Nous sommes les gardiens de la brume, annonça le garçon à la coupe d'ananas.

- Hn, Hibari Kyouya, gardien du nuage. Fit l'alouette en les fixant du regard.

La première génération se tourna vers le dernier garçon. D'une certaine manière, attendre une réponse de ce gamin les rendait nerveux. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient le montrer non plus… Le garçon paraissait toujours calme sous le regard insistant de tant de personnes.

- Mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dit-il en faisant une pause et ajouta : Et, je suis Vongola Decimo.

Silence. Puis…

- QUUUOOOIII ?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Fin du 1er chapitre! J'espère que ça vous aura plu? Je serais ravie de lire vos impressions grâce au bouton magique ci-dessous... Et si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la fiction originale! Bon week-end à toutes et à tous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une impression gênante

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Yamano-sensei...

**Commentaires de ****l'auteur**** :** Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de **mangaanime15**, je vous invite toutes et tous à aller voir sa fic original en anglais. Voici donc le chapitre 2 des (més)aventures de la 10ème génération Vongola propulsée à l'époque de Giotto. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Remerciements :** Je remercie tout d'abord **mangaanime15** pour son autorisation à traduire sa fiction (Thank you very much!). Et je remercie aussi ma bien-aimée Belette-senpai (**Royale Belette-chan**), sans qui, ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour...

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé un petit commentaire. J'ai pu répondre par MP aux personnes inscrites, et je n'oublie pas les autres! **Eysetadeysta**, tu auras l'occasion d'admirer une myriade d'expressions chez la famille de Primo, ne t'inquiète pas. **Katherien Tiger** et **Yuki** : je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une impression gênante<strong>

Pendant un moment, personne ne bougea d'un pouce. En même temps, combien de fois dans une vie pouvait-on voir des gens déclarant venir du futur, débarquer comme ça de nulle part ? C'était complètement dingue ! Pourtant, la preuve était belle et bien devant eux. Aussi, la première génération fit la seule chose logique dans ce genre de situation :

- QUUUOOOIIII ?

Ils passèrent en mode panique. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Alaude étrécit ses yeux, fixant les gamins avec méfiance.

- Nufufufu, il semblerait que ton vœu ait été exaucé, Giotto, ricana Daemon.

Giotto restait sans voix. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou horrifié.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang, Vongola Decimo ? T'es qu'un gosse, brailla G.

Gokudera bouillonnait. Il ne laisserait personne insulter le Juudaime et s'en sortir comme ça même si cette personne faisait partie de la famille de Primo.

- Juudaime est le boss des Vongola. T'as un problème avec ça, rosichon ? Fit Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite.

Dès lors, le niveau de colère de G monta en flèche. Il y avait deux choses pour lesquelles il ne fallait surtout pas insulter G. Premièrement, ses amis et surtout Giotto. Deuxièmement, ses cheveux. Dans le cas présent, c'était la deuxième chose. G avait alors pris sa décision. Ce Gokudera se ferait descendre.

- Mes cheveux ne sont pas roses ! C'est rouge ! Hurla G dangereusement, en pointant son flingue vers Gokudera. Y a intérêt à ce que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne avant de te prendre une balle !

Voyant que la situation empirait et risquait de finir en bagarre générale, Asari et Yamamoto décidèrent d'intervenir en tant que médiateur.

- Calme-toi, G. Je suis certain qu'il ne disait pas ça sérieusement, dit Asari en riant de bon cœur.

- Ouais, calme-toi Gokudera. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre nos prédécesseurs, ajouta Yamamoto, comme si c'était normal.

- FERME-LA OBSÉDÉ DE BASEBALL/FLUTE ! C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCÉ ! Hurlèrent G et Gokudera en même temps, se jaugeant et se pointant du doigt.

Giotto eut une sueur froide en entendant une réponse si puérile. Malheureusement, Knuckle mit le feu à la poudre.

- Dans ce cas, réglons ça EXTRÊMEMENT par la boxe!

Bien évidemment, Ryohei qui se trouvait être un maniaque de boxe, décida de se joindre aussi à son prédécesseur.

- Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT d'accord. Réglons ça avec nos poings.

Les sourcils de Hibari et d'Alaude se soulevèrent. En général, ils détestaient la foule. La foule bruyante et le vacarme constant n'amélioraient pas leur humeur déjà exécrable. Aussi, ils firent la seule chose qui leur vint à l'esprit, dans ce genre de situation (selon eux évidemment). Battre ces foules de personnes et les réduire en pâté.

Bien sûr, Daemon et Mukuro ne gaspillèrent pas la moindre occasion pour embêter les gardiens du nuage. Ils commencèrent à produire des illusions et ce n'était pas de charmantes illusions évidemment. Elles étaient sanglantes et sadiques à souhait. Ne rendant Alaude et Hibari que plus énervés. Ils haïssaient les illusions. Inutile de préciser que cela les rendit encore plus violent.

- Nufufufu, il semblerait que tu aies quelques talents en illusions, commenta Daemon.

- Kufufufu, évidemment. Je suis plus doué et meilleur que toi après tout, fit Mukuro en gloussant.

En fait, Daemon s'était toujours enorgueilli d'être le meilleur illusionniste. Aussi, être insulté par un gamin plus jeune que lui, ne lui plut guère.

- Est-ce un défi ? Lança Daemon dont les sourcils tressautèrent.

- Je constate que tu n'es pas suffisamment débile pour ne pas le comprendre, tête de melon, se moqua Mukuro.

A partir de ce jour, ce sale gosse entra définitivement dans sa liste noire. Personne ne pouvait l'insulter de cette manière. Sans plus tarder, ils lancèrent de plus en plus d'illusions aussi effrayantes les unes que les autres. Bien entendu, ils se visèrent l'un contre l'autre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les spectateurs étaient en sécurité… Lampo et Lambo eurent la peur de leurs vies en voyant ces illusions. Qui ne l'aurait pas été si la zone se transformait en vide d'obscurité rempli de zombis pourris qui essayaient de vous tuer ? Alors que Chrome était tranquillement assise, admirant les œuvres d'art de Mukuro et Daemon. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait admirer de telles œuvres d'art (seulement du point de vue de Chrome, Mukuro et Daemon).

Giotto, quant à lui, était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire dans cette situation. Celle-ci était devenue hors de contrôle. A cette vitesse, la salle allait être détruite. C'est-à-dire qu'il y aurait encore plus de réparations à faire, c'est-à-dire encore plus de paperasse à faire… D'ailleurs, Giotto frissonna en repensant à la montagne de rapports qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il arrête cette folie maintenant. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une voix sévère retentit dans la pièce.

- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !

La voix fit frissonner tout le monde, permettant ainsi de stopper les combats. C'était Tsuna.

- Gokudera-kun, pose ta dynamite. Il faut que cette pièce reste intacte.

- Mais, Juudaime…

- Ne me fais pas me répéter encore une fois! Dit froidement Tsuna, faisant reculer Gokudera qui planqua aussitôt sa dynamite.

Une fois satisfait par le comportement de Gokudera, Tsuna porta son attention vers Hibari et Mukuro.

- Hibari-san, cesse le combat. Mukuro, t'as intérêt à te débarrasser immédiatement de ces illusions. Tu fais peur à Lampo et Lambo

Hibari grogna un peu mais il obéit toutefois. Il abaissa donc sa tonfa. Mukuro aussi fit disparaitre ses illusions. Tous les membres de la première génération portèrent maintenant leur attention vers Tsuna. Giotto ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ce gamin était doué. Il savait comment contrôler ses gardiens.

- Primo, je te présente mes excuses pour les comportements de mes amis, fit Tsuna en inclinant un peu la tête. Je devrais plus les surveiller. Cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.

- C'est bon, Decimo, répondit Giotto, embarrassé.

Ce garçon était bien trop sérieux, pour son propre bien.

- T'es sûr qu'il vient bien du futur et qu'il s'agit bien de Vongola Decimo ? Je veux dire, il a l'air faible. Peut-être que c'est un espion, murmura G, un peu trop fort.

- G ! Réprimanda Giotto.

- Toi, encore… S'énerva Gokudera, extirpant déjà un bâton de dynamite, mais il fut stoppé quand Tsuna leva sa main.

- Gokudera-kun, stop. Fit Tsuna en lui jetant un regard. Puis se tournant vers G. G-san, je peux t'assurer que ma famille et moi ne sommes pas des espions. Nous venons vraiment du futur et sommes vraiment la dixième génération de la famille Vongola. Si tu veux une preuve… Dit-il, en montrant à tous, son anneau qui étincela. Cet anneau devrait être plus que suffisant…

- Nufufufu, tu as probablement raison. Enfin, si l'anneau est le vrai. Comment être sûr que cet anneau n'est pas une vulgaire imitation destinée à nous tromper ? Fit remarquer Daemon.

- Tu as probablement raison. Mais est-ce qu'une pâle copie pourrait… - Tsuna se concentra sur l'anneau et une pure flamme du ciel s'embrasa - … Faire ceci ?

La première génération était stupéfaite. Ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant une flamme du ciel aussi pure, pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Giotto. Autant ils auraient voulu nier l'évidence, mais la preuve était belle et bien devant eux. Ils fixèrent les autres enfants qui, à leur tour, enflammèrent leurs anneaux.

- Je vois. Je vais croire tes paroles, dit doucement Giotto. Je te présente aussi mes excuses pour les rudes accusations de mes amis. Mais sinon, comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

- Un de nos techniciens était en train d'expérimenter et de modifier l'arme d'un de mes amis. Alors qu'il n'était pas supposé le faire, commenta Tsuna en lançant un regard à Lambo, qui se fit plus petit encore. Malheureusement, il n'a pas encore bien appris sa leçon et d'une certaine manière, nous a tous touchés avec son arme. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés si nous vous avons causés des problèmes. Mais pouvez-vous nous laisser rester ici pour une certaine période, le temps que notre technicien trouve comment nous ramener ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Laissez-moi vous montrer vos chambres alors, proposa Giotto.

- Merci Primo.

Tandis que Giotto montrait le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer la famille du dixième. Leur gardien de la pluie, Yamamoto Takeshi, était un jeune garçon joyeux tout comme Asari. Peut-être même trop joyeux même selon les critères d'Asari… Giotto se demandait d'ailleurs si ce garçon pouvait être sérieux dans quoi que ce soit. Puis, il y avait Gokudera, le gardien de la tempête. Primo devait admettre que son tempérament pouvait rivaliser avec celui de G. Mais au moins, son bras droit savait contrôler son humeur et surtout il n'essayait pas faire sauter une pièce entière avec de la dynamite…

Oh, et n'oublions pas l'assoiffé de sang de gardien du nuage, Hibari et le flippant gardien de la brume, Mukuro. Heureusement, l'autre gardien de la brume, Chrome, n'était pas aussi flippante que Rokudo… Mais elle était trop timide et sauvage pour son propre bien. Sans parler du fait que c'était une fille. De mauvaises choses risqueraient de lui arriver, et plus particulièrement dans le monde de la mafia. Ensuite, leur gardien de la foudre n'était qu'un gosse. Comment Lambo pouvait-il se protéger en pleurant si fort ? Il avait quoi ? A peine 7 ans… Comment Tsuna pouvait-il l'impliquer dans le monde de la mafia ? Giotto observa Tsuna attentivement.

Le garçon faisait petit pour son âge. Mais Giotto savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. En jugeant la façon dont il a pu gérer cette situation alors qu'ils étaient piégés dans le passé, sans oublier ses turbulents gardiens. C'était un bon boss. C'était clair et net vu le respect que lui portaient ses amis. Mais, Giotto trouva quand même que ce garçon était trop sérieux et crispé. Pourtant d'une certaine manière, ça semblait faux de voir une expression si sérieuse sur le visage de ce garçon. Il était trop jeune. Il aurait du rire, sourire et être plus insouciant comme les jeunes de son âge, et non pas agir comme un adulte. Giotto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en compagnie de la dixième génération. Son intuition lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient. Bah, il aurait l'occasion de mieux les observer par la suite. Peut-être pourrait-il demander de l'aide à ses gardiens…

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas, dit le plus âgé, une fois arrivés à destination.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Dès que Giotto ferma la porte et s'en alla, Tsuna la verrouilla. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses gardiens de la brume.

- Chrome, Mukuro, produisez une barrière autour de cette chambre. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse entendre quoi que ce soit de l'extérieur, ordonna-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et frappèrent le sol avec leurs tridents. Doucement, une brume sortit du sol et recouvrit la chambre entière. Puis, le brouillard disparut.

- C'est fait, boss. Personne ne pourra entendre ce qui sera dit ici, informa Chrome.

Dès que Tsuna entendit la nouvelle, il put enfin se détendre un peu. Enfin, son expression de détente ne dura guère longtemps avant qu'il ne s'affale sur ses genoux et produise son fameux cri.

- HHIIIIII, on est coincés dans le passé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant ?

Tous les gardiens gémirent et leurs visages s'affaissèrent. Leur boss avait repris sa bonne vieille « naze attitude ». Ils ne pouvaient que se demander comment ils allaient se sortir de ce foutoir.

Dans le couloir, Giotto aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un cri de fille ressemblant étrangement à la voix de Tsuna. Mais c'était impossible. L'adolescent était calme et ferme. Il ne crierait donc jamais comme une fille. Giotto haussa les épaules. Peut-être imaginait-il des choses. Avec tous ces chocs et ce stress, n'importe qui aurait pu avoir une imagination aussi débordante…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Eh oui c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... Moi aussi j'en suis triste, une semaine à attendre la suite... En attendant, je serais d'avoir vos avis grâce au bouton magique ci-dessous ^^ Alors à samedi prochain!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Comment tout commença

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Yamano-sensei...

**Commentaires de ****l'auteur**** :** Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de **mangaanime15**, je vous invite toutes et tous à aller voir sa fic original en anglais.

**Remerciements:** Je remercie tout d'abord **mangaanime15** pour son autorisation à traduire sa fiction (Thank you very much!). Et comme toujours, je remercie l'incontournable Belette-senpai (**Royale Belette-chan**), (Love you sweetheart!)

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant commenté le chapitre 2, ou ajouté cette fanfic en favorite story... J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant!

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Comment tout commença…<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi détestait la violence. C'était une personne pacifique. Il préférait régler les problèmes de manière pacifique plutôt qu'avoir recours à la violence. Alors, de nombreuses personnes pourraient se demander comment ce jeune garçon timide avait pu devenir le boss de la plus puissante famille mafieuse. Parce que sérieusement, le monde de la mafia était un monde empli de violence et de danger en tout genre. C'était évident que ce garçon et la mafia ne pouvaient pas aller ensemble. En fait, ça n'aurait étonné personne s'il s'était fait tuer dès le premier jour où il était devenu Vongola Decimo. Alors, comment Tsuna avait-il atterri dans une telle pagaille ?

Très simple. Un mot.

Reborn.

Cet idiot de tuteur spartiate était un véritable démon dans la peau d'un humain (enfin plutôt un bébé). Bien évidemment, Tsuna ne le lui avait jamais avoué. Il tenait encore à la vie… Mais parfois, Tsuna avait souhaité avoir les tripes nécessaires pour frapper la tête de Reborn et surtout lorsque ce dernier avait eu comme idée, d'organiser cette fichue stupidité de fête. Hélas, il ne l'avait pas fait. Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à cette stupide fête avec tous ses gardiens.

Et, quel genre de fête Reborn avait-il organisé ? Une soirée de rencontres pour lui dégoter une femme.

C'est exact, vous avez bien entendu. Une soirée de rencontres avec des femmes.

Bordel, il n'avait que 16 ans ! Il était bien trop jeune pour se marier. Mais non, Reborn n'avait rien voulu écouter. Il avait affirmé que s'il était suffisamment âgé pour être un parrain de la mafia, alors il était assez âgé pour se marier. Quel genre de raisonnement était-ce là ? Déjà pour commencer, il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un parrain de la mafia. Et puis, il avait déjà une fille à l'esprit. Tsuna avait rougi à cette pensée.

- Non, non, non, non, non, fit Tsuna en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Il faut que je me sorte de ce pétrin.

Depuis, après avoir été entrainé par Reborn, Tsuna était capable de gérer toute sorte de situation lui-même. Battre un homme faisant le double de sa taille, il en était capable. Assister à une réunion remplie de parrains effrayants et créer des alliances avec eux, il pouvait le faire. Calmer ses gardiens lorsqu'ils faisaient des ravages, il connaissait le truc pour les amadouer. Mais il y avait une chose que Tsuna ne pouvait pas gérer correctement. C'était son pire cauchemar juste après l'entrainement de Reborn et la paperasse.

Et c'était les fangirls.

Mais, quand vous aviez un visage mignon et adorable, vous deveniez la proie des filles hystériques. Et croyez-moi, c'était pas très joli à voir. Malheureusement, devenir un parrain de la mafia exigeait de Tsuna le fait de devenir un gentleman. Il avait du mal à éconduire ces demoiselles comme ça. Malheureusement, Tsuna ne pensait pas pouvoir les supporter plus longtemps. Alors, il avait décidé de faire la seule chose possible : fuir et laisser tomber la fête.

Hélas, Reborn ne laisserait jamais quitter la soirée aussi facilement. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé lui-même, en train de fuir une cohorte de fangirls en compagnie de ses gardiens. Mais, pour quelles raisons, ses gardiens se joignirent-ils à lui dans cette folle poursuite ?

C'était très simple.

Hibari détestait les rassemblements. Autant pouvait-il détester les foules, qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à frapper des filles, peu importe à quel point elles étaient énervantes. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se joindre à Tsuna, toutes les sorties avaient été bloquées par ces filles. Alors, on peut dire que Hibari n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Quant à Yamamoto, il avait cru que c'était un jeu et il était allé avec eux. Gokudera s'était juste contenté de suivre son Juudaime afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Après tout, il était son bras droit. Ryohei avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'exercice afin de développer la vitesse. Mukuro avait vu cela comme une chance d'embêter et de tourner en ridicule Hibari. Chrome, quant à elle, allait juste là où allait Mukuro. Et Lambo avait suivi uniquement afin d'obtenir des bonbons de Tsuna.

Après une heure de course poursuite, ils étaient parvenus à se cacher dans un débarras. Par malheur, celui-ci était étroit et ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de se serrer à l'intérieur, ce qui était évidemment inconfortable. Cela avait provoqué une réaction en chaine. Ryohei, qui ne pouvait pas rester immobile, avait décidé de faire quelques exercices avec ses poings. Il avait accidentellement frappé Gokudera qui avait accidentellement marché sur le pied de Lambo. Comme l'être pleurnichard qu'il était, Lambo avait agi comme à son habitude et pleuré bruyamment.

- La ferme, stupide bovin. Elles vont t'entendre, brailla Gokudera.

Hélas, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les pleurs du jeune gardien. Ce qui n'avait absolument pas amélioré l'humeur de Hibari. D'abord, il était coincé avec tous ces gens plus un certain ananas illusionniste dans un petit cagibi. Puis, il avait dû supporter ces pleurnichements. C'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il les morde à mort. Hibari avait levé ses tonfas et commencé à frapper. Alors qu'il faisait cela, Lambo avait sorti le bazooka des dix ans de ses cheveux. Tsuna avait retenu sa respiration. S'il se souvenait bien, Giannini avait modifié et expérimenté ce bazooka la veille, en disant qu'il voulait mieux le comprendre. Il avait averti Lambo de ne pas l'utiliser car Giannini n'avait pas fini les réglages. Il fallait absolument qu'il stoppe Lambo avant…

POOUUFFFF !

… Qu'il n'utilise le bazooka.

Trop tard.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il confisque cette arme à Lambo. A cause de ça, ils allaient encore être envoyés dans le futur.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit se tenir devant lui la première génération. Tsuna en fut abasourdi. Ses amis n'avaient pas eu l'air de les remarquer, trop occupés à se chamailler. Néanmoins, le cri de G avait semblé capter leur attention et stopper leurs bagarres par la même occasion. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que…

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment pouvez-vous être vivants ? Hurla Gokudera, complètement incrédule.

- Maa, maa, calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu, sourit Yamamoto. Mais derrière ce sourire, Tsuna pouvait voir la confusion dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi vous êtes EXTRÊMEMENT là ? Vous êtes venus pour nous tester à l'EXTRÊME ?

- Tsuna, il y a un fantôme ! Annonça Lambo, croyant toujours que la famille de Primo était des fantômes.

- Kufufufufu, il semblerait que nous ayons été envoyés dans le passé au lieu du futur, ricana Mukuro.

- Que devrions-nous faire, boss, Mukuro-sama ? Demanda Chrome en regardant Tsuna puis Mukuro.

Ce qui permit à Tsuna de sortir de sa torpeur. Il reprit rapidement son calme. Dieu seul savait ce que pourrait faire Reborn s'il apprenait qu'il était resté planté là comme un idiot. Il fallait qu'il convainque Primo et sa famille qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis et aussi qu'il leur explique tout. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque Hibari commença à attaquer Alaude. En un rien de temps, les choses étaient allées de mal en pis.

Tout le monde se battait.

Il fallait qu'il arrête cette folie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner une mauvaise impression à la première génération.

_« Que ferait Reborn s'il apprenait que je n'étais pas capable de veiller sur ma famille et me ridiculisais devant Primo »_ pensa Tsuna. Il ferma les yeux, _« Ok Tsuna, du calme, du calme. Tu peux le faire. Tu as été capable de faire face à de nombreux parrains auparavant, alors tu pourras absolument gérer la situation avec Primo... »_ Il fit une pause. _« Enfin, je l'espère… »_ Pensa Tsuna en secouant la tête. _« Non, non, non, non, non, ne sois pas si pessimiste. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux t'en sortir. Pense à ce que te fera subir Reborn si tu échoues. »_ Il fut parcouru d'un frisson à cette pensée.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration. Il se souviendrait toujours des leçons de Reborn sur la manière de réagir lorsqu'on traitait pour la première fois avec des parrains de la mafia. Bien que Primo ne les ait pas encore rencontrés. Donc techniquement, on pouvait qualifier cette rencontre comme étant la première. En même temps, les leçons de Reborn devaient l'aider à faire face à Primo correctement. La première règle était de ne montrer aucune peur ni d'avoir l'air pathétique devant eux. Sinon, ils croiraient que vous êtes une personne facile à titiller et ils tenteraient de vous intimider. Donc, il fallait toujours garder son calme, peu importe les événements. La deuxième règle était de s'assurer que ses subordonnés (s'ils viennent avec vous) soient sous contrôle. Si vos interlocuteurs étaient amenés à penser que vous n'êtes pas capable de diriger votre propre famille, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose pour votre image.

Se souvenir des leçons de Reborn (et les séances de torture qui allaient avec en cas d'échec) donna du courage à Tsuna. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Toutes hésitations, panique et inquiétudes étaient à présent parties de son regard. A la place, ses yeux étaient remplis de confiance en soi et calme tel un authentique boss de la mafia.

C'était avec une voix calme et pleine d'autorité que Tsuna prit la parole.

- Arrêtez ça maintenant !

Cela eut un effet immédiat. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de se battre. En son for intérieur, Tsuna se félicitait joyeusement tandis qu'il maintenait une expression posée. Il les avait fait arrêter de se battre et de détruire la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la manière ébahie dont le regardait la famille de Primo.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »_ Se demanda-t-il. Puis, Tsuna se souvint d'un élément. _« Oh mince, j'ai mangé un gâteau au chocolat juste avant. Ai-je le glaçage sur le visage ? Non, attends, est-ce que mon costume est impeccable ? Je me suis caché dans le cagibi après tout. Tout est fini. Ils doivent penser que je suis bizarre… »_

Avant qu'il puisse passer en mode panique, une petite voix l'apaisa. _« Arrête, Tsuna. Ne pense pas de façon aussi pessimiste. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Tes amis ont besoin de toi pour contrôler la situation. Ils sont surement choqués de voir quelqu'un comme toi devenir le boss. Alors, un peu de courage. Tu peux le faire ! »_

Tsuna toussota pour obtenir l'attention de la première génération. Il crut par la suite que son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'il entendit les questions de Primo. Ses amis étaient en train de le regarder, demandant en silence si oui ou non ils devaient répondre à ses questions. Tsuna hocha doucement la tête, donnant son consentement. Ce n'était vraiment plus la peine de cacher quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ils avaient vu les anneaux. Autant tout avouer et être blanchi. C'était pas comme s'ils allaient réagir de façon excessive…

- QUUUOOOIII ?

Bon d'accord, il ne s'était peut-être pas attendu à ce qu'ils réagissent autant après s'être introduit lui-même. Etait-ce donc si incroyable qu'il puisse être Vongola Decimo ? D'ailleurs, les accusations de G ne l'aidèrent guère à se sentir plus à l'aise et cela n'avait pas dû plaire non plus à Gokudera-kun. Avant que Tsuna ne le remarque, une autre bagarre avait éclaté. Il faillit avoir une crise de panique lorsqu'il vit les dégâts causés par Hibari. Il tenta aussi bien qu'il le pouvait de rester calme et réfréna un cri strident lorsque Daemon et Mukuro entamèrent leur concours d'illusions macabres. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle des évènements avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tsuna ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Puis avec une voix sévère et froide, il reprit la parole.

- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! Puis, il se tourna vers son gardien de la tempête. Gokudera-kun, pose ta dynamite. Il faut que cette pièce reste intacte.

Gokudera avait voulu protester mais Tsuna l'interrompit avec le même regard sévère et ton froid, ne laissant aucune autre alternative à Gokudera. Il fit de même avec Hibari et Mukuro. Ça ne leur avait peut-être pas plu, mais ils savaient mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas chercher des noises à Tsuna lorsqu'il était en « mode boss ». Tsuna pouvait être effrayant quand il était dans cet état. Mais ça, ils ne lui diraient jamais. Alors, ils suivirent ses ordres à contrecœur. Après avoir calmé ses gardiens, Tsuna avait tenté d'expliquer la situation aussi calmement que possible, sans s'apercevoir de l'air sérieux qu'il dégageait.

Heureusement, il parvint à convaincre la famille de Primo qu'ils étaient bel et bien la dixième génération de la famille Vongola. Il était très reconnaissant à Primo de leur permettre de rester ici. Primo était vraiment un chic type. Toutefois, il pouvait sentir son regard qui examinait lui et sa famille tandis qu'il les conduisait vers leur chambre. Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très nerveux et inquiet. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L'anxiété et la pression augmentaient rapidement alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Aussi, il essaya de rester aussi détendu que possible.

Dès que Primo quitta la chambre, Tsuna verrouilla rapidement cette dernière. Puis, il ordonna à Mukuro et à Chrome d'ériger une barrière autour de la chambre. Il sentit qu'il pouvait enfin se relâcher lorsque Chrome l'avertit que la barrière était effective. Toute la pression accumulée le quitta enfin. Mais, cela ne dura pas longtemps lorsque la situation présente s'abattit sur lui. Ils étaient coincés dans le passé. Comment allaient-ils faire pour revenir à leur époque maintenant ? Dès que Tsuna prit mesure de la gravité des événements, il ne fut incapable de maîtriser son mode panique plus longtemps.

Il tomba à genoux et poussa son fameux cri strident.

- HHIIIIII, on est coincés dans le passé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant ?

Heureusement pour lui, la famille de Primo n'entendit pas cet embarrassant hurlement. Enfin, si, l'un d'entre eux l'entendit mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Heureusement pour toi, Tsuna !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes:<span>** Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Oui, oui je suis d'accord c'est toujours trop court mais que voulez-vous... En attendant le chapitre 4 samedi prochain, je serais ravie de lire vos impressions grâce au bouton magique ci-dessous. Bon week-end et à bientôt!


	4. Chapitre 4 : Coincés dans le passé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais de Akira Yamano-sensei...

**Commentaires de ****l'auteur**** :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et oui me revoilà pour la sortie quotidienne ^^ Voyons maintenant un autre point de vue et aussi un nouvel épisode des (més)aventures de Dame-Tsuna. Arrivera-t-il toujours à maintenir sa façade de boss parfait? Eh bien, voyez par vous-mêmes XD

****Remerciements :**** Comme toujours, je remercie en premier lieu **Mangaanime15**, l'auteur d'origine de cette fanfiction, pour son autorisation à traduire. Et en deuxième lieu, bien sûr ma chère et tendre Belette-chan (**Royale Belette-chan**), merci à toi ma Sweetheart pour tes merveilleux commentaires de corrections! Peut-être devrais-je faire une compilation de tes meilleurs commentaires? Je pense à Audika, à Tssna et son rôle au sein de la Mafia, à Décathlon... XDD

Et bien sûr, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, ajouté cette fiction en favorite story ou story alert. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur (Mangaanime15) :<strong>voici quelques précisions aux diverses questions. Lambo a 7 ans, Mukuro, Hibari et Ryohei ont 17 ans et les autres 16 ans. La 10ème génération a obtenu ses anneaux améliorés mais ils peuvent changer leurs équipements Vongola dans leurs versions d'origine.

**Chapitre 4 : Coincés dans le passé**

Reborn déambulait dans les couloirs. En ce moment, il était à la recherche de son inutile-étudiant. Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement tandis que Leon se changeait en pistolet. Ça faisait longtemps que lui et son inutile-étudiant n'avait pas joué à chat comme ça. Bien évidemment, le chasseur, c'était Reborn et la proie était Tsuna.

_« Ce Tsunaze, il croit vraiment qu'il peut tout plaquer comme ça. Je vais lui monter ce qu'il se passe_ _quand on ose me faire ce coup-là. »_ On pouvait entendre le cliquetis de l'arme de Reborn. De nombreux types d'entrainements (comprenez tortures) défilèrent dans son esprit. _« Bon, où ont-ils bien pu aller ? »_

- OUUIIIIINNNNNNN !

Il put entendre ce cri de loin. C'était certainement Lambo qui était en train de pleurnicher.

- La ferme, stupide bovin. Elles vont t'entendre. Beugla Gokudera.

Reborn venait de localiser le bruit et ça provenait d'un débarras. Il eut un petit sourire narquois. _« Tsunaze, tu vas avoir besoin d'un meilleur endroit pour te cacher. Franchement, un débarras… »_

Il entendit le bruit d'une explosion avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tourner la poignée de la porte. Une fumée rose sortit de l'ouverture de la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors brusquement. Il agita sa main afin de dissiper un peu la fumée. Une fois que celle-ci eut disparu, il ne trouva plus personne. A la place, il trouva un bazooka posé innocemment au sol. Il ne mit pas très longtemps pour rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il attendit cinq minutes mais rien ne se passa.

Reborn poussa un gémissement et ramassa le bazooka. _« Tsunaze, t'as intérêt à être vivant ! »_

Avec son chargement, l'Arcobaleno du soleil prit le chemin du labo de Giannini. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'une bonne leçon pour avoir trafiquer le bazooka des 10 ans.

Un certain technicien sentit alors une sueur froide lui parcourir le dos.

OoOoOoOo

- HHIIIIII, on est coincés dans le passé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant ? Cria Tsuna.

- Maa, maa, calme-toi, Tsuna. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, affirma Yamamoto.

- Oui, Juudaime, Reborn-san trouvera définitivement ce qui a bien pu clocher. Ajouta Gokudera. Tu n'es pas seul, on est là, avec toi.

Tsuna hocha la tête et sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses gardiens même si chacun d'eux avait sa propre excentricité. Il se redressa un peu lorsqu'il souvint de quelque chose.

- Nous sommes dans le passé, là. Aussi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire à la famille de Primo sur l'avenir. Et aussi, nous ne devons pas laisser d'autres personnes savoir que nous venons du futur. Sinon, on risquerait de changer l'avenir accidentellement, dit Tsuna sous le hochement de tête général de ses gardiens. Alors, je suggère que nous tournions nos anneaux en équipements Vongola. Soyez sûrs de bien cacher l'emblème des Vongola. Ça risquerait de créer des problèmes si des gens nous voyaient porter nos anneaux ou s'ils apprenaient que nous faisons partie de la famille Vongola. Par contre pour Lambo, je pense que le plus simple est de cacher ton anneau. Parce que ça ne sera pas pratique de porter un casque ici.

Tous opinèrent du chef. Selon eux, c'était une bonne idée.

- Ça signifie aussi aucune tuerie, mutilation ou blessure de qui que ce soit tant que nous serons coincés ici même si nous avons une rancune particulière envers une personne. Entendu ? Termina Tsuna en observant ses gardiens, mais la dernière partie avait été spécialement dite à l'attention de ses gardiens du nuage et de la brume.

- Hn, grogna Hibari, en fixant Tsuna d'un regard meurtrier.

- Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ce genre de chose ? Fit Mukuro, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, n'appréciant apparemment pas de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur un certain illusionniste tête de melon.

- Je sais que tu as une dent contre Daemon. Mais tu ne peux pas complètement tout lui reprocher dans l'incident avec les Shimon. Sa loyauté envers les Vongola s'est juste égarée en chemin. Alors s'il te plait, pardonne-lui.

- Kufufufu, tu es trop tendre, Tsunayoshi. Ma foi, je vais t'écouter pour une fois, après tout je te dois une fière chandelle pour m'avoir sorti de Vendicare. Ajouta Mukuro avant de disparaître Dieu savait où.

Tsuna se tourna alors vers Hibari.

- Je ne ferais aucune promesse. Mais, s'ils m'ennuient ou s'attroupent autour de moi…

- Enfoiré, respecte le Juudaime ! Cria Gokudera.

- Tout va bien, Gokudera, fit Tsuna, essayant de calmer son impétueux bras droit. Je comprends, Hibari, dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Sur ces paroles, Hibari quitta la chambre, les laissant derrière. Tsuna laissa échapper un soupire. Il s'avérait difficile de traiter avec ces gardiens du nuage et de la brume.

- Reposons-nous un peu. Je sens que demain sera une longue journée, annonça Tsuna.

OoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, la première génération fut interloquée par leurs accessoires. Ryohei portait un bracelet au bras, Yamamoto avait un collier, Hibari avait un bracelet au poignet, Mukuro et Chrome portaient des boucles d'oreille. Gokudera avait une ceinture tandis que Tsuna avait différentes bagues aux doigts. Aucun d'eux ne portait leurs anneaux Vongola.

Tous les membres de la famille de Primo pensèrent la même chose : « D'où venaient ces choses ? Et où sont passés leurs anneaux ? »

Ce fut Lampo qui énonça tout haut leurs questions.

- Où avez-vous eu ces choses ? Demanda-t-il en pointant les divers accessoires. Et où sont passés vos anneaux Vongola ?

- Ces accessoires sont nos anneaux Vongola, répondit calmement Tsuna, qui était en mode boss.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda G spontanément.

- C'est très simple. Nous avons changé nos anneaux en ces accessoires afin d'éviter la méfiance des inconnus. Les gens se poseraient des questions s'ils apprenaient que deux paires d'anneaux Vongola existent à la même époque, alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Expliqua Tsuna, en faisant une démonstration.

Le silence s'installa tandis que la première génération essayait d'ingérer cette information. C'était juste incroyable de pouvoir changer les anneaux ainsi.

- Bien, asseyez-vous je vous en prie et commençons le petit-déjeuner. Dit gaiement Giotto, rompant le silence.

- Merci, Primo, dit Tsuna en s'inclinant avant de prendre place.

Giotto fronça les sourcils devant tant de formalités.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi, Decimo. Tu peux m'appeler Giotto, tu sais.

- Non, tu es notre hôte. Ce serait malpoli de ma part de faire ça, Primo. Répondit poliment Tsuna.

- C'est Giotto.

- Mais…

- C'est Giotto. Tu peux m'appeler Giotto-san si ça te met plus à l'aise.

- D'accord, Pri… Je veux dire Giotto-san. Tu peux m'appeler Tsuna aussi.

Giotto soupira. Ce garçon était décidément trop poli et trop sérieux. Ça serait difficile de devenir ami avec lui. Sans oublier ses amis qui avaient l'air de vouloir s'étriper à tout moment. Le gamin Hibari s'était assis le plus loin possible des autres. Lui et l'autre gamin, Mukuro, se toisaient du regard. Giotto s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus et s'égorgent l'un l'autre. Gokudera et Lambo se chamaillaient pendant que Yamamoto se moquait d'eux. Quant à Ryohei, il était occupé à engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Chrome, elle, mangeait tranquillement.

Giotto fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux. Leurs fortes personnalités se confrontaient les unes les autres. On serait amené à se demander s'ils formaient vraiment une famille. Giotto échangea un regard avec ses gardiens. Eux aussi pensaient la même chose. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les Vongola étaient entre de bonnes mains dans le futur. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour les juger. Cela faisait juste un jour qu'il les connaissait. Peut-être devrait-il apprendre à les connaître d'abord? Il avait justement une idée sur la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre.

- Tsuna-kun, pourrais-tu, toi et ta famille, nous aider cette semaine à l'organisation de la fête à venir? Demanda Giotto.

Tsuna y réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- Bien sûr, ça sera un plaisir de vous aider.

Puis, ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Enfin, si l'on passait outre les chamailleries de Lambo et Gokudera, les regards que se jetaient Mukuro et Hibari et les cris puissants de Ryohei. Quand bien même, la situation était tendue. Tsuna voulait essayer de discuter avec Primo mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Tsuna sentit le regard de Primo qui semblait scruter la moindre parcelle de son être, à la recherche de défauts. Cela le rendit nerveux. Il ne se sentit guère mieux lorsque son hyper intuition lui dit qu'il aurait Giotto sur son dos pour le reste de son séjour.

_« J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura aucun incident. »_ Souhaita Tsuna, en son for intérieur.

OoOoOoOo

- Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Demanda Reborn en pointant son arme contre la tête de Giannini.

- Re- Reborn-san, calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Je peux tout expliquer, paniqua Giannini.

- Alors, explique-toi tout de suite. Où le bazooka a-t-il envoyé Tsuna et ses gardiens ?

Le son d'un cliquetis d'un pistolet chargé se fit entendre.

- Eh- Eh bien, en fait selon mes calculs, ils ont probablement été envoyés à l'époque de Primo. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moyen pour les ramener. Ajouta-t-il lorsque Reborn abaissa son arme.

- Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

- Deux semaines, peut-être.

Reborn appuya de nouveau le pistolet contre la tête du technicien.

- Je te donne une semaine pour trouver une solution pour les ramener.

- C'est impossible. Il y a bien trop de variables à traiter… protesta Giannini.

- Alors, va demander de l'aide à Shoichi et Spanner, l'interrompit Reborn.

- Reborn-san !

En parlant du loup. Shoichi fit irruption dans le labo, suivi par Spanner.

- Reborn-san, nous avons un problème. Je ne trouve Tsunayoshi-kun nulle part.

L'Arcobaleno soupira. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout expliquer aux nouveaux venus. A la fin de son explication, Shoichi en était horrifié tandis que Spanner était inquiet.

- Bon, je suppose que nous devons réparer le bazooka, dit Spanner.

- Mais, que devrions-nous faire maintenant ? On a besoin de Tsunayoshi-kun maintenant. Il doit finir la paperasse, murmura Shoichi. Et ça ne peut pas être repoussé non plus.

- C'est bon. Je vais m'en charger tant qu'il sera absent, répondit Reborn.

- Parfait. Allons dans le bureau de Tsunayoshi-kun alors. Il y a un tas de choses dont j'ai besoin que vous vous chargiez, s'écria Shoichi.

- Je reste ici pour aider Giannini, dit Spanner d'un ton monotone.

Shoichi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsuna, Reborn sur son épaule. Shoichi ouvrit la porte dès qu'ils atteignirent le bureau. Ce fut une grosse erreur. Une montagne de papiers se répandit sur eux, les engloutissant. Reborn qui était perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas eu le temps d'y échapper. Ce fut avec grande difficulté que l'Arcobaleno se sortit de l'amas de documents. Shoichi, quant à lui, en était déjà sorti. Reborn grogna. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de paperasse?

Il se souvint alors de la raison pour laquelle il avait organisé cette soirée pour torturer Tsuna. C'était parce que ce dernier avait séché sa tâche depuis une semaine. Puisqu'il avait été si occupé à se cacher de Reborn, pour ne pas assister à la soirée, les piles de dossiers étaient restées intactes. Ce qui signifiait que ces documents trainaient depuis tout ce temps. Lorsque Shoichi avait parlé d'un tas de paperasse à faire, il ne s'était pas du tout douté qu'il découvrirait une pièce remplie de papiers non traités. Shoichi déglutit péniblement.

- Shoichi, je me fiche bien des moyens, mais ramène-moi Tsuna et sa famille **le plus vite possible!** Grogna dangereusement une voix, sous une pile de documents.

- D'… D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, avant de courir aussi loin que possible d'un tueur à gage en colère.

- Tsunaze, quand tu rentreras ici, je jure que je te ferais regretter de m'avoir fait m'occuper de ça ! Murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Retour dans le passé, où Tsuna frissonna soudainement. D'une certaine manière, il sentit que cela avait un rapport avec Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> fin du 4ème chapitre. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés en le lisant? En tout cas, je serais ravie de connaître vos commentaires grâce au super bouton ci-dessous. Passez un excellent week-end, à samedi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Problème en ville

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais de Akira Yamano-sensei...

**Commentaires de ****l'auteur**** :** Sortie du jour, bonjour! Je vous propose donc le chapitre 5. Au menu aujourd'hui: balade, gaffe, et problèmes en perspective...

**Remerciements :** Je rappelle que cette fiction n'est pas de moi mais de **Mangaanime15**, qui a bien voulu me donner l'autorisation de la traduire. Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je remercie bien évidemment, ma Belette-senpai (**Royale Belette-chan**) pour son travail de correction et aussi pour me faire autant rire avec ses anecdotes. Continue comme ça, je t'adore!

Je remercie aussi les quelques personnes ayant laissé des commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir de pouvoir lire vos impressions. N'hésitez pas surtout pas, vous verrez, je ne mords pas... XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Problème en ville<span>**

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu trembles. Tu as froid ? Demanda Giotto, en remarquant que Tsuna avait frissonné comme si quelque chose d'éminemment mauvais était sur le point d'arriver.

- Ce n'est rien, Pri… Je veux dire Giotto-san. Je vais bien, répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Tsuna jura intérieurement contre son presque lapsus. Primo lui avait dit de l'appeler par son prénom. Maintenant, il allait définitivement penser qu'il était un mauvais boss, incapable d'effectuer une si simple requête. Et il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la raison de ses tremblements. A savoir qu'il était terrifié par un certain tuteur maléfique qui devait certainement planifier dès maintenant quelques méthodes efficaces pour le torturer lorsqu'il rentrerait. Enfin… si jamais sa famille et lui rentrait un jour.

_« Non, arrête. Ne pense pas de façon si négative, Tsuna »_ se morigéna-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Tsuna ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux, se rendant compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il utilisa toute sa volonté pour empêcher un rougissement de se diffuser sur son visage. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'avait dit Primo. Oh Seigneur, c'était si embarrassant.

- Je suis désolé. Mais, peux-tu le répéter encore une fois? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, fit Tsuna, en gardant son visage aussi impassible que possible.

_« J'espère que ma façade de boss me sortira de ce bazar… Fuuta m'avait classé comme étant le n°1, dans le monde de la mafia, du parrain ayant la meilleure façade. »_ Se réconforta intérieurement Tsuna.

Mais, ce que Tsuna ignorait, c'était que sa façade de boss était aussi classée n°1 de la plus sérieuse et effrayante expression dans le monde de la mafia. Mais bon, personne ne dirait jamais rien, craignant de blesser ses sentiments. Quelques personnes, comme Hibari et Mukuro, étaient trop fières pour l'admettre et le lui dire. C'était comme s'ils avaient admis être effrayés par leur boss et ils préféraient mieux mourir que de l'avouer. D'autres comme Reborn, se taisaient juste pour le fun.

Giotto fut pris de court par le visage sérieux de Tsuna. Il avait aperçu une pointe de rouge sur ses joues mais, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, faisant se demander à Giotto s'il avait bien vu. Etait-il possible que Tsuna ait été offensé par sa suggestion ? Honnêtement, Giotto n'avait pas cherché à l'offenser en quoi que ce soit. Ni même de se jouer de lui. C'était juste une suggestion. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir blesser. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gamin?

_« Je ferais mieux d'éclaircir ce malentendu. »_ Giotto toussota pour cacher son expression choquée.

- Je demandais juste si ta famille et toi vouliez venir avec nous en ville. Vous n'avez pas d'autres vêtements à part ceux que vous portez maintenant. Les nôtres seraient trop grands pour vous. Alors, j'avais pensé que vous voudriez acheter quelques vêtements. De plus, nous organisons une fête cette semaine.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Giotto reprit rapidement :

- Je ne dis pas que vos tenues ne sont pas correctes mais vous auriez peut-être envie de vous changer afin de mieux vous mêler aux gens de cette époque.

- Je vois. C'est une bonne idée. Mais, nous n'avons pas d'argent d'ici, répondit Tsuna.

- C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de l'argent. Nous en avons plus qu'assez. On peut vous les acheter, ajouta Asari.

- Je vois. Merci beaucoup. Nous irons en ville avec vous alors, répondit Tsuna, en leur donnant un faible mais sincère sourire.

Il était vraiment soulagé que ce ne soit qu'une question sur les vêtements. La famille de Primo fut surprise par ce sourire. Tsuna avait un sourire magnifique. Pourquoi ne souriait-il pas plus souvent? Ils se demandèrent aussi à quoi il ressemblerait s'il riait.

- Est-ce que ça vous va ? Demanda-t-il à sa famille.

- Je suis d'accord si le Juudaime l'est aussi, répondit Gokudera.

- Ahahah, je veux bien aussi mais j'aimerais aller dans un magasin d'armes, dit Yamamoto.

- Tsuna, Lambo-san veut aller dans une confiserie !

- Si ça ne vous fait rien, j'ai… j'aimerais aller dans une pâtisserie, Boss, prononça timidement Chrome.

- Alors, je t'accompagnerai ma petite Chrome. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un certain pédophile te moleste, ajouta Mukuro en jetant un coup d'œil vers Daemon.

Les sourcils de ce dernier se haussèrent sous l'accusation de jeune gardien de la brume.

- Je veux trouver l'EXTRÊME ring de boxe ! cria Ryohei.

- Espèce d'idiots, on ne va nulle part. On va juste acheter des vêtements, un point c'est tout ! Beugla Gokudera.

- Maa, maa, Gokudera ne sois pas si strict. C'est pas très gentil.

- Oya, oya, qui t'a donné l'autorité suffisante pour décider à notre place? Fit Mukuro, faisant apparaître son trident.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit? Fulmina Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite.

- C'est une espèce de match à l'EXTRÊME ? Intervint Ryohei, prenant sa position de combat.

Une bagarre semblait être sur le point d'éclater. La première génération regarda Tsuna. Celui-ci demeurait calme et composé comme si famille n'était pas sur le point de se battre. Mais en réalité, l'esprit de Tsuna tournait à cent à l'heure, psalmodiant _« Je suis foutu. Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? La famille de Primo m'observe là. Ils doivent penser que je suis un boss incompétent. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, maintenant!»_

G était en train de bouillir. D'une certaine manière, le sang-froid de ce garçon l'agaçait au plus haut point. Se fichait-il donc de sa famille ? Pour l'amour de dieu, les propres membres de sa famille essayaient de se trucider les uns les autres. Il devait faire quelque chose, bon sang. Mais, avant que G ne puisse énoncer ses pensées à voix haute, Tsuna leva la main la claqua sur la table. Tout le monde se figea.

_« Aie, aie, aie, ça fait vraiment mal. J'aurais pas dû frapper de la main comme ça »_ pleura Tsuna, se roulant par terre au fin fond de son esprit. Mais Tsuna dissimula sa douleur en sirotant calmement une gorgée de thé.

- Arrêtez de vous battre. Vous pouvez tous aller où bon vous semble, après avoir acheté des vêtements, tant que vous êtes en groupe.

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Puisqu'on en parle, ça serait bien que chaque groupe soit accompagné par un gardien de Giotto-san, ajouta Tsuna en se tournant vers Giotto. Est-ce que ça te conviendrait, Giotto-san ?

- Oh, oui pas de problème, répondit Giotto, ahuri par la façon dont Tsuna avait maîtrisé ses gardiens.

Puis, il se souvint d'un élément et le chercha du regard.

- Tsuna, où est ton gardien du nuage ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le siège de Hibari, vide. Tsuna grogna mentalement. Hibari avait dû s'éclipser durant le tumulte. Il avait dû atteindre sa limite du supportable, niveau bruit et rassemblement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter au sujet de Hibari-san, Giotto-san. Il peut très bien s'occuper de lui-même, répondit Tsuna.

Giotto fronça les sourcils à cette réponse mais, il ne pousserait pas le sujet plus loin. Après tout, Tsuna connaissait mieux que lui sa propre famille.

- Si tu le dis… fut sa seule réponse.

Alaude arqua ses sourcils. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué son successeur s'éclipser. Il eut un petit sourire narquois. Peut-être bien que son successeur n'était pas un cas désespéré finalement. Mais, ça restait très rude de sa part. On devrait toujours s'excuser poliment avant de sortir de table. Son sourire narquois s'agrandit encore plus. Eh bien, il fallait juste qu'il l'éduque un peu. Peut-être verrait-il si ses capacités au combat étaient à un niveau satisfaisant. De plus, il avait un compte à lui rendre. Sur ce, Alaude se leva brusquement.

- Alaude, où vas-tu ? Demanda Giotto.

- Je déteste la foule donc je m'en vais, annonça-t-il avant de prendre les voiles.

Giotto cligna juste des yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que ce sera juste nous, alors.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage jusqu'à la ville fut mouvementé. Au moins, réussirent-ils à s'y rendre en un seul morceau. Dès qu'ils eurent acheté des habits de rechange, chaque groupe était allé de son côté. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Asari et G, formant le premier groupe, se rendirent à l'armurerie. Gokudera avait suivi Yamamoto, à sa plus grande consternation, car il avait besoin de refaire son stock en dynamite. G y était allé car il voulait observer son successeur. Asari, quant à lui, était venu car il partageait le même intérêt que Yamamoto dans les épées.

Ryohei, Lambo, Knuckle et Lampo formèrent un autre group. Ils allèrent à la confiserie malgré le fait que Lampo s'était plaint d'être obligé de faire du babysitting. Mukuro et Chrome visitèrent une pâtisserie. Juste pour ennuyer Mukuro, Daemon les suivit. Mukuro détestait ça mais il devait reconnaitre qu'ils avaient besoin d'un guide. Alors il accepta à contrecœur la proposition de Daemon. Il ne restait donc plus que Tsuna et Giotto, seuls tous les deux. Pendant un bon moment, il y eut un long silence entre eux. C'était très étrange.

_« Pourquoi diable ne dit-il rien ? »_ Pensèrent-ils en chœur.

- Alors, c'est juste nous deux, commença Giotto, mal à l'aise.

Il se maudit intérieurement. _« Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? J'aurais dû trouver quelque chose de mieux. »_

- Ouais, répondit brièvement Tsuna.

_« Allez Tsuna, c'était une réponse foireuse, ça. Tu peux bien en trouver une meilleure que ça. »_ Se réprimanda-t-il.

- Ça ne te fait rien si on se promène un peu dans les alentours de la ville ? Demanda Giotto.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête.

Puis, ils marchèrent en silence, gardant chacun sa distance vis-à-vis de l'autre. Giotto marchait devant Tsuna, tandis que ce dernier trainait derrière lui. C'était vraiment très bizarre. Giotto jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna de temps en temps. Ce garçon conservait toujours une expression calme.

_« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas l'air heureux ou ne sourit-il pas? Est-ce qu'il déteste marcher avec moi ? »_ Se demanda Giotto.

Giotto fut sorti de ses pensées par des villageois qui le saluèrent. Il les salua en retour, tout en continuant sa promenade. Tout comme lui, Tsuna l'observait aussi.

_« Les gens aiment vraiment Giotto-san. Contrairement à moi… »_ Bouda Tsuna. _« Non, Tsuna pense positivement. Tu peux tout faire… Argh, il faudrait d'abord que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même. »_

Eh bien, ce n'était pas chose facile de devenir un boss à un jeune âge. Et qui plus est, boss de la plus puissante famille mafieuse. Les gens doutaient souvent de ses capacités, d'une part à cause de son jeune âge et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'était pas italien. Ça craignait vraiment. Tout le monde remettait en question ses décisions. Heureusement, il avait une famille géniale. Reborn, ses gardiens et le Nono l'avaient toujours soutenu. C'était bon de savoir que des personnes veillaient sur vous. Tsuna avait souri à cette pensée. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le galet et trébucha.

- HHIIiiii ! Tsuna tenta de réduire son cri alors qu'il tombait.

Giotto qui était loin devant Tsuna, entendit le cri. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne put trouver la source de ce cri. Ça ressemblait terriblement à Tsuna. Mais il se refusa à croire qu'un garçon si sérieux puisse produire un tel cri de fille aussi aigu. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Et si quelqu'un avait des ennuis ?

- Tsuna, as-tu entendu ce cri ? Demanda Giotto en se tournant vers l'adolescent et trouva ledit adolescent…

… Se tenir calmement debout.

- Non, je n'ai rien entendu du tout, mentit Tsuna, tout en essayant de maintenir un visage impassible

Alors que dans sa tête, il pleurait comme un bébé. _« Oh non, j'ai trébuché. J'ai trébuché. Par pitié, ne laissez pas Giotto s'apercevoir que c'était moi. __Il se moquerait de moi s'il l'apprenait.__ »_

- T'en es sûr? Demanda Giotto, incertain, et incapable de savoir si le garcon lui disait la vérité ou non.

Son intuition lui disait que Tsuna mentait pourtant, le garçon ne semblait pas mentir. Il était vraiment plein de mystères. Giotto mourrait d'envie de lui poser un tas de questions comme la raison pour laquelle il était si sérieux, s'il était heureux dans sa vie etc… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent un hurlement.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! 

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes:<span> **Et vouuuuaalah! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Les ennuis arrivent! Alors selon vous qui est celui qui a des problèmes? Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile à trouver peut-être ^^ En tout cas, vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine! Mais d'ici là, review? *yeux qui brillent*

Bon week-end à vous!


	6. Chapitre 6: Un journée de balade

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Et c'est bien dommage.

**Commentaires de l'auteur :** Je rappelle que cette fanfic est une traduction. Tout le mérite revient donc à **Mangaanime15** pour l'écriture. Je me contente de tout traduire du mieux que je peux.

Ensuite, j'aimerais poser la question suivante : où sont passés mes amis revieweurs ? Je suis bien triste de constater que le seul commentaire de la semaine vient de ma bien-aimée correctrice. Je tiens quand même à souligner qu'une petite review ça prend peu de temps, et surtout ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et est source de motivation. Je ne dis pas ça que pour moi mais pour quiconque.

**Remerciements :** comme toujours je remercie **Mangaanime15** pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction. Je lui souhaite une excellente continuation et le félicite pour ses 25 chapitres et 743 commentaires !

Et puis, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je remercie humblement ma très chère correctrice : Belette-senpai (**Royale Belette-chan**). Merci pour tes recommandations et surtout les crises de fous rire que tu me déclanches à chaque commentaires !

Et bien sûr, un grand merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction jusque-là. En espérant que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Une journée de balade<strong>

_**Du côté de Gokudera, Yamamoto, G et Asari  
><strong>_

- Voudrais-tu arrêter de me suivre ? Gueula Gokudera à Yamamoto.

- Maa, maa, calme-toi Gokudera. On va au même endroit, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble? Rit Yamamoto, comme si Gokudera ne lui avait pas crié dessus.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi sont-ils là, eux aussi ? Ajouta Gokudera en désignant G et Asari.

- Crois-moi, gamin. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être ici. Si ce n'était pas pour Giotto, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de trainer avec toi, grogna G.

- Maa, maa, ne sois pas si méchant G, dit gentiment Asari. Nous sommes ici, pour nous assurer qu'ils ne se perdent pas.

- Il dit juste, Gokudera, ajouta Yamamoto en souriant. En plus, Tsuna veut que nous nous entendions bien avec la famille de Primo.

- Tch… Si le Juudaime l'a dit… Marmonna Gokudera.

- Vous semblez énormément respecter Tsuna, continua Asari.

- Bien évidemment, le Juudaime est le meilleur boss qui soit. En tant que son bras droit, je ne laisserais personne l'insulter, répondit Gokudera, en totale admiration.

- T'es le bras droit de Tsuna ? Sois sérieux. Je ne te crois pas un instant, se moqua G.

- Toi… Fit Gokudera en sortant ses bâtons de dynamites en un clin d'œil.

Yamamoto entoura l'épaule de Gokudera de son bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'allumer sa dynamite.

- Maa, maa, Gokudera. Détends-toi un peu. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être si sérieux dans ce jeu.

- Un jeu ? Demandèrent G et Asari, complètement incrédules.

- Ouais, le jeu de la mafia, fit-il en souriant niaisement.

Cette réponse stoppa net G et Asari. Ce gamin pensait-il vraiment que le monde de la mafia n'était qu'un jeu ? Était-il un idiot ? La mafia était loin d'être un jeu, elle était pleine de danger. On pouvait très bien rire avec ses amis, sa famille un jour et le jour suivant, retrouver son corps dans une quelconque allée puante. C'était loin d'être une blague.

- Mes amis et moi jouons à ce jeu depuis longtemps. Nous avons même nos propres armes jouets. Gokudera a ses pétards et moi, j'ai le Shingure Kintoki, expliqua Yamamoto en désignant son sabre en bambou.

- Eh, accro du baseball, ma dynamite n'est pas un vulgaire pétard ! Beugla Gokudera, en colère.

- Ahahah, non bien sûr. Pardon, fit le brun en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

- Ne m'ignore pas comme ça ! Hurla de frustration l'argenté.

Ainsi, commença une dispute unilatérale entre Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ils étaient inconscients de la façon dont les regardaient G et Asari. G n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce garçon à la dynamite était son successeur et le bras droit de Tsuna. Ce garçon avait un tempérament colérique pour ainsi dire. Comment pouvait-il envisager être un bon bras droit ? Le bras droit devait être capable de représenter son boss dans certaines affaires délicates comme des réunions avec d'autres familles ou bien négocier certaines affaires au nom de sa famille lorsque son boss ne pouvait pas y assister. C'était un boulot qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre à la légère. Sans oublier, que l'image du boss était reflétée par les actions de son bras droit. Un simple fait pouvait construire ou détruire l'image du parrain. Si Gokudera montait aussi vite sur ses grands chevaux à cause de Yamamoto, comment pouvait-il s'occuper d'éventuelles affaires délicates ? Certaines situations requéraient patience et politesse même si on mourrait d'envie de faire exploser la personne en face de soi. Au fin fond de son cœur, G désapprouvait Gokudera en tant que successeur. Tout comme Giotto, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de la famille Vongola dans le futur.

La même inquiétude traversa l'esprit d'Asari. Il avait sourcillé lorsqu'il avait entendu l'explication de Yamamoto. Ce dernier était trop insouciant et un peu inconscient. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'avait jamais l'air sérieux dans quoi que ce soit, il était toujours en train de rire et de sourire. Mais, jamais Asari n'avait imaginé que l'inconscience de Yamamoto pourrait atteindre un tel sommet. Mince, lui-même n'était pas aussi inconscient et pouvait être sérieux. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si Yamamoto méritait d'être le gardien de la pluie.

- Tu sais, la mafia est loin d'être un jeu, dit Asari, stoppant les chamailleries de Gokudera et de Yamamoto.

- Vraiment ? Fit Yamamoto tandis que ses yeux s'arrondir, avant d'en rire. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet.

Pour une certaine raison, cette réponse mit Asari en colère. Avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer, ils entendirent un cri d'une de leur connaissance.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_** Du côté de Chrome, Mukuro et Daemon **_

Daemon était en train de bouillir. Il souhaitait vraiment avoir sa faux entre ses mains pour qu'il puisse tuer illico presto ce sale gamin d'ananas. Mais Giotto avait dû s'immiscer dans son petit plaisir, en lui interdisant de tuer le garçon et il avait confisqué sa faux. Maudissant Giotto dans un souffle, il observa ses successeurs. Qui aurait pu savoir que la position de gardien du brouillard serait tenue par deux personnes en même temps dans le futur ? Bon, Daemon s'en fichait royalement tant que ce n'était pas cette stupide tête d'ananas et cette fille timide. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour devenir gardiens du brouillard.

Daemon grinça des dents. _« A quoi diable pouvait bien penser le Decimo en les choisissant comme gardiens de la brume ? »_

A présent, pourquoi Daemon était-il si en colère à ce moment-là ?

C'était très simple.

C'était à cause de Mukuro.

Aussi, qu'avait bien pu faire Mukuro pour mettre Daemon autant en colère ?

Oh, pas grand-chose. Mukuro avait juste projeté une illusion sur Daemon. Il lui avait juste changé ses vêtements en une sorte de robe rose, duveteuse et à fanfreluches. Une couronne ornait sa tête. Et puis, pour ajouter encore plus d'effets, il avait produit des étoiles scintillantes et des petits cœurs flottants autour de la tête de Daemon. Et comme touche finale, des mignons, adorables, doux et petits animaux comme des canards et des lapins, l'entouraient et chantaient une chanson pour lui. C'était comme dans Blanche-Neige. Bien évidemment, tous les honneurs revenaient à Chrome pour avoir imaginé cette illusion. Celle-ci était justement en train de couiner doucement devant l'adorable scène sous ses yeux.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter.

- Mukuro-sama, est-ce vraiment bien de faire telle chose ? Boss(u) ne sera-t-il pas furieux ?

- Kufufufufu, ma douce Chrome, ne t'inquiète pas. Tsunayoshi a dit que nous ne pouvions ni tuer, ni blesser ni trancher quiconque ici. Mais, il n'a jamais dit que nous ne pouvions pas embêter les gens, leur jeter des illusions et mettre la pagaille dans leurs esprits, ricana Mukuro.

Chrome soupira. On pouvait faire confiance à Mukuro-sama pour la moindre faille dans n'importe quoi.

- Si vous le dîtes, Mukuro-sama.

Inutile de préciser que Daemon était furieux. Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée lorsqu'il avait entendu des murmures venant des villageois.

- Maman, regarde, il y a une jolie princesse, dit une petite fille en le pointant du doigt. Elle a même des petits animaux tout mignons.

- Chut, ne le regarde pas, répondit la mère en le regardant, inquiète. Rentrons à la maison.

- N'est-ce pas Daemon ? Pourquoi porte-t-il des vêtements de fille ?

Quelques personnes ne se gênèrent pas pour exprimer leur surprise.

- Daemon et des mignons petits animaux ensemble ! Ça doit être la fin du monde.

D'autres, qui étaient assez courageux ou stupides, se moquèrent carrément et ouvertement de lui.

- Eh, petite princesse, tu veux te joindre à nous ? On peut te payer un coup, envoya une bande de gars.

Mais un regard meurtrier du concerné suffit à leur faire fermer leurs clapets.

- Oya, oya, on dirait que tu es plutôt populaire parmi les villageois, ricana Mukuro tout en contemplant le spectacle. « Ah, la revanche est un plat qui se mange froid »

Ce commentaire avait vraiment rendu fou Daemon. Il hurla furieusement :

- Vous, bande de stupides têtes de melon ! Si Giotto ne m'avait pas confisqué ma faux, vous ne seriez plus vivants à l'heure qu'il est. Vous seriez déjà morts et enterrés !

- Alors, pourquoi ne crées-tu pas ta propre faux ? Ton attribut est le brouillard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux forcément la créer à partir de rien, fit remarquer tranquillement Chrome.

Il y eut un moment de silence, c'était comme si Chrome avait largué une bombe. Personne ne bougea. Seul le bruit des cigales se faisait encore entendre.

- Kufufufu, tu n'y avais jamais pensé, n'est-ce pas? Je constate que tu n'es pas aussi brillant que tu le prétendais, fit Mukuro, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Daemon tremblait de rage de la tête aux pieds. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié auparavant. Et dire qu'il était tourné en ridicule par ces gamins. Impardonnable. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Il ne les reconnaîtrait jamais en tant que gardiens de la brume.

- Peu importe ce qu'a dit Giotto, je vais vous tuer, dit-il en chargeant Mukuro avec sa faux nouvellement créée.

Mukuro voulait lui aussi se battre mais il entendit alors un cri de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Mukuro soupira, mais il était quand même satisfait car il avait eu sa vengeance.

- Chrome, allons-y. il semblerait que l'un des nôtres ait des problèmes.

Chrome hocha la tête. Sur ce, ils disparurent soudainement, laissant derrière eux un extravagant Daemon.

- Revenez ici immédiatement, sales gamins ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec vous.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_** Du côté de Hibari et Alaude **_

Hibari était agacé. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de participer à cette stupide soirée ? Ah si. Le bébé lui avait promis un combat entre lui et Tsuna. Mais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver coincé dans le passé avec les autres. Ils étaient si bruyants et toujours attroupés ensemble. Après s'être éclipsé de la salle à manger, il avait pensé visiter le village de son côté. Il allait enfin pouvoir savourer un peu de calme, juste lui et Hibird. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues.

Quelques voyous avaient décidé de lui donner une bonne leçon, comme ils l'avaient si bien dit. Comme tout le monde le savait, Hibari n'acceptait d'ordres de personne. Et dire qu'une personne avait osé le commander, c'était complètement impensable. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par les réduire en chair à pâté. Mais d'un autre point de vue, cela lui avait permis d'évacuer sa colère sur quelques personnes. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il croyait enfin être tranquille lorsqu'Alaude fit son apparition.

Alaude haussa les sourcils en voyant les voyous battus. Ils étaient réduis en charpie. Certains avaient des os brisés, certains avaient la tête ensanglantée. C'était pas très beau à voir quoi. Tandis que Hibari essuyait ses tonfas, l'aîné l'observa attentivement. Il avait constaté à la façon dont le plus jeune le fixait, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Quel garçon sanguinaire… Jamais Alaude ne permettrait à ce gamin de devenir son successeur. Alaude étrécit ses yeux, ceux-ci semblaient lancer un signal comme pour défier le brun. Si Hibari avait été surpris, il ne l'avait pas montré.

L'air autour d'eux se fit plus dense tout à coup. Hibird, ayant senti la tension palpable, s'envola rapidement de l'épaule de son maître. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rester dans les pattes de son maître lorsqu'il se battait contre des adversaires puissants. Alaude était tellement concentré sur le plus jeune, qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'oiseau. Les villageois aussi pouvaient sentir qu'un combat allait éclater. Aussi, ils firent un cercle autour des deux hommes afin de mieux observer ce qu'il allait advenir. Hélas, Hibari et Alaude étaient trop occupés à se dévisager l'un l'autre, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué cela.

Hibari lança un regard 'Je me fiche de qui tu peux bien être.'

Alaude le contra en jetant un regard genre 'Je m'en fous bien aussi de toi. T'es qu'un gamin.'

Hibari changea d'expression en signifiant cette fois-ci 'Je ne suis pas un gamin, espèce de stupide vieillard'

Alaude lui retourna son mépris 'Je ne suis pas un vieillard, espèce d'idiot. J'ai que 25 ans'

Hibari eut un sourire suffisant 'Eh bien, c'est pourri d'être vieux comme toi, espèce de vieillard'

Alaude était en effervescence. Ce gamin avait osé se moquer de lui. Jamais il ne se permettrait d'être vaincu par le brun. Et il était hors de question qu'il perde dans ce concours de regards meurtriers. Les spectateurs, d'un autre côté, étaient perplexes. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que les deux hommes se querellent voire se combattent. Mais, il semblerait qu'ils s'étaient trompés. La foule se dissipa lentement, laissant Hibari et Alaude, seuls, avec leur concours de regards.

Alaude fit son retour en donnant un 'Au moins, je suis suffisamment âgé pour me marier, contrairement à quelqu'un.'

Hibari répondit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres 'Et encore, tu n'as même pas de petite-amie. Quelle bonne blague ! '

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alaude n'avait jamais été battu dans un concours de regards, et encore moins qu'on se moque de lui. Il sortit rapidement ses menottes. Hibari ne perdit pas de temps et sortit ses précieuses tonfas. Mais, avant qu'ils aient pu entamer leur combat (un véritable combat cette fois-ci, et non pas une bataille du regard), ils entendirent un hurlement.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_** Du côté de Ryohei, Lambo, Knuckle et Lampo **_

Ryohei et Knuckle étaient en train de porter des sacs remplis de bonbons tandis que Lampo et Lambo marchaient devant eux. Knuckle observait son successeur. Ryohei lui rappelait lui-même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, quand il avait toujours cette grande passion pour la boxe. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour bavarder. Mais, lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ryohei était un peu trop extrême dans tout ce qu'il faisait comme lorsqu'ils avaient acheté les bonbons.

A l'origine, Knuckle avait juste l'intention d'acheter un sac de friandises. Mais Ryohei avait pensé que c'était extrêmement mieux pour eux s'ils achetaient dix sacs. Alors, maintenant ils devaient porter tous ces sacs. Et en plus, Lambo et Lampo n'avaient pas voulu aider. Ils avaient fui à toute vitesse loin devant. C'était tout à fait typique des enfants gâtés. Ils devraient vraiment penser un peu plus aux autres. Knuckle souhaitait qu'ils apprennent cette leçon, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

De même pour Lampo qui était en train d'observer Lambo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était vraiment trop jeune pour être gardien et encore plus pour être impliqué dans le monde de la mafia. Bien sûr, lui-même était le plus jeune dans la famille de Primo. Mais au moins, Giotto l'avait recruté quand il avait 14 ans, lorsqu'il avait été capable de prendre des décisions de lui-même. Il s'était demandé si Lambo avait été forcé de rejoindre la famille. Il espérait bien que non. Mais, ce Tsuna était vraiment effrayant. Il y avait bien une chance pour que Tsuna ait contraint Lambo à se joindre à eux. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit Lambo crier.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Félicitations d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! Fin du chapitre 6. Alors dans quel pétrin s'est encore mis ce stupide bovin euh Lambo XD Mais surtout qui va l'aider ! La suite… ben ça sera pour samedi prochain ! D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions grâce à ce merveilleux bouton magique ci-dessous ! A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Prise d'otage

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Akira Amano-sensei.

**Commentaires de l'auteur :** Cette fanfic est toujours à **Mangaanime15**, je me contente juste de la traduire afin de la partager avec un lectorat francophone. J'espère que vous prendrez toutes et tous plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Alors, au menu aujourd'hui : embrouilles, engueulades et du fou rire…  
>Et à la fin, n'oubliez pas le bouton magique ^^<p>

**Remerciements :** Je ne remercierais jamais assez **Mangaanime15** pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfic ! Et bien évidemment, je remercie mon petit animal préféré, ma senpai estimée : ma Belette-chan (**Royale Belette-chan**) ! Merci pour tes corrections et divers commentaires XD

Bien sûr, je ne vous oublie pas, merci aux personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire jusque-là, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant ! Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos impressions !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Prise d'otage<strong>

Lambo appréciait vraiment sa journée. Aujourd'hui, Tsuna l'avait emmené en ville pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements. Puis, Ryohei l'avait emmené dans un magasin de confiseries pour acheter des bonbons. Il avait été très content quand Ryohei lui avait acheté dix sacs de bonbons. Mais il n'avait pas voulu les porter. Alors il avait décidé de tout lui laisser et de partir devant. Cette décision s'était révélée être une mauvaise lorsqu'il avait heurté ce grand gaillard. Ce dernier avait avec lui tout un tas de subordonnés et, il portait un costume. Il faisait probablement partie d'une famille mafieuse. Et le type ne semblait pas vraiment content.

- Eh, regardez-moi ça... Un gamin qui porte un costume et qui se prétend être de la mafia, ricana l'homme.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Cria Lambo de toutes ses forces, tandis que la grande main du type l'attrapait par le col et le soulevant du sol.

- Oh, il a l'air d'avoir trop peur. Tu veux que je cherche ta maman ? Se moqua l'homme alors que ses subordonnés riaient.

Lambo voulait pleurer mais il retint ses sanglots. Il était un gardien maintenant. Et un gardien ne devait pas pleurer. Mais, peu importe ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. C'était vraiment pathétique. Il souhaitait que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

- LAMBO !

Lambo se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. C'était Lampo. Il respirait avec difficulté. Personne n'aurait su dire si s'était parce qu'il avait couru le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre Lambo ou parce ce qu'il était effrayé de faire face à des gens qui avaient l'air de provenir d'une quelconque autre famille mafieuse. Bon, Giotto l'avait forcé de se battre en première ligne de temps en temps mais, il ne l'avait jamais laissé faire ça tout seul. Giotto avait toujours fait en sorte que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Alors savoir que personne n'était là pour le soutenir, c'était très énervant.

- Lâch- Lâchez-le immédiatement ! Fit Lampo en tentant de se montrer courageux malgré sa nervosité.

C'était très bizarre de voir Lampo faire une telle chose. Lui qui était un pleurnichard, un lâche et un gamin pourri gâté, était en train de tenir tête à une bande de types effrayants, malgré le fait qu'il tremblait de trouille. Lampo lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon. Peut-être avait-il vu Lambo comme son petit frère.

- Eh bien, regardez qui voilà. La famille Vongola, leur cracha un homme aux cheveux brun.

- T'essaye d'être courageux devant nous ?

Le brun lui donna un coup de poings dans l'estomac, obligeant Lampo à poser un genou à terre en se tenant le ventre. Lampo haleta de douleur. Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le brun qui avait décidé de frapper la tête du gardien. Toutefois, quelqu'un le frappa en premier, avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher Lampo. L'homme vola quelques mètres plus loin sous l'impact, inconscient.

- Allen ! Cria l'homme qui tenait Lambo, avec colère.

- Est-ce que ça va, Lampo ? Demanda une voix inquiète.

- Laisse- le nous. Tu peux te reposer maintenant, dit une autre voix. On va s'en charger à l'extrême.

Lampo regarda les propriétaires des voix. C'était Knuckle et Ryohei. Knuckle aida Lampo à s'asseoir et commença à soigner sa blessure avec sa flamme du soleil. Très vite, la blessure fut guérie. Lampo qui se sentit immédiatement mieux, se souvint enfin de Lambo.

- Vite, il faut secourir Lambo, dit-il en essayant de se lever, mais il chancela et il tomba sur ses fesses.

- Calme-toi, Lampo. Laisse donc Ryohei s'en occuper, prononça Knuckle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu as fait du bon boulot en leur faisant face pour Lambo, seul.

Le visage de Lampo s'empourpra d'embarras. Il se sentit fier et heureux d'entendre ces compliments. Mais en même temps, il se sentait honteux. Il n'avait rien pu faire correctement et devait s'en remettre à un gamin plus jeune que lui. L'homme, quant à lui, n'aimait clairement pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. L'un de ses puissants laquais, Allen, avait été mis K.O. Il ne fut guère rassuré en voyant que d'autres de ses laquais commençaient à se dégonfler.

- Que devrions-nous faire, Alex-sama ? Demanda l'un de ses serviteurs, en tremblant.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Attrapez-les, rugit l'homme – Alex – qui retenait Lambo en otage. On les surpasse en nombre, on peut les vaincre dans la minute.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ? On pourrait vous faire débarrasser le plancher ici et maintenant.

Tous pivotèrent leurs têtes vers la nouvelle voix. C'était G qui tenait un flingue à la main. Gokudera avait allumé ses bâtons de dynamite et Asari avait dégainé son katana. Yamamoto sourit, en agitant son épée en bambou comme un vulgaire bâton.

- Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide dans ce jeu, senpai ?

Asari fronça les sourcils devant l'insouciance de son jeune homologue. Il répondit sévèrement :

- Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Yamamoto-kun.

- Ahahaha, allez. Sois pas si sérieux, fit Yamamoto en riant et ignorant complètement l'agacement grandissant d'Asari.

- Tch, t'embête pas à lui faire comprendre. Pour lui, la mafia ne sera à jamais qu'un jeu, grommela Gokudera.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le hurlement de Ryohei.

- Tête de poulpe, accro du baseball, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?

- Toi… Je ne suis pas une tête de poulpe, tête de gazon ! Il y a intérêt à ce que ça rentre dans ta stupide tête, hurla en retour Gokudera, faisant face à Ryohei.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu veux te battre ? Demanda Ryohei en portant son attention à Gokudera.

- Amène-toi ! Beugla Gokudera.

Avant que cela débouche sur une bagarre, Yamamoto entoura de ses bras, les épaules de Ryohei et Gokudera.

- Maa, maa, calmez-vous. Il n'y a pas besoin de se battre. On devrait tous bien s'entendre au contraire.

- Dégage de là ! Cria Gokudera.

La première génération n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, tout comme Alex et ses hommes. Bordel de merde, ces gamins étaient en train de se battre devant leurs ennemis. Ennemis, qui soit dit en passant, pouvaient les tuer en un clin d'œil. Sans oublier, qu'un des gamins était retenu en otage. Ne comprenaient-ils pas la gravité de la situation ? Le voyou pouvait tuer Lambo quand il le voulait sans même qu'ils aient le temps de s'en apercevoir. La première génération devait vraiment les reconsidérer comme étant leurs successeurs.

- Eh, les gars, je suis en danger, vous savez. Tenta Lambo aussi calme que possible avant de lancer : ALORS AIDEZ-MOI !

Le cri de Lambo arrêta instantanément leurs chamailleries. Ils tournèrent alors leurs attentions vers le jeune gardien.

- Ahahah, désolé Lambo. On ne t'avait pas remarqué, dit Yamamoto en souriant timidement.

- Stupide bovin, qu'est-ce t'as encore fait pour te mettre dans ce bordel ? Gueula Gokudera.

- Comment pouvais-je savoir que heurter quelqu'un par mégarde, m'apporterait tant de problèmes ? Hurla en retour Lambo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lambo. On va te sauver à l'EXTRÊME ! Fit Ryohei en donnant un coup de poing dans l'air.

Ce cri sortit Alex de sa stupeur. Il aboya alors un ordre à ses hommes :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour attaquer ? Attrapez-les !

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, cria G. Votre famille et la nôtre ont fait une trêve.

- Eh bien, c'est dommage mais c'est ce gamin qui a commencé, en me bousculant. Grogna Alex en secouant rudement Lambo.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas lui pardonner ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant, fit remarquer Asari. De plus, il vous a juste heurté par mégarde. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Eh bien, j'en ai rien à foutre. Allez, vous autres, attrapez-les, gronda-t-il.

G le maudissait en silence. Toutes ces négociations pour une trêve, tout ça pour rien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la dixième génération, en espérant que ces gamins pourraient se protéger eux-mêmes. Si les choses empiraient, il les sortirait bien de ce merdier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, dès qu'ils s'en seraient sortis, il aurait une petite explication avec eux sur leurs comportements. G se mit alors en position de combat. Asari, Knuckle et Lampo en firent de même. Alex se moqua lorsqu'il vit une telle nervosité chez les gardiens de Primo. Il leva sa main et l'abaissa soudainement, donnant ainsi à ses hommes, le signal d'attaquer.

Mais, ses hommes ne suivirent pas cet ordre. Au lieu de ça, il entendit des gémissements collectifs de douleur, derrière lui. Il se retourna donc pour découvrir un spectacle terrifiant. Il vit Alaude et un garçon aux cheveux brun en train de passer ses hommes à tabac. Les deux hommes se battaient à une vitesse folle. C'était comme s'ils concouraient pour celui qui abattrait le plus d'adversaires. G poussa un sifflement appréciatif. Il n'avait jamais vu Alaude aussi motivé pour se battre de cette façon. La raison, inconnue de tous, qui poussait Alaude et Hibari à se battre de cette façon, venait sans conteste de leur « petite conversation » pendant le « duel de regard ».

Alaude lança un regard qui disait 'J'ai déjà battu 5 personnes. Et toi ?'

Le brun répondit avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres 'J'en ai déjà vaincu 10. Hnn'

Alaude répliqua : 'Ne sois pas si arrogant. T'es qu'un gamin. J'en ai eu 15 maintenant. J'ai gagné' lança-t-il à Hibari, d'un regard suffisant.

Hibari défia la revendication d'Alaude avec un : 'Non, tu n'as pas gagné. J'en ai eu 20. C'est moi qui gagne, vieillard'

Alaude riposta d'un regard irritant, 'Je ne suis pas un vieillard, je suis encore jeune.'

Et Hibari qui répondit le visage impassible : 'Tu demeures un vieillard pour moi.'

Le blond réfuta cette dernière phrase d'un 'Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque j'aurais gagné ce duel.'

Le plus jeune répondit avec un regard emplis de défi : 'Amène-toi, vieillard. Comme si j'allais te laisser gagner.'

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils avaient tous les deux atteints le record du combat le plus rapide et violent de toute l'histoire de la mafia (à l'ère de Giotto). Evidemment, personne n'avait su pour leur 'discussion'. Après tout, ils étaient doués pour cacher leurs émotions. Alex, quant à lui, avait l'air terrifié devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tous ses hommes étaient étalés sur le sol, battus à mort. A ce stade, plus personne n'était en état de se battre. Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner comme ça. Il aurait trop honte sinon.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Debout ! Allez, debout ! Attrapez-les! Cria-t-il désespérément.

Malheureusement, personne ne bougea d'un pouce. Alex était furieux et effrayé en même temps. Il était furieux de voir qu'il avait été facile pour les Vongola de vaincre ses hommes. Et il était aussi effrayé de ce qui pouvait l'attendre maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne pour le protéger. Il ne se sentit guère mieux lorsqu'il entendit un gloussement sinistre.

- Kufufufufu, qu'avons-nous donc là ? Une bagarre ?

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux pour découvrir Mukuro – le propriétaire de la voix – et Chrome qui faisaient leur entrée.

- Où t'étais passé, stupide tête d'ananas ? Gueula Gokudera.

- Je prenais un peu de plaisir pour une fois, fit-il d'un petit sourire narquois, en se souvenant des misères faites à Daemon.

Inutile de préciser que tout le monde – y compris Alex – avait frémi d'effroi en voyant ce sourire sur le visage de Mukuro. Ils ne pouvaient que prier pour la paix de la pauvre âme (à savoir, Daemon) qui avait eu le malheur d'être devenue la victime de Mukuro et surtout d'y avoir survécu. Après cet événement, plus personne n'osa jamais en reparler. De plus, ils avaient une crise bien plus urgente à gérer là maintenant. Alex avait donc décidé de prendre Lambo comme otage et il pressa un pistolet contre la tempe du jeune gardien.

- Pas un geste. Si vous bougez, je fais sauter la tête de ce gamin, cria-t-il en tirant un premier coup en l'air, démontrant qu'il était sérieux avant de pointer à nouveau l'arme contre la tête de Lambo.

- Oya, oya, on dirait qu'on a une prise d'otage, dit Mukuro, amusé.

- Que devrions-nous faire maintenant, Mukuro-sama ? Demanda Chrome, inquiète.

- Tout simplement, on regarde le spectacle, répondit-il, sans la moindre trace d'inquiétude.

- Très bien, opina Chrome.

G, Asari, Lampo et Knuckle étaient choqués par la réponse de Mukuro et la façon dont Chrome a accepté ce fait. Se fichaient-ils donc de leur ami ?

- Ahahah, on dirait que les choses vont de mieux en mieux, grimaça Yamamoto.

- La ferme, accro du baseball. Les choses ne vont pas mieux du tout ! C'est encore pire, oui, beugla Gokudera.

- Ahahah, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, lui sourit-il en retour.

- Yamamoto a EXTRÊMEMENT raison. Il faut que tu sois plus optimiste, tête de poulpe, approuva Ryohei.

La première génération resta bouche bée devant une telle scène. La dixième génération se chamaillait encore tout en ignorant complètement la prise d'otage. Cela ne fit que les désappointer encore plus à leur égard.

BANG !

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent à ce son. Alex avait de nouveau tiré en l'air. Il était clairement en colère d'être ignoré de la sorte. Il pointa alors son révolver contre tout le monde.

- Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je vais faire sauter la cervelle de ce gamin. Alors, vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je dis, cria-t-il, essayant de les intimider.

Les gardiens de Primo considérèrent le pistolet avec prudence. Ils savaient parfaitement bien que cet homme n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à aller jusqu'au bout. Cependant, la dixième génération l'observait plutôt de manière incrédule.

- Tch, comme si j'allais t'obéir. J'obéis uniquement au Juudaime, déclara Gokudera, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Vous vous fichez de la vie de ce gamin ? Demanda Alex, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ahahah, bien sûr qu'on tient à lui. C'est juste qu'on voit pas pourquoi on devrait s'embêter à t'obéir alors qu'on peut le sauver, sourit le jeune gardien de la pluie.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il niaisement.

- Rien de plus que ce qu'il vient de dire, dit une voix froide et mortelle, tout en serrant fortement la main d'Alex, comme si celle-ci allait se briser à tout moment.

La douleur était insoutenable. Alex dut lâcher son révolver. Il ne sut pas comment mais, Lambo avait réussi à s'échapper de sa poigne. Alex se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait osé l'attaquer.

Vongola Primo ?

Non, attendez.

Depuis quand Primo a-t-il les yeux et les cheveux châtain ?

Mais avant que le cerveau d'Alex n'enregistre les informations, son visage fut percuté par un poing. 

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> Et non, c'est pas encore fini… Dame-Tsuna entre en scène suivi de près par Giotto. Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Lambo perdra-t-il la vie ? La suite… la semaine prochaine ! D'ici là, review ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une solution

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

**Commentaires de l'auteur :** Nous voilà enfin arrivés au bout de cette situation critique ! Lambo sera-t-il sauvé ? Aura-t-il un joli trou dans sa petite tête ? Qui de Tsuna ou de Giotto en retirera toute la gloire ? Les réponses… Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire ce chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions après votre lecture, les reviews bonnes comme moins bonnes sont toujours appréciées de l'auteur.

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci comme toujours à **Mangaanime15** pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfic. Et bien évidemment, ma très chère correctrice et senpai… **Royale Belette-chan **! Que ferais-je sans toi ?  
>Je remercie aussi bien entendu, les personnes ayant lu, reviewé, mis en favorite story ou autre !<p>

Sur ces paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Une solution pas très diplomatique…<strong>

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Lorsque Giotto et Tsuna avaient entendu le cri de Lambo, une sonnette d'alarme avait sonné dans leur tête. Leurs intuitions leur disaient que quelque chose était arrivé à Lambo. Giotto espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Après tout, Lambo n'était pas tout seul. Il y avait Ryohei, Lampo et Knuckle pour veiller sur lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter. Ils coururent rapidement dans la direction d'où venait le cri. A la surprise de Giotto, Tsuna avait réussi à se maintenir à la même vitesse que lui. En fait, il avait l'impression que Tsuna se freinait pour rester à la même allure que lui.

Giotto devait admettre qu'il était surpris qu'un garçon comme Tsuna puisse avoir autant d'endurance. Il se demandait alors s'il ne se faisait pas un peu vieux. Etre aussi facilement rattrapé par un garçon même pas adulte… Peut-être devrait-il se retirer ? Giotto secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer ainsi. Il avait une situation à gérer : un membre de sa famille avait des ennuis. Enfin, pour être plus précis, un membre de la famille de Tsuna avait des ennuis. Mais Giotto considérait la famille de Tsuna comme si c'était sa propre famille. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plus jeune, en pensant à une façon de rassurer et calmer Tsuna, espérant que celui-ci était inquiet.

A la surprise de Giotto, Tsuna avait toujours une expression calme et composée comme si de rien n'était. Pas une seule trace d'inquiétude ne marquait son visage. Giotto ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour ce garçon, mais si c'était un membre de sa propre famille qui était en danger, il serait bien incapable de rester calme et composé comme ça. Giotto avait envie de gifler Tsuna. Certes il avait les capacités d'un grand parrain. Mais ce garçon était aussi froid que la glace. Qu'il montre donc un peu d'inquiétude, bon sang! Se fichait-il donc de sa famille et tout ? Giotto ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux que la famille Vongola dans le future soit menée par un grand parrain ou s'inquiéter qu'elle ait à sa tête un jeune garçon froid.

BANG !

Giotto fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant le coup de feu. _« Oh, seigneur. Un coup de feu. Par pitié, faites que personne ne soit blessé. »_ Pria Giotto tandis que Tsuna conservait un regard vide d'émotions.

Giotto et Tsuna accélèrent leurs courses. Ils pouvaient voir leurs gardiens au loin. A la plus grande horreur de Giotto, Lambo était retenu en otage. Un type était en train de pointer une arme contre ses gardiens. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le blond, était pourquoi les gardiens de Tsuna étaient en train de se chamailler en plein milieu d'une prise d'otage. Etaient-ils devenus fous ? Ça pouvait énerver le type et à tout moment, il pouvait tirer dans la tête de Lambo. Et comme l'avait pressenti Giotto, l'homme commença à en avoir ras le bol.

BANG !

Un deuxième coup de feu résonna dans l'air. Heureusement, il n'avait pas tiré sur le petit. A la place, il avait tiré en l'air en guise d'avertissement. Puis, il vociféra quelques menaces. Giotto n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet homme irait au bout de ses menaces. Il se maudit lui-même pour avoir accepté de se séparer en groupe et de ne pas avoir vérifié les alentours, en cas de présence de familles rivales. De toutes les journées, pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur attaque tombe sur celle-là en particulier ? G allait surement le harceler pour sa stupide négligence une fois que tout serait fini. Giotto secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan. _« Que font souvent les gens en cas de situation de prise d'otage ? »_ Se demanda-t-il.

_« Allez, Giotto. Réfléchis, réfléchis… »_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_** ~ Premier scénario ~**_

- Giotto-san, je vous en prie, aidez-moi. J'ai peur, pleura Lambo, tandis que l'homme pressait l'arme contre sa tempe.

- Relâche-le maintenant, exigea Giotto.

Ses gardiens étaient à ses côtés, prêt à agir s'il le fallait. Leurs armes étant déjà dégainées. La dixième génération se tenait à l'écart, priant pour le succès de la famille de Primo. On pouvait même voir de l'espoir dans leurs yeux. Giotto signifia à ses gardiens de cerner le type. Celui-ci était avait l'air apeuré de se faire piéger ainsi. Il ne se sentit guère mieux lorsque Giotto pointa son arme sur lui.

- Relâche ce garçon ! Sinon… Dit Giotto d'un ton menaçant, signifiant qu'un grand malheur s'abattrait sur lui s'il n'obéissait pas à Primo.

- Ne… Ne t'approche pas, prononça l'homme en tremblant de peur.

Mais Giotto l'ignora. Il continua à se diriger vers l'homme, lentement, son arme dans sa main.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Cria-t-il. T'as pas entendu?

Giotto ignora le gars une nouvelle fois. Il fit signes à ses gardiens de le coincer.

- Ne t'approche pas… NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI !

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce que l'homme allait faire. Il fallait absolument le stopper avant qu'…

BANG !

Qu'il appuie sur la détente.

Le corps d'un enfant sans vie chuta au sol.

- LAMBO ! Hurlèrent en chœur les gardiens de la dixième génération.

BANG !

Un autre coup de feu fut tirer. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'une personne blessée. Mais à la place de l'homme tremblant qui se tenait quelques secondes auparavant devant lui, il vit le corps sans vie aussi de l'homme. Celui-ci avait dû se suicider en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important ici. Le plus important maintenant, c'était la famille de Tsuna.

- Lambo, Lambo. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi. Ne meurs pas ! Sanglota Tsuna.

- Stupide bovin, s'il te plait, réveille-toi ? Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, gueula Gokudera qui essayait de cacher sa tristesse.

- Gokudera… Articula Yamamoto, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

La dixième génération pleura la perte de leur ami. Y compris Hibari. On pouvait voir des larmes couler de ses yeux malgré son visage stoïque. C'était vraiment une lourde perte pour la dixième génération.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Non, non, non, fit Giotto en secouant la tête. Forcer ce type à se rendre n'est pas une bonne idée. Peut-être, devrais-je…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_** ~ Deuxième scénario __**_

- Giotto-san, je t'en prie, aide-moi. J'ai peur, pleura Lambo tandis que l'homme pressait le pistolet contre sa tempe.

- Relâche-le immédiatement, ordonna Giotto. Nous ferons tout ce que tu demandes.

Ses gardiens étaient à ses côtés, prêt à se battre en cas de besoin. Leurs armes étant déjà dégainées. La dixième génération se tenait à l'écart, priant pour leur succès. On pouvait même voir l'espoir dans leurs yeux.

- Allez, dégagez de là! Ordonna le brun.

Giotto indiqua à ses gardiens de bouger. G et Alaude n'aimaient clairement pas la tournure que ça prenait. C'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix de toute façon. Ce type avait un otage.

L'homme traîna Lambo avec lui tandis qu'il dépassait la famille de Primo. Celle-ci le regarda prudemment, prête à passer à l'action si nécessaire. Tandis qu'ils prenaient de la distance, Giotto fit un pas afin de les suivre.

- Suivez-moi et ce gamin mourra, siffla-t-il.

Ainsi, Giotto ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part regarder Lambo disparaître avec ce voyou. Entendre Tsuna pleurer ne le fit que se sentir encore plus mal.

- Lambo, Lambo… Rendez-moi Lambo !

- Calme-toi Tsuna. Nous le récupérerons d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il sera sauf. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver de toute façon? Dit Yamamoto en tentant de réconforter Tsuna, même s'il ne croyait pas un seul mot qu'il avait prononcé.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Ils pourraient le torturer, le violer, le transformer en cobaye expérimental, et dans le pire des cas, le tuer, murmura Mukuro.

Ses mots ne réussirent pas du tout à calmer Tsuna. A la place, cela ne le fit que pleurer encore plus fort.

- LAMBO !

Puis, la dixième génération pleura ensemble la perte de l'un de leur membre. Même Hibari versa quelques larmes. On pouvait les voir couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il gardait un visage impassible. C'était vraiment une très grosse perte pour la dixième génération.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Mince, ça ne va pas du tout non plus de suivre les revendications de ce type, murmura Giotto. Peut-être que si…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_** ~ Troisième scénario __**_

- Giotto-san, s'il te plait, aide-moi. J'ai peur, pleura Lambo tandis que l'homme pressait le revolver sur sa tempe.

- Si vous voulez que ce gamin vive, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter ! Menaça le preneur d'otage.

- Fais comme bon te semble, je m'en fiche, dit Giotto indifféremment.

- HHIIIIII, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Giotto-san ? Hurla Tsuna.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait vraiment lui tirer dessus, répondit Giotto, sûr de lui.

- Eh ! Je ne plaisante pas, gueula le voyou, en colère.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

BANG !

- Là. Tu me crois maintenant ? Brailla l'homme, de frustration.

- NOOON ! LAMBOOO! Hurla de désespoir Tsuna en voyant le corps sans vie du plus jeune.

La dixième génération pleura la perte de leur membre. Y compris Hibari. On pouvait les voir couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il gardait un visage impassible. C'était vraiment une très grosse perte pour la dixième génération.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Bon d'accord, prétendre que ce type n'est pas une menace et l'ignorer n'est définitivement pas possible. Que devrais-je faire ? Soupira Giotto, en se frottant les cheveux.

Puis, il cligna des yeux, réalisant une chose. _« Pourquoi diable Tsuna est-il aussi hors personnage__?_ _Il avait l'air d'une mauviette, d'un lâche. Comme s'il allait crier et pleurer comme une fillette. »_ Giotto soupira. _« Je suis vraiment stupide… Tsuna ? Hurler comme une fille? Si je continue d'imaginer des trucs comme ça, je jure que j'irais voir Knuckle pour un contrôle. »_

Puis, Giotto se concentra de nouveau sur l'actuel problème. Il supposait qu'il allait devoir en fonction de la situation… Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Tsuna d'élaborer un plan. Giotto cligna de nouveau des yeux. Où diable était parti Tsuna ? Lorsqu'il avait atteint ses gardiens, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tsuna était en train de serrer fermement la main du type. Giotto frissonna de peur en entendant la voix glaciale et meurtrière de Tsuna. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Tsuna avait frappé l'homme violemment au visage et Lambo était déjà en sécurité aux côtés de sa famille.

Le voyou fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Une aura meurtrière émanait du corps de Tsuna. Pendant un moment, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Personne n'osa bouger, surtout la famille de Primo. Ils étaient tous impressionnés par le fait que Tsuna avait été capable de donner un aussi fort coup de poing et d'assommer un homme faisant deux fois sa taille. Sans oublier le fait que Tsuna l'avait fait sans le moindre effort. Alaude sut alors que Tsuna était quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait pas chercher des noises.

Avec le même ton meurtrier, il se tourna vers les derniers voyous conscients et dit :

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout de voir les membres de ma famille être pris en otage. Alors, je vous suggère de récupérer votre boss et de disparaître au plus vite de ma vue avant que les choses tournent mal.

Les hommes d'Alex hochèrent bêtement la tête. Ils ramassèrent rapidement celui-ci, ainsi que leurs amis avant de quitter la place aussi vite que possible. Dès qu'ils furent hors de la vue de Tsuna, son aura meurtrière disparut. Il marcha alors lentement vers Lambo, sa frange cachant son expression.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lambo ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Mais Giotto avait pu discerner une pointe d'inquiétude dissimulée dans la voix du jeune boss, malgré son calme. C'était si bien caché que Giotto se demanda à deux reprises s'il avait imaginé correctement. Finalement, Tsuna n'était pas aussi froid qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Lambo tremblait encore de cette situation mais répondit malgré tout :

- Je vais bien. Il ne m'a pas vraiment blessé. C'est juste qu'il a pointé une arme contre moi.

Pour un court instant, le visage du châtain s'adoucit et ses montrèrent un certain soulagement. Puis, cela fut vite remplacé par son habituelle expression calme et composée. Tsuna porta son attention ensuite à Giotto.

- Giotto-san, je pense que nous avons assez pris l'air pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne rentrions-nous pas maintenant ? Demanda-t-il calmement comme si la prise d'otage n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Mais avant que Giotto n'ait pu répondre, un Daemon enragé apparut de nulle part, portant une robe rose, duveteuse et à fanfreluches avec une couronne ornant sa tête. La famille de Primo eut le choc de leur vie. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Depuis quand Daemon était-il devenu un travesti ? Et depuis quand Daemon aimait-il les robes de princesse ? La dixième génération eut à peu près le même genre de pensées même s'ils avaient leur petite idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Daemon hurlait de colère, faisant tourner sa faux autour de lui.

- Toi, stupide tête d'ananas, viens te battre si t'es un homme !

- Oya, oya, je sais déjà que je suis un homme. C'est toi par contre qui aurait besoin de vérifier si tu es un homme, parce que je parie qu'un homme ne porterait jamais une robe rose, duveteuse et à fanfreluches avec une couronne sur sa tête. Se moqua Mukuro, faisant apparaître son trident.

On pouvait entendre Lambo, Lampo, Gokudera et G pouffer. Alaude et Hibari eurent un petit sourire narquois. Knuckle et Ryohei ne se génèrent pas à dissimuler leur rire. Asari et Yamamoto gloussèrent. Chrome aussi pouffait doucement alors que Tsuna et Giotto faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire, en toussant.

- Sale petit… Fit Daemon en grinçant des dents.

Avant que les choses empirent, Tsuna intervint :

- Daemon-san, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es si en colère contre Mukuro ?

- Ton gardien de la brume a projeté une illusion sur ma personne. A présent, je suis coincé dans ces vêtements stupides, hurla Daemon.

- Mais Daemon-san, ce n'est qu'une illusion, fit remarquer Chrome.

- Et alors ? Je m'en contrefiche. Il m'a humilié devant les villageois ! Lui cria-t-il.

- Ben, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dissiper ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion de bas étage. Je suis sure que dissiper des illusions fait partie du travail d'un gardien de la brume, répondit-elle calmement.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

Un silence mortel même.

- Kufufufufu, il semblerait que ma douce Chrome soit plus intelligente que toi, tête de melon. Es-tu sûr d'être le gardien de la brume de Primo ? Railla Mukuro.

- Je vais te tuer ! Hurla Daemon, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa colère.

Sentant que Daemon risquait de devenir fou furieux, Giotto se mit rapidement en Mode Dernière Volonté. Sans plus attendre, il gela Daemon de la nuque au pied. Bien entendu, cela ne fit qu'accroître la colère du gardien.

- Giotto, j'exige que tu me relâche !

- Seulement une fois que tu te seras calmé, dit-il sévèrement, en secouant la tête. Sinon, tu resteras dans cet état le restant de tes jours.

Daemon le dévisagea un moment. Son boss n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Il soupira.

- Si seulement tu n'avais jamais fait le stupide souhait de vouloir rencontrer la future génération Vongola.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, répondit Giotto, calmement tandis qu'il abandonnait le Mode Dernière Volonté.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes :<span>** Une crise se conclue sur une nouvelle crise… Ne ratez pas les futures prouesses de nos boss ! Alors d'ici là, Review ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Être diplomate

**Disclaimer :** C'est presque Noël et les personnages ne veulent toujours pas être à moi…

**Commentaires de l'auteure :** Je rappelle que cette fanfic est une traduction de _Meeting the 10th Generation_ écrit par **Mangaanime15**. Au programme aujourd'hui ? Réunions secrètes, explication et préavis de tempête… Et c'est qui qui s'y colle ? A vous de voir au fil de votre lecture ^^

**Remerciements :** Je remercie comme toujours **Mangaanime15** pour son autorisation à traduire sa fanfic. Et bien entendu, je remercie ma seule et unique correctrice, senpai, boss… Ma **Royale Belette-chan** !  
><strong><br>-Feuillou :** merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie si tu as bien ri en lisant l'imagination débordante de Giotto ^^ Hibari qui pleure ? Oui en effet, c'est un rêve… rien que pour ça, ses scénarios sont irréalisables XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bye…

** -History-HinaSasu :**Coucou, merci pour ta review. Par contre, je suis désolée j'ai pas réussi à te MP pour les remerciements. Un problème avec ? Je crois que les lecteurs voient Giotto sous un nouveau jour maintenant… Et pas forcément une vision positive. Le pauvre, il est pas arrivé au bout de ces peines… En tout cas, merci pour ton message en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant ! A bientôt ^^

Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente lecture et puis avec quelques heures d'avance, un joyeux Noël !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Être diplomate… c'est difficile.<strong>

C'était une journée magnifique. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brillait de mille feux. Les oiseaux chantaient et volaient gaiement. C'était une journée idéale pour un pique-nique. Une journée parfaite pour une famille qui se réunit et qui partage de bons moments ensemble. La première et la dixième génération aurait pu aller pique-niquer près du magnifique lac, pas très loin du domaine Vongola. Ils auraient pu y aller en attelage, en 15 minutes tout juste, ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçus. Ils auraient pu faire un tas de choses ensemble.

Asari aurait pu jouer de la flute devant tout le monde. Yamamoto pourrait apprendre à Lampo et Lambo comment jouer au baseball. Knuckle et Ryohei pourraient faire quelques échanges amicaux. Alaude et Hibari pourraient profiter de la vue sur le magnifique lac tout en poursuivant leur défi visuel. Chrome aurait préparé à manger pour tout le monde. Mukuro et Daemon pourraient avoir leur bataille d'illusions. G et Gokudera fumeraient autant qu'ils souhaiteraient. Tandis que Tsuna et Giotto, eux, auraient pu se relaxer un peu de leurs paperasses et des diverses tâches qui incombaient à un boss.

C'était la façon idéale pour passer une si merveilleuse journée.

Malencontreusement, ils ne passèrent pas leur journée ainsi.

Alors, comment s'étaient-ils occupés par une si belle journée ?

En ayant une sérieuse réunion dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

Par sérieuse, je veux vraiment dire une réunion **sérieuse** de chez **sérieuse**. La tension dans l'air était si dense qu'on aurait pu la découper au couteau. La famille de Primo était assise d'un côté de la table de conférence tandis que la dixième génération se tenait de l'autre côté. Le visage de Primo était sérieux. Tout comme celui de Tsuna.

Bon, pourquoi cette réunion était-elle si importante pour que Giotto ait adopté le même mode boss que Tsuna ?

On pouvait dire que cette réunion allait déterminer le futur des relations diplomatiques entre la famille de Primo et celle de Decimo, aussi bien qu'éviter toute effusion de sang inutile entre les deux générations.

C'était pourquoi cette assemblée était si importante et sérieuse.

Bon, tout le monde doit se demander pour quelle raison cette réunion a lieu.

Afin de mieux comprendre, nous devons revenir à hier. Et pour être plus précis, juste après leur retour de leur balade en ville.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Flashback de la veille ~<strong>_

Les gardiens de Primo n'avaient rien prononcé sur le chemin du retour. Ils étaient tous très calme, plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Par ailleurs, la famille du Décimo était animée, comme si elle n'avait jamais fait face à cette situation dangereuse. D'une certaine façon, cela agaça la famille de Primo au plus haut point. Dès qu'ils atteignirent la demeure, Tsuna et ses gardiens prirent congés et retournèrent dans leurs chambres. La famille de Primo, d'un autre côté, se rassembla dans la salle de réunion pour discuter d'une affaire très importante.

La famille de Decimo.

- Daemon, érige une barrière autour de cette pièce, ordonna Giotto.

- C'est déjà fait. Personne ne nous entendra, confirma Daemon.

Giotto observa un moment ses gardiens avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Il m'est parvenu que vous aviez quelques déclarations à faire à propos de la famille de Decimo. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent de te tromper d'ailleurs? Répondit Daemon d'un ton sarcastique alors que Giotto riait doucement.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de la famille du Decimo ? Demanda sérieusement Giotto.

- Je pense que c'est une bande de sales mômes qui se prennent pour des mafieux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agit bel et bien de la dixième génération Vongola, répondit clairement G, après avoir grommelé quelque peu.

- Maa, maa, G, ne perds donc pas ton sang-froid, dit Asari avant de froncer les sourcils. Bien que je doive admettre qu'ils sont bien trop insouciants.

- Ore-sama ne pense pas que Lambo soit suffisamment qualifié pour être le gardien de la foudre, fit Lampo, exprimant ainsi son opinion.

- Ils ne s'entendent EXTRÊMEMENT pas les uns les autres. C'est un miracle à l'EXTRÊME qu'ils ne soient pas encore entretués, ajouta Knuckle.

- Dans ce cas, je suggère qu'on les tue là tout de suite, et plus particulièrement ce stupide ananas, marmonna Daemon, avec colère.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Daemon, objecta Giotto avant de se tourner vers son gardien du nuage. Que devrions-nous faire à ton avis, Alaude ?

Un ange passa avant qu'Alaude ne prenne la parole :

- Observons-les encore un peu plus.

Giotto haussa les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que son gardien ait trouvé un intérêt dans la famille de Decimo ? Quelque chose avait dû se produire, pour qu'il montre un tel intérêt. Alaude échappa au regard curieux de Giotto, en portant son attention sur autre chose. Giotto soupira. Il savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais, murmura le blond.

- Giotto, ce garçon… Yamamoto croit dur comme fer que le monde de la mafia n'est qu'un simple jeu. T' arrives à croire un truc pareil ? Sans oublier l'autre gamin… Gokudera, qui a tendance à s'emporter facilement. Cela pourrait lui porter préjudice et provoquer la mort de ses compagnons aussi bien que la sienne. Hurla G, de frustration, il se calma un peu avant d'ajouter : je pense que nous devrions les secouer un peu. Et leur montrer que la mafia n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

- Je reste convaincu que les tuer serait une meilleure idée, murmura Daemon.

- Daemon, on ne va pas les tuer, cria Giotto, de frustration. _« Sérieusement, ne peut-il donc pas penser à une suggestion pas trop sadique ? »_ pensa-t-il.

- Mais, je suis d'accord avec G. Peut-être que ça les rendrait plus sérieux vis-à-vis de leur position, et qu'ils réaliseraient que ceci n'est pas un jeu. Commenta Asari qui se souvenait des paroles de Yamamoto.

- C'est EXTRÊMEMENT exact. Vu comment ils se comportent, je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils se fassent tuer à tout moment, ajouta le prêtre.

- Ok, ok, convint Giotto en levant les mains. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- On veut que tu dises à Tsuna de mieux former ses gardiens, répondit G.

- Pourquoi dois-je être celui qui dit ça à Tsuna ? Et, comment diable suis-je supposé lui dire ? Demanda Giotto.

- Parce que c'est toi le boss. Débrouille-toi tout seul, répondirent ses gardiens, en chœur, à l'exception d'Alaude.

Giotto soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Comment était-il supposé annoncer ça à Tsuna ? Celui-ci ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais on voyait bien qu'il se souciait vraiment de ses gardiens. Giotto soupira à nouveau. Il espérait juste que Tsuna prendrait bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire, bien qu'il se doute que ça ne lui ferait pas très plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, tandis que la famille de Primo tenait leur réunion secrète, la famille de Decimo, aussi, organisait sa propre réunion secrète. Dès qu'ils avaient atteint leur chambre, Tsuna avait verrouillé la porte et demandé à Chrome et Mukuro de créer une barrière.

- Mukuro, qu'as-tu fait à Daemon ? Demanda Tsuna, obtenant un ricanement de Mukuro. Et chrome, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché ? Interrogea-t-il d'un soupir.

- J'… J'ai essayé, boss. Mais, Mukuro-sama ne m'a pas écoutée, répondit-elle, timidement.

Tsuna éleva un sourcil en fixant Mukuro, puis il secoua la tête.

- J'espère vraiment que Shoichi et les autres ont trouvé un moyen de nous ramener.

- On a trouvé, oui… Dit une voix.

- Génial… Murmura Tsuna avant de réaliser un élément essentiel. Shoichi, est-ce que c'est toi? Cria Tsuna, le cherchant du regard.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis juste là, fit la voix de Shoichi.

Soudain, les accessoires Vongola de Tsuna brillèrent vivement. Puis, un hologramme de Shoichi se tenait devant eux, il leur souriait. Tsuna et ses amis étaient sous le choc. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir Shoichi de cette façon.

- SHOICHI !

Le rouquin gloussa doucement alors qu'il remettait en place ses lunettes.

- Puisque vous êtes aussi débordants d'énergie, j'en conclus que vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on est contents de te voir, affirma Tsuna avant de plisser les yeux. Attends, as-tu bien dit que tu avais trouvé un moyen de nous ramener ?

- Eh bien, après quelques recherches sur le Bazooka des Dix Ans et quelques calculs, nous avons découvert les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez été envoyés 400 ans dans le passé. Dîtes-moi, est-ce que l'un des membres de la famille de Primo a fait un souhait à une étoile filante ? Demanda Shoichi, d'un air pensif.

Tsuna réfléchit un moment avant de finalement répondre :

- Daemon a parlé une fois que Giotto-san avait fait un vœu sous une étoile filante afin de nous rencontrer… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'était donc ainsi… Cela explique tout, dit-il en soupirant.

- Hey, le bigleux. Explique donc tout ! Gueula Gokudera.

- Oui, oui, je vais tout vous expliquer, fit le rouquin en levant ses mains, en signe de reddition. Comme vous le savez déjà, le Bazooka des Dix Ans vous échange vous et votre version de dix ans dans le futur. Par conséquent, il était techniquement impossible au Bazooka de vous envoyer dans le passé – surtout 400 ans en arrière – s'il avait été dans des conditions normales.

- Des conditions normales ? Demanda Tsuna, arquant les sourcils.

- Oui. Cependant, avec l'aide des anneaux Vongola et d'une étoile filante, il est possible de voyager dans le passer, répondit le rouquin.

- Je ne comprends EXTRÊMEMENT pas, cria Ryohei. Qu'est-ce que les anneaux et une étoile filante peuvent bien faire dans cette histoire ?

- J'allais vous l'expliquer. Comme vous le savez, vos anneaux représentent l'axe dimensionnel vertical de la Tri-Ni-Set, vous permettant d'hériter du temps Vongola. Par conséquent, il vous est possible de voyager à n'importe quelle époque grâce aux anneaux Vongola qui utilisent l'héritage temporel de votre famille. Mais pour cela, vous avez encore besoin de remplir deux conditions particulières avant d'être capable d'aller dans le passé.

- Quelles sont-elles ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- Premièrement, tous les détenteurs d'anneaux doivent en faire le souhait et le désirer au plus profond de leur cœur. Ça ne marchera pas si l'un d'entre eux se rétracte au dernier moment. Les anneaux exauceront leur vœu si leurs raisons sont justifiées, expliqua Shoichi.

- Alors, toutes les membres de la famille de Primo ont vraiment dû souhaiter nous rencontrer en leurs âmes et consciences. Sinon, nous ne serions pas là, murmura Mukuro.

- Deuxièmement, les anneaux doivent être alimentés par une grosse quantité d'énergie cosmique, poursuivit Shoichi.

- Je vois, c'est donc ainsi que ça s'est passé, fit Gokudera, les yeux écarquillés en comprenant la situation.

- Euh… Gokudera-kun, peux-tu expliquer ce qu'a voulu dire Shoichi-kun ? Demanda Tsuna.

- Bien sûr, Juudaime, s'exclama joyeusement Gokudera.

Tsuna regretta aussitôt sa demande lorsque Gokudera enfila ses lunettes et attacha ses cheveux, un marqueur à la main. Un tableau blanc, emplis d'équations mathématiques complexes, apparus de nulle part. Sans plus attendre, le jeune gardien commença son explication sur l'énergie cosmique.

- Comme vous le savez, tout dans notre univers est constitué d'énergie cosmique, y compris nos corps. Toutefois, les corps humains possèdent peu d'énergie. De plus, il est difficile pour nous de l'exploiter. Mais, c'est différent pour les étoiles, les planètes et les étoiles filantes. Elles…

Pendant sa « conférence », sa main avait déjà commencé à écrire et tracer des équations et des diagrammes tous aussi complexes les uns que les autres. Tsuna resta bouche bée devant l'explication de Gokudera. Il ne comprit absolument rien du tout. Zut, tout le monde à part Shoichi avait des difficultés à saisir le concept. Ils ne pouvaient que hocher bêtement la tête.

- … Et c'est pour cela que les anneaux Vongola peuvent être utilisés pour voyager dans le temps grâce à une étoile filante, conclut enfin Gokudera, ses deux heures de « conférence », au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Alors, tu as compris, Juudaime ? Demanda-t-il de son sourire le plus radieux.

- Euh… Je n'ai vraiment rien compris, Gokudera-kun, répondit timidement Tsuna.

Avant que Gokudera n'ait pu recommencer un cours sur l'énergie cosmique, Yamamoto recouvrit sa bouche de sa main et s'adressa ensuite à Shoichi :

- Ahahah… Peux-tu nous l'expliquer à nouveau, Shoichi ? Mais de manière plus simple?

- Pour aller à l'essentiel, les étoiles filantes possèdent énormément d'énergie cosmique, assez du moins pour vous amener dans le passé, reprit le rouquin en remontant ses lunettes. Grâce à ça et à la détermination du souhait de la première génération, il est possible pour les anneaux de vous envoyer dans le passé.

- OOOHHHH ! S'exclama d'une seule voix toute l'assemblée.

- Je comprends maintenant comment on en est arrivés là. Mais, comment allons-nous rentrer ? Demanda Chrome.

- De la même façon que vous êtes parvenus ici, répondit Shoichi d'un ton désinvolte. Utilisez les anneaux Vongola.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, faisons le vœu de retourner à notre époque grâce aux anneaux, dit Tsuna avec impatience.

Tsuna voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui. Il avait un tas de paperasse à faire. Mais il frissonna en repensant à la quantité de documents s'entassant dans son bureau. En espérant que Reborn ne le tuerait pas à cause de ça lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Ils fermèrent tous leurs yeux et souhaitèrent retourner à leur époque. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa. On voyait un certain désarroi dans leurs regards.

- Pourquoi ça n'a EXTRÊMEMENT pas marché ? S'interrogea Ryohei.

- Le Bigleux, t'as intérêt à nous expliquer, se renfrogna Gokudera.

- Eh bien, quand je parlais d'anneaux Vongola, je ne voulais pas dire les vôtres mais ceux de la famille de Primo, dit-il en s'agitant nerveusement. En fait, ce sont leurs anneaux qui vous ont amenés dans le passé. Alors, naturellement, ce sont aussi les leurs qui vous permettront de rentrer.

- D'accord, allons demander de l'aide à la famille de Primo, sicla le jeune Decimo.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, Tsuna, soupira le rouquin avant de poursuivre. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les anneaux ont accordé le souhait de la famille de Primo. Même s'ils acceptent de vous aider, tant que vous ne découvrirez pas la raison de ce souhait et que vous ne l'exaucerez pas, vous resterez coincés dans le passé.

- Mais, je ne pense pas que la première génération ait des problèmes pour régler certaines affaires avec leurs ennemis. Alors, pour quelles autres raisons voudraient-ils nous rencontrer ? Demanda Tsuna, tapotant son menton.

- Vous devez le découvrir vous-mêmes, fit Shoichi en haussant les épaules. Je vous recontacterai si j'en apprends un peu plus.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'hologramme disparut et les accessoires de Tsuna cessèrent de briller. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Au moins, ils savaient comment faire pour retourner à leur époque. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir pourquoi on les avait menés jusqu'ici. La famille de Primo n'avait pas l'air d'être en grande difficulté ou dans une situation critique. Alors, pourquoi désiraient-ils les rencontrer ?

- Kufufufu, je suppose que la meilleure solution pour le découvrir, est de leur demander directement, affirma Mukuro.

Dès que Mukuro avait prononcé ces paroles, tous s'étaient retournés vers Tsuna, provoquant chez lui une bouffée de chaleur.

- Euh… Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous ainsi ?

- Herbivore, va questionner Primo à ce sujet, ordonna Hibari.

- Pourquoi serais-je celui qui doit le lui demander ? Et comment suis-je supposer le faire ? Demanda Tsuna.

- Parce que c'est toi le boss ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Tsuna soupira. Il se doutait de la réponse de ses gardiens. Eh bien, il pourrait demander à Giotto à l'heure du dîner.

**OoOoOoOo**

Malheureusement pour le jeune châtain, il dut jeter son plan par la fenêtre lorsque sa famille commença une bagarre à table, mettant G dans une colère noire.

- Pouvez-vous arrêter immédiatement cette bagarre puérile ? Fit-il en frappant son poing sur la table. Etes-vous vraiment la dixième génération Vongola ?

- Tu as un problème avec ça ? Cria Gokudera.

- Ouais, j'ai un tas de problèmes avec votre famille. Vous restez chez nous alors vous devez suivre nos règles, gueula en retour G.

- Je ne prends aucun ordre venant de toi, rosichon, grogna le métis.

Giotto voyait que les choses allaient de mal en pis. Comment était-il supposé parler à Tsuna si leurs deux familles se chamaillaient ainsi ? Les choses n'allèrent guère mieux lorsque Daemon se joignit à la rixe. Très vite, une bagarre générale éclata entre les deux générations.

Tsuna et Giotto en avait plus qu'assez, ils ne pourraient pas supporter cela plus longtemps. Aussi, ils frappèrent tous les deux en même temps sur la table et crièrent :

- Ça suffit !

Tout le monde se figea et le silence se fit. Chaque gardien savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de mettre leur boss en colère. Tout le monde regagna son siège.

- Giotto-san, il semblerait que ta famille ait pas mal de problème avec la mienne. Pouvons-nous en discuter plus en profondeur demain matin ? Peut-être arriverons-nous à trouver une solution de manière diplomatique, annonça calmement Tsuna et ajouta pour lui _« Aussi bien que la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez nous rencontrer »_.

Giotto y réfléchit un moment. La façon, dont Tsuna avait dit cela, était comme s'il était en train de négocier un traité d'alliance. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ils étaient tous de la même famille, bien que de générations différentes. Et non pas de quelconques inconnus. Mais s'il s'organisait correctement et utilisait cette réunion à son avantage, il serait en mesure d'en apprendre plus sur Tsuna et sa famille. Parce que sérieusement, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose à leur sujet mis à part leurs noms et qu'ils viennent du futur. Peut-être saurait-il pourquoi Tsuna était tout le temps si sérieux et crispé.

- Très bien, j'accepte, répondit-il enfin.

_** Fin du flashback **_

* * *

><p>Et cela nous mena à la situation actuelle.<p>

Giotto et Tsuna partageaient les mêmes pensées. _« Je vais faire en sorte d'obtenir quelque chose de cette réunion. Il hors de question que je reparte les mains vides.»_

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la bataille diplomatique entre Tsuna et Giotto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Fin du chapitre... Et oui, une tempête se prépare au manoir Vongola. Ne ratez pas la semaine prochaine la joute verbale de nos 2 boss! Comme toujours, les commentaires sont les bienvenus, en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur... Je vous souhaite encore une fois, un joyeux Noël. Soyez bien gâtés! Et à samedi prochain... Ciao ^^


	10. Chapitre 10: Une bataille diplomatique

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, pas moyen de négocier avec Amano-sensei, les personnages sont toujours à elle… Finalement, heureusement pour eux hein? XD

**Commentaires de l'auteur :** Eh non pas de vacances pendant les fêtes. Vous aurez bel et bien droit à votre dose hebdomadaire. Mots du jour : joute verbale, acte de bravoure et hallucinations… Vous verrez bien pourquoi en lisant le chapitre ^^

**Remerciements :** Je ne remercierais jamais assez 2 personnes. La première, **Mangaanime15**, pour son autorisation à traduire sa fiction. Et la deuxième, ma bien-aimée correctrice et senpai et boss et amie, **Royale Belette-chan** (oui ça fait beaucoup de « et »).

Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas les personnes ayant suivi et commenté jusqu'ici. Et pour cela je vous dis un grand merci ! Je prends toujours grand plaisir à lire vos reviews. Les petits messages maintenant…  
><strong> Anonyme ( ?) :<strong> Désolée, le pseudo n'est pas affiché, peut-être est-ce Feuillou ? Enfin bref, merci pour ton commentaire. Que ce soit 2 ou 10 lignes, tout commentaire est bon à lire. Eh oui, chaque gardien des 2 générations se ressemblent énormément. Mais les ainés sont trop bornés pour le voir et l'admettre… Moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte que la 1ère génération découvre la véritable personnalité de Tsuna. Et en même temps, je ne suis pas pressée car cela crée pleins de situations cocasses ^^ Merci encore et à très bientôt j'espère…  
><strong> Tita Jashin :<strong> Salut à toi et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Rendre impatient le lecteur est un bon point pour l'auteur/traductrice. Et je comprends ta hâte, puisque je ressens la même chose vis-à-vis de la fiction originelle. Tu veux tout avouer à Hibari ? Vas-y, il me fait pas peur ! Je suis déjà en train de m'occuper de lui là XDD Mais chut hein ? ^^ A très bientôt !  
><strong> Djeday :<strong> Merci pour ton commentaire, ravie que l'histoire t'ait plus jusque-là et que tu sois impatient(e) de lire la suite. Eheh… non, je ne posterais pas les chapitres plus rapidement, Nyark ! Je tiens à mon côté sadique XD Encore merci et à très bientôt !

Voilà pour les quelques messages… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout un excellent réveillon du 31 et une bonne année 2012 !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Une bataille diplomatique<strong>

Si l'on interrogeait les gens sur la compétence la plus importante qu'un parrain de la mafia se doit de posséder, ils répondraient probablement maîtriser les techniques de combat. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Bien sûr, une grande compétence au combat peut insuffler de la peur, de la crainte et du respect. Vous pouvez toujours imposer votre volonté à d'autres personnes. Toutefois, en vieillissant, ces talents commenceront à diminuer. Sans oublier que cela ne vous aiderait pas forcément à réduire les dégâts et, par conséquent ne réduirait pas votre paperasse. Alors, si ce n'est pas les techniques de combat, quelles sont les compétences les plus importantes que doit avoir un boss de la mafia ?

Réponses : Diplomatie et négociation.

Quelques personnes pourraient considérer ces formes «d'art » comme la qualité typique du lâche. Que dans le monde de la mafia, quand vous voulez quelque chose, vous le prenez. Que vous ne négociez pas avec les autres. Mais les personnes qui pensent ainsi ont tout faux. Les compétences diplomatiques sont loin d'être inutiles. Avec celles-ci, vous pouvez plier les gens à votre volonté. Vous pouvez éviter des luttes inutiles. Vous pouvez même faire des alliances avec d'autres familles. Et si vous êtes bon, vous n'aurez pas besoin de gaspiller votre énergie à obtenir ce que vous voulez, que ce soit information, argent ou autre. Juste avec quelques mots bien placés, vous pouvez tout obtenir.

Malheureusement, tout le monde ne peut pas utiliser ce talent efficacement. Vous devez être en mesure de lire l'esprit des gens, maîtriser l'art du discours, s'adapter aux changements d'environnements, et être bien informé dans tout et n'importe quoi même si cela paraît insignifiant aux yeux de la société. Par conséquent, Reborn avait pris sur lui afin de graver absolument tout dans la tête de son étudiant. Toutefois, Tsuna n'était toujours pas sûr que ses compétences soient suffisantes pour plier Giotto.

Giotto regardait son successeur de ses yeux calculateurs. Il se demandait à quel point Tsuna pouvait être doué en diplomatie. En jugeant sur son apparence et son jeune âge, il ne pensait pas que le garçon ait beaucoup d'expériences pour gérer ce genre de situations. Mais le plus âgé savait que le monde la mafia était empli de surprise. Pour que Tsuna soit élu pour devenir Vongola Decimo à un si jeune âge, c'était bien qu'il possédait certaines qualités. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, comment était-il supposé se faire obéir et respecter par sa famille ?

_« La façon dont on commence une rencontre diplomatique peut décider de son issue. Tsuna n'a pas du tout l'air d'être nerveux à propos de cette réunion. Peut-être pourrai-je utiliser __**cette**__ stratégie pour tester sa réaction »_ songeait Giotto.

- Alors, Decimo, je suppose que tu connais la raison pour laquelle nous tenons cette réunion. Pouvons-nous commencer maintenant ? Demanda Giotto d'un ton sérieux et sévère, choisissant d'appeler Tsuna, Decimo plutôt que par son prénom pour mettre plus d'effets.

La température de la salle chuta soudainement. Tous pouvaient sentir une puissante aura de grande confidence et d'autorité émaner de Giotto. Pour information, Giotto venait d'utiliser la stratégie « intimider votre opposant grâce à votre aura de boss jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse dessus» sur Tsuna. Il s'agissait d'une tactique commune utilisée par tous les parrains de la mafia. C'était en général très utile pour faire pression sur une personne afin qu'elle approuve ce que vous voulez. Bien sûr, l'efficacité de cette stratégie dépendait grandement de la force de votre aura.

Vous avez également besoin de prendre en compte l'expérience et les compétences de votre opposant. Plus celui-ci est expérimenté et compétent, moins votre tactique fonctionnera. De plus, cette technique est souvent utilisée sur les jeunes parrains de la mafia puisqu'ils ont peu d'expérience pour la contrer efficacement. D'une certaine manière, cette stratégie sert également à évaluer l'habileté de votre interlocuteur. Tsuna gloussa presque de cette entrée en matière par son ainé. Il avait déjà traité avec des personnes possédant des auras dix fois plus effrayantes que celle de Giotto. C'était du gâteau pour lui de passer outre et de l'ignorer.

- Bien sûr, Primo, répondit Tsuna, décidant d'appeler formellement son ainé pour cette réunion.

Giotto fronça les sourcils. Sa stratégie n'avait-elle pas marché? En général, les gens étaient intimidés par son aura de boss. Mais, ce garçon avait juste haussé des épaules comme si de rien était. Peut-être devrait-il utiliser à une stratégie supérieure.

- Eh bien, il m'est parvenu que tes gardiens de la brume, Mukuro et Chrome, ont créé pas mal de problèmes à mon gardien de la brume, Daemon. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer les raisons du comportement de tes gardiens ? Demanda Giotto.

On put entendre un grognement venant de Daemon. Giotto lança un regard pour réprimander son illusionniste, puis tournant de nouveau son attention vers Tsuna.

- Je tiens à présenter mes excuses quant aux agissements de mes gardiens de la brume. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'ils aient voulu lui faire du mal… Commença Tsuna, tentant de trouver une explication plausible pour couvrir ses gardiens. Leur plaisanterie…

- Plaisanterie ? Plaisanterie! Hurla Daemon, de façon incohérente. Ce stupide ananas m'a humilié devant tout le monde. Maintenant, je ne peux plus aller en ville sans être raillé.

- Oya, oya, ce n'est pas si catastrophique. Vois le bon côté des choses. Après tout, grâce à nous, ta côte de popularité a augmenté parmi les villageois. Alors, tu devrais nous être reconnaissant pour cela, fit Mukuro, effrontément.

- De plus, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es suffisamment négligent pour ne pas utiliser tes capacités, ajouta calmement Chrome.

- Exactement comme le dit ma douce Chrome, gloussa Mukuro.

Avant que la querelle n'empire, Tsuna reprit le contrôle de la situation.

- Mukuro, Chrome, arrêtez ça, fit le châtain avant de se tourner vers Giotto et Daemon. Je suis vraiment désolé pour leurs actes. Je ferai en sorte que ça ne se produise plus à l'avenir.

Giotto jugea que c'était le moment idéal pour faire son mouvement. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Cela allait déterminer le succès ou non de son plan.

_« T'as intérêt à t'accrocher Tsuna parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me retenir »_ pensa Giotto.

Le jeune boss n'aimait guère la lueur qui illuminait les yeux de son ainé. Il avait le pressentiment que Giotto allait utiliser une technique dévastatrice à son encontre. Mais il garda un visage calme et composé. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser votre interlocuteur savoir que vous paniquiez.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne s'agisse que de ton gardien de la brume que tu devrais surveiller, Decimo. Affirma Giotto, avec désinvolte, avant d'ajouter : Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ta part de surveiller tes autres gardiens aussi.

L'intuition de Tsuna lui signala rapidement une alerte rouge. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette réunion. En maintenant son calme, Tsuna demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire, Primo ?

- Il m'est parvenu que tes amis ne seraient pas assez compétents pour assumer leurs responsabilités en tant que gardiens Vongola, énonça Giotto, l'air de rien. Ton gardien du nuage est trop violent. Ton gardien de la brume, Mukuro, est trop terrifiant et sadique, tandis que l'autre, Chrome, est trop timide. Sans oublier tes gardiens du soleil et de la pluie qui n'ont pas l'air de prendre leurs responsabilités au sérieux. N'oublions pas non plus ton gardien de la foudre qui est bien trop jeune pour tenir cette position. Et enfin, ton gardien de la tempête a un tempérament très colérique.

La température dans la pièce descendit soudainement en dessous de zéro. Mukuro et Hibari le fixèrent intensément, l'envie de dégainer leurs armes les démangeait étrangement. Gokudera s'était renfrogné. Lambo et Chrome avaient l'air déçu. Ryohei était sur le point d'exploser mais il fut calmé par un Yamamoto au sourire crispé. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié les propos de Giotto.

Irritation et énervement commençaient à fuser dans le cœur de Tsuna. _« Comment Giotto-san pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il n'avait aucunement le droit de leur dire cela. »_

Giotto se réjouit méchamment, intérieurement. Il était impossible pour Tsuna d'esquiver une telle attaque mentale. Il doutait fortement que Tsuna puisse rester aussi calme après ce coup. Alors, il décida d'hausser l'enjeu pour voir la réaction du plus jeune. Peut-être que Tsuna allait gaffer et qu'il pourrait utiliser cette opportunité pour mener à bien son plan de mieux connaître la famille de Decimo.

- Avoir de tels gardiens ne bénéficierait en rien l'avenir des Vongola. Il serait mieux si tu les entrainais mieux que ça. Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas gaspiller nos efforts à créer notre famille, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il, d'un sourire narquois.

Tsuna grinça des dents tout en restant aussi calme que possible. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Giotto venait juste d'utiliser une attaque combinée sur lui. Et pas une simple attaque au hasard, non. Il avait fallu que ce soit _cette_ stratégie. Une stratégie d'attaque qui pouvait écraser votre adversaire presque instantanément. Le châtain savait parfaitement qu'il devait contrattaquer s'il voulait survivre à ça.

Aussi, quelle attaque Giotto, avait-il utilisé sur Tsuna ?

Il avait en fait utilisé la tactique « mettre votre adversaire en colère en l'insultant », suivie par la stratégie « faire ressentir de la culpabilité à votre opposant jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes ».

Maintenant, pourquoi cette double stratégie était-elle une attaque si mortelle ?

La stratégie « mettre votre adversaire en colère en l'insultant » était l'une des techniques les plus communes, utilisée par les divers parrains de la mafia dans les batailles diplomatiques. La colère pouvait facilement troubler le jugement d'une personne. De plus, en les mettant en colère, vous pouviez facilement les inciter à commettre des erreurs. Diable, si vous êtes suffisamment doué (et courageux), vous pourriez même les accuser et les remettre en place pour avoir perturbé la réunion s'ils deviennent violents. Puisque lors d'une assemblée entre mafieux, personne n'est autorisé à se battre. Par conséquent, l'efficacité de cette technique repose grandement sur vos compétences verbales.

Toutefois, l'inconvénient de cette stratégie est qu'elle permet aisément aux bagarres d'éclater. Mais il vous est recommandé d'avoir des aptitudes au combat décentes sur lesquelles vous appuyer, en cas d'insultes. Sinon, vous risquez vous-même, de vous retrouver couvert de bleus.

Pour que cette stratégie puisse avoir un plus grand effet, il vous est aussi suggéré de vous en servir avec la technique dite du « faire ressentir de la culpabilité à votre opposant jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes », puisqu'elles vont de pair. Cela fera réfléchir votre adversaire à deux fois avant de vous frapper.

Comme son nom l'indique, vous allez essayer de rendre coupable votre opposant, le faisant hésiter et devenir incertain quant à ses décisions. Il était de notoriété publique que, dans le monde de la mafia, l'hésitation vous menait à votre chute. Au milieu de leur hésitation, vous pouviez les rallier à votre opinion en implantant la graine du doute. Bien sûr, pour que cette technique soit efficace, il fallait que vous connaissiez les petits secrets et les faiblesses de votre adversaire. Pour cela, il vous fallait d'abord rechercher leurs antécédents avant la réunion.

Tsuna était vraiment dans le pétrin maintenant. S'il restait silencieux, ce serait comme s'il admettait que Giotto avait raison. Et Tsuna préfèrerait plutôt mourir que d'admettre quoi que ce soit. Ses gardiens n'étaient pas incompétents. Ils étaient les meilleurs gardiens dans le monde, même s'ils avaient tous quelques lacunes. Mais si jamais Tsuna faisait un speech désorganisé, Giotto pourrait l'utiliser pour épingler toutes les fautes de Tsuna. Celui-ci réfléchissait aux diverses alternatives intérieurement. Après un moment, il en vint finalement à une conclusion. Il allait l'utiliser. Au diable les conséquences d'une telle tactique. Soudain, Giotto put sentir un changement dans l'aura du jeune châtain.

- Es-tu vraiment sûr que ma famille est la seule qui ait besoin de plus d'entrainements ? Gloussa-t-il avant d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Parce que, je suis sûr que mes incompétents gardiens peuvent facilement faire mordre la poussière à tes gardiens, en un clin d'œil. A mon avis, _tes gardiens_ sont ceux qui ont besoin de plus d'entrainements. En fait, je pense que mes gardiens prendraient grand plaisir à te le démontrer.

Giotto fut choqué par ses propos. Penser qu'il s'en sortirait avec la stratégie « rabaisser votre adversaire en se ventant soi-même » contre lui… c'était vraiment très osé de sa part. Non seulement cette tactique ventait sa propre image sous le nez de votre interlocuteur, mais les menait aussi à se mettre en colère et commettre des erreurs. Bien sûr, vous aviez besoin d'être sûr de pouvoir vous appuyer sur votre affirmation lorsque vous vantiez vos mérites. A ce titre, il est recommandé d'afficher certaines de vos compétences auparavant pour vous assurer qu'ils ne pensent pas que vous êtes en train de mentir.

C'était maintenant au tour de Giotto de se mettre en colère. Mais tout comme Tsuna, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa colère avoir raison de lui. Ses gardiens luttèrent tous aussi difficilement de ne pas sauter et trucider Tsuna. Le fait d'entendre des ricanements de la part des jeunes gardiens ne les aidèrent point à maintenir leur calme. Giotto décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en mouvement.

- Dans ce cas, cela ne t'ennuie pas de nous le démontrer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond.

L'intuition de Tsuna lui dit que quelque chose se cachait derrière la requête de son ainé. Il avait le pressentiment que ce qu'allait demander Giotto, avait un rapport avec leur venue dans le passé.

- Bien sûr. Avec plaisir, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

- Parfait, dit Giotto en se frottant les mains. Comme tu peux le savoir, nous organisons une fête cette semaine. Mais hélas, nous sommes en manque de mains d'œuvre pour nous aider pour nos préparatifs. Alors, cela ne vous ennuierait pas, tes gardiens et toi, de nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna réfléchit un instant à cette proposition. C'était une excellente opportunité de se rapprocher de la famille de Giotto et de découvrir la raison pour laquelle ils ont voulu les rencontrer. C'était faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et avec un peu de chance, cela améliorerait les relations entre leurs deux familles. En outre, il ne voyait aucun préjudice dans sa requête. C'était pas comme s'il leur avait demandé de faire quelque chose de dangereux… enfin, il l'espérait.

- J'accepte. Alors, quand pouvons-nous commencer à vous aider aux préparatifs ? Demanda Tsuna.

- Dès demain. Mes gardiens vous diront quoi faire, répondit Giotto.

**OoOoOoOo**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils conclurent leur réunion. La famille du Decimo se retira dans sa pièce commune tandis que la famille de Primo resta dans la salle de réunion. S'ils allaient demander de l'aide à la famille du Decimo, ils devaient d'abord discuter de la façon dont ils diviseraient les tâches entre eux et établir des équipes de deux personnes. Il avait été convenu un peu plus tard que chaque gardien ferait équipe avec son successeur, au grand dam de Daemon.

Alors que du côté de la famille du Decimo, Mukuro et Chrome érigèrent rapidement une barrière, dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans leur chambre. Tsuna s'assit alors sur le lit, épuisé. Cette réunion l'avait usé. Il y eut un silence avant que Gokudera se décide à le briser.

- Juudaime, merci beaucoup pour nous avoir défendu là-bas, dit l'argenté.

- Ouais, Tsuna. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, tu sais, ajouta Yamamoto.

- C'est bon. Vous n'êtes pas seulement mes gardiens, mais aussi mes amis et ma famille. Je ne vais surement pas rester assis à rien faire tandis que des gens insultent mes amis, annonça-t-il, d'un ton déterminé.

Tout le monde resta stupéfait, sans voix. Ils étaient émus par le discours de Tsuna. Bien sûr, Mukuro et Hibari ne le montrèrent point. Ils auraient tous deux été très embarrassés si les autres avaient su. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ajoute quelque chose aux paroles de Tsuna, ses accessoires scintillèrent une nouvelle fois. L'hologramme de Shoichi apparut soudainement devant eux.

- Salut tout le monde. Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda le rouquin.

A cette question, tous grognèrent quelque peu. Shoichi eut une sueur froide.

- Je suppose que ça ne va pas bien. Alors, avez-vous découvert la raison de votre venue ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Tsuna. Mais, nous faisons des progrès.

- Très bien parce que vous devez trouver la raison avant la prochaine nuit d'étoiles filantes, annonça Shoichi. On a besoin de cette énergie cosmique afin de vous ramener. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, vous serez bloqués dans le passé jusqu'à la prochaine, ce qui risque de prendre une bonne centaine d'années…

- Quand aura lieu la prochaine nuit d'étoiles filantes ? Demanda Tsuna.

- Eh bien, selon nos calculs, ça devrait arriver dans les sept prochains jours. Ce qui signifie que vous devez découvrir leurs raisons et exaucer leurs vœux dans les sept jours qui viennent, expliqua le rouquin, en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Oh, répondit tout doucement Tsuna avant de pousser un cri lorsque l'information arriva enfin au cerveau. HHHIIIIII, on doit le faire en sept jours ?

**OoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réunion, Giotto se figea un moment avant de se tourner vers son gardien du soleil.

- Knuckle, quand nous aurons fini cette réunion, pourrais-tu m'ausculter ?

Le prêtre arqua ses sourcils et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

- Pourquoi ? Es-tu malade ?

- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. C'est juste que je continue à avoir des hallucinations. Je n'arrête pas d'entendre Tsuna crier comme une fille ces deux derniers jours. Maintenant encore, j'aurais juré l'avoir entendu une nouvelle fois.

Personne ne pipa mot avant qu'Asari ne prenne la parole :

- Ahahah… Alors toi aussi tu l'as entendu. J'ai cru que j'étais le seul à entendre ces cris.

- Accro de la flûte stupide, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le cri de Tsuna. Peut-être était-ce juste le vent, bougonna G.

- Mais, c'était trop aigu pour n'être que le bruit du vent, ajouta Lampo tandis qu'Alaude, Knuckle et Daemon hochèrent la tête, partageant son avis.

- Attendez, attendez, fit Giotto en levant les mains. Alors vous aussi, vous l'avez entendu ? Vous pensez vraiment que ça pourrait être Tsuna qui crie ainsi ?

Il y eut un grand silence avant que tous disent d'une seule et même voix :

- Naaaaaan !

- C'est impossible. Je n'y croirais pas avant de le voir moi-même, dit G.

- Ahahah, je suppose que notre imagination est très fertile aujourd'hui… Ajouta Asari.

- Nufufufu, même si je dois admettre qu'il serait fort intéressant de voir le Decimo crier comme une fille. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse le faire.

Alaude demeura silencieux mais on pouvait voir une expression d'incrédulité sur son visage.

- Dieu tout puissant, nous devons tous être surmenés, fit Knuckle.

- Alors, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas nous reposer un peu le reste de la journée ? Suggéra Lampo.

- Je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec Lampo et Knuckle. Allons nous reposer, conclut Giotto, en se levant de son siège, terminant ainsi la réunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de l'année... Notre très chère première génération va prendre un peu de repos avant leurs prochaines péripéties mais rassurez-vous votre humble serviteur n'en prend pas ^^ Donc rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues x) Meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année! A bientôt!


	11. Chapitre 11: Pour le meilleur ou

**Disclaimer :** Navrée, mais les personnages appartiennent toujours à Amano-sensei…

**Commentaires de l'auteur :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que le passage vers la nouvelle année s'est fait en douceur… ou pas ^^ En tout cas, voici le premier chapitre de 2012. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Au programme aujourd'hui : prise de tête, entêtement et… problèmes en perspective.

**Remerciements :** Je remercie comme toujours **Mangaanime15**, auteur de _Meeting the 10th generation_ pour son autorisation à traduire. Ensuite, évidemment, je remercie ma génialissime Belette-senpai (**Royale Belette-chan**) pour tout son travail durant les vacances de Noël. A chacune son tour ! XD  
>Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenté, ajouté cette histoire dans leur favori ou autre.<br>** Feuillou :** Merci pour ta review ^^ Je te comprends parfaitement quand tu dis vouloir faire un gros câlin à Giotto ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs mis en fond d'écran depuis quelques semaines XD Quant à Reborn, je sens qu'il va concocter un entrainement (torture) spécial pour Tsuna lorsqu'il rentrera… On reverra bientôt Reborn, comment il se débrouille avec la paperasse en retard de son Dame-Tsuna XD A très bientôt !

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…<strong>

Dans le monde de la mafia, vous devez être capable de socialiser avec les gens. De mieux les connaître, devenir amis… Parce que vous ne pouvez pas savoir quand vous aurez besoin d'un allié pour vous aider à lutter contre vos ennemis. Vous devez créer des opportunités afin de mieux développer des liens de nombreuses personnes, même si vous ne les aimez pas. Après tout, s'ils deviennent vos amis, vous connaitrez leur fiabilité. Mais s'ils deviennent vos ennemis, vous pourrez vous préparer par avance aux éventuelles luttes.

Organiser une fête est l'un des moyens pour vous de socialiser et d'interagir avec des personnes, dans un contexte beaucoup moins violent. Si vous êtes suffisamment intelligent, vous pouvez vous en servir comme d'un tremplin pour signer des traités d'alliances avec d'autres familles. De plus, un bon parrain de la mafia se doit de maîtriser l'art d'organiser une fabuleuse soirée et d'être un hôte irréprochable. Toutefois, ce n'était pas si simple d'organiser une fête. Plus particulièrement lorsque cela impliquait d'autres familles mafieuses. De nombreux ego pouvaient être froissés si on était pas suffisamment prudent. Inutile de préciser, que dans le pire des cas, cela pouvait enclencher une guerre entre leurs familles et la vôtre.

Et pour aggraver les choses, le monde de la mafia voyait la plupart du temps les fêtes comme un moyen de mesurer la puissance et le statut d'une famille. Vous ne pouvez pas organiser une fête grandiose si vous n'avez pas assez d'argent. Cela indique indirectement la puissance de votre Famiglia, faisant réfléchir à deux fois les rivaux qui voudraient vous chercher des noises. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était devenu courant pour les familles mafieuses d'organiser une fête au moins une par an, dans le seul et unique but de s'exhiber.

Les Vongola ne faisaient pas exception.

Bon, lorsqu'on organise une soirée, il y a un certain nombre de points importants que l'on doit prendre en compte lors des préparations. L'un de ces points, c'est le placement à table, source de nombreuses migraines pour la plupart des hôtes. Malgré les apparences et une simple description, le placement était loin d'être aussi facile. C'était une question extrêmement délicate lors d'une fête au sein de la mafia. Les placements à table démontraient les statuts et les relations entre les personnes. Alors, il y avait certaines règles à prendre en compte lors de cette organisation.

D'abord et avant tout, un hôte devait considérer le niveau d'importance de chaque invité. La table la plus proche de l'hôte devait être composée des personnes les plus proches, comme les meilleurs amis et la famille. Ensuite venait les invités d'une importance capitale comme les VIP etc.

On pouvait dire que c'était un honneur d'être assis près de la table de l'hôte puisque cela montrait la valeur de votre relation avec celui-ci. Malheureusement, tout le monde voulait être important et c'était un véritable problème puisque tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à la même table. De plus, l'hôte devait arranger minutieusement le nombre de siège et les emplacements, de façon à n'offenser ou blesser la fierté des autres personnes. Dans le pire des scénarios, un allié pouvait devenir votre ennemi en une seule nuit, juste à cause d'un mauvais placement. Et franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en arriver là.

Ensuite, les traits de caractère des invités devaient également être pris en compte également. Par exemple, les invités aimant manger doivent être placés à des tables auxquelles les serveurs et serveuses avaient facilement accès. Ainsi, les allées et venues des serveurs ne gênaient point les autres invités. De même, il était mal avisé de placer en milieu de table, un invité connu pour ses problèmes de vessie. Il (ou elle) devrait plutôt être placé dans une zone où les toilettes étaient faciles d'accès. Toutefois, de telles actions devaient être faites discrètement sinon vous risquiez d'offenser l'invité.

Et enfin, la règle la plus importante qu'un hôte devait considérer lors des placements de table, c'était le passé commun des différentes Famiglia. C'est-à-dire que tout le monde ne serait pas ravi de voir des rivaux invités aussi à la fête, surtout s'ils n'ont pas une parfaite maîtrise de leur colère et qu'il faut les empêcher de s'entretuer sur place. Par conséquent, il vous est fortement suggéré de faire quelques recherches à l'avance sur les éventuels différents et de séparer d'au moins une table les familles à problèmes. La table les séparant, étant occupée par une famille à laquelle personne n'oserait se mesurer…

G savait bien l'importance et la délicatesse de cette tâche. Et en tant que bras droit de Primo, c'était à lui qu'incombait cette tâche. D'ailleurs, il pensait que ce serait une excellente opportunité d'enseigner à son successeur l'art de traiter les questions sensibles et être patient – choses qui semblaient manquer à Gokudera. En outre, deux personnes qui s'entraident, devaient permettre d'accomplir plus rapidement la tâche. Malheureusement, il avait oublié de prendre deux facteurs importants en compte lorsqu'il lui avait proposé ce job :

L'entêtement et le fort tempérament de Gokudera.

Toutes les personnes proches de G savaient qu'il avait un tempérament colérique lorsqu'il était jeune. Cela lui avait malheureusement valu, à lui et ses amis, un tas d'ennuis auxquels ils avaient failli y perdre la vie. Toutefois, avec le temps, il avait finalement appris à maîtriser son humeur. Il avait appris à ne pas laisser sa colère avoir le dessus sur lui. Bien sûr, les gens le voyaient toujours hurler, crier et jurer de temps en temps. Mais, ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement vu exploser.

Hélas pour G, Gokudera semblait avoir le talent pour cela. Ils avaient déjà passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à essayer de trouver le meilleur arrangement de table et, pour une quelconque raison, il leur était impossible de se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Leurs opinions semblaient toujours s'opposer les unes les autres, et leur entêtement (à eux deux) n'aidèrent en rien dans ces situations.

- Combien de fois dois-je le dire ? Le placement est mieux ainsi ! Hurla G, à bout de patience.

- T'es cinglé ? Laisser Tomaso et Estraneo ensemble ? C'est une véritable catastrophe qui nous attend! Gueula le plus jeune, sur le même ton.

- Non, il n'y aura aucune catastrophe !

- Si, il y en aura !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- AARRGGGHHH ! Pourquoi diable ai-je laissé Giotto faire cette saleté de souhait ? Beugla G, de frustration, balançant ses mains.

Ses paroles stoppèrent net Gokudera. Il avait réfléchi au moyen de faire parler G de la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient faits venir ici. Il avait pensé qu'il trouverait une occasion de le demander s'il aidait le Gardien de la Tempête de Primo dans ses préparatifs. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Mais l'occasion venait enfin de se présenter. Il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher ses chances maintenant.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? Demanda-t-il calmement, chose qui parut étrange à G.

Celui-ci avait toujours eu l'impression que Gokudera était un garçon impétueux, incapable de rester calme lorsque la situation l'exigeait. C'était cette impression qu'il avait eue de lui lors de sa première rencontre. Voir ce garçon lui poser une question de façon aussi calme, était un peu choquant. G revint à la réalité lorsque Gokudera lui demanda :

- Eh bien, tu vas me répondre ou non ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Comment ça, c'est pas nos affaires ? On est coincés ici à cause de votre stupide souhait, mugit Gokudera.

- Parce que c'est stupide d'en parler, voilà. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre la raison, cria-t-il en retour, avec frustration.

- Ouais, bien sûr, se moqua l'adolescent. Je ne croirais rien du tout tant que tu ne me diras rien.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence pesant. Ils se fixèrent intensément l'un l'autre de leur inflexible entêtement. Et puis, finalement, G renonça. D'une certaine manière, c'était de leur faute si la famille du Decimo était coincée dans le passé. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient fait ce souhait.

G poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux.

- Tu sais, les Vongola étaient à la base un groupe de vigilance avant de devenir une famille mafieuse.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. L'un des meilleurs amis de Primo, Shimon Cozart, était celui qui a suggéré de créer ce groupe. Alors, où est le problème ?

- Le problème est que Giotto n'a jamais voulu créer un groupe de vigilance et, encore moins mener une famille mafieuse, continua G, d'un ton hésitant. Il n'a jamais aimé se battre ou la violence. Et, si possible, il préférait résoudre les problèmes de manière pacifique. Il nous le répète très souvent. Mais… S'interrompit-il, sa voix faiblissant. Je continuais à le pousser et le persuader de créer les Vongola.

Gokudera arqua les sourcils en écoutant les paroles de G. il aurait voulu lui en demander plus mais il valait mieux pas. S'il insistait, il n'obtiendrait rien de son ainé. Ce dernier se sentit vraiment bizarre lorsqu'il vit la réaction du plus jeune. C'était comme s'il se confessait à Gokudera. Mais pour une certaine raison, il savait que son secret serait en sureté avec ce garçon.

- J'ai continué à le pousser même s'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Encore plus lorsque les Vongola ont commencé à se tourner vers la Mafia, poursuivit-il en poussant un lourd soupir. Puis Giotto nous as parlés de ses inquiétudes à propos de l'avenir des Vongola, qui oublieraient leur objectif initial. Il disait vouloir vous rencontrer… Du coup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de souhaiter la même chose.

G fit une pause un moment, puis il regarda droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

- Je suppose qu'une partie de moi voulait débarrasser Giotto de ses soucis. Et si faire un vœu stupide peut l'aider, je le referais sans aucune hésitation.

Gokudera resta silencieux le temps qu'il absorbe toutes les informations. G considéra ce silence comme un signe pour continuer son récit.

- Une autre partie de moi voulait savoir si j'avais pris la bonne décision, poursuivit-il en détournant le regard lorsque Gokudera l'observa d'un regard incrédule. A cause de moi, Giotto est impliqué dans un tas de situations dangereuses. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'avais pris la bonne décision… Que le forcer à créer les Vongola était la bonne chose à faire. Mais maintenant… Je ne sais plus.

Avant que Gokudera n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent un cri de désespoir dans le couloir.

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

C'était Giotto. G et Gokudera coururent rapidement en direction des cris de Giotto. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, ils virent une scène terrible. Giotto, couvert de sang, était en train de porter sur son dos un Tsuna grièvement blessé.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Aie, aie, aie... Pas taper s'il vous plait! J'y suis pour rien moi, si la fin est comme ça... Bon, j'espère que ce petit tête à tête entre l'aîné et son successeur vous a plu ^^ Bien sûr, vous pouvez laisser vos impressions avec une petite review. Passez un bon week-end et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le 12ème chapitre de _Rencontre avec la 10ème génération_. 12 déjà? houla mais ça passe vite...


	12. Chapitre 12: L'insécurité d'un enfant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent bien toujours à Amano-sensei.

**Commentaires de l'auteur :** Eh non, je n'aurais pas cédé aux menaces. La sortie se fait comme prévu samedi. Alors pour vous aujourd'hui, peut-être allez-vous enfin résoudre le mystère autour de la coupe afro de Lambo ? Ou pas… Encore un peu de patience chers lecteurs ^^

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à **Mangaanime15**, qui m'a gentiment autorisé à vous faire partager sa fanfic ! Et bien évidemment un grand merci aussi à ma correctrice bien-aimée, ma Belette-senpai (**Royale Belette-chan**), sans qui certaines phrases seraient surement une horreur pour vos yeux.

Merci à vous lecteurs/lectrices qui me suivez toujours, aux personnes ayant ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou en alerte. En tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires, merci !  
><strong> Djeday:<strong> Je plaide non coupable XD. Ah malheureusement, il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience… Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (et menaces ?). A très bientôt !

Bien, maintenant je vous laisse tranquillement lire le chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : L'insécurité d'un enfant<strong>

Lambo était très content. Tsuna venait juste de lui confier une mission. Pas seulement une mais _deux_ en même temps ! La première consistait à aider Lampo pour la décoration de salle de réception. Quant à la seconde, il devait se rapprocher de Lampo et découvrir la raison pour laquelle celui-ci avait fait le vœu. Lambo avait été très excité lorsque Tsuna lui avait expliqué ses missions. Ce dernier avait toujours été réticent à lui confier des missions, contrairement à certains autres gardiens. Il disait toujours que Lambo était trop jeune pour accomplir des missions lorsqu'il lui en demandait. Alors pour une fois qu'il en avait deux, même si elles étaient simples, elles comptaient énormément pour le jeune gardien.

Lambo s'était promis qu'il rendrait Tsuna fier de lui. Il accomplirait avec brio ses deux missions. Il ne demeurerait pas la pauvre mauviette facile à intimider ou à prendre en otage. Son humeur devint amère en repensant à la situation d'otage, surtout lorsque Tsuna était venu à sa rescousse. Il aurait dû être capable de se défendre tout seul. Comment Tsuna pourrait-il compter sur lui s'il était toujours battu si facilement ? Lambo secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être si pessimiste. Il devait se concentrer sur ses tâches à accomplir. Mais tout d'abord, il devait retrouver son « partenaire ».

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsuna l'avait mis avec le gardien de la foudre de Primo. Il était _fainéant_. Bordel, c'était déjà dix heures du matin et il dormait toujours dans sa chambre ! C'était dans cette optique-là que Lambo déambula et fit irruption dans la chambre de son ainé, tout en ayant oublié volontairement de frapper à la porte. Cependant, Lampo avait semblé inaffecté par l'apparition soudaine de Lambo. Si ce n'était ses ronflements qui se firent plus forts qu'avant.

Le plus jeune fit le vide dans son esprit pour essayer de trouver un moyen de réveiller Lampo. Il se souvint alors de la manière qu'utilisait la Mama pour réveiller son fils. Peut-être devrait-il essayer cette technique. Lambo alla donc ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre, en espérant que les rayons du soleil remueraient un peu Lampo. Mais, rien ne se passa. Il se rapprocha alors de ce dernier et le secoua rudement. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas non plus. La seule réponse qu'il obtint de son ainé, fut un ronflement et un marmonnement pour avoir cinq minutes de plus. Lambo décida alors d'utiliser une méthode plus drastique pour le réveiller.

Il sauta sur le lit et hurla le plus fort possible :

- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Il faut qu'on prépare la décoration pour la fête !

Malgré les forts cris, Lampo dormait toujours paisiblement. Le plus petit commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Qui aurait pu savoir que Lampo était un si gros dormeur ? Mince, il était presque pire que Tsu…

Attendez… Pire que Tsuna ?

Lambo eut soudainement une brillante idée. Si Lampo était un gros dormeur comme Tsuna, alors peut-être que la méthode de Reborn fonctionnerait sur lui aussi. Après tout, grâce à cette méthode, Reborn n'avait jamais échoué pour réveiller Tsuna. Lambo sourit comme un fou. Vivre avec Reborn avait ses avantages. Certes Reborn l'avait toujours martyrisé et fait de lui son coursier personnel, mais il lui avait aussi montré pleins de choses très intéressantes. L'une d'entre elles était comment réveiller efficacement quelqu'un. Le tueur à gage avait même pris la peine de lui démontrer avec l'aide de Tsuna en guise de mannequin.

Le sourire de Lambo se fit plus large. Quel autre meilleur moyen y avait-il pour maîtriser cette méthode que de la pratiquer sur d'autres personnes ? Et plus particulièrement lorsque l'on avait un spécimen parfait en face de soi. Le jeune gardien de la foudre commença à farfouiller dans ses cheveux, à la recherche d'un objet précis. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir la tête de Lampo lorsqu'il l'utiliserait sur lui. Lambo sourit victorieusement une fois qu'il avait trouvé l'objet en question. Puis, il s'approcha de Lampo…

- AAHHHHH! Glapit Lampo, tout en sursautant, à l'agonie.

Il se tourna pour dévisager le coupable, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête. Un effet secondaire tout à fait naturel puisque le plus petit venait juste d'utiliser un pistolet paralysant à puissance maximale sur l'endormi. Autant dire qu'une telle puissance aurait suffi à assommer deux éléphants. N'importe quelle personne normale aurait été tuée sur le champ. Heureusement, Lampo n'était pas une personne normale mais, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était heureux par ce qu'avait fait Lambo. Nom d'un chien, sa coupe de cheveux avait été ruinée ! Et pourquoi diable devait-il faire équipe avec un gamin ? Les gamins étaient gênants et ennuyeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Pour rien, répondit innocemment Lambo, cachant le pistolet paralysant dans ses cheveux. Je voulais juste te réveiller. Tsuna et Primo voulaient qu'on décore la salle de réception pour la fête.

- Eh bien, je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai encore besoin de mon royal sommeil, répliqua-t-il d'un ton grincheux, envoyant balader l'enfant au loin.

- S'il te plaaaaaaît ? Supplia le plus jeune, optant pour la technique du chiot malheureux.

Lampo tenta de détourner le regard de la face de chiot. Il _tenta_ seulement. L'autre raison, pour laquelle il détestait les enfants, était qu'ils semblaient toujours parvenir à vous faire sentir coupable même si vous n'aviez rien fait. L'ainé réfléchit un moment et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. S'il pouvait distraire Lambo, alors il ne viendrait plus l'importuner.

- Je t'aiderais à condition que tu trouves quelque chose pour moi. Encore mieux, je te laisserais me poser les questions que tu veux. Mais si tu n'arrives pas à trouver ce que je veux, alors tu ne pourras pas me forcer à faire le travail, dit-il, confiant.

- D'accord, ça marche, fit-il en souriant, après y avoir réfléchi quelques instants, pensant que le challenge serait facile à remporter.

- Dans ce cas, je veux que tu me trouves un pistolet et que tu me l'apportes, dit-il d'un ton triomphant.

Il était quasiment sûr que personne ne donnerait d'arme à l'enfant. Diantre, ce serait vraiment un coup de pure chance s'il parvenait seulement à en trouver une. Dans son esprit, Lampo fit la danse de la victoire. C'était vraiment très simple de duper un gamin. Malheureusement pour lui, son bonheur fut de courte durée puisque Lambo sortit un pistolet de sa chevelure. L'ainé se contenta de fixer l'arme, abasourdi. Son cerveau ne comprenait pas comment Lambo pouvait bien cacher un pistolet dans sa tignasse.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allons-y ! La salle de réception ne va pas se décorer toute seule, gazouilla Lambo.

- Attends, attends, attends, fit Lampo en agitant ses mains. Je ne veux pas d'un pistolet. Je veux autre chose, continua-t-il en réfléchissant. Je veux une grenade. C'est cela, une grenade.

Lambo sortit joyeusement une grenade de ses cheveux.

Lampo ne voulait toujours pas s'avouer vaincu.

- Je veux un fusil.

Et un fusil émergea de la tignasse du jeune gardien.

Lampo commença alors à demander bien d'autres objets. Ce n'était plus seulement limité à des armes. Il demanda à Lambo de lui dégoter des bonbons, un balai, un seau, un collier et pleins d'autres encore. Lambo n'échoua pas une seule fois et fit jaillir de sa chevelure lesdits objets. Lampo eut la chair de poule en voyant cela. Comment diable un enfant pouvait-il garder toutes ces choses dans ses cheveux ? Était-il possible que ses cheveux soient une espèce de portail dimensionnel ?

- On peut y aller maintenant ? Couina Lambo.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le faire à ce point ? C'est juste de la vulgaire décoration, dit Lampo, irrité.

- Parce que Tsuna nous a dit de le faire, répondit le plus petit.

L'ainé resta silencieux après avoir entendu sa réponse. Il demanda alors :

- Lambo, pourquoi as-tu suivi Tsuna ?

Cette question l'avait toujours hanté depuis leur première rencontre. Lampo ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Lambo était l'un des gardiens de Tsuna. Ce garçon était strict, guindé et carrément effrayant. Cela n'aurait pas plus surpris Lampo si Tsuna avait forcé le plus jeune à devenir son gardien.

- Parce que Tsuna est le meilleur grand frère qui soit dans le monde entier, répondit Lambo d'une traite.

Cette réponse surprit vraiment Lampo. Il ne s'était surement pas attendu à une telle réponse de sa part. Lampo fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le gamin s'exclama à nouveau :

- Puisque tu as perdu le pari, je veux moi aussi te poser une question.

- Quoi donc ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi as-tu souhaité nous rencontrer ? Demanda-t-il sans tergiverser.

Lampo se gratta la tête et détourna le regard. Encore une fois, cet enfant bovin l'avait vraiment surpris. De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu lui poser, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à celle-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre… Mais une promesse était une promesse. Il prit donc une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que la famille Vongola du futur serait toujours la même que la nôtre.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le jeune bovin, curieux.

Lampo ne savait pas trop comment expliquer mais il poursuivit malgré tout :

- Avant de joindre les Vongola, j'étais le fils d'un riche propriétaire terrien. Mon père était toujours très occupé et n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à moi. Il s'était juste contenté de me choyer et m'offrir tout ce que je désirais. Mais, ça ne m'a jamais rendu très heureux. Je me sentais seul. Personne ne voulait être mon ami parce qu'on craignait mon statut. C'était ainsi, jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Giotto et les autres.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il repensait à leur rencontre.

- Ils sont devenus ma famille et mes amis. Même si je n'étais pas aussi doué que G avec les armes à feu, même si je ne savais pas manier l'épée ou créer des illusions comme Asari et Daemon, et même si je n'étais pas capable de me battre aussi bien qu'Alaude ou Knuckle, ils m'ont accepté quand même. On peut dire que j'ai trouvé un endroit que je peux appeler mon « chez-moi ».

Puis, son sourire disparut et fut remplacé par une expression triste.

- Quand Giotto nous a expliqués qu'il était inquiet concernant l'avenir des Vongola, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter aussi. Depuis fort longtemps, les Vongola ont été ma seule et véritable famille. Ils sont tous gentils et généreux. Alors je ne pouvais que me demander « Les Vongola demeureront-ils les mêmes dans l'avenir ? Est-ce que ça restera toujours la même maisonnée ? » Parce que sinon ce serait une honte si cette famille était réduite à devenir une quelconque famille mafieuse assoiffée de puissance…

Il y eut un grand moment de silence avant que Lambo ne le rompe :

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Demanda Lampo, élevant ses sourcils.

- Parce que Tsuna ne laissera pas une telle chose arriver, déclara-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Mais avant que Lampo ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ils entendirent à cri de désespoir dans le couloir.

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

C'était Giotto. Lampo et Lambo coururent rapidement en direction des cris du blond. Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de leur destination, ils entendirent alors brailler à propos de quelque chose. Ils n'aimèrent guère le ton qu'il employait. Lampo et Lambo furent tous deux très choqués lorsqu'ils virent Giotto couvert de sang. Mais ils furent encore plus choqués en voyant Tsuna grièvement blessé.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Non, je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas tout de suite! Vous n'auriez pas la suite sinon... Oui, je sais que c'est frustrant et vous m'en voyez navrée (à chacun son tour hein! Aie Aie, pas taper!) J'aurais bien aimé faire autrement mais, je tiens à rester fidèle à l'auteur sur les contenus de chaque chapitre. Pareil pour le rythme de parution, je veux rester régulière avec un chapitre par semaine. Ce qui signifie que vous aurez le chapitre 13 samedi prochain ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, commentaires, questions... même vos malédictions si vous voulez ^^" Sur ce, à très bientôt!


	13. Chapitre 13: Le nuage distant

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre en elle-même et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Comment ça tant mieux ?

**Commentaires de la traductrice :** Buongiorno ! Ahlala… Je suppose que certains d'entre vous sont un peu dégoutés de ne pas savoir ce qui a pu arriver à Tsuna, hein ? Et je suppose que vous aurez deviné que vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite… Eh bien oui, c'est vrai, il faudra patienter encore quelque peu avant de le découvrir. Mais ne vous en faites pas, les duos de gardiens valent la chandelle. Pour ce chapitre aujourd'hui, je vous propose de découvrir comment se passe la coopération entre deux nuages… Y aura-t-il de l'orage dans l'air ? Lisez donc ^^

**Remerciements :** Bien évidemment, je remercie **mangaanime15**, l'auteur de Meeting the 10th Generation, pour m'autoriser à traduire sa fanfic. Je suis vraiment très contente de m'être aventurée dans la trad de cette fiction géniale. Et bien sûr, je remercie ma bien-aimée correctrice et senpai : **Royale Belette-chan** ! (Si vous aimez le yaoi, n'hésitez pas à lire ses fanfictions KHR ^^).

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant suivie jusque-là ! J'adore toujours autant lire vos reviews, même si je réponds pas toujours très rapidement…  
><strong> Djeday :<strong> eh oui, tu as bien deviné. Il va bien y avoir un chapitre par duo de gardiens… Bon allez, disons-nous que les plus pénibles des gardiens sont passés (Lambo et Lampo) XD D'ailleurs, Lambo a dans l'histoire 7 ans. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements avec la famille Shimon. Quant au fait, que je devienne ta déesse… euh là, tu me fais franchement rougir ^^ Je ne pense pas le mériter. Oui je comprends bien l'anglais, j'arrive à le traduire mais pour ce qui est de le parler, c'est pas top x) Ah aussi, je m'excuse d'avoir provoqué chez toi cet état de schizophrénie *dogeza*  
>Encore merci pour ta review et en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant ! Ciao ^^<p>

Voilà, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13 : Le nuage distant<span>**

Lorsqu'on organise une fête, la sécurité est l'un des points auquel il faut porter le plus d'attention. Une fête, c'est l'opportunité pour des alliés de se rassembler, mais ça l'est aussi pour vos ennemis leur donnant ainsi des ouvertures pour d'éventuelles tentatives d'assassinat ou de kidnapping. Les gens ont tendance à relâcher leur vigilance lorsqu'ils s'amusent. Alaude avait jugé, à ce titre, qu'il était de sa responsabilité d'empêcher de telles choses de se produire. Et, il avait demandé (ordonné) à Giotto de le laisser se charger de la sécurité.

Il connaissait parfaitement bien les motivations qui pouvaient se cacher derrière de telles actions scandaleuses. De plus, quelle autre meilleure manière y avait-il d'humilier l'organisateur que de saboter sa propre fête ? Certains avaient même le culot de faire de la contrebande d'armes via un certain nombre de méthodes ridicules mais créatives. Cela n'était guère surprenant. Après tout, ils étaient de la Mafia…

Alaude avait déjà ordonné à quelques-uns de ces subordonnés du CEDEF de rassembler des informations concernant les familles qui participeraient à la soirée. Il était impensable pour un hôte de ne pas connaître ses invités, même si cela impliquait de devoir passer des heures à les traquer ou les espionner. Mais, obtenir de simples informations sur leurs invités n'était pas suffisant pour Alaude. Le gardien du nuage sentait qu'il devait vérifier et renforcer leurs propres mesures de sécurité. C'était pourquoi Alaude était en train de patrouiller dans la demeure. Malheureusement, il devait faire équipe avec ce garçon ennuyeux.

Hibari Kyôya.

Alaude ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la suggestion de Giotto. Il aimait travailler seul et détestait la foule. En fait, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait créé le CEDEF au départ. Malheureusement, Giotto n'avait pas semblé comprendre cet aspect de sa réflexion puisqu'il l'avait persuadé de laisser Hibari le suivre.

_Enfin…_

Tandis qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre, Alaude _avait_ une petite pointe d'estime pour le garçon. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un – en plus d'être un simple gamin – capable de résister au premier gardien du nuage tout en sobriété. Même Giotto, son « boss », devait réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose de similaire.

Hibari était en train de penser à la même chose. Alaude avait réussi à gagner un tout _petit_ peu de son respect depuis leur défi visuel. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement. De plus, il ne voulait pas faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. Il aimait accomplir les choses seul. Si ce n'était pour la promesse de Tsunayoshi d'un grand combat une fois que tout sera terminé, il n'aurait jamais accepté la mission. Hibari examina Alaude attentivement, sachant très bien que son ainé l'observait lui aussi subtilement.

Autant il détestait être venu à le penser mais, le gardien du nuage de Decimo lui rappelait grandement lui-même lorsqu'il était adolescent : distant et dingue de combat. Il se demanda alors si lui aussi avait le même dilemme. Il jeta un coup d'œil subtil au plus jeune. Dire que Hibari était ennuyé par les agissements d'Alaude était un euphémisme. Mais il essaya de l'ignorer et continua leur patrouille. Ils gardèrent tous les non-dits pour eux et ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot.

Cinq minutes passèrent.

Puis dix.

Et quinze minutes.

Les sourcils de Hibari tressautaient. Il pouvait sentir que l'adulte voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais que pour une certaine raison, Alaude hésitait. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Alaude n'avait pas les tripes ou si la question était trop personnelle. Il espérait silencieusement que ce n'était pas la deuxième supposition. Le regard insistant de son ainé venait à bout de sa patience. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Hibari décida de se confronter au gardien du nuage de Primo. Il stoppa net, Alaude imitant son geste.

- Pourquoi m'observes-tu ainsi ? Demanda Hibari dont le ton indiquait clairement son agacement.

- Je ne t'observais pas, répondit-il stoïquement.

- Tu n'es pas un pédophile comme l'autre tête de melon, au moins ? Questionna-t-il, avec méfiance.

- Ne me mets pas au même niveau que cette tête de melon, s'offusqua Alaude, offensé d'être accusé de la sorte.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'observais-tu ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- J'ai dit que je ne t'observais pas, donnant encore la même réponse.

- … Je ne te crois pas, dit Hibari dégainant déjà ses tonfas pour mordre Alaude à mort pour son comportement grossier.

- Comme il te plaira, fit le plus âgé, sortant à son tour ses menottes.

- Tu crois que tu peux me vaincre, demanda le brun, avec amusement.

- Tu veux parier ? Lança-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

- Le premier qui touche l'autre gagne. Si je gagne, tu répondras honnêtement à mes questions. Si je pers, je laisse tomber.

- Marché conclu, murmura l'adulte.

Ils se tinrent prêts en positions de combat. Hibari fut le premier à charger, visant la tête de son opposant de sa tonfa avec une précision mortelle. Alaude esquiva, visant à son tour les jambes de Hibari pour le faire chuter. Mais, Hibari avait vu le coup venir et avait sauté en retrait. Aucun des deux ne perdit de temps dans des attaques alors qu'ils débutèrent une série de coups de poings et de pieds à une vitesse surhumaine. Cela dura un moment et ils étaient tous deux dans une impasse. Mais Hibari avait failli réussir tandis qu'Alaude bougea pour éviter un coup de pied direct… Ou du moins ce qui était supposé être un coup de pied. Le gardien du nuage de Primo réalisa son erreur un instant trop tard et Hibari prit l'initiative de balancer un coup une de ses tonfas sur le torse d'Alaude, le faisant tomber en arrière.

Le silence se fit entre eux.

C'était clair et net que Hibari était le vainqueur. Il était parvenu à porter le premier coup sur l'autre. Même si cela déplaisait fortement à Alaude, il était un homme de parole. Sa fierté de gardien du nuage l'aurait empêché de faire autrement, alors il accepta à contrecœur sa défaite face à un enfant.

- Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda Alaude, rangeant ses menottes.

- La même question que je t'ai posée auparavant, dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Le plus âgé demeura silencieux un instant, étudiant un peu le garçon avant de demander :

- Comment se porte le CEDEF dans le futur ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à te soucier des Vongola, répondit le brun en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne me soucie pas des Vongola, affirma catégoriquement Alaude.

- Le CEDEF fait partie des Vongola, non ? S'enquit Hibari.

- Le CEDEF fut créé à l'origine pour m'aider à collecter des renseignements et agit seulement comme conseiller externe puisqu'il semble que nos chemins se croisent souvent avec les Vongola. Étant celui qui a créé cette organisation, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur elle. Et non pas parce que je me soucie d'elle.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu as souhaité nous rencontrer ? Demanda Hibari avant de froncer les sourcils. Juste à cause du CEDEF ?

Alaude soupira.

- Comme je l'ai dit avant, le CEDEF n'a jamais fait directement partie des Vongola. Jamais il ne prendra d'ordre direct de Giotto. Tout le monde pense que le CEDEF est simplement une unité indépendante des Vongola. Certains avaient même suggéré de le dissoudre puisque l'organisation ne contribuait pas vraiment à la famille, cracha-t-il amèrement. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas encore essayé de convaincre Giotto est parce qu'ils ont trop peur de moi. Mais, je ne suis pas immortel. Un jour ou l'autre, je mourrais ou deviendrais trop vieux pour mener le CEDEF. En ayant cela en tête, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter rencontrer la génération future, surtout leur boss, poursuivit-il en fixant Hibari dans les yeux. Je veux savoir si les Vongola du futur considèrent toujours le CEDEF comme étant leurs alliés. Je veux m'assurer que tout se passe bien pour l'organisation, entre les mains de leur boss.

Hibari était resté silencieux et laissait les mots d'Alaude s'ancrer en lui. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà dire que cet homme en face de lui, partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui vis-à-vis de son Comité de Discipline. Mais ça faisait très étrange d'entendre la confession de cet homme. Hibari se demanda si oui ou non, il devait répondre. Une simple réponse risquait de changer leur futur, et le brun était parfaitement conscient de ce genre de chose. Hibari détourna les yeux.

- Ce qui se passe dans le futur ne te regarde pas.

À cet instant, Alaude aurait voulu étrangler le plus jeune pour sa réponse grossière. Mais il se retint lorsque Hibari le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Mais, je peux te dire que Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas le genre de boss à abandonner ses amis même s'ils sont un peu distants.

Ceci laissa Alaude abasourdi. Le garçon en face de lui, était-il en train de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien d'une certaine manière ? Alaude eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il commençait à apprécier un petit peu son successeur. Mais il sourcilla à la pensée de Tsuna. De son point de vue, le petit boss était strict et trop crispé. Est-ce que le CEDEF irait vraiment bien avec Tsuna en tant que Vongola Decimo ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri de désespoir dans le couloir.

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

C'était la voix de Giotto.

Pour une quelconque raison, ils eurent tous deux un mauvais pressentiment. Alaude et Hibari coururent rapidement en direction de la voix de Giotto. Lampo, Lambo, G et Gokudera étaient déjà arrivés avant eux. Mais leur calme habituel fit place au choc lorsqu'ils virent Giotto couvert de sang et Tsuna, grièvement blessé.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Ça y est, vous pouvez sortir, les nuages sont partis... J'espère que ce petit tête à tête entre Hibari et Alaude vous a plu ^^ Et aussi que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés, hein? Si? Ah mince, dommage car la semaine prochaine vous aurez droit à un trio assez Olé Olé...  
>Coups de joie ou coups de gueule ou questions ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire! Et je répondrais bien évidemment aux questions dans la mesure du possible ^^ A très bientôt!<p> 


	14. Chap 14: Une fille peut être effrayante

**Disclaimer :** Non, je vous assure, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

**Commentaires de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous! Eh oui, même malade, je ne raterai pas la sortie hebdomadaire des aventures de nos chers amis mafieux... Je vais donc faire court aujourd'hui (enfin je vais essayer ^^"). Au programme aujourd'hui : dispute, attention fille dangereuse et... je n'en dis pas plus, vous laissant ainsi le découvrir par vous-mêmes!

**Remerciements :** Comme toujours, je remercie humblement **mangaanime15**, l'auteur de cette merveilleuse fiction pour son autorisation à traduire. Aussi, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je remercie ma chère et tendre correctrice, boss et senpai en écriture, ma bien-aimée **Belette-chan - **! Ce chapitre est pour toi! Fais-toi plaiz' avec ton melon chéri! Refais-lui bien sa double raie, dont tu es si fière, et rends-le moi bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures! XDD  
>Et bien évidemment, je ne vous oublie pas. Un grand merci à vous amis lecteurs, revieweurs... Merci d'avoir ajouté cette fic dans vos favoris ou en alerte!<br>** Feuillou :** Merci pour ton com'! Je comprends ta frustration, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre sera dispo à ton retour! Quant à Tsuna... ben il demeure et demeurera éternellement le Dame-Tsuna que nous connaissons... XD L'attente peut être longue mais il me semble que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, non? (quoique... certains sont dangereux) A très bientôt!  
><strong> Karin :<strong> Merci à toi pour ta review et tes encouragements! J'avoue que la semaine n'a pas été productive, mais je vais me rattraper ^^ A bientôt!

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Une fille peut être effrayante…<strong>

Chrome était une personne très timide. Elle l'était tellement que le simple fait de commencer une conversation avec d'autres personnes la mettait mal à l'aise, surtout si elle venait juste de les rencontrer. En grandissant, elle avait toujours cru que personne ne voulait d'elle. Après tout, ses parents la haïssaient. Alors, lorsque Tsuna lui avait demandé de se joindre à sa famille et de devenir officiellement son gardien de la brume avec Mukuro, ça l'avait rendu très heureuse. Elle avait accepté sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Malheureusement, devenir un gardien ne l'avait guère aidé à gagner en estime de soi. Mais là dans l'immédiat, Chrome souhaitait avoir le courage et confiance en soi pour les arrêter tous les deux.

- Arrêtez donc de me suivre ! Cria Daemon, de frustration.

- Kufufufu, nous ne te suivons pas, affirma Mukuro. Il se trouve juste que nous allons dans la même direction. De plus, Primo nous a dit de t'aider avec les préparatifs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, hurla-t-il tandis que sa faux apparaissait dans sa main.

- Oya, oya, Primo, lui, semblait penser le contraire, surtout après… s'interrompit-il pour mettre plus d'effet, … les acrobaties de l'autre jour en ville. Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens encore.

Sans plus attendre, Daemon chargea et donna un coup de faux, visant Mukuro. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne resta pas planté là sans rien faire. Il fit rapidement apparaître son trident et frappa le sol avec. Des vignes et des fleurs de lotus surgirent de nulle part, capturant et étranglant le corps de son aîné. Daemon fit rapidement appel à ses pouvoirs et des rats de tailles et de couleurs différentes apparurent. Ils rongèrent les vignes de lotus, libérant ainsi Daemon de l'illusion et de l'assaut du gardien de la Brume du Decimo. Celui-ci le contra en frappant une nouvelle fois le sol, créant des chats illusoires à partir de rien.

Tandis que les chats étaient occupés avec leurs proies, Mukuro somma plusieurs piliers de feu sortant du sol, des murs et du toit, brulant quelques animaux dans le processus. Après quelques efforts, Daemon parvint à sauter et éviter de nouvelles attaques.

- Nufufufu…

Bien qu'il s'agissait d'illusions, le gardien de Primo pouvait sentir la chaleur intense émise par ces piliers. Il était évident que ces illusions étaient vraiment de très grande qualité. Daemon tendit la main pour geler ces colonnes de feu autour de lui avant de les briser avec sa faux. Voyant que leurs illusions étaient de forces égales, Mukuro décida de changer de tactiques et s'engagea dans un combat rapproché avec le gardien de la brume de Primo.

Un peu à l'écart, Chrome soupira tranquillement. Cela allait être sans aucun doute possible une très longue journée pour elle. Primo les avait affectés à préparer des divertissements pour les invités lors de la fête. C'était un choix tout à fait légitime puisque Daemon était issu d'une famille aristocratique et était donc bien placé pour savoir comment les divertir. Par contre, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une brillante idée d'avoir mis ensemble les deux gardiens de la brume alors qu'il était évident qu'ils se détestaient. A ce rythme, ils n'obtiendraient rien du tout de Daemon si le plus jeune continuait à le provoquer ainsi… Même si elle devait avouer que c'était très amusant à regarder.

Chrome prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à dix. Il y avait bien une chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans une telle situation. Un plan commençait d'ailleurs à germer dans sa tête. Si elle réussissait, elle arrêterait leur bagarre. Dans le cas contraire, celle-ci risquait d'empirer… et probablement de provoquer la colère de Primo pour l'éventuelle destruction d'une partie du manoir. C'était très risqué mais Chrome était consciente que cela devait être fait. Après tout, Tsuna comptait sur eux.

Refoulant sa timidité, Chrome marcha aussi calmement que possible en direction de Mukuro et Daemon, qui étaient trop absorbés par leur lutte pour s'en apercevoir. Elle s'arrêta pile poil devant eux… et fit l'impensable.

Elle tira leurs oreilles à tous les deux. Très _fort_ même.

- T… Toi, fille stupide, lâche mon oreille! Gronda Daemon.

- Kufufufu, ma douce Chrome, c'est pas très gentil ça, dit Mukuro, cherchant à cacher son agacement.

Elle tira alors encore plus fort leurs oreilles et les regarda intensément.

- Vous voulez bien vous arrêter de vous battre ?

Mukuro et Daemon hochèrent lentement la tête, remarquant qu'une aura sombre émanait de la jeune fille. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre une fille en colère. Mukuro le savait parce qu'il avait déjà subi le courroux de Chrome. Et Daemon le savait aussi à cause d'Elena. Chrome relâcha leurs oreilles après qu'ils se soient visiblement calmés. Daemon et Mukuro prirent leurs distances avec la jeune fille (le premier en prenant un peu plus que le second), tout en frottant leurs oreilles, inconsciemment. Toutefois, cela ne les avait pas arrêtés de se fixer du regard l'un l'autre.

Chrome soupira à nouveau et murmura doucement à l'oreille rouge de Mukuro :

- Mukuro-sama, je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous battre. On a besoin de découvrir la raison pour laquelle Daemon a fait ce souhait.

- Kufufufu… Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce Chrome. Je sais exactement comment faire, gloussa le garçon aux yeux vairons.

Il fit donc un pas et marcha en direction de son prédécesseur, s'arrêtant juste à la limite de portée de son arme.

- On veut savoir pourquoi tu as souhaité nous rencontrer, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

- Euh, M-Mukuro-sama… Commença-t-elle, une goutte de sueur glissant dans sa nuque. _« C'-C'était trop… abrupt »_ pensa-t-elle nerveusement, son visage prenant une jolie teinte rose.

Mukuro ignora complètement la jeune fille et continua à fixer du regard Daemon.

- Alors ?

Daemon fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Parce que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez nous sans découvrir la raison pour laquelle vous avez voulu nous rencontrer, grommela-t-il, avec irritation.

- Nufufufu… Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider si cette situation vous donne cet air misérable ? Fit l'aîné, un sourire narquois aux lèvres faisant grincer Mukuro des dents.

De son côté, Chrome se dirigea vers Daemon. Le sourire de l'adulte se fit plus sinistre, pensant que cette fille timide allait surement craquer et le supplier pour qu'il les aide. Au lieu de ça et sans préambule, pour la deuxième fois, Chrome tira d'un coup sec l'oreille de Daemon, l'arrachant presque de la tête selon le principal concerné. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, l'attirant vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux au même niveau.

La sombre aura qui avait émané de la jeune fille auparavant faisait pâle figure par rapport à celle qu'elle avait maintenant. Ce fut avec un doux sourire malsain qu'elle demanda :

- Daemon-san, voulez-vous bien collaborer avec nous, je vous prie ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous blesser à nouveau. Alors, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous dire pourquoi vous avez fait ce vœu ?

Daemon déglutit. Elle était passée de la fille carrément trop timide à la fille vraiment trop effrayante en un rien de temps. Qui aurait pu savoir que cette fille timide pouvait être aussi intimidante ? Là encore, lorsqu'une personne passait beaucoup de temps avec Mukuro, celui-ci avait tendance à influer sur le comportement de la personne en question de manière vraiment étrange.

- Je… voulais savoir si les Vongola deviendraient la plus puissante Famiglia dans le futur, répondit-il de façon hésitante.

- Bien sûr que les Vongola sont devenus une famille puissante. Comment auraient-ils pu survivre jusque dans dix générations ? Murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, dit-il en fixant du regard le plus jeune. Je voulais savoir si les Vongola deviendraient suffisamment puissants pour conquérir le monde. _« Sans l'aide d'un certain allié aux cheveux rouges… » _ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Chrome.

- Pour qu'ainsi Elena réalise à quel point c'était stupide de sa part d'aller vers un autre gars, déblatéra Daemon, ne réalisant que trop tard ce qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Daemon-san… commença Chrome, hésitant un peu mais posa quand même la question qui la démangeait. Est-ce que Elena-san vous aurait plaqué pour un autre homme ?

- Non ! Elena ne m'a jamais plaqué pour aller auprès de Shimon Cozart, hurla Daemon. N-Nous avons juste eu une petite dispute. C'est tout. Nous n'avons pas rompu. Elle reviendra auprès de moi quand je lui aurais prouvé que les Vongola sont supérieurs aux Shimon.

Si Daemon essayait de cacher son désespoir, alors il n'était vraiment pas très doué.

- Kufufufu, ricana Mukuro, il semblerait que quelqu'un soit dans le déni.

- Je ne suis pas dans le déni, cria Daemon.

- Alors, vous vouliez juste savoir si la famille Vongola allait devenir une puissante Famiglia dans le futur. C'est correct ? L'interrompit Chrome, au cas où une autre bagarre éclaterait.

- C'est ça, oui, fit-il en croisant les bras, attendant une réponse de la jeune fille.

Non habituée à être le centre d'attention, Chrome commença à avoir la bougeotte.

- Euh… Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous en soucier, Daemon-san. Boss est vraiment quelqu'un de fort, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Daemon, sceptique.

- Kufufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi a peut-être l'air d'être faible, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il _l'est_. Je déteste devoir l'avouer mais, il est bien plus fort que tout ce que les gens peuvent croire, affirma-t-il, à contrecœur.

- C'est vrai. Boss est le meilleur boss qui soit dans le monde, ajouta-t-elle hâtivement.

- Nufufufu… Le meilleur boss qui soit ? Mais bien sûr. Il est bien trop petit et bien trop jeune. C'est un vrai miracle si les Vongola existent toujours avec ce gamin à leurs têtes, se moqua-t-il.

- Kufufufu, je crois que tu devrais vraiment écouter ce que dit Chrome, fit prudemment Mukuro.

Mais avant que Daemon n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'avait dit le plus jeune, il se retrouva soudainement lié à une chaise. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment diable cette pauvre fille timide pouvait créer une illusion de si grande qualité ? Daemon tenta de rompre l'illusion mais, rien ne semblait marcher. Il essaya du mieux que possible de cacher sa peur tandis que Chrome marchait lentement vers lui.

- Daemon-san, s'il vous plait, retirez tout de suite ce que vous avez dit, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Po-Pourquoi devrais faire ça ? Cracha-t-il, tentant un acte courageux, mais intérieurement, il se maudit pour cela.

- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, quelque chose de mauvais va vous arriver.

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire effrayant qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un certain monstre aux marshmallows. Daemon déglutit à nouveau. Alors que Chrome allait frapper le sol de son trident, ils entendirent un cri de désespoir venant de Giotto.

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Un très mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en eux. Mukuro regarda Chrome, l'interrogeant du regard et elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Tous deux disparurent dans le brouillard, laissant derrière eux un Daemon toujours attaché à une chaise.

- EH ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS DERRIÈRE COMME ÇA !

Si Mukuro et Chrome avaient entendu le cri de leur prédécesseur, ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention. Ils avaient des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler. Par exemple, découvrir pourquoi diable Primo était couvert de sang et pourquoi diable leur boss était si grièvement blessé…

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Mangaanime15:<strong> Oui, j'ai changé une partie de l'histoire du manga à propos de Daemon et Elena. Franchement, je pense que la raison pour laquelle Daemon avait essayé de tuer Corzart, qu'il considérait comme étant quelqu'un de faible, était trop boiteuse pour moi. Je veux dire par là que les Shimon avaient une flamme très puissante, à égalité avec les Vongola. Alors, j'ai pensé que Daemon aurait des raisons plus solides de le tuer si par exemple, Cozart lui avait pris Elena…

**Notes :** Alors, surpris? Moi je dis, bravo à Chrome! C'est elle la plus forte! XD Le changement apporté par l'auteur peut surprendre au premier abord, mais il est finalement crédible.  
>Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau duo. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas nos amis de la brume mais j'ai partagé un peu trop de points communs avec eux cette semaine, entre le cerveau dans le brouillard et mon oreille douloureuse... J'espère être complètement remise la semaine prochaine! D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos messages! A bientôt!<p> 


	15. Chap 15: Le moment solennel de Yamamoto

** * Disclaimer :** Aux dernières nouvelles, les personnages de KHR appartiennent bien toujours à Amano Akira-sensei…

** * Commentaires de la traductrice :** Hourra ! Après avoir enfin vaincu la maladie, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à publier aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie hier ! Mon ordi a été infecté par un virus enfin une arnaque plutôt pour me soutirer de l'argent si je voulais qu'il soit débloqué… J'ai passé toute la soirée à le remettre d'aplomb avec les scans antivirus et tout… Quelle galère !  
>Bref, je tenais à faire une note spéciale, car grâce à vous tous, cette traduction a atteint les 100 reviews ! Et ça, c'est uniquement grâce à vous amis revieweurs ! Alors à vous tous, je vous dis un grand merci ! Je suis très contente de voir que cette histoire de <strong>mangaanime15<strong> vous plait autant et que vous avez été nombreux à la suivre depuis le départ. Alors, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.  
>Au programme aujourd'hui : moment de calme au dojo à siroter un bon thé pour les gardiens de la pluie… Hélas, le programme n'est pas toujours suivi à la lettre… Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même ^^<p>

** * Remerciements :** Merci à **mangaanime15** pour son excellente fiction ^^ Merci à toi ma très chère senpai, ma Boss(u), ma **Belette-chan – D. Nera** pour tes corrections et surtout tes commentaires tordants sur mon texte… Love you Sweetheart !  
>Merci encore à vous tous, vous amis lecteurs et revieweurs ! Remerciement spécial à Djeday ! XD<br>**- Feuillou :** Merci pour ton commentaire, tu m'en vois navrée pour ta minette. J'affectionne particulièrement les chats moi aussi, et ce n'est en effet jamais facile de les voir partir… Je suis contente si tu as pu te changer un peu les idées avec ce chapitre alors… Tu t'impatientes de plus en plus pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tsuna. Allez encore un peu de patience, on y arrive très bientôt ! Quand à Daemon, il ne digérera jamais très bien d'avoir été humilié et oublié sur sa chaise… A très bientôt !  
><strong>- Djeday :<strong> Ahah, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu lire ta review. En effet, tu es ma 100ème review ! Alors dédicace spéciale pour toi ! Je tiens toujours à répondre à chaque revieweur, même si je suis un peu en retard parfois. Comme tu n'es pas inscrit je le fais via le chapitre suivant ^^ Et puis, je trouve ça sympa de pouvoir discuter un peu…  
>Tu as aimé Chrome dans ce chapitre ? Alors je pense qu'un certain passage te plaira beaucoup prochainement… Bonne lecture à toi et à très bientôt !<p>

Voilou, désolée pour cette longueur, je vous laisse dès à présent entre les mains de nos amis gardiens de la pluie… Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Le moment solennel de Yamamoto<strong>

Après avoir entendu que chaque gardien ferait équipe avec son successeur, Asari avait demandé à Giotto de les exempter pour la journée d'aide aux préparatifs, Yamamoto et lui. Il avait souhaité avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Yamamoto et, il avait pensé que ce serait le moment idéal pour l'avoir. Giotto avait haussé les sourcils en entendant la requête d'Asari. Il était rare de voir son gardien de la pluie avec cet air si sérieux en dehors d'une bataille.

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça doit être très important pour lui »_ avait-il pensé, ayant accepté la demande de son gardien.

Et c'était ainsi que Yamamoto s'était retrouvé dans un dojo japonais avec l'autre gardien de la pluie, au lieu d'aider à préparer la fête.

- Euh… Pourquoi sommes-nous dans le dojo, Asari-san ? Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt aider les autres? Demanda Yamamoto, se grattant la tête.

Cela faisait une drôle d'impression pour Yamamoto de s'asseoir ainsi, seul dans le dojo avec Asari. Sans oublier le fait qu'Asari lui avait demandé d'amener son arme. Le plus jeune jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Shigure Kintoki, posé à son côté. Asari semblait avoir apporté ses armes aussi. Yamamoto se demandait si ce qu'ils allaient faire, requerrait l'utilisation de leurs armes. En espérant bien sûr, que ce ne serait rien de dangereux.

- Oui, nous devrions les aider. Mais, nous allons faire une pause pour aujourd'hui, répondit calmement Asari.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Parce que je voulais discuter d'une chose avec toi. Et selon ta réponse, ça pourra être une courte ou une longue conversation, dit l'aîné en souriant doucement.

Pour une certaine raison, le sourire d'Asari mit Yamamoto mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il s'était forcé à lui sourire. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs lui-même quelques années en arrière, avant sa rencontre avec Tsuna et les autres. Il avait été un garçon qui avait l'habitude de tout cacher derrière un sourire. Mais, il repoussa ce souvenir amer.

- Bien sûr, vas-y. De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle? Demanda gaiement Yamamoto.

- … Yamamoto-kun, que penses-tu de la Mafia? Questionna-t-il, observant attentivement le garçon.

- Ahahah, je pense que c'est jeu super, répondit-il gaiement. Mais, je dois admettre que certaines personnes le prennent trop sérieusement.

- … Je vois… Fit Asari, après un court silence.

Après leur conversation en ville, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à cette réponse. Asari ferma les yeux pour méditer un peu sur cette réponse.

Il se leva, une expression sinistre sur son visage, son sourire avait maintenant complètement disparu.

- Combats-moi. Maintenant.

Yamamoto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Asari venait-il juste de le défier dans un combat? Il cligna des yeux.

- Euh… Tu peux répéter ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi ce que tu voulais dire.

- Je pense pourtant avoir été très clair, Yamamoto-kun, dit-il en dégainant lentement son épée tandis qu'il se mettait en position. Combats-moi, maintenant.

_« A-Attends, qu'est-ce… »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il élevait rapidement ses mains en signe de paix.

- Asari-san, pourquoi devons-nous nous combattre ?

Ce dernier ignora la question du plus jeune et chargea. Il porta un coup par le bas, visant directement la tête du jeune gardien de la pluie. Yamamoto constata qu'Asari était vraiment sérieux. Il évita la frappe de son aîné, attrapant son Shingure Kintoki.

Il essaya malgré tout de raisonner l'homme tandis qu'il parait ses attaques.

- Asari-san, peux-tu au moins me dire _pourquoi_ tu m'attaques ?

- Je vais t'apprendre que la Mafia est loin d'être un jeu, déclara-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme.

- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Yamamoto en bloquant l'épée d'Asari avec la sienne, esquivant de justesse la courte épée qui visait sa poitrine.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Asari tenta du mieux qu'il put de pousser Yamamoto mais, il eut la surprise de constater que le garçon tenait bien sur ses pieds. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi insouciant, il avait une bonne résistance et était doué pour esquiver ses attaques. Mais, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour le gardien de la pluie de Primo. Une bonne résistance et l'agilité n'étaient pas suffisantes pour survivre dans le monde de la Mafia. Il fallait aussi être conscient de soi-même pour survivre.

- Yamamoto-kun, c'est bien de voir que tu t'amuses avec tes amis. Je suis désolé de devoir te dire ça mais, la Mafia n'est pas un jeu ! Tu dois comprendre cela avant de te faire tuer, lui dit-il en donnant une grande poussée, forçant Yamamoto à reculer de quelques pas.

Pour un observateur avisé, l'aura d'Asari semblait pulser comme des vagues. Démontrant sa grande capacité à tout raser sur son passage. En guise de comparaison, l'image de la haute mer était venue à l'esprit de Yamamoto. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le Shingure Kintoki, tout en se demandant comment faire pour vaincre un homme du calibre d'Asari sans le blesser. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'Asari reprit la parole :

- Tu sais, tu me rappelles moi-même lorsque j'étais plus jeune et toujours obsédé par la flute. Toujours insouciant et gaffant constamment… Pour rien au monde j'aurais arrêté ce que j'aimais, raconta-t-il, un doux sourire sur son visage. Quand Giotto m'a proposé de joindre son groupe de vigilance, je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention que ça, ni même pensé aux dangers que cela pouvait engendrer. Giotto était mon ami alors j'ai accepté tout simplement, pensant que ça serait amusant. Tant que j'avais ma flute avec moi, tout irait bien. C'était ce que je me disais… Mais un jour, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une situation dangereuse. Mon imprudence a failli coûter la vie à tous mes amis, poursuivit-il d'un rire amer. C'est fou comme une situation de vie ou de mort peut complètement changer le point de vue d'une personne. Lorsque Giotto s'est de nouveau retrouvé en danger, je n'ai pas hésité à échanger ma flute contre mes épées.

Yamamoto connaissait cette histoire. Reborn lui avait parlé de l'histoire de la famille de Primo. D'une certaine manière, il se reconnaissait en Asari. Tous deux avaient une grande passion pour leurs hobbies et tous deux les avaient sacrifiés pour le bien de leurs amis. Il sentait qu'il pouvait comprendre Asari. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son prédécesseur lui avait raconté tout cela. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le vœu ? Serait-il possible que…

- Asari-san, regrettes-tu d'avoir abandonné ta flute et d'avoir pris le chemin de l'épée ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as souhaité nous rencontrer? Pour savoir si tu avais pris la bonne décision ? Demanda sans détour Yamamoto.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il couvrit immédiatement sa bouche de sa main. Étrangement, Asari ne sembla pas fâcher. Au lieu de l'être, il répondit aux questions du plus jeune très sereinement.

- Non, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir vendu ma flute, dit-il en regardant directement Yamamoto dans les yeux. Et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas souhaité vous rencontrer parce que je doutais de ma décision.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu fait le vœu ? Demanda encore Yamamoto.

En y repensant, Asari ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

- Simple curiosité. Je voulais voir la future génération Vongola, et plus particulièrement le gardien de la pluie, répondit-il alors que son sourire disparaissait. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Ahahah, que veux-tu dire exactement ? Rit Yamamoto.

Si Asari avait mieux observé son successeur, il aurait vu que ce rire était forcé. Hélas, il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Tsuna t'a choisi comme gardien de la pluie. De mon point de vue, tu n'es qu'un gamin pris dans l'engrenage du monde de la Mafia. C'est bien d'avoir une attitude insouciante parfois. Mais tu es trop inconscient et détaché. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à Tsuna avec un gardien de la pluie comme toi, déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine de conviction avant de pousser un soupir. Mais, je suppose que c'était inévitable. Après tout, Tsuna est bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour être Vongola Decimo.

Yamamoto demeura silencieux pendant un moment avant de le gratifier d'un sourire crispé.

- Alors, si je te prouve que je suis suffisamment qualifié pour être le gardien de la pluie, tu m'approuveras en tant que ton successeur ?

_- Si_ tu peux le prouver, dit-il d'un hochement de tête, reprenant sa position de combat.

Asari regretta aussitôt ses paroles tandis qu'une terrible aura meurtrière affluait de Yamamoto, le figeant sur place. Une vague d'eau apparut de nulle part, les engloutissant tous les deux. Asari ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Yamamoto dissimule une si forte aura meurtrière. Sans oublier le fait que les yeux du plus jeune étaient devenus froids et calculateurs. L'aîné sut alors qu'il ne s'agissait plus du même joyeux Yamamoto qui pensait que la mafia n'était qu'un jeu. Ce Yamamoto-là était celui qui possédait le potentiel de devenir un tueur à gage hors pair. Une personne qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à attaquer son ennemi à pleine puissance.

Yamamoto avait troqué son sourire pour une expression très sérieuse.

- Dans ce cas, je te le prouverai volontiers.

Si Asari avait été surpris par le changement radical dans l'attitude de Yamamoto, il ne le montra point. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent vis-à-vis de ce Yamamoto. Le gardien de la pluie du Decimo semblait posséder de grandes compétences à l'épée. Malheureusement, dans un véritable combat à l'épée, on ne pouvait pas compter sur un sabre en bambou pour vaincre un talentueux adversaire possédant une épée forgée dans le plus pur des métaux. Si Yamamoto croyait pouvoir le battre de cette façon, il se trompait lourdement et était vraiment naïf. Mais les rêveries d'Asari s'étaient avérées fausses puisque Yamamoto chargea sur lui.

- Shigure Souen Ryuu, cinquième forme offensive : Pluie du début d'été.

Le sabre en bambou dans la main de Yamamoto se changea alors en un katana. Les yeux d'Asari s'élargirent de stupeur en voyant cela. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce simple sabre en bambou pouvait se _changer_ en une véritable épée. Asari sortit son épée pour parer la lame du plus jeune lorsqu'il se rendit soudainement compte que l'arme du garçon n'était plus dans sa main. Le gardien de la pluie fut confus un court instant mais il vit à la dernière minute où était _réellement_ l'épée. Yamamoto avait dû changer le katana de mains alors qu'il le sabrait.

C'était uniquement grâce à son talent et à son expérience qu'Asari avait réussi à contrer le coup avec l'une de ces épées courtes. Intérieurement, il devait reconnaître que cette attaque était ingénieuse : duper son adversaire en feintant puis, transférer l'épée de mains et utiliser ce moment d'inattention pour frapper. Peu de gens aurait réussi à faire face à ce tour de main qui faisait appel à une grande précision et synchronisation pour changer l'épée de mains en cours de frappe. Les deux gardiens de la pluie se séparèrent et se jaugèrent mutuellement avant que Yamamoto se précipita vers lui, pour le frapper à nouveau.

Pour une certaine raison, Asari sentait qu'il devenait de plus en plus ardu de le suivre. Les mouvements du garçon étaient de plus en plus rapides à chaque attaque. Les vêtements trempés d'Asari n'aidèrent en rien puisqu'ils le gênèrent grandement dans ses mouvements. Enfin, Yamamoto décida d'en finir avec ce combat avec un coup final. Il concentra la flamme de la pluie dans son épée et frappa son adversaire. Hélas, Asari avait envisagé cela et avait bougé pour le contrer. Il donna un coup à Yamamoto, l'envoyant valdinguer à travers le dojo. Il atterrit en toute sécurité sur le tatami, sans grande difficulté.

- Je constate que tu es un épéiste talentueux. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant pour me vaincre, déclara calmement Asari.

- Ahahah, fit-il en riant, avant que son visage ne reprenne son sérieux. En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

Dès qu'il eut fini de prononcer ces mots, Asari tomba à genoux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son corps.

_« Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Tandis que l'aîné des gardiens de la pluie luttait pour se mouvoir, Yamamoto marcha jusqu'à lui et plaça son épée à son cou. Il sut alors qu'il avait perdu ce combat contre Yamamoto.

- Je déclare forfait, statua Asari avec difficulté.

L'attaque avait même affaibli sa capacité à parler.

- Comment as-tu pu paralyser mon corps ? J'en suis sûr, je n'ai pas été touché par tes attaques.

- Attaco di Squalo, répondit-il d'une grimace. Une attaque pouvant paralyser son adversaire. Lorsque nos épées s'entrechoquaient, j'ai créé une puissante onde de choc engourdissant tes nerfs. Ça a été transmis via ton épée jusqu'à ton corps.

Il fit reprendre sa forme initiale à son épée et fit disparaître l'eau autour d'eux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les effets ne durent pas longtemps. Tu pourras parler et bouger normalement d'ici peu.

Comme l'avait dit Yamamoto, Asari put se mouvoir et parler correctement après dix minutes – soit plus longtemps que d'habitude grâce à l'attribut des flammes de Yamamoto. Il se tourna alors vers le garçon avec une curiosité nouvelle et posa la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis sa paralysie.

- Avec ce match, j'en conclus que tu sais très bien que la Mafia n'est pas un jeu. Dans ce cas, pourquoi continues-tu à prétendre le contraire ?

- Eh bien, gloussa-t-il. C'est parce qu…

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Asari et Yamamoto sortirent rapidement du dojo et coururent en direction du hurlement de Giotto. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à lui, ils furent sur le choc. Devant eux se tenait Giotto couvert de sang et Tsuna grièvement blessé.

* * *

><p><strong>* Notes :<strong> Allez courage les amis, plus qu'un chapitre avant de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à Tsuna et Giotto! Donc comme vous l'aurez deviné, la semaine prochaine, ça sera au tour des gardiens du soleil ^^ Alors soyez EXTRÊMEMENT présents! (Gyah Ryohei sors de mon corps!) Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ou poser vos questions par review. A très bientôt!


	16. Chap 16: Le regret d'un boxeur

**Disclaimer :** Non, non, non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Commentaires de la traductrice :** Bonjour ! En ce froid samedi de février, je vous vois déjà soupirer en vous disant que c'est enfin le dernier chapitre avant d'enfin savoir ce qui a bien pu arriver à Tsuna. Eh bien oui, c'est vrai… Mais bon, ces petits apartés entre gardiens étaient sympa non ? ^^ Eh bien, aujourd'hui vous avez droit au dernier duo : les boxeurs de l'EXTRÊME !

**Remerciements :** Comme toujours, je remercie **mangaanime15** pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fanfic et le félicite pour avoir dépassé les 1000 reviews ! Congrats ! Ensuite, je remercie bien évidemment ma correctrice, ma super senpai et boss : **Belette-chan – D. Nera** ! Merci pour tout ! et surtout pour tes commentaires capitaux ! XD

Merci bien évidemment à tous les lecteurs et mes amis revieweurs ! C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir lire vos commentaires ! Même si je suis souvent à la bourre pour vous répondre…  
><strong>- Feuillou :<strong> Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre avec Yamamoto et Asari fait partie de mes préférés, j'adore quand il devient sérieux en mode futur tueur à gage ^^ Bon courage avec ton ordi et ton frangin x) A bientôt !  
><strong>- Djeday :<strong> Ciaossu et merci pour ta review ! Je prends toujours plaisir à lire les élucubrations, que ce soit les tiennes ou celles des autres, quand ce n'est pas moi qui écrit n'importe quoi… Enfin ça, je me le permets que sur les fictions de ma correctrice XD. Tu me demandes si j'ai pas honte de vous faire poireauter ? Eh bien, la réponse est non ! Mouahahahahah ! Yamamoto, il a la classe, seulement quand il le veut malheureusement ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vrai que ça m'arrive de rester bloquée sur certaines trad mais bon, tant que ça vous plait à tous, peu importe le temps passé dessus ! A bientôt !

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une EXTRÊMEMENT bonne lecture ! (désolée ces boxeurs ont fini par déteindre sur moi…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Le regret d'un boxeur<strong>

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Une journée parfaite pour se reposer paisiblement.

C'était ce qu'aurait voulu faire Knuckle.

Mais malheureusement, il devait aider Giotto pour les préparatifs de la fête. Son boss avait assigné, Ryohei et lui, à la gestion et l'envoi des invitations. C'était une tâche très simple. Ils avaient juste besoin de s'asseoir dans le bureau de Knuckle, d'écrire les invitations et de les envoyer aux invités. Bon… C'était supposé être une tâche simple si on ne prenait pas en compte l'incapacité de Ryohei à rester tranquillement assis et à écrire pendant des heures en utilisant une plume.

SPATCH !

Une autre plume venait de se briser dans la main de Ryohei. C'était la cinquième. Le tout en l'espace de deux heures.

- Arrghh… Pourquoi ces plumes se brisent EXTRÊMEMENT facilement ? Demanda le jeune boxeur, d'une forte voix, avant de marmonner : Pourquoi on peut pas utiliser des stylos ?

Knuckle résista à l'envie de soupirer. Il semblait bien que Ryohei ne savait pas vraiment utiliser une plume. Et résultat, toutes les invitations écrites par le plus jeune étaient illisibles ou tachées.

Très, très tachées même.

Les taches d'encre sur le papier étaient indélébiles. On ne pouvait décemment pas envoyer des invitations bâclées aux invités. Apparemment, d'après Ryohei, les plumes n'étaient plus utilisées pour écrire dans le futur. Ils utilisaient une sorte de long bâton avec de l'encre à l'intérieur pour écrire. Ryohei appelait ça un stylo.

Finalement, Knuckle finit par écrire toutes les lettres d'invitation, lui-même.

Enfin une tâche de finie, encore une à exécuter : l'envoi des lettres aux invités.

Le prêtre avait l'intention d'utiliser des pigeons voyageurs pour délivrer les invitations. C'était plus simple et plus rapide. Avec les oiseaux, on était sûr que la lettre arriverait à destination avant la fin de la journée. Hélas, Ryohei avait eu… une autre idée. Une idée impliquant un EXTRÊME exercice physique.

- Allons livrer ces lettres nous-mêmes à l'EXTRÊME, avait-il suggéré.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une EXTRÊMEMENT bonne idée, répondit Knuckle. Certains invités habitent plutôt loin d'ici. Cela nous prendrait plusieurs jours pour livrer toutes ces lettres nous-mêmes.

- Eh, pourquoi pas ? Ça nous ferait un EXTRÊMEMENT bon exercice, contra-t-il, en frappant l'air d'un de ses poings.

- Ryohei… Commença le prêtre avant de faire une pause. Pourquoi aimes-tu faire les choses de façon extrême ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends EXTRÊMEMENT pas, fit Ryohei, intrigué par la question.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop EXTRÊME parfois ? Dit-il en soupirant. Comme là, tu suggères que nous allions livrer ces lettres à des personnes habitant loin de tout, _nous-mêmes_, fit-il en observant le plus jeune dans les yeux. Tu devrais être plus prudent. Tu risquerais de te blesser ou blesser d'autres personnes avec ce côté extrême.

- Mais, ça peut EXTRÊMEMENT faire progresser notre endurance et vitesse, argumenta Ryohei. T'es pas un boxeur ? Tu ne veux pas d'une bonne endurance et d'une bonne vitesse ?

En entendant ces paroles, une ombre passa dans le regard de Knuckle. Cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Il lui répondit d'un murmure :

- Mais, je ne suis plus un boxeur.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi pas ? Pas besoin d'être un boxeur pour s'exercer à la boxe, souligna-t-il.

- Parce que je ne veux plus… fit Knuckle, sa voix s'estompant peu à peu. … J'ai juré de ne plus jamais boxer.

- Mais, si tu ne pratiques plus la boxe, comment vas-tu aider Primo et les autres s'ils sont en danger ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Knuckle demeura silencieux un moment. Au lieu de répondre à la question de Ryohei, il lui posa une autre question:

- Pourquoi as-tu commencé la boxe ?

C'était maintenant au tour de Ryohei de rester silencieux. Inutile de préciser que cette situation était étrange. Ryohei avait toujours été une personne bruyante. Alors le voir ainsi, si calme et en profonde réflexion, était carrément improbable venant de lui. Ryohei répondit néanmoins à la question, d'une voix étonnamment calme.

- Quand nous étions petits, ma petite sœur et moi étions souvent martyrisés par nos senpai. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je suis devenu un boxeur afin de protéger ma sœur de ces brimades. Je me suis entraîner durement pour développer mes compétences et puis c'est devenu une passion pour moi. C'était très amusant.

Ryohei fit une pause et sourit.

- Grâce à la boxe, j'ai pu rencontrer un tas de personnes intéressantes. Comme maître Pao Pao, tête de poulpe, Hibari et Sawada, poursuivit-il. Et toi ?

Le gardien du soleil de Primo chercha à éviter le regard de son successeur.

- Eh bien, ma raison n'est pas vraiment la même que la tienne. Mon père était un boxeur. Je l'ai toujours admiré. On peut dire que j'ai appris la boxe parce que je voulais suivre ses pas. Tout comme toi, je me suis entraîné durement pour accroître mes capacités.

- Alors, pourquoi t'as arrêté ? Demanda Ryohei.

Knuckle hésita un moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec d'autres personnes, surtout avec des étrangers. Mais Ryohei n'était pas un étranger. Il faisait partie des Vongola et c'était un boxeur, tout comme lui. Peut-être le comprendrait-il mieux que personne.

- Tu vois, avant de joindre les Vongola, j'étais un boxeur de rue. Je gagnais de l'argent en participant à des matchs illégaux. C'était amusant. Je gagnais tous mes matchs. Mais, tout cela a changé le jour où j'ai accidentellement tué mon adversaire, avoua-t-il en évitant le regard du plus jeune. C'était vraiment un accident mais, je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que j'ai fait. J'ai juré de ne plus jamais me servir de mes poings. La première fois que Giotto m'a demandé de joindre sa famille, j'étais hésitant. Je ne voulais plus me battre. Mais, Giotto m'a assuré que je n'aurais jamais besoin de me battre. Que j'aurais juste besoin de les aider pour les soins s'ils étaient blessés. C'est tout. Et Giotto a vraiment tenu parole. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de me battre lorsqu'une bataille survenait. Mais, parfois… s'interrompit-il.

- Tu te demandes si c'était suffisant de rester sur la touche et de les soigner, pas vrai ? Fit Ryohei, finissant ainsi la phrase de son aîné.

Knuckle hocha simplement la tête.

- Lorsque Giotto a fait son vœu à l'étoile filante, j'ai fait le même souhait aussi. Je voulais vous rencontrer pour savoir si mes efforts en tant que guérisseur avaient contribué à l'avenir des Vongola, ajouta Knuckle.

Il y eut à nouveau un grand moment de silence dans le bureau. Knuckle attendait une réponse de la part de son successeur tandis que ce dernier réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait dire. Ryohei avait compris, lentement mais surement, pourquoi le prêtre lui avait conseillé de ne pas être trop extrême dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la même erreur que lui et d'avoir ensuite les mêmes regrets. Il comprenait aussi le fait que Knuckle ait des doutes concernant ses capacités de guérisseur. Si elles étaient suffisantes afin d'aider sa famille. Finalement, Ryohei rompit le silence.

- Je ne pense pas que tes compétences de guérisseurs n'aient pas contribué aux Vongola, dit-il, ignorant le froncement de sourcils et l'air incrédule de son aîné. Quand Sawada est devenu Vongola Decimo, la première chose qu'il a faite, c'était d'investir en soins médicaux. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Knuckle secoua la tête. Le jeune gardien du soleil sourit à son aîné avant de poursuivre :

- Quand j'ai demandé à Sawada, il m'a répondu : « Peu importe à quel point je m'entraîne ou deviens fort, je ne pourrais jamais garantir que quiconque sorte d'une bataille sans aucune blessure. Puisque je n'ai aucun talent pour soigner les autres, comme toi Onii-san, le moins que je puisse faire, est de m'assurer qu'on soit suffisamment équipé pour les traitements médicaux. »

Knuckle écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une personne comme Tsuna pourrait faire preuve d'autant de bonté et avoir un si grand cœur. En général, les parrains de la mafia ne se préoccupaient pas trop des soins médicaux. Selon eux, c'était un gaspillage en argent. Pourquoi s'embêter à acheter des herbes, des médicaments et des pansements alors qu'on pouvait acheter de biens meilleures armes, pour renforcer sa Famiglia ? Ryohei semblait lire dans les pensées du prêtre.

- Je sais que Sawada n'en a pas l'air, mais il est un EXTRÊMEMENT bon boss. J'ai eu des doutes comme toi, une fois. Mais, Sawada les a vite chassés. Il m'a dit que sans mes talents de guérisseur, tout le monde auraient eu de bien plus grandes difficultés. Je me souviens encore à quel point son poing avait été douloureux.

Knuckle voulait lui poser d'autres questions sur Tsuna lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri.

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et ils eurent tous les deux un très mauvais pressentiment. Knuckle et Ryohei se précipitèrent rapidement vers la porte du bureau pour découvrir la raison de ce cri. Mais, quelqu'un surgit dans le bureau avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'atteindre la poignée de la porte. C'était Yamamoto.

- Senpai, Knuckle-san, on a besoin de votre aide, tout de suite, fit le jeune épéiste.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre gardien du soleil ne puisse poser de questions, Yamamoto les trainait déjà derrière lui. Ryohei était inquiet car il était très rare de voir Yamamoto si paniqué. Il comprit la raison très vite lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir. Il vit Primo, couvert de sang et Tsuna, blessé.

Mais ce qui le choqua encore plus, c'était l'étendue de la blessure de Tsuna…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong> Oui je sais, vous êtes contents que ces duos soient finis... Mais il vous reste quand même une semaine à attendre encore avant de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire XD M'enfin... En tout cas, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez la joie, le plaisir et le stress aussi de lire la petite escapade de Giotto et Tsuna. Bon week-end à vous, restez bien au chaud si vous pouvez et à la samedi prochain!


	17. Chap 17: Apprendre à connaître Tsuna

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de KHR sont bel et bien toujours la propriété exclusive d'Amano-sensei…

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ah je vous vois déjà pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant ce chapitre… Soulagement de courtes durées à mon humble avis ^^'' Au programme dans ce chapitre : balade en ville, les fangirls… le retour, les délires de Giotto…

_**Remerciements :**_ Je remercie comme toujours **Mangaanime15** pour m'autoriser à traduire sa fiction. Comme toujours aussi, merci à mon amour de correctrice ! Tu t'es bien déchaînée en commentaires sur ce chapitre ma **Belette-chan – D. Nera**. Merci pour tes conseils avisés et surtout de me faire autant rire !  
>Bien évidemment, merci à tous les lecteurs et amis revieweurs ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, alors merci ^^<br>**- Feuillou** : Wow quel enthousiasme ! Si tu trouves cette trad digne d'un cadeau de Noël alors je suis ravie ! Et je te comprends parfaitement. Lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre sort en anglais, je suis du genre à sauter de joie et me précipite pour le lire XD Merci à toi et à bientôt !  
><strong>- Djeday<strong> : Alors, oui je sais que c'est frustrant ! Oui, je suis sadique… Et non, je n'ai aucun remord ! Mouahahahah ! Je suis passée exactement par le même état d'esprit que toi et des autres lecteurs en lisant la version anglaise… ^^ En effet, tu as raison pour Yamamoto, il est bien comme il l'est même si j'aime son côté tueur à gage XD Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! A très bientôt ^^

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla, désolée de vous avoir retenu si longtemps. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Apprendre à connaître Tsuna<strong>

Giotto et Tsuna descendirent du fiacre. Le blond jeta subtilement un coup d'œil à Tsuna, en espérant vraiment que son plan allait marcher.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Giotto sentait toujours que quelque chose semblait un peu « hors normes » concernant Tsuna. Comme si le garçon était tout autre que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et que, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à percevoir était quelque chose d'important – un élément vital du garçon en tant que boss et être humain. Faisant confiance à son intuition, Giotto était déterminé à éclaircir ce mystère.

Lorsque le reste de ses gardiens avaient quitté la salle de réunion, Giotto s'était tourné vers G, faisant comme requête de le laisser acheter du vin pour la soirée. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu envoyer un serviteur le faire. Mais Primo avait insisté sur le fait que le garçon n'aurait peut-être pas été capable de sélectionner convenablement des vins de qualité et donc d'affecter l'humeur générale de la future fête. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais après avoir nié au moins mille fois qu'il n'avait pas voulu sortir pour échapper à la paperasse, G avait accepté à contrecœur.

Maintenant, son plan consistait à se servir de cette sortie comme moyen pour mieux s'entendre avec son successeur.

… Ce qui aurait été génial s'il savait exactement _comment_ s'y prendre…

Pour aggraver les choses, ils avaient dû se concentrer sur l'attention des villageois dès qu'ils étaient descendus du fiacre. Non pas que Giotto les en blâmait – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le boss des Vongola accompagné de sa presque copie conforme. Mais c'était vraiment gênant de les entendre chuchoter derrière leurs dos.

- Depuis quand Giotto a-t-il un fils ? Je croyais qu'il était célibataire, murmura la commère n°1.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait eu un fils illégitime ? Fit la commère n°2.

- Mais, ce garçon est bien trop âgé pour être son fils. Il a l'air d'avoir 16 ans et Giotto en a 24. C'est impossible qu'il ait eu un enfant à l'âge de 8 ans, fit remarquer la commère n°3, par rapport à la spéculation absurde de la commère n°2.

- Alors, qui est ce garçon ? Pesta cette dernière, voyant que la commère n°3 avait raison.

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Giotto avait choisi d'ignorer ces commérages pendant le chemin. Il espérait que Tsuna ne serait pas trop offensé en entendant tous ces murmures. Mais c'était dur de voir quoi que ce soit sur le visage du garçon.

Ils entrèrent dans le vignoble et furent accueillis par le vigneron qui les guida dans la cave, sachant déjà où les mener. Les Vongola étaient des clients réguliers aussi le vigneron connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant les goûts de leur boss.

Après avoir conclu leur affaire et remercié le commerçant pour son aide, les deux boss Vongola continuèrent leur chemin. Malheureusement, les regards et les chuchotements semblaient avoir empiré.

- Vous pensez qu'il puisse être le petit frère de Primo ? Demanda la fangirl n°1.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je _sais_ qu'il est mignon. Je me demande s'il nous laisserait l'habiller, gloussa la fangirl n°2.

- Ahah ! Et si on tendait une embuscade et capturait le châtain ? On devrait bien s'amuser avec lui, suggéra la fangirl n°3.

Les deux autres filles hochèrent la tête.

- C'est une excellente idée.

Giotto frissonna lorsqu'il entendit ces chuchotements, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna qui conservait une expression calme. Toutefois, en regardant mieux, Giotto remarqua que le corps du plus petit était tendu et il vit que ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rose. Il n'aurait su dire si Tsuna était furieux ou embarrassé. La première hypothèse était surement plus probable que la deuxième.

Mais Giotto était loin de se douter qu'il avait tort.

Tsuna avait eu deux réactions différentes lorsqu'il avait entendu les murmures des fangirls :

Premièrement, il avait flippé. Si les fangirls de cette époque étaient un tant soit peu les mêmes que celles du futur, peu importe ce qu'elles pourraient prévoir, cela signifierait obligatoirement torture pour lui. Ses pensées le menèrent naturellement à repenser à la soirée de rencontre organisée par Reborn et…

Tsuna refoula cette pensée_. « Non, non. C'est n'est vraiment pas le moment de flipper pour ça aussi. »_ Le jeune parrain avait bien assez de pain sur la planche comme ça.

La deuxième réaction, la plus importante même, était l'embarras. C'était vraiment très embarrassant d'être qualifié de « mignon ».

_« Pour l'amour de Dieu, je suis un parrain de la mafia ! Et un parrain ne peut pas être mignon ! »_ Bouda-t-il intérieurement, en faisant un château de sable dans un coin de sa tête.

Quelques instants après son monologue intérieur, il remarqua que quelque chose avait heurté sa jambe. Conservant la même expression neutre, il baissa les yeux et vit une petite fille en train de pleurer.

Giotto devint nerveux. Il s'attendait à ce que Tsuna réprimande la fillette lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé à sa hauteur. Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'adolescent sortit un mouchoir et essuya les larmes avec le plus grand soin.

- Voilà, voilà, sèche tes larmes, dit-il tendrement.

Le ton de sa voix sembla avoir l'effet escompté. La petite fille renifla un peu puis, elle le regarda timidement à travers ses yeux embués.

Voulant lui remonter le moral, Tsuna sortit un bonbon aux raisins – chose qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main pour Lambo. Elle regarda le bonbon puis Tsuna, et le bonbon à nouveau avant de lever sa main pour le prendre. Enfin, la fillette sourit.

- Merci, Monsieur…

- Je t'en prie, dit-il lui souriant en retour.

Elle courut dans la rue pour retrouver sa mère tandis que Tsuna agita la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Si Giotto était choqué par le changement soudain du comportement du plus jeune, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le garçon pourrait se montrer si gentil et chaleureux. Il se demanda quelles autres surprises lui réservait le jeune parrain…

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Giotto-san ? Dit-il d'un air interrogateur tout en se relevant.

Le garçon était redevenu comme avant. Giotto fronça des sourcils.

- Tsuna, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si sérieux à longueur de journée, et surtout pas en ma compagnie.

Ses paroles prirent le jeune châtain au dépourvu. La seule réponse "intelligente" qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment fut :

- Hein ?

Réponse qu'il regretta aussitôt et il se morigéna intérieurement. Sans même remarquer sa querelle interne, Giotto continua:

- Je ne voulais pas paraître si grossier mais, je te préfère largement quand tu n'es pas aussi crispé. Juste comme tu étais avec la petite fille.

C'était maintenant au tour de Tsuna d'être choqué. Il ne se doutait pas que Giotto le voyait comme quelqu'un de trop crispé et sérieux. Il bouda intérieurement à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais voulu décevoir Giotto.

- … D'accord, dit-il calmement. J'-J'essaierais.

Giotto sourit à ses paroles.

C'était néanmoins encore bien trop difficile pour Tsuna. Il ne savait pas trop comment faire. Techniquement parlant, cet homme était son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. C'était pas comme si on pouvait trainer tous les jours et parler librement à son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. Mais, à bien y considérer, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'essayer.

Mais tout d'abord…

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, pouvons-nous aller ailleurs? De préférence, un endroit sans trop de monde ? Demanda le plus jeune, d'un ton hésitant.

- Hein ? Pourquoi? Questionna Giotto.

Ce dernier pensait encore à sa petite victoire, alors sa question était sortie d'un ton un peu désemparé. Tsuna jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, nerveux.

- Euh… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire kidnapper par des hordes de filles. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elles essayent de nous encercler, fit remarquer Tsuna.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Tsuna, une horde de femelles suspectes, pouvant être identifiées comme étant des fangirls, était en train de se déplacer autour des bâtiments, leur barrant toute échappatoire. Elles les scrutèrent comme s'ils étaient de délicieux morceaux de viandes. Inutile de préciser que cela effraya au plus haut point les deux boss de la mafia.

Les choses allaient de mal en pis lorsque leurs intuitions sonnèrent l'alarme, leur disant que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point de se produire. Giotto se tourna vers Tsuna et lui dit nerveusement :

- J'approuve totalement ta suggestion. Allons-y.

Les deux parrains s'engouffrèrent dans une rue comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Littéralement. Les fangirls s'avérèrent difficile à semer. Elles étaient vraiment persistantes et avaient une bonne endurance, sans oublier leur nombre qui s'accroissait. Mais, après un jeu du chat et de la souris, Giotto et Tsuna parvinrent enfin à les perdre de vue.

- On dirait… qu'on a réussi… à les semer, fit Giotto, essoufflé, essayant de récupérer son souffle.

Il regarda alors les environs. Il réalisa à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient près de la forêt, à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Aucun fiacre ne s'aventure jusqu'ici, et on ne peut pas retourner en ville maintenant… Je suppose que la seule solution est de rentrer à pied jusqu'au manoir, ajouta-t-il d'un soupir.

Tsuna, quant à lui, ne fit aucunement attention aux paroles de son aîné. Son intuition était en alerte rouge et ne cessait de lui dire qu'ils étaient en danger. Il avait cru d'abord que c'était à cause de ces filles hystériques. Mais elles avaient disparu maintenant et son intuition était toujours sur le qui-vive, l'incitant à la prudence. Tsuna aurait préféré ignorer son sixième sens mais, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Surtout qu'il avait la sensation que quelqu'un les épiait.

- Giotto-san, je pense que nous devrions être sur nos gardes. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le coin, dit-il nerveusement.

Giotto arqua un sourcil.

- Tsuna, il n'y a plus de filles dans les parages. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter ou de devenir paranoïaque.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Mais avant que le jeune garçon ne puisse en dire plus, un groupe d'hommes en costumes les encercla.

Ils étaient tous armés. Certains avaient des couteaux, d'autres avaient des épées et d'autres encore avaient des pistolets. Tsuna et Giotto enfilèrent rapidement leurs gants et entrèrent en Hyper Mode. L'un des hommes, probablement leur chef, fit un pas en avant.

- Eh bien, eh bien, regardez ce que nous avons là. Vongola Primo et son petit frère bien-aimé, fit-il d'un sourire narquois.

- Je vous suggère de nous laisser tranquille. Nous ne voulons pas le moindre problème, annonça calmement Giotto.

Mais il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même de ne pas avoir perçu leur présence en premier.

- Désolé, Primo. Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. On ne va pas vous laisser vous en sortir comme ça, ricana-t-il.

Sans préambule, ils attaquèrent les deux parrains qui étaient déjà en position de combat. Deux personnes chargèrent en direction de Tsuna, pensant qu'il serait facile à abattre. Malheureusement pour eux, leur erreur de calcul leur valut de se faire assommer par son coup de poing. Le jeune châtain ne laissa pas cette petite victoire lui monter à la tête et continua son assaut, désarmant ses adversaires tout en esquivant les balles qui le visaient. Un par un, les ennemis sombrèrent au sol, inconscients.

Malgré le fait qu'il se battait contre eux, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de se fatiguer. Le chef en fut choqué voire effrayé. Ses hommes avaient été battus si facilement. Il serait le prochain. Cette réalisation soudaine le poussa à réagir. S'il devait perdre, il ferait en sorte de faire sombrer ses ennemis avec lui. L'intuition de Tsuna lui signala immédiatement de tourner son attention vers Giotto. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il vit ce que l'homme s'apprêtait à faire.

- Giotto-san, derrière toi ! Cria-t-il.

Il se précipita en direction du blond sans réfléchir, tandis que l'homme allait appuyer sur la gâchette de ses mains tremblantes.

Giotto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsuna avait crié comme ça. Il était bien trop occupé à repousser ses agresseurs pour lui accorder toute son attention. Au moment où il se retournait pour voir ce que voulait Tsuna, l'homme avait déjà tiré. Giotto ferma les yeux.

BANG !

Giotto regrettait de mourir ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais dû mentir à G et se décharger de sa paperasse à son bras droit, juste pour pouvoir y échapper.

BANG !

Et, il n'aurait jamais dû comploter avec Elena et Cozart juste pour rendre Daemon jaloux.

BANG !

Aussi, il n'aurait jamais dû priver Alaude de son précieux café.

BANG !

Pour ensuite le reprocher à Lampo, juste pour voir la vitesse à laquelle il fuirait un Alaude privé de café, décidé à se venger.

BANG !

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire craquer Asari et effrayer Knuckle en les enfermant _accidentellement_ ensemble, pour voir combien de temps Asari supporterait l'EXTRÊMEMENT forte voix de Knuckle. Et combien de temps Knuckle arriverait à rester dans une pièce EXTRÊMEMENT sombre et silencieuse.

BANG !

Et là, il allait mourir sans avoir eu la chance de s'excuser auprès d'eux. _« Vous tous, veuillez me pardonner pour les mauvaises farces que je vous ai faits. G, tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec un bureau rempli de dossiers. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser le faire tout toi-même. Mais, tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en blâmer. Quatre-vingt pourcent de la paperasse consistent aux dégâts que tu as faits durant tes missions. Et manger mon cheesecake aux myrtilles en face de moi pendant mon travail n'a guère aidé dans ton cas. »_

- Giotto-san… fit une voix qui l'appelait.

_« Daemon, je ne voulais pas vraiment comploter avec Elena. Mais elle m'a menacé de m'abandonner aux harpies hystériques. Elles sont une réincarnation du Diable et elles n'arrêtent jamais tant qu'elles n'ont pas obtenu ce qu'elles désirent. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle a maintenu en otage mon gâteau roulé. Il faut que tu comprennes. De plus, c'est aussi de ta faute pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention à Elena. J'aurais juste aimé savoir comment elle a réussi à traîner Cozart dans ce bazar. »_

- Giotto-san, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la voix, un peu plus fort.

_« Alaude, mon gardien du nuage. J'espère que tu comprends ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est privé de quelque chose qu'on aime. Que ça te serve de leçon. Tu n'aurais jamais dû manger, sans la moindre culpabilité, mon super ultra délicieux gâteau au chocolat que j'ai obtenu à la sueur de mon front. Enfin, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ça. »_

_« Et Lampo, je ne voulais pas être si puéril. Je sais que j'aurais dû être un adulte responsable. Aussi, me venger de toi est surement pas ce que ferait un adulte responsable. Mais, tu l'as bien mérité. Personne ne mange ma Forêt Noire sans s'en sortir indemne. __Tu devrais savoir cela mieux que quiconque."_

- Giotto-san, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, dit la voix, désespérée et de plus en plus faible.

_« Asari, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire craquer en t'enfermant avec Knuckle. Je me souviens encore à quel point tu étais en colère. Mais franchement, tu es toujours en train de sourire. Je le jure, c'était par simple curiosité. Je voulais juste te voir en colère au moins une fois. C'est tout, rien de plus. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu as mangé mon framboisier derrière mon dos. »_

_« Et Knuckle, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer pour le restant de tes jours. J'espère que tu ne feras jamais de cauchemars d'Asari version démoniaque, essayant de te faire la peau. J'avais juste pensé que tu pourrais apprendre à rester calme en passant un peu de temps avec lui, surtout après que tu aies détruit mon moelleux à la vanille en donnant un coup de poing. Mais n'aie crainte, je n'éprouve aucune rancune envers toi pour ça. »_

- Bon sang, Giotto ! Ouvre les yeux ou dis quelque chose si tu vas bien ! Je n'ai pas sauvé ta pauvre carcasse juste pour te voir mourir! Hurla la voix.

_« J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas furieux contre moi. Mais franchement, c'est quoi cette voix? __Ç__a ruine totalement ce moment émouvant. »_ Pensa le blond tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux.

Il fut alors choqué de voir Tsuna qui semblait avoir pris les six balles à sa place, se tenir devant lui. Son esprit se vida complètement. Le torse et les jambes de Tsuna avaient été touchés – ses bras aussi, puisqu'il était en position défensive. Les tirs de l'homme avaient raté les organes vitaux, surement parce qu'il avait tremblé au moment de tirer. Mais, si ça continuait, Tsuna allait mourir en perdant tout son sang. Giotto revint à la dure réalité en voyant le plus jeune tomber à l'avant, ne parvenant plus à se maintenir sur ses jambes blessées. Il l'attrapa juste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

- Heureusement que tu vas bien, fit Tsuna, souriant gentiment avant de sombrer, inconscient.

A ce moment-là, son esprit fut comme paralysé. Les vêtements de Tsuna étaient tellement tachés de son sang. La seule chose qui indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant était le mouvement de sa poitrine. Plusieurs pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Giotto. Tsuna venait-il juste de prendre les balles à sa place ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille ? Les derniers mots de Tsuna résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tsuna mourir comme ça. Il devait absolument ramener Tsuna au manoir pour que Knuckle le soigne au plus vite.

L'homme, voyant qu'il avait échoué à tuer Vongola Primo, paniqua. Il tira rapidement sur la gâchette et réalisa alors qu'il était à court de munition. Pendant ce temps, Giotto souleva doucement le garçon du sol puis, disparut instantanément. Avant que l'homme ait pu recharger son arme, Primo réapparut devant lui et le frappa d'un puissant coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Le chef tomba, inconscient.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Giotto fit demi-tour et plaça Tsuna sur son dos. Il utilisa ses flammes pour voler tout droit vers le manoir.

Peu importait si Tsuna était lourd.

Peu importait si le voyage du retour était fatiguant.

Peu importait si son coûteux costume était taché par le sang de Tsuna.

Tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment, c'était de fournir au plus vite des soins médicaux à son successeur.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le manoir, Giotto fit rapidement irruption par les doubles portes, et sans outre mesure, ignorant totalement qu'il devait être indigne pour un boss de la mafia de se présenter aussi paniqué, il hurla de désespoir :

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note :<strong>_ Non, ne pestez pas! Je sais qu'on finit encore et toujours sur la même phrase... Mais au moins maintenant vous savez ce qui s'est passé. La semaine prochaine, panique au manoir et soins médicaux. Ah il est fort probable que je publie le chapitre 18 vendredi car je ne serais pas chez moi le week-end ^^ D'ici là, review? Bon week-end et à très bientôt!


	18. Chap 18: Tension dans la famille Vongola

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Amano-sensei *SNIF*

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Eh bien me revoici mais pas vendredi comme je l'avais annoncé la semaine dernière… J'ai passé une bonne partie de la semaine clouée au lit par une saleté de grippe, et du coup j'ai dû annuler mon week-end au ski et j'ai encore pris du retard sur mes traductions… *dégoutée*. Mais au moins, je suis fidèle à notre rendez-vous du samedi ! Au programme aujourd'hui : Gokudera, enfin dans son rôle de bras droit, la Decima Generazzione pète un câble ou presque, Melon-san met les pieds dans le plat…

_**Remerciements :**_ Un grand merci à **mangaanime15** pour sa merveilleuse fiction et son autorisation à la traduire en français ! Merci à toi ma Belette-senpai (**Belette-chan – D. Nera**) pour tes corrections et tes délires irremplaçables ! Je te laisse ton nounours à câlins pendant quelques temps, si ça te fait plaisir ^^

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! J'adore toujours autant lire vos commentaires, désolée pour le retard dans mes réponses -"  
><strong>- Feuillou<strong> : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah ne t'inquiète pas, les chapitres ne disparaitront pas ! Tu pourras les lire à ton retour ^^ Tant mieux si les délires de Giotto t'ont bien fait rire ! Quant aux fangirls, je les trouve un peu soft ici… Je pense qu'il y a surement mieux à faire qu'habiller Tsuna… XD Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon je devrais changer le rating… Encore merci et à très bientôt !  
><strong>- amiedu13<strong> : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la seule certitude que tu peux avoir, c'est que Tsuna ne mourra pas ^^ Mais cela n'empêchera pas en effet ses gardiens de péter un câble… Quant à Reborn, non ce n'est pas prévu qu'il vienne dans le passé. D'ailleurs on le reverra bientôt mais je ne sais plus exactement dans quel chapitre… Au plaisir de lire à nouveau, à bientôt !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Tension dans la famille Vongola<strong>

- QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Le cri de Giotto fit écho dans toute la demeure. Il espérait que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Tsuna avait besoin de soins médicaux le plus rapidement possible, sinon il ne s'en sortirait pas. Cette pensée terrifiait Giotto au plus haut point. Ils commençaient tout juste à faire mieux connaissance. Il voyait bien que Tsuna était un bon garçon. Ce serait vraiment terrible qu'il meure de cette manière, surtout que c'était lui le principal fautif. Il prit une grande aspiration. Ramener lui-même Tsuna sur son dos l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se précipitaient vers eux.

G et Gokudera furent les premiers à arriver. Ils restèrent sans voix pendant un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leurs supérieurs. G revint à la réalité en premier.

- Bon sang, que vous est-il arrivé à tous les deux ? Cria-t-il, d'une voix où pointaient colère, désarroi et inquiétude.

- On… a eu des problèmes, répondit Giotto, d'un ton las.

- Comment le simple achat de vin peut-il vous faire revenir grièvement blessés et couverts de sang ? Beugla-t-il encore.

Lampo et Lambo pensèrent à la même chose lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils étaient tellement sous le choc qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient pris racine dans le sol.

Giotto grimaça à cause du volume sonore de son bras droit, son épuisement semblait s'amplifier aussi dans sa tête. Heureusement, Gokudera avait eu une meilleure vision de la situation et commença à prendre des initiatives. C'était ce qu'était censé faire le bras droit lorsque son boss avait des ennuis. C'était aussi ce que recherchait tout bon boss : un bras droit efficace et responsable.

Mais sa loyauté n'allait qu'à un seul d'entre eux.

Et elle appartenait à Tsuna.

Au lieu de beugler comme il aurait fait habituellement, Gokudera énonça ses instructions de manière très calme.

- Primo, pose le Juudaime par terre. Il faut qu'on le soigne immédiatement.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, Giotto, G et Lampo auraient surement manifesté leur effarement de voir le jeune métis aussi mature et l'auraient surement charrié là-dessus. Mais hélas, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se le permettre maintenant. Giotto hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement puisqu'apparemment Gokudera avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il prit donc délicatement son successeur toujours dans son dos pour l'allonger par terre. Mais, il était tellement fatigué que son corps défaillit. Giotto trébucha à l'avant avec Tsuna dans ses bras. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, une tache sombre survint sur sa gauche et le rattrapa d'une prise ferme.

- Stupide herbivore, fais donc attention à ce que tu fais, marmonna Hibari, l'aidant à se tenir debout tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la condition de son propre boss.

- Tu t'affaiblis. Tu devrais t'entraîner plus, dit calmement Alaude.

Ce dernier s'empara de l'autre bras du blond. Vu de cet angle, c'était évident pour Giotto de voir la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de ces deux gardiens du nuage. N'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le blond hocha simplement la tête et sourit faiblement.

Dès qu'ils eurent placés Tsuna par terre, Gokudera se précipita immédiatement auprès de son boss. Il activa alors sa flamme du soleil et commença à soigner Tsuna, obtenant un autre regard choqué de ses prédécesseurs. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il était très reconnaissant de posséder et contrôler plusieurs types de flammes dans son corps. Malheureusement, le soleil n'était pas sa flamme principale, aussi, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'éviter que son Juudaime ne perde plus de sang. Les choses s'aggravèrent pile au moment où Mukuro faisait son apparition suivi de Chrome.

- Oya, oya, que s'est-il passé ici ? Quelqu'un s'est battu ? Demanda le jeune gardien du brouillard, d'un ton amusé.

Le comportement apparemment indifférent de Mukuro irrita l'aîné des gardiens de la tempête.

- Ne vois-tu pas que ton boss est grièvement blessé ?

C'était maintenant au tour de G de mettre les pieds dans une zone dangereuse. Les yeux de Mukuro s'étrécirent. Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il s'inquiétait pour Tsuna tout comme les autres. Il n'aimait pas trop le montrer – exactement comme une certaine alouette – et préférait cacher son affection derrière une personnalité glaciale et manipulatrice. Par chance, un certain accro du baseball arriva juste à temps pour calmer les esprits.

- Ma, ma, calmez-vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous battre, fit gaiement Yamamoto, mais fonça des sourcils en voyant la mine déconfite des autres. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien rester concentré ? Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Primo et le Juudaime, lâcha Gokudera.

Il obtint alors l'attention de tout le monde. Yamamoto aurait voulu demander ce qui était arrivé à Tsuna et Giotto mais, Gokudera le coupa dans son élan.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça, accro du baseball. Va juste trouver Knuckle-san ou cette stupide tête de gazon. Peu importe le moyen mais, ramène-les ici. Le Juudaime doit être soigné au plus vite et ma flamme du soleil peut seulement empêcher qu'il perde plus de sang.

Yamamoto hocha bêtement la tête avant de faire un sprint directement vers le bureau de Knuckle. Puis, Gokudera reporta son attention à un Lambo tout tremblant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Lambo, ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot. Trouve-moi une trousse de premiers secours et quelques bandages n'importe où, ou bien cette stupide tignasse.

Frottant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes, Lambo cria :

- Mes cheveux ne sont pas stupides, Stupidera !

Puis, il courut à la recherche desdits objets demandés. Lampo se proposa d'aider le plus jeune puisqu'il savait exactement où ces équipements étaient stockés dans le manoir.

- Chrome, ramène-moi de l'eau chaude. Il faut qu'on nettoie les blessures du Juudaime et de Primo, ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Il se tourna alors vers G et Alaude.

- Vous deux, arrêtez de vous tenir là comme des imbéciles et vérifiez les blessures de Primo. Rester figés comme des statues n'aidera personne, aboya Gokudera.

En temps normal, Alaude aurait défoncé la tête de ce gamin et G aurait proféré mille malédictions qui rendraient fiers les crieurs sur un port. Mais Gokudera avait raison – un fait qu'ils devaient admettre à contrecœur. Ils allèrent au côté de Giotto rapidement, l'aidant à s'asseoir correctement pendant qu'il ôtait ses vêtements pour qu'on puisse traiter ses blessures. Une minute plus tard, Yamamoto revint en traînant littéralement derrière lui les deux gardiens du soleil. Knuckle alla directement auprès de Giotto et commença à le soigner avec sa flamme tandis que Ryohei se tourna vers Gokudera.

- Eh ! Tête de poulpe, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sawada ? Demanda-t-il.

- La ferme, tête de gazon. Va donc guérir le Juudaime d'abord. On verra les questions plus tard, marmonna Gokudera, se tournant vers Giotto. Tu n'es pas le seul ici à vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Ryohei fit un signe de la tête et se mit à examiner Tsuna. Même avec sa mémoire à EXTRÊMEMENT court terme, Ryohei maîtrisait les propriétés de sa flamme et avait travaillé durement pour perfectionner ses connaissances médicales. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour le qualifier de médecin bien entendu, mais il en savait assez pour soigner des blessures qu'il avait déjà traitées par le passé.

- Il faut que je retire les balles de son corps. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on amène Sawada jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour le faire là-bas, dit le jeune boxeur.

- Je vais te montrer le chemin, fit Knuckle alors qu'il finissait de guérir Giotto.

C'était une bonne chose que les blessures de son boss ne soient pas trop sérieuses. Juste quelques coupures et des ecchymoses.

- Mais on aura d'abord besoin de pansements et de médicaments, poursuivit-il.

- Les voilà, fit Lambo, surgissant de nulle part avec Lampo, en fourrant les mains du gardien du soleil avec tous les bandages et trousses de premiers secours qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

- D'accord… Fit Knuckle, bouche bée. On aura aussi besoin d'eau chaude. Quelqu'un pou-

- Je l'ai amenée, dit Chrome, elle aussi arrivant de nulle part en tenant une bassine d'eau chaude. Où dois-je la poser?

- Très bien, suivez-moi. On va en avoir besoin pour le soigner, annonça Knuckle, un peu perplexe par leur efficacité. Est-ce que quelqu'un-

- Montre simplement le chemin, herbivore, grogna Hibari, prenant délicatement Tsuna comme une jeune mariée.

Knuckle plissa les yeux et hocha la tête bêtement. Qui aurait pu savoir que la famille du Decimo serait aussi efficace. Tout le monde suivit docilement l'aîné des gardiens du soleil. Giotto, depuis qu'il avait été soigné par son gardien, était capable de marcher sans l'aide de personne. Bien sûr, G était encore inquiet mais, il lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les portes de l'infirmerie, Knuckle se retourna vers le groupe qui le suivait, pour s'adresser à eux. Une certaine autorité transperçait de son regard et de sa voix :

- Très bien, vous allez devoir rester à l'extérieur. Ryohei et moi allons avoir besoin de tout l'espace possible pour soigner correctement Tsuna.

Presque toutes les personnes présentes, et plus particulièrement Giotto, protestèrent. Ils voulaient tous être là pour Tsuna. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas rester là à ne rien faire tandis que le jeune châtain souffrait et luttait pour rester en vie. Une bagarre faillit éclater mais Yamamoto était intervenu juste à temps pour les en empêcher.

- Ma, ma, calmez-vous. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Tsuna est loin d'être faible. Si quelqu'un peut survivre après s'être pris six balles, c'est bien Tsuna. De plus, il est entre de bonnes mains. Knuckle-san et senpai sont d'excellents guérisseurs. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne laisseront jamais Tsuna mourir comme ça. Alors, faisons-leur confiance, dit-il en grimaçant stupidement.

Si Asari n'avait pas déjà vu le côté sérieux de Yamamoto, il aurait surement été trompé par le sourire stupide du jeune épéiste. Il aurait pensé que Yamamoto était un garçon inconscient et insouciant qui ne comprenait pas la gravité de cette situation. Mais depuis leur match, Asari cernait bien mieux le garçon. Il savait que le jeune gardien de la pluie était extrêmement inquiet pour Tsuna. Son sourire crispé et la manière dont il serrait son Shigure Kintoki étaient très révélateurs.

Apparemment, Asari n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Tous les autres gardiens de la dixième génération avaient remarqué son faux sourire. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi le jeune homme faisait ça. Yamamoto essayait en effet de les calmer et de leur remonter le moral malgré le fait qu'il était inquiet et anxieux pour son ami et boss. Maintenant qu'ils y repensaient tous calmement, les paroles de Yamamoto étaient justes. Tsuna était loin d'être faible et Ryohei était compétent. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise de ne pas faire suffisamment confiance en Tsuna et Ryohei.

- Tche, évidemment que je le sais, accro du baseball. Pas besoin de me le rappeler, marmonna un Gokudera irrité.

- Kufufufu, je te suggère de te mettre tout de suite au travail, Sasagawa Ryohei. Tu ne voudrais pas connaître l'Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Mukuro, d'un ton sinistre, obtenant un hochement de la tête du boxeur.

Ainsi, ne pouvant rien faire de plus, les gardiens Vongola s'installèrent dans le couloir à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, chacun prenant ses distances par rapport aux autres.

**_Une heure plus tard…_**

Gokudera avait déjà fumé un paquet entier de cigarettes. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait épuisé son stock, une sombre aura émana de lui.

_**Deux heures plus tard…**_

Hibari et Mukuro disparurent, dieu seul sait où, pour avoir une « charmante petite discussion » avec ceux qui avaient osé attaquer Tsuna. Bien sûr, ils faisaient cela pour relâcher leur tension, et non pas parce qu'ils étaient inquiets ou qu'ils se souciaient du jeune boss. Et puis, ils en avaient marre d'être bloqués avec une foule émotive (de leurs points de vue, évidemment).

_**Trois heures plus tard…**_

Yamamoto faisait quelques exercices en fendant l'air de son Shigure Kintoki, passant de sa forme en bambou à l'épée à chaque coup porté. On aurait dit qu'il testait sa lame sur des ennemis imaginaires, un sourire sur son visage. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son doux sourire habituel. C'était un sourire vous donnant la chair de poule et promettant mille souffrances.

_**Quatre heures plus tard…**_

Chrome était très occupée. Elle était en train de créer de nouvelles façons de torturer des personnes tout en clouant une poupée vaudou qui avait une étiquette sur son front indiquant « agresseur du Boss ». Elle psalmodiait des malédictions et maléfices pour amener la misère sur ceux qui avait osé nuire à son boss.

_**Cinq heures plus tard…**_

Lambo était assis dans un coin, il faisait un dessin aux crayons de couleur, représentant la manière dont il torturerait ceux qui avaient osé blesser son Nii-san une fois qu'il leur aurait mis le grappin dessus.

_**Six heures plus tard…**_

Hibari et Mukuro revinrent dans le couloir, tenant leurs armes tachées de sang. Mukuro esquissait ce sourire terrifiant tandis que Hibari s'appuyait tranquillement contre le mur, fermant les yeux comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_**Sept heures plus tard…**_

Il était évident pour Alaude de voir à quel point la famille du Decimo était inquiète. Leur aura déprimante et triste avait pratiquement envahi tout le couloir. Et toutes leurs tentatives pour cacher leur inquiétude derrière leurs excentricités échouèrent lamentablement. Alaude savait aussi que la famille du Decimo était au bord du précipice et risquait de craquer à tout moment – une véritable bombe à retardement. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne insensée intervienne pour appuyer sur la détente et, Alaude espérait sincèrement que personne ne serait suffisamment idiot pour faire une telle chose.

- TOI ! STUPIDE FILLE ANANAS ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ M'ABANDONNER COMME ÇA! Hurla Daemon, complètement inconscient de la situation actuelle.

Manifestement, la prière d'Alaude n'avait pas été entendue. Il eut d'ailleurs une subite envie de se frapper le crâne contre le mur. Heureusement, Giotto avait assez de bon sens pour stopper son gardien de la brume avant qu'il ne commette la plus grosse bourde de sa vie.

- La ferme, Daemon ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me préoccuper de tes bouffonneries, fit Giotto d'un ton cassant.

- Hein ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant, un peu inquiet car il était rare que son boss craque comme ça.

- Tsuna a été blessé quand il est sorti avec Giotto, intervint Asari.

- Hmff, c'est pas grand-chose. S'il est blessé ou tué, c'est uniquement de sa faute pour avoir été imprudent, ricana Daemon.

Soudain, le couloir devint très silencieux. La dixième génération avait cessé toutes leurs extravagantes activités et jeta un regard mauvais à Daemon.

- Espèce de tête de melon stupide, t'as un problème avec le Juudaime ? Gronda Gokudera, dégainant ses bâtons de dynamites.

- Kufufufu, ma douce Chrome, il semblerait que quelqu'un n'a pas encore retenu sa leçon. Devrions-nous le traumatiser un peu plus ? Fit Mukuro, son œil droit luisait tandis que le kanji du chiffre un apparaissait.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Mukuro-sama, répondit calmement la jeune fille qui faisait apparaître son trident.

- Tête de melon herbivore, pour avoir fait trop de bruit, je vais te mordre à mort, annonça Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

- Lambo-san ne te laissera pas dire de mauvaise chose sur Tsuna-nii ! Cria Lambo en plaçant ses cornes sur sa tête.

- Ma, ma, calmez-vous un peu. Tout le monde aura droit à son tour. Pas besoin de s'énerver ainsi, ajouta Yamamoto affichant un sourire sinistre, le Shigure Kintoki sous sa forme d'épée à la main.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de Daemon, armes au poing et une aura menaçante les entourait.

- Daemon, je crois que tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps, déglutit bruyamment Lampo.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Daemon qui tentait de dissimuler sa peur.

- Stupide tête de melon, il fallait vraiment que tu les provoques là maintenant, fit Alaude, prêt à utiliser ses menottes dans le cas où la dixième génération saccagerait tout.

- Ma, ma, calmez-vous. Daemon ne disait pas ça sérieusement, dit Asari, tentant ainsi de les raisonner même si la situation l'avait rendu nerveux aussi.

La dixième génération continuait son approche, loin d'être découragée, pour donner une bonne leçon à Daemon quand…

… La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvra, révélant Ryohei et Knuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Eh non, ce n'est pas le sauveur qui apparait... Enfin si, en quelle que sorte. Puisque grâce aux gardiens du soleil, Daemon va s'en sortir (pour l'instant) ^^ Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Nous allons prochainement entrer dans une nouvelle crise au sein des 2 générations. D'ici là, portez-vous bien, passez un bon week-end. A bientôt!


	19. Chap 19: Une infiltration périlleuse

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent bien toujours à Amano-sensei.

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ça y est j'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard et ai quelques chapitres traduits d'avance. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous aurez les chapitres plus rapidement… Bref, aujourd'hui vous aurez droit : au complot, à la paranoïa et à de la détermination ^^

_**Remerciements :**_ Un grand merci à l'auteur d'origine **mangaanime15** pour son accord pour traduire sa fiction. Bien sûr, je n'oublie absolument pas ma senpai et boss bien-aimée : **Belette-chan – D. Nera** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires toujours aussi tordants. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à vous lecteurs et amis revieweurs ! J'aime voir votre enthousiasme à suivre cette fiction, alors merci ^^

**- Yuuhmm** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie si tu as aimé cette fiction. Ça ne fait qu'un an que j'ai commencé à lire des fics Reborn et je suis contente qu'il y en ait toujours plus. Même si certains couples se font rares. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je me suis lancée dans la traduction de cette fanfic. C'était mon coup de cœur et j'adore trop les relations entre les deux générations ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi ! A très bientôt !

Voilà, je vous laisse lire tranquillement les péripéties de la Prima Generazzione… Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Une infiltration périlleuse<strong>

- Alors, sommes-nous bien clair là-dessus? Vous avez des questions ? Demanda Giotto, embrassant ses gardiens du regard, comme pour les mettre au défi de rétorquer quelque chose.

- Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment faire ça ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on devrait le faire, gémit Lampo mais il se tut dès qu'il rencontra le regard de Giotto.

- Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda sévèrement Giotto, manifestement contrarié qu'on lui pose la question.

- Ma, ma, ne t'agite pas autant, Giotto. C'est pas qu'on ne veut pas t'aider, commença Asari avant de froncer ses sourcils. Mais, tu ne trouves pas que tout ceci est un peu trop extrême ?

- Hn, grogna Alaude, en accord avec le gardien de la pluie.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous ne vous souciez pas de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tsuna ? Fit Giotto, se levant brusquement et frappant la table avec ses mains. N'avez-vous pas entendu ce qu'a dit Alaude ? Ce garçon risque d'être en danger.

- Mais Giotto, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, fit remarquer G. Je suis certain que personne n'est assez stupide pour **attaquer**, **kidnapper** ou **tuer** Tsuna juste parce qu'il aurait une rumeur comme quoi il serait ton petit frère.

- N'oublions pas celle qui dit qu'il serait le fils illégitime de Giotto, murmura Daemon suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous.

- Eh bien, merci pour me l'avoir rappelé, répondit Giotto avec sarcasme avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Quel mal peut-il y avoir à rester prudent, G ? N'es-tu pas le premier à me dire quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

- Oui, en effet. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit d'être paranoïaque, grommela le gardien de la tempête.

- G, je ne suis _pas_ paranoïaque ! Répliqua Giotto tandis qu'un tic nerveux déformait sa mâchoire.

Puis, il se leva et commença à arpenter la salle en long, en large et en travers.

- Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Vous ne vous inquiétez donc pas ? Il a très bien pu arriver quelque chose à Tsuna sans pour autant que ses gardiens nous en tiennent informés. Et si Tsuna était trop grièvement blessé ?

Le visage de Giotto blêmissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ses paroles. Il commençait même à paniquer.

- Oh mon Dieu, et s'il était mort ? Qu'allons-nous faire? C'est pas bon. Mais alors, pas bon du tout. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

G jugea qu'il était temps de remettre un peu de bon sens dans les idées de son ami d'enfance.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Après tout, ce sont les gardiens de Tsuna. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de recourir à cette méthode de fou.

- Méthode de fou ? Peux-tu me dire, comment cela peut-il être considéré comme une méthode de fou ? Craqua Giotto, s'ébouriffant les cheveux avec frustration.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Giotto, tu ne peux pas juste déclarer la guerre aux gardiens de Tsuna juste parce que tu veux lui rendre visite ! Hurla G avec impatience.

- Je ne déclare pas la guerre. J'ai juste dit que nous allions nous infiltrer dans l'infirmerie, argumenta le blond.

- Ce qui est synonyme de déclaration de guerre, répliqua G.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Si, ça l'est.

- Non.

- Si.

G imita la conduite qu'avait eue un peu plus tôt Giotto en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, clairement frustré contre son ami. _« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? »_ Se morigéna-t-il intérieurement tandis qu'il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Ou pour être plus précis, ce qui s'était passé juste après que les deux gardiens du soleil soient sortis de l'infirmerie (sauvant in extrémis Daemon de la fureur de la famille du Decimo)…

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Flashback : deux jours plus tôt**_

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Knuckle et Ryohei. Toutes pensées malsaines concernant une certaine tête de melon s'envolèrent tandis que la dixième génération se précipitait vers les deux guérisseurs afin de connaître la condition de leur boss.

- Comment va le Juudaime ? Demanda en premier Gokudera.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tsuna va bien. On a réussi à lui retirer toutes les balles sans risque, mais il a perdu énormément de sang. Heureusement, on a pu stopper l'hémorragie à temps, bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient, expliqua sinistrement Knuckle.

- Et alors, quand pourra-t-il se réveiller ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- Ça, j'en suis pas sûr. Peut-être dans deux jours voire plus? Il n'est plus dans une situation critique. Ça dépendra de lui. Toutefois, je suggère de le laisser se reposer autant que possible, répondit-il.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tsuna était en sécurité. Il était toujours en vie. C'était tout ce qui importait sur le moment… Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

- Pouvons-nous le voir ? Demanda Giotto, s'attirant l'attention de la dixième génération.

- Bien sûr, mais ne faites pas trop de bruits. Il a encore besoin de repos, rappela Knuckle.

Giotto déambulait joyeusement et était sur le point d'atteindre la porte de l'infirmerie lorsqu'un éclair argenté le bloqua brusquement, le repoussant rudement en arrière. Il cligna des yeux, confus. Avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un tonfa vola en direction de sa tête qu'il évita de justesse, grâce à ses réflexes. Il observa alors la dixième génération qui formait une sorte de ligne de défense devant l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Giotto.

- C'est nous qui devrions vous demander ça. Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites? Grogna Gokudera.

- Rendre visite à Tsuna, bien sûr, répondit le blond, confus.

- Ahah, on ne peut pas vraiment te laisser faire ça. Après tout, tu as un tas de chose à nous expliquer, dit Yamamoto.

- Ouais, comme expliquer pourquoi Sawada a été blessé, énonça Ryohei.

- Je… C'est… une longue histoire, fit Giotto en détournant le regard, ne sachant que dire à la dixième génération.

- Alors, fais court, dit Hibari lui jetant un regard noir.

- Attendez, est-ce que je peux voir Tsuna avant ? Je vous dirais tout juste après, implora Giotto.

- Kufufufu, j'ai bien peur que non. Soit tu nous dis tout maintenant soit tu vas au-devant des ennuis, répondit Mukuro alors qu'il faisait apparaître son trident.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'hésitation que Primo narra ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt en ville. Il raconta tout depuis qu'ils avaient été chassés par des hordes de filles jusqu'à l'embuscade tendue par leurs ennemis. Lorsqu'il arriva au moment où Tsuna avait pris les balles à sa place, il fut assailli par la culpabilité.

- Pour faire simple. Tu as LAISSÉ le Juudaime prendre les balles à ta place ? Hurla Gokudera, furieux.

- Ma, ma, calme-toi, Gokudera. Tsuna est en train de dormir. Tu vas le réveiller à force de crier, tenta de raisonner Yamamoto tout en empêchant le gardien de la tempête de se lancer sur le blond. Bien que, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ils ont pensé que Tsuna était le petit frère de Primo.

- C'est probablement à cause des rumeurs que se sont répandues, murmura Alaude.

- Quelles rumeurs ? Demanda Gokudera, en plissant les yeux.

- Certaines disent que vous seriez nos frères perdus de vue depuis longtemps. D'autres disent que vous êtes nos enfants illégitimes, ronchonna Alaude. Mais, je ne pensais pas qu'ils agiraient si vite, murmura-t-il plus bas.

- Que veux-tu dire par agir si vite ? Demanda Giotto, visiblement mécontent que son gardien ait gardé secret certaines informations.

- Si certaines familles mafieuses ont pris cette idée comme ligne de conduite, ça peut être un avantage pour elles de kidnapper nos supposément successeurs, surtout Tsuna puisqu'il est supposé être ton petit frère, déclara Alaude, indifférent.

Giotto passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Je pensais que puisqu'il était avec toi, tu pouvais le gérer. De plus, il a l'air capable de se battre, expliqua Alaude.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux garder ces informations secrètes, rétorqua le blond.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je suppose que ça nous donne une bonne raison de tenir le Juudaime éloigné de toi Primo, annonça Gokudera, gagnant ainsi l'attention de la première génération.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Giotto avec circonspection.

- Manifestement, tu as été trop imprudent et le Juudaime a été blessé par ta faute. Nous ne vous laisserons pas approcher le Juudaime avant qu'il ne se réveille, déclara le jeune bras droit.

- Kufufufu, nous allons aussi réquisitionner l'aile ouest du manoir, ajouta Mukuro.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous n'en avez pas le droit, gueula G.

- Bien sûr que si. Tsunayoshi a été blessé par la faute de Primo, alors il est tout fait normal que celui-ci nous paye une sorte de dédommagement. Sans oublier le fait que ça nous sera plus facile de veiller sur Tsunayoshi puisque l'infirmerie se situe dans l'aile ouest, argumenta Mukuro.

- Très bien, j'accepte, répondit Giotto.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Giotto ! Se renfrogna son gardien de la tempête.

- N'y a-t-il pas une autre alternative à cette situation ? Demanda Asari, espérant parvenir à une meilleure négociation.

- Asari, G, c'est bon. C'était de ma faute de toute façon, fit Giotto avant de se tourner vers la famille du Decimo. Vous pouvez avoir l'aile ouest du manoir. Puis-je voir Tsuna maintenant ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas, répondit Yamamoto. Nous ne vous faisons pas encore confiance.

- Il a EXTRÊMEMENT raison, gronda Ryohei.

- Primo-san, je pense que vous feriez mieux de nous le laisser. Après tout, nous sommes ses gardiens, ajouta Chrome avec fermeté.

- Mais… Essaya-t-il de protester mais il fut interrompu par Hibari.

- Herbivores, sortez d'ici ou je vous en ferais sortir moi-même, siffla-t-il.

Constatant que la première génération ne changerait pas d'avis, Asari serra gentiment l'épaule du blond.

- Laissons-les pour l'instant. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Et puis, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

Giotto, découragé, répondit simplement d'un hochement de tête.

_**Fin du flashback**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inutile de préciser que la dixième génération avait tenu parole. Ils réquisitionnèrent l'intégralité de l'aile ouest et la transformèrent en base. Ils ne laissèrent ni Giotto ni qui que ce soit d'autre pénétrer l'aile ouest. Et toutes tentatives d'intrusion dans leur « territoire » avaient été contrecarrées par les jeunes gardiens. Knuckle avait même prétexté la condition de Tsuna et ses capacités de guérisseur en guise d'excuse pour aller le voir mais, il avait été rejeté immédiatement. Ryohei s'en était chargé lui-même.

Pendant ces deux derniers jours, la famille de Primo n'avait rien entendu de la part de celle du Decimo. Giotto avait à peine dormi depuis ce jour tellement il était inquiet et il voulait vraiment avoir des nouvelles de Tsuna. Son anxiété avait rapidement rongé ses nerfs et, sans surprise, le blond avait commencé à échafauder divers scénarios sur ce qui avait _supposément_ pu arriver à Tsuna. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il était décidé à en venir à des mesures plus drastiques. Qui, en cas d'échec, pourraient les conduire à une guerre entre leurs deux familles.

Giotto suggéra alors d'infiltrer la base de la famille du Decimo.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde n'avait pas été d'accord avec sa suggestion d'où leur querelle du moment.

- Giotto, je suis sûr que tout va bien, affirma Asari, qui tentait de les calmer. Tsuna est fort. Et puis, Knuckle avait soigné la plupart de ses blessures.

- La plupart oui. Pas _toutes_, le coupa Giotto.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Asari. Il faut qu'on voie Tsuna maintenant, fit Giotto en grinçant des dents.

Il prit alors une profonde aspiration pour se calmer un peu. La voix qui en sortit n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Je sais que vous pensez que ce plan est dingue. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est parvenu à entrer dans leur base sans s'être fait assommer, à rester inconscient une nuit complète. Mais, j'ai besoin de voir Tsuna. J- Je lui dois beaucoup. Alors, je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

La requête de Giotto finit par faire céder leurs cœurs de pierre. Il était rare pour les gardiens de voir leur boss dans un tel état mais, cela leur suffit pour leur donner envie de l'aider, peu importe le côté irrationnel de son plan. Et au point où ils en étaient, pas même Alaude ou Daemon n'auraient pu ignorer l'air « Je suis un pauvre Boss de la mafia, abandonné par mes gardiens » sur le visage de Giotto.

G poussa un long soupir, se résignant.

- D'accord, on va t'aider. Mais seulement cette fois-ci.

- Ore-sama veut aussi voir leur base boiteuse, fit Lampo en baillant.

- On ne peut pas laisser la famille du Decimo faire tout ce qu'elle veut, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, l'aile ouest fait partie de notre manoir, commenta Daemon.

- Hn, grommela Alaude.

- Ahahah, je suppose que c'est réglé maintenant, sourit Asari.

- Infiltrons leur base à l'EXTRÊME, rugit Knuckle donnant un coup de poing droit devant lui.

- Merci les gars, fit Giotto exprimant sa reconnaissance par un sourire. Allez, que l'opération d'infiltration commence ! Cria-t-il d'un air déterminé.

Et cela marqua le début de l'infiltration de la base de la famille du Decimo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Et voilà, le début de la mission suic... euh d'infiltration est lancée! Alors à votre avis à quoi va être confronté Primo et ses gardiens? Réussiront-ils à rendre visite à Tsuna? Ou vont-ils devoir lutter contre leurs successeurs? Réponses... dans les chapitres suivants! (Nyark, j'allais quand même pas donner les réponses maintenant, non mais euh XD) Il se peut que je ne poste pas samedi prochain, ça sera en fonction de si je peux le faire avec mon téléphone et si j'ai du réseau en montagne ^^ Alors, à bientôt! Portez-vous bien.


	20. Chap 20: La base de la famille du Decimo

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de KHR sont toujours la propriété d'Amano-sensei…

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Bonjour ! Je vous ai manqué ? Un peu quand même ? Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises, je suis rentrée hier de vacances et comme je le craignais, je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre à partir de mon téléphone… Mais bon, je vais pouvoir enfin reprendre mon rythme de sortie hebdomadaire ^^ Au programme aujourd'hui : infiltration, pièges et belles frayeurs. On vous souhaite bien du courage messieurs de la première génération !

_**Remerciements :**_ Comme toujours je remercie humblement **mangaanime15** pour son autorisation à traduire sa fanfic et aussi ma bien aimée correctrice que j'ai pressé pour avoir la correction avant mon départ pour finalement poster qu'aujourd'hui… Rétablis-toi bien ma **Belette-chan** !

Ensuite je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette modeste traduction et qui postent des reviews. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser auprès de mes amis revieweurs de ne pas vous avoir répondu dernièrement, entre mes problèmes de santé et mes vacances j'ai pas eu le temps… Gomen ! Certains d'entre vous pensent que la première génération va au-devant de leur mort… Eh bien, disons qu'il y a un peu de vrai mais ça je vous laisserai voir pourquoi. Aucune inquiétude tout le monde s'en sortira vivant (peut-être ?) XD  
>Merci à <strong>hinatanatkae<strong>, **Metempsychosis-chan**, **Aube Crepusculaire**, **inukag9**, **Reboyama**, **Lokiitama**, **Audragon**, **Xanara**, **Maso-chan**, **yuuhmm**, **Shiragiku-chan** et aussi ma **Belette** n'à-moi pour tous vos commentaires ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : La base de la famille du Decimo<strong>

_« Bienvenue dans la base de la Decima Famiglia »_

Si quelqu'un voyait cette enseigne, il penserait surement qu'il serait accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais, il valait mieux ne pas s'y fier trop vite. Lisez bien tout jusqu'à la fin, surtout les petites notes en bas.

_« PS. Entrez à vos risques et périls. Au-delà de ce point – que vous êtes sur le point de franchir – toutes blessures, mutilations ou décès ne seront pas à tenir rigueur envers un membre de la Decima Famiglia. Vous êtes prévenus. »_

N'oublions pas non plus les décorations à l'entrée de l'aile ouest. Si vous pensiez qu'une décoration faite de crânes humains et de squelettes était une forme d'accueil chaleureux, vous vous trompiez lourdement. Cela ressemblait plus à une entrée d'une quelconque maison hantée ou bien d'une chambre de torture infernale…

Et c'était exactement ce à quoi pensait la famille de Primo qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la base de la famille du Decimo.

- Es-tu vraiment sûr que ceci était l'entrée de notre aile ouest ? Déglutit péniblement Lampo.

- Nufufufu, il semblerait qu'ils utilisent de réelles illusions pour tout ça, commenta Daemon. Je déteste devoir l'admettre mais, ils sont doués. Peu de personnes sont capables de produire des illusions aussi réalistes.

- Alors, raison de plus pour ne pas rester ici, dit Lampo qui tournait déjà le talon pour quitter cet endroit.

Malheureusement pour lui, G l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu n'iras nulle part. On y va tous et on y va maintenant.

- M-Mais cet endroit est effrayant, se plaignit Lampo.

- Et puis, ils ont surement posé quelques pièges à notre intention. Des pièges pouvant nous blesser, mutiler ou tuer si le PS de l'enseigne dit vrai, murmura Daemon.

- Ahahah, ne t'inquiète pas Lampo. On sera avec toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, fit Asari en riant.

- Je n'ai _pas_ peur, fit le plus jeune tentant d'être courageux.

- Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? Demanda G, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

- Je ne tremble _pas_. C-C'est juste qu'il fait très froid ici, mentit Lampo qui espérait que les autres croiraient son excuse bidon.

- Lampo, c'est EXTRÊMEMENT pas gentil de mentir à tout le monde, cria Knuckle.

- Pouvez-vous parler à voix basses ? Demanda calmement Giotto. On est supposé rester silencieux. Comment allons-nous infiltrer leur base si vous êtes tous si bruyants ?

- Désolé, grommelèrent-ils tous d'une seule voix, à l'exception de Daemon et Alaude.

- Alaude, est-ce que tu as le plan de leur base ? Demanda Giotto, se retournant vers lui.

Avec le plus grand professionnalisme, Alaude hocha la tête et sortit une série de plans.

- J'ai les plans originaux de l'aile ouest. Mais on ne peut pas être sûrs qu'ils n'aient pas procédé à quelques changements depuis qu'ils s'y sont installés.

- Je vois, fit Giotto d'un mouvement de tête.

- Alors quel est le programme ? Demanda G.

- C'est très simple. On entre, on va voir Tsuna, on s'assure qu'il va bien et enfin on s'en va aussi vite que possible, répondit Giotto.

En entendant cela, G ne put s'empêcher de se donner une claque sur le front.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond, ignorant totalement le regard blasé de ses gardiens.

- Tu ne peux pas penser à une meilleure idée ? Fit G en le toisant.

- C'était juste une suggestion. Pas besoin de se fâcher, répondit Giotto, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu avais tout prévu lorsque tu as suggéré d'infiltrer leur base… Marmonna G.

- Peu importe. Ce qui est important c'est de voir Tsuna. Alors allons-y! Cria gaiement Giotto pour empêcher ses gardiens de protester plus.

- Idiot, tu viens juste de nous dire de rester silencieux ! Tu tiens donc tant à finir la mission avant même de la commencer ? Répliqua G.

- Ahahah, désolé, fit Giotto en souriant bêtement.

Sans plus attendre, la mission put enfin débuter. Giotto avança avec confidence vers la porte puis, tourna la poignée.

- Faisons de notre mieux pour arriver jusqu'à Tsuna, dit Giotto en poussant la porte.

Toutefois, dès qu'il eut poussé la porte, ils furent tous aveuglés par une lumière éblouissante. Les gardiens de Primo couvrirent rapidement leurs yeux. Mais, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ils furent séparés et se retrouvèrent dans de drôles d'endroits.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Du côté d'Alaude, Lampo et Daemon…**_

Lampo poussait des gémissements et se frottait les yeux. Cette lumière aveuglante avait vraiment été douloureuse. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la demande de Giotto, bon sang ? Ah oui, il leur avait fait le numéro du petit chien innocent et triste. Comment aurait-il pu dire non face à ça ? Lampo aurait aimé continuer à se complaindre sur sa malchance lorsqu'il réalisa enfin où il se trouvait.

Il était dans un cimetière.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il était coincé avec Alaude et Daemon – les deux plus violents gardiens de leur Famiglia.

Sa jambe droite était menottée à la jambe gauche d'Alaude et sa jambe gauche était, quant à elle, menottée à la jambe droite de Daemon. Comment diable pourraient-ils avancer en étant attachés tous les trois… Il n'osait guère imaginer ce qui pourrait bien arriver maintenant. Giotto n'était pas là pour les calmer. Et comme ses jambes étaient attachées aux leurs, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Pour résumer la situation, il s'était fait rouler en beauté.

- C'est un rêve. C'est un mauvais rêve. Je ne suis pas dans un cimetière et, je ne suis pas avec Alaude et Daemon, psalmodia Lampo.

Le plus jeune espérait vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cauchemar et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ces compagnons de fortune s'étaient réveillés.

- Nufufu… Tu es soulant, Lampo. Devrais-je te rendre silencieux? Gloussa de manière étrange Daemon.

- Non merci, répondit-il en avalant péniblement sa salive.

- C'est mieux, fit l'illusionniste en hochant la tête. Maintenant, trouvons un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

Puis, Daemon essaya de se lever mais il finit par trébucher. Il regarda alors sa jambe droite et découvrit – à son plus grand choc – qu'elle était attachée à la jambe gauche de Lampo. Alaude sembla remarquer aussi que sa jambe gauche était menottée à la jambe droite du jeune gardien. Alors tous deux se tournèrent vers Lampo et lui jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

- Tu as dix secondes pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, grogna Daemon.

- J-Je ne sais pas. Les menottes étaient déjà là lorsque je me suis réveillé, pleurnicha Lampo.

- C'est contre la loi de mentir, avertit Alaude.

Visiblement, ni le gardien du nuage ni le gardien de la brume n'aimaient la réponse de Lampo. Si nécessaire, ils se feraient une joie d'user de la force pour obtenir des informations de Lampo. Pour quelques raisons, le jeune gardien de la foudre sentait que cette journée serait vraiment une très longue journée pour lui. Il espérait vraiment qu'il s'en sortirait indemne.

… En espérant…

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Du côté d'Asari et de Knuckle…**_

Lorsque Knuckle se réveilla, il resta très confus. La première chose qu'il fit était de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche de ses camarades. Il ne trouva personne à l'exception d'Asari. A sa grande surprise, son pied droit était menotté au pied gauche d'Asari. Knuckle prit alors un moment pour vérifier leur environnement.

Ils étaient dans un couloir.

Un couloir EXTRÊMEMENT sombre, flippant et silencieux.

Exactement comme cette pièce EXTRÊMEMENT sombre, flippante et silencieuse dans laquelle il s'était _« accidentellement »_ retrouvé coincé avec Asari.

Il remarqua alors que son compagnon avait amené avec lui ses épées.

Alors qu'il réalisa ces deux éléments, l'horreur se grava sur le visage du guérisseur.

Il était pris au _piège_ dans un couloir EXTRÊMEMENT sombre, flippant et silencieux avec _Asari_ qui avait justement ses épées à portée de ses mains.

Exactement comme cette fois-là.

Asari choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Il fut troublé de voir Knuckle le dévisager comme s'il allait se changer en démon d'un moment à l'autre. Il secoua alors sa main devant le guérisseur, essayant d'obtenir son attention. Knuckle, quant à lui, était comme figé sur place, se remémorant le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu avec Asari lorsque celui-ci avait pété un câble.

Knuckle pria alors désespérément. _« Dieu tout puissant, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, par pitié, ne laissez pas Asari se transformer en démon ni de m'écorcher vivant. »_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Du côté de Giotto et G…**_

- Comment diable nos pieds se sont-ils retrouvés menottés ensemble ? Beugla G, clairement ennuyé par la situation actuelle. Et pourquoi diable j'arrive pas à les enlever ?

- Allez, G. C'est pas la mer à boire… On avait l'habitude de le faire quand on était des gosses. Tu te souviens de la course à trois-jambes qu'on faisait à l'époque ? Demanda Giotto.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de le faire maintenant ! Rétorqua G.

Lorsque tous deux s'étaient réveillés, ils s'étaient retrouvés eux aussi à leur plus grand désespoir, attachés l'un l'autre par des menottes. Et comme si c'était pas suffisant, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble en plein milieu d'une forêt inconnue.

- Et comment diable sommes-nous arrivés dans cette forêt ? Gueula G.

- Je ne pense pas que cette forêt soit réelle, G. Je pense que quelqu'un a projeté une illusion nous faisant croire que nous sommes dans les bois, répondit calmement Giotto, trainant G vers un mur. La sortie devrait être dans le coin…

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda G, curieux, un peu étonné par son ami.

- Hyper intuition, murmura le blond.

G allait lui crier qu'il n'allait pas croire de telles balivernes mais il fut empêché par son boss qui poussa un cri de joie.

- J'ai trouvé !

Avant que le gardien de la tempête ne dise quoi que ce soit, une porte apparut devant eux. Giotto lui fit une grimace et il avait cet air sur le visage « Je te l'avais bien dit ». G ne put que soupirer.

- Retrouvons juste les autres et sortons d'ici. Plus tôt on verra Tsuna, mieux ce sera.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Du côté de la famille du Decimo…**_

- Kufufufu, il semblerait que quelques personnes aient osé infiltrer notre base, ricana Mukuro.

- Que devrions-nous faire maintenant, Mukuro-sama ? Demanda Chrome, s'agrippant à son trident.

- Tche, t'as vraiment besoin de le demander ? On va les arrêter, bien sûr ! Beugla Gokudera.

- Tu as EXTRÊMEMENT raison, cria Ryohei.

- Ahahah, ça va devenir très amusant. Vous pensez qu'ils arriveront à éviter nos pièges et arriver jusqu'ici ? Grimaça Yamamoto.

- Herbivore, es-tu en train de remettre en question mon système de sécurité ? Fit Hibari, le fixant du regard.

- Kufufufu… Yamamoto Takeshi, mes illusions sont de qualités supérieures. C'est impossible d'y échapper aussi facilement, répondit Mukuro.

- Ahahah, ne vous énervez pas. Je voulais juste m'en assurer, dit le joueur de baseball, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Dis, dis, Lambo-san va les faire exploser avec ses grenades, déclara Lambo de façon puérile.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Soudain, les membres de la famille de Primo sentirent des sueurs froides parcourir leurs colonnes vertébrales. Pour d'obscures raisons, ils avaient le pressentiment que la famille du Decimo n'allait pas les laisser passer aussi facilement. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer ne pas avoir commis d'erreur en venant ici.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Ah mes pauvres amis de la première génération... Vous pouvez toujours prier si cela vous chante... Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu après cette longue attente? Le prochain chapitre sortira bel et bien samedi prochain, promis ^^ D'ici là, portez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions! Bye...


	21. Chap 21: Un groupe incompatible

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à Amano-sensei.

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Me revoilà en temps et en heure. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Voici votre petit moment de détente, aujourd'hui vous aurez droit aux mésaventures d'un trio plus qu'improbable comprenant un sale gamin et deux psychopathes… Au menu : chamailleries, malédiction, humiliations à vie pour ces messieurs.

_**Remerciements :**_ Merci à l'auteur d'origine **mangaanime15** qui m'autorise à traduire sa fic en français. Et aussi merci à ma correctrice bien-aimée, ma boss, ma senpai en écriture : Belette-chan – D. Nera. Bon courage pour tes révisions et exam à venir ! Je pense bien à toi !

Bien évidemment, je ne vous oublie pas. Merci à vous amis lecteurs et revieweurs. Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous prenez autant de plaisir à rire des malheurs de Giotto et de ses gardiens. Je pense que l'auteur s'est bien éclaté en écrivant ses chapitres, et j'en fais autant en les traduisant ^^  
><strong>- Mama :<strong> Merci pour ta review, ils auront bien besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour affronter ce qui les attend. En espérant que la suite te plaise ! A bientôt ^^  
><strong>- tsunayoshi-sawada :<strong> Ravie que ça te plaise, même si on voit que très peu les gardiens de Tsuna. Merci pour ton commentaire ! A très bientôt !

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Et pour les personnes en période d'exam, bonne chance, j'espère que ce chapitre vous détendra un peu et vous changera les idées ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Un groupe incompatible<strong>

Dire qu'Alaude était énervé était un doux euphémisme. Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors il aurait déjà tué au moins mille fois Lampo et Daemon. Malheureusement, la situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de réaliser ses envies meurtrières. Peu importe ce qu'il avait tenté, ces saletés de menottes ne voulaient pas s'enlever. Alaude grognait de plus en plus.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant…

BAAMM !

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de trébucher et tomber lamentablement par terre.

Et ce, à chaque cinquième pas.

La raison ?

Son pied était menotté à celui d'un sale gamin pleurnichard qui avait son autre pied attaché à celui d'une certaine stupide tête de melon.

Alors, oui. Alaude avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être énervé.

- Voudrais-tu bien avoir l'obligeance de ne plus nous faire tomber ? Fit Daemon, fixant Lampo du regard.

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est toi qui marche trop vite, pleurnicha Lampo.

- T'es stupide ou quoi ? C'est toi qui marche trop lentement, beugla Daemon en retour.

- C'est même pas vrai, cria Lampo.

Daemon aurait voulu répliquer en retour mais Alaude le coupa. Il en avait plus qu'assez de leurs jérémiades trop bruyantes.

- Arrêtez donc de vous battre et trouvez une solution pour qu'on avance sans tomber.

- Nufufufu… On dirait que nous avons une alouette excentrique, se moqua Daemon. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va suivre tes ordres ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, grogna Alaude.

- Alors, je ne me soumettrais pas à toi, rétorqua l'illusionniste.

- Je te forcerais si besoin, menaça Alaude.

- Essaye donc, le railla Daemon.

Lampo savait qu'il devait immédiatement faire quelque chose à ce propos. Mais son corps était encore endolori par les coups qu'il avait reçus d'Alaude et Daemon. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver au milieu de leur bagarre. Bien sûr, la solution parfaite aurait été de fuir à toutes jambes et d'attendre que la tempête passe. Malheureusement, Lampo ne pouvait pas fuir puisqu'il était lié aux deux autres gardiens. Par chance, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Attendez ! Je sais comment nous allons résoudre ce problème, dit le plus jeune, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres.

- Nufufufu… Et comment ? Demanda Daemon qui haussait les sourcils tandis qu'Alaude écoutait attentivement.

- Regardez, on n'arrête pas de tomber parce que nous n'arrivons pas à coordonner nos mouvements les uns les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, obtenant un hochement de tête de Daemon et Alaude. Alors, pourquoi ne devrait-on pas choisir un leader et le suivre ?

- Nufufufu, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je suppose alors que je suis tout désigné pour être le leader, annonça Daemon.

- Tu n'es pas fait pour être un leader, fit Alaude. Si quelqu'un doit l'être, ça sera moi.

- Attendez ! Je sais comment choisir un leader, déclara Lampo, stoppant ainsi leur chamaillerie.

- Et comment allons-nous choisir ce soi-disant leader ? Demanda Alaude, en fronçant des sourcils.

- En utilisant la méthode Vongola standard pour choisir un leader, répondit-il.

Lampo sortit alors un petit livre de sous sa chemise intitulé « Le règlement de la Vongola Famiglia ». Il tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la page 67 et lut à voix haute :

- La sous-section A de la Section 2 du Paragraphe 17 du « Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia » indique : _qu'en cas de bagarre pour décider d'un leader, celui qui a le plus d'autorité et le plus haut rang peut temporairement mener l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'un leader acceptable soit désigné par l'actuel Boss des Vongola._

Daemon sourcilla en entendant cette règle.

- Ça va pas le faire. La plus haute position après le boss est celle des gardiens. Et puisque nous sommes tous les trois les gardiens de Giotto, nous avons techniquement la même autorité et la même position. Comment va-t-on choisir un meneur maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas encore fini, annonça Lampo. Cependant, la sous-section B de la Section 2 du Paragraphe 17 du « Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia » indique aussi que _dans le cas où les candidats pour le rôle de leader ont la même autorité ou position, le leader sera choisi en fonction d'un certain match._

- Et quel est ce soi-disant match ? Demanda Alaude, quelque peu intrigué.

- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux, répondit Lampo.

Un silence s'installa.

Un silence pesant même.

Lampo leva immédiatement les mains tandis qu'Alaude et Daemon s'apprêtaient encore à le frapper.

- C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas menti. Vous avez qu'à le vérifier vous-mêmes.

- Laisse-moi voir, marmonna Daemon.

Il arracha le livre des mains de Lampo. Après avoir lu le règlement un bon nombre de fois, s'assurant que le gamin disait vrai, il donna le livre à contrecœur à Alaude.

- Il a raison. Regarde.

- C'est vraiment stupide de choisir un chef de cette façon, grogna-t-il en jetant le manuel à Lampo après l'avoir lu.

- Je déteste devoir l'admettre, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, commenta Daemon.

- Dans ce cas, décidons en nous combattant, suggéra Alaude se mettant déjà en position de combat.

- Nufufufu, tu ne me battras jamais, fit Daemon en brandissant sa faux.

- Mais attendez ! Il faut suivre le règlement ou sinon il y aura une punition, les interrompit Lampo tout en secouant le livre devant eux.

- Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda l'illusionniste dont les paupières tressautèrent, visiblement ennuyé par cette intervention.

- La sous-section A de la Section 3 du Paragraphe 17 du « Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia » indique que _si quiconque refuse de suivre les règles annoncées dans la sous-section A et B de la Section 2 du Paragraphe 17, sans donner une raison valable, lui ou elle, sera puni d'une sentence pire que la mort…_

Alaude et Daemon haussèrent leurs sourcils, intrigués. Quelle punition peut être pire que la mort ?

_- Il ou elle devra s'occuper de la paperasse…_

- De la paperasse ? C'est vraiment pas la mer à boire, se moqua Daemon.

Alaude grogna rejoignant l'avis de l'illusionniste.

- … _Pour un mois entier._

Les deux autres gardiens se figèrent sur place en entendant la suite de la phrase. Toutefois, Lampo n'y prêta guère attention et poursuivit sa lecture.

_- Durant cette période, il ou elle ne sera pas autorisé à accomplir de missions, même si il ou elle supplie. Les seules missions possibles éventuellement données à ladite personne consisteront en des missions diplomatiques auprès des…_

Pour de quelconques raisons, Alaude et Daemon eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Ils espéraient vraiment qu'il ne s'agirait pas des personnes auxquelles ils pensaient. Ils étaient prêts à accepter n'importe quelles missions, du moment qu'il ne fallait pas se coltiner des…

- … _Fangirls,_ finit Lampo en refermant le livre.

Pendant un moment, ils demeurèrent silencieux. Chacun pesait le pour et le contre de ces règles. Choisir un chef par pierre-feuille-ciseaux était vraiment ridicule. Alaude et Daemon se promirent alors que la prochaine fois qu'ils verraient Giotto, ils l'étrangleraient pour avoir créé une règle aussi ridicule. Mais, la punition pour briser une telle règle n'était malheureusement pas à prendre à la légère et ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie d'y être confronté. Ils se décidèrent enfin après y avoir murement réfléchi.

- Décidons alors avec pierre-feuille-ciseaux, grommela Alaude.

- Les perdants ne devront garder aucune rancune envers le vainqueur, ajouta Daemon, obtenant un hochement de tête des deux autres.

Et à l'unisson, chacun porta sa main vers le bas et cria :

- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux !

Le résultat ?

Le ciseau de Lampo gagna contre les feuilles d'Alaude et de Daemon, faisant de lui le vainqueur et donc le leader.

- Youpi, j'ai gagné ! Vous allez devoir m'écouter maintenant, hurla-t-il, célébrant sa victoire.

Lampo ne prêta aucune attention aux regards meurtriers que lui lancèrent ses deux autres compagnons de fortune.

Ce fut donc en suivant l'étrange coordination du jeune gardien de la foudre qu'ils parvinrent à avancer sans tomber par terre à tout bout de champ. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres problèmes avant d'atteindre la fin du cimetière et ils se trouvèrent devant une fourche s'ouvrant sur trois voies. Il fallait choisir l'une d'entre elles pour continuer à avancer.

- Nufufufu, on dirait qu'il va falloir en choisir une, dit Daemon en raffermissant sa prise sur sa faux. Je pense que nous devrions prendre le chemin de droite. J'ai un compte à régler.

- Non, on va prendre à gauche. Je dois enseigner les bonnes manières à quelqu'un, souffla Alaude.

- Nufufufu… On dirait que nous avons un désaccord. Voyons voir ce que va dire notre leader à ce sujet, fit Daemon se tournant vers le jeune gardien. Lampo, tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Lampo est d'accord avec moi. On va donc prendre le chemin de gauche, pressa Alaude.

Lampo déglutit péniblement sous les regards courroucés des deux autres gardiens, qui essayaient subtilement de le rallier à leurs avis sous l'ombre de la menace. Il regretta alors amèrement d'avoir gagné le match. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été coincé dans cette délicate position. Puis, en regardant mieux l'enseigne qui se trouvait devant eux, il maudit la personne qui était suffisamment suicidaire pour laisser un tel message.

_« Cher intrus suffisamment suicidaire pour être venu dans cette base,_

_Devant vous se trouvent trois voies. Elles vous mèneront toutes à la même destination._

_Si vous choisissez la voie de droite, vous aurez l'honneur de croiser un jeune illusionniste audacieux qui a eu le plaisir de vaincre une certaine tête de melon illusionniste sans même verser la moindre goutte de sueur. Cette voie est réservée uniquement aux personnes talentueuses et qui apprécient les illusions extrêmement sanglantes et sadiques. En choisissant cette voie, on vous garantit de passer un certain temps en enfer. A ce titre, les lâches ne devraient pas choisir ce chemin s'ils ne veulent pas faire dans leur pantalon. _

_Pour ceux qui choisiraient la voie de gauche, il vous est suggéré d'avoir quelques décentes techniques de combat puisque vous rencontrerez certainement un certain préfet assoiffé de sang qui, vous mordra à mort sans le moindre doute. On vous garantit souffrance à volonté, une souffrance bien au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Vous finirez assurément avec quelques os brisés, des côtes cassées, une tête ensanglantée et quelques autres menues blessures. A ce titre, il est recommandé pour un certain vieillard qui aime jouer avec des menottes, de se munir d'un kit de premier secours pour soigner ses blessures lorsque ledit vieillard aura été haché menu. _

_Si vous choisissez la voie du milieu, elle vous conduira à un endroit empli de cris EXTRÊMEMENT bruyants. Vous risquez alors de perdre votre audition en choisissant ce chemin. A ce titre, il vous est recommandé de vous munir de boules Quies avant de vous y rendre. Veuillez noter que cette voie sera surement parsemée de quelques pièges. Par conséquent, soyez vigilent et souvenez-vous de l'enseigne affichée à l'entrée de la base comme quoi nous ne serons pas tenus responsables pour toutes blessures, mutilations ou décès pouvant survenir durant votre exploration. _

_Signé :_

_La Decima Famiglia._

_PS. En vous souhaitant bien du plaisir pendant l'exploration de notre base. » _

Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner à qui référaient les mentions « tête de melon illusionniste » et « vieillard ». Inutile de préciser qu'Alaude et Daemon étaient furieux et qu'ils voulaient donner une bonne leçon à leurs successeurs respectifs. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient menottés les uns les autres. Et en tant que tel, ils ne pouvaient choisir qu'une seule voie. Et puisque Lampo avait gagné le jeu de pierre-feuille-ciseaux, c'était à lui de prendre la décision finale. Alaude et Daemon maudirent encore une fois Giotto pour avoir créé une règle si stupide.

- Lampo, on devrait aller à droite, insista Daemon d'un sourire sinistre.

- Stupide gosse, on prendra à gauche, grogna Alaude dont on pouvait presque voir l'aura meurtrière émaner de son corps.

Sans aucun doute possible, aucun gardien n'était disposé à céder du terrain sur la question.

Lampo était pris entre deux feux. Et il ne savait pas lequel de ses compagnons il devrait écouter. S'il suivait Daemon, il allait obligatoirement passer du temps en chambre de détention avec Alaude – chose que le plus jeune voulait éviter à tout prix. Mais s'il écoutait Alaude, il aurait ensuite affaire aux illusions sadiques et sanglantes de Daemon. Alors, que devrait-il faire là ? Peu importe le parti qu'il prendrait, il devrait obligatoirement subir la fureur de l'autre. Il réalisa alors une autre solution, aussi choisit-il cette dernière. S'il devait mourir de leurs mains, alors autant mourir sans le moindre regret.

- Assez ! Ça suffit. On va tous prendre le chemin du milieu, cria Lampo, ne supportant plus la pression des autres gardiens.

C'était à la fois étrange et incroyable de voir à quel point la pression pouvait changer une personne. Lampo en était le parfait exemple. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'un gamin gâté pourri comme lui, pourrait se dresser contre les deux gardiens les plus dangereux de tous les Vongola ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? Siffla Daemon, clairement ennuyé par la décision du plus jeune.

- C'est moi le chef ici ! Alors, on prendra le chemin du milieu, dit-il fermement sans se dérober. De plus, ce chemin est sans doute le meilleur. Notre priorité est d'atteindre l'infirmerie. Si nous voulons augmenter nos chances de réussite, il nous faudra éviter autant que possible toute confrontation inutile.

Si les deux autres gardiens furent choqués par la détermination de Lampo, ils ne le montrèrent point. Toutefois, ce qui se passa par la suite les laissèrent sans voix. Lampo venait d'attraper leurs bras et les trainant à ses côtés, cria à tout va :

- Chemin du milieu, nous voilà !

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, les deux autres le suivirent. Seulement pour…

POUF !

… Tomber dans un piège.

N'ayant même pas vu le coup venir, ils étaient pris au piège dans un filet et étaient suspendus dans les airs. C'était le comble de l'humiliation pour eux. Peu importe leurs efforts pour en sortir, ils ne parvinrent pas à se libérer. Puis, chacun venant d'une allée, trois personnes firent leurs apparences.

- Kufufufu, on dirait que quelqu'un a été pris au piège, fit Mukuro qui déambulait dans la voie de droite, pris d'un rire moqueur. Et quand je pense qu'on a même pris la peine de les prévenir. J'en conclus que nos enseignes n'ont servi à rien.

- C'était un piège très EXTRÊME. On devrait recommencer de temps en temps, rugit Ryohei, venant de l'allée du milieu.

- Hn, stupides herbivores, murmura Hibari venant de la voie de gauche.

- Laissez-nous partir ! Bouillonnait Daemon.

- Kufufufu, ce n'est pas possible. En tant que nos prisonniers, je vous suggère de la fermer, dit Mukuro, frappant le sol de son trident.

Très vite, Alaude, Daemon et Lampo furent entourés par la brume. Pour une raison inconnue, ils se sentirent étrangement fatigués et somnolèrent. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

- Mission de détention des gardiens du nuage, de la brume et de la foudre : Succès, fit Mukuro en souriant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu? Perso, c'est l'un de mes préférés. J'aime bien voir les si-puissants et si-dangereux gardiens de la brume et du nuage se faire avoir comme ça... Qui aime bien châtie bien, c'est ce qu'on dit ^^ Bien, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit, je tâcherai d'y répondre sans trop tarder. Portez-vous bien et à très bientôt pour cette fois-ci assister à la terreur du gardien du soleil...


	22. Chap 22: Pluie et Soleil au pays des

_**Disclaimer :**_Comme toujours nos amis Vongola appartiennent à Amano-sensei.

_**Commentaires de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre des déboires de la Première Génération. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ça a commencé fort avec Daemon, Alaude et Lampo. Aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à nos pauvres gardiens de la pluie et du soleil. Je compatis à leur triste sort… Ce qui les attend ? Nostalgie, mignons mais dangereux, et surtout beaucoup de malchance…

_**Remerciements :**_ Merci à l'auteur **mangaanime15** qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fiction. Un grand merci et encore un joyeux anniversaire à ma correctrice bien-aimée, je t'adore ma **Belette-chan – D. Nera** !  
>Bien sûr, je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs et revieweurs qui suivent cette histoire depuis déjà quelques mois ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de lire vos impressions x)<p>

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : La Pluie et le Soleil au pays des horreurs<strong>

Asari et Knuckle étaient en train de marcher dans ce couloir EXTRÊMEMENT sombre, flippant et silencieux depuis une quinzaine de minutes, sans avoir croisé qui que ce soit. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient même pas croisé leurs camarades ni la dixième génération. Ce qui était heureux d'un certain point de vue puisqu'ils cherchaient à éviter au maximum toute confrontation avec leurs successeurs. Après tout, Knuckle avait juré de ne plus s'impliquer inutilement dans une bagarre, et il comptait bien tenir parole. Mais, la situation aurait pu être meilleure si leurs mouvements n'étaient pas entravés par ces menottes…

Il était évident que Knuckle était énervé par le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Pour une raison ou une autre, ce lieu lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se rassurer et crier de vive-voix mais, avec Asari et ses épées dans les parages, cela risquerait d'être la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie. Knuckle savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas pousser l'insouciant gardien de la pluie au-delà de ses limites. Mais en dépit de tout cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la bougeotte, comportement qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Asari.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Knuckle ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter depuis notre réveil dans ce couloir, demanda Asari, visiblement inquiet pour son camarade. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas dit le moindre mot ces quinze dernières minutes, et puis…

- Ahahah, ce n'est rien, voyons, le coupa-t-il d'un rire nerveux. Tout va bien, pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, ne croyant guère les paroles de son ami.

- C'est… rien, fit doucement Knuckle en secouant la tête, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part. C'est juste que…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur que je pète un câble et essaye de t'écorcher vif comme l'autre fois ? S'enquit Asari, incrédule.

- Non, pas du tout, nia rapidement Knuckle tout en évitant de croiser son regard, honteux. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop ce couloir. C'est tout.

Asari se contenta d'observer son ami, confus. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Le guérisseur n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses bandages à la main.

- C'- C'est trop calme, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais cet endroit me rappelle des souvenirs que je préférerais oublier.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir. Asari était resté silencieux un moment avant d'adresser à son ami un doux sourire.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ça va. Je me débrouillerais d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui assura Knuckle.

- Tu sais, commença Asari en fronçant les sourcils. Parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un peut aider à les surmonter.

Knuckle ne sut que répondre à cela. Après avoir pris quelques instants pour y réfléchir, il se confia :

- Comme tu le sais déjà, j'étais un boxeur de rue avant de devenir un prêtre. J'ai participé à des matchs illégaux pour gagner ma vie. Quand bien même, ces matchs ont toujours été organisés dans des endroits sombres, flippants et isolés. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé tant que je gagnais de l'argent et que je faisais un bon match… Jusqu'à **ce** jour, grimaça Knuckle.

Pendant le début de son récit, Asari s'était contenté de hocher la tête, sans jamais l'interrompre. Il savait que l'ex-boxeur faisait référence au jour où il avait accidentellement tué son adversaire.

- Depuis, à chaque fois que je suis dans un endroit sombre et flippant comme ici, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ces jours où j'étais boxeur et à l'adversaire à qui j'ai pris la vie, continua tristement Knuckle avant de regarder l'autre gardien. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai ma propre façon pour le gérer.

- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es toujours si bruyant, plus spécialement quand tu es dans un endroit sombre et effrayant ? Crier afin de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs ? Demanda de but en blanc Asari, surprenant ainsi le gardien du soleil.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il tachant d'éviter son regard. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Balivernes, fit Asari en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas que ce soit idiot. Tout le monde a sa propre façon de faire face à ses problèmes, insista Asari. Si la tienne est d'être bruyant alors pourquoi pas. Ça m'est égal.

- Ça ne te fait vraiment rien ? Tu ne vas pas essayer à nouveau de m'écorcher vif si je fais trop de bruits ? Demanda Knuckle avec méfiance, surveillant les épées d'Asari avec prudence.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Knuckle de dire une chose pareille. Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars sur cette terrible expérience – bien que ces derniers se soient calmés dernièrement. Inutile de dire que le prêtre n'était pas vraiment partant pour recommencer une telle expérience qui lui donnerait de nouveaux cauchemars.

- C'est bon. Ça m'est égal tant que tu n'es pas _trop_ bruyant, répondit Asari en haussant les épaules. Et si je jouais une chanson pour toi ? Écouter un peu de musique remonte toujours le moral des gens.

Et comme si un signal avait été donné, une chanson résonna à travers le couloir EXTRÊMEMENT sombre, flippant et silencieux.

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

- Ahahah, elle était sympa celle-là, Asari. Mais, pourrais-tu en jouer une autre ? Une qui serait un peu moins flippante ? Fit Knuckle d'un rire nerveux, essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

- Ahahah, j'aimerais bien moi aussi. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai chanté, répondit le gardien de la pluie, tout aussi nerveux.

- Dans ce cas, qui était-ce ? Ne me dis pas que c'était un fantôme ? Spécula Knuckle.

Comme si c'était pour répondre à la question du prêtre, la chanson résonna à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était accompagnée d'un nuage de fumée qui serpentait le long du sol. Ils entendirent un son qu'ils purent identifier comme étant un battement d'ailes.

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

Asari dégaina rapidement ses épées tandis que Knuckle se mettait en position de combat. Ils attendirent une éternité que le mystérieux chanteur fasse son apparition. Ils étaient tous les deux très tendus lorsque quelque chose sortit de la fumée. C'était…

… Un oiseau.

Un mignon petit oiseau jaune.

L'oiseau volait et faisait des cercles autour d'eux en piaillant :

- Herbivore, herbivore.

Les deux gardiens clignèrent des yeux un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ahahah, et dire qu'on a pris peur à cause d'un oiseau, fit Knuckle.

- Oui, j'arrive pas à le croire non plus, répondit Asari avant de tourner son attention vers l'oiseau. Peux-tu nous montrer le chemin ?

Et comme s'il avait compris sa demande, l'oiseau répondit :

- Par ici, par ici.

- Ahahah, on dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive, en déduisit Asari.

- Allons-y à l'EXTRÊME, rugit Knuckle.

Ils suivirent l'oiseau jaune du mieux qu'ils purent malgré leurs pieds attachés. Heureusement, l'oiseau avait été suffisamment prévenant pour ralentir un peu pour eux. Ils furent conduits à un autre couloir donnant sur de nombreuses portes. L'oiseau se posa alors sur une poignée rouge. Comme les deux gardiens s'approchaient de cette porte, l'oiseau piailla :

- Ouvre-la, ouvre-la.

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il faut y aller, dit Knuckle en tournant la poignée, sans avoir remarqué un panneau non loin de la porte.

Dès qu'ils firent un pas dans la pièce sombre, la porte se referma violemment derrière eux. Asari et Knuckle se regardèrent simplement en haussant les épaules, mais ils eurent tout le loisir de regretter leur geste lorsqu'une chose les plaqua brutalement au sol. Avant qu'Asari ne le remarque, ses épées avaient disparu. Knuckle parvint à repousser l'ennemi au loin. Ils se mirent rapidement debout, louchant pour identifier celui qui les avait attaqués. Mais, ce qu'ils virent les choqua au plus haut point.

- Seigneur Dieu, où ont-ils bien pu trouver un léopard ? Demanda à haute voix Knuckle.

Le léopard en question était énorme. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, des flammes de tempête lui couvraient les oreilles et la queue. Il les observait attentivement, dans l'attente d'une ouverture pour bondir. En temps normal, le gardien de la pluie ne serait pas plus gêné que ça de faire face à un tel animal. Mais malheureusement, il avait perdu ses épées.

- Knuckle, je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici. Je n'ai plus mes épées, dit Asari obtenant un hochement de tête de son ami.

Ils se précipitèrent aussi vite que leur permettaient leurs pieds menottés vers la sortie. Heureusement, ils réussirent à sortir et à fermer la porte juste à temps, échappant de justesse aux griffes du léopard.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dos au seul élément qui les séparait de la bête, Asari remarqua enfin l'enseigne qu'ils avaient précédemment ratée.

_« Cher intrus qui oserait venir dans cette base,_

_Sept portes se trouvent dans ce couloir. Chacune d'entre elles vous mènera vers divers animaux à l'exception d'une seule porte._

_Gardez à l'esprit que même si ces animaux ont l'air mignon, adorable et/ou petit, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux. Comme il nous est pénible de disposer des corps et de laver les tâches de sang sur les murs, nous vous recommandons fortement de bien réfléchir avant d'ouvrir une porte. Et soyez très prudents lorsque vous approchez les animaux._

_Enfin, nous voulons vous rappeler que nous ne serons pas tenus responsables pour toutes blessures, mutilations ou décès si vous décidez d'ouvrir la moindre de ces portes. Bref, vous vous débrouillez._

_Signé,_

_La famille du Decimo._

_PS. Même si vous réussissez à trouver la bonne porte, cela ne voudra pas dire que vous serez sain et sauf. »_

Tandis qu'il lisait l'enseigne, Asari de gratta la tête.

- Au moins, cela explique le léopard.

- Alors, quelle porte devrions-nous choisir ? Demanda Knuckle.

- Celle-ci, celle-ci, piaillait le petit oiseau jaune, se posant sur une poignée jaune.

- Eh bien, essayons-la, dit Asari avant de demander à l'oiseau. Au fait, as-tu un nom ?

- Hibird, Hibird, répondit l'oiseau, sous le rire d'Asari et un regard choqué de Knuckle.

- Je suppose que ton nom est Hibird alors, fit Asari en tournant la poignée jaune.

Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce très sombre. A leur plus grande surprise, ils virent un kangourou avec des flammes du soleil à ses oreilles et sur les gants de boxe à ses pattes avant. Bon, ce n'était pas un animal carnivore comme le léopard cette fois-ci. C'était ce à quoi avaient pensé les deux gardiens tandis que l'animal s'approcha d'eux. Puis, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux hommes, les fixant attentivement de ses yeux perçants.

- Comment ça va ? Demanda nerveusement Knuckle.

La réponse du kangourou? Un puissant coup de poing à l'EXTRÊME en plein visage de Knuckle.

- Knuckle ! Cria Asari, inquiet pour son ami avant d'être frappé lui aussi par l'animal.

Ils se relevèrent précipitamment en reculant pour mieux évaluer la situation. Les deux gardiens auraient pu se battre contre l'animal mais, ils se retrouveraient face à un grand désavantage. Tout d'abord, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger librement. Il leur serait donc difficile d'esquiver les coups du kangourou avec leurs pieds attachés. Et puis, Knuckle était le seul à maîtriser la boxe. Asari ne parviendrait jamais à tenir le coup avec eux. Compte tenu de leurs probabilités de succès, les deux gardiens décidèrent qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite. Après tout, leur priorité était de rendre visite à Tsuna, et non pas de se battre contre un kangourou. Bien sûr, cette décision serait lourde en conséquence. En effet, le temps qu'ils réussissent à quitter cette pièce, ils étaient tous deux couverts de bleus et de coupures. Par chance, Knuckle pouvait les soigner grâce à son attribut du soleil.

- Peut-être devrions-nous en essayer une autre, suggéra Knuckle en tournant la porte à la poignée bleue.

Après quelques pas dans la pièce, Asari et Knuckle virent un chien et une hirondelle. Ils avaient des flammes de type pluie sur leurs têtes. Les deux gardiens auraient certainement convenu de dire que ces animaux étaient vraiment mignons s'ils n'avaient pas été mordus, picorés et griffés sur place. Là encore, ils durent battre en retraite. Ils refermèrent fortement la porte et constatèrent que leurs vêtements étaient déchiquetés. Knuckle poussa un profond soupir.

- Pourquoi diable la famille du Decimo garde-t-elle des animaux aussi dangereux dans leur base ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je- Je ne sais pas, haleta Asari en pointant du doigt une porte avec une poignée verte. Et si on essayait celle-là ?

Résultat ?

Un taureau avec des flammes de type foudre les chargea jusqu'à la mort.

Par chance, ils réussirent à y survivre. Puis, ils tentèrent le coup en ouvrant une porte avec une poignée couleur indigo. Et ils eurent la peur de leur vie lorsqu'ils furent pris en chasse par un certain hibou blanc dont les ailes étaient couvertes par des flammes de type brume. Le hibou ne cessait de glousser une sorte « Kufufufu » étrange. Cela leur rappela d'ailleurs un certain illusionniste sadique, et les deux hommes n'avaient vraiment plus envie de trainer dans le coin pour vérifier si l'animal pouvait aussi foutre la pagaille dans leurs têtes. Ils choisirent par la suite une porte dont la poignée était violette. Inutile de dire qu'ils furent très chanceux de ne pas avoir été transformés en pelote à épingles par un hérisson avec des flammes du nuage qui s'était brusquement multiplié et répandu.

Et enfin, il ne restait plus qu'une seule porte qui n'avait pas encore été ouverte. Knuckle et Asari regardèrent attentivement la porte. Après avoir déjà testé la malchance six fois de suite, ils étaient devenus assez réfléchis pour penser avant de prendre une quelconque initiative. Asari observait Knuckle, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'ouvrir la porte. Le guérisseur hocha lentement la tête. Autant il leur était difficile d'ouvrir la porte à cause de l'appréhension de ce qui pouvait y avoir derrière, il fallait néanmoins qu'ils avancent. Et la seule façon d'avancer était justement d'ouvrir cette porte. Serrant fermement la poignée orange, le grincement de la porte les rendit encore plus nerveux. Seulement pour voir…

… Rien du tout.

Asari et Knuckle soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin ouvert la bonne porte. Celle-ci les conduisit vers un autre couloir. Sans plus attendre, ils firent un pas dans ce nouveau couloir et…

CRASH !

… Ils tombèrent dans un trou profond.

- Que vient-il juste de se passer ? Demanda Knuckle qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout.

- Ahahah, je crois qu'on est tombé dans un piège, en déduisit Asari.

Ils cessèrent leur conversation lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Un moment plus tard, Gokudera et Yamamoto firent leurs apparitions, visiblement satisfait par le résultat de leur plan.

- Ahahah, on dirait qu'on a capturé quelques intrus, grimaça Yamamoto.

- Laissez-nous sortir d'ici, ordonna Knuckle.

- Comme si on allait vraiment vous laissez sortir ! Hurla Gokudera avant de jeter un bâton de dynamite dans le trou.

Asari et Knuckle prirent rapidement leurs distances de la dynamite, s'attendant à ce qu'elle explose. Toutefois, au lieu d'exploser comme ils l'avaient pensé, de la fumée se dispersa de l'une des extrémités, les étouffant. Il s'agissait d'un gaz soporifique. Mais avant de s'en apercevoir, ils perdirent connaissance.

- Ahahah, c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'utiliser nos boîtes animales pour les effrayer, Gokudera.

- Evidemment que c'était une bonne idée, accro du baseball, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

- Je suppose que oui. Mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire que Hibari nous ait laissé emprunter sa boîte et Hibird, ajouta Yamamoto en se grattant la tête. Mission : capture du Soleil et de la Pluie : Succès, finit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Ces pauvres bougres n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance dans ce chapitre, en espérant que ça s'arrange un jour pour eux hein? XD Bref, au suivant vous pourrez admirer Giotto et G dans toutes leurs splendeurs... Bon week-end à tous, à très bientôt!


	23. Chap 23: Prenez garde aux intoxications

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Bonjour à tous, eh bien nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression que cette sortie s'est bien goupillée avec Pâques ^^ En effet, aujourd'hui, ça sera dégustation à volonté !

_**Remerciements :**_ Comme toujours je remercie l'auteur **Mangaanime15** pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction ^^ Et aussi, ma correctrice bien-aimée (**Belette-chan – D. Nera**) pour ses corrections ! Love you Sweetheart !

Bien sûr je n'oublie pas vous amis lecteurs et revieweurs ! Merci de suivre les aventures de ces deux générations et pour votre soutien ^^

**- Yuuhmm :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !  
><strong><strong>- <strong>tsunayoshi-sawada .skyrock<strong>.com **:** Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait bien fait marrer ! Ça n'aurait pas été drôle s'ils avaient trouvé la bonne porte tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise. A bientôt !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une joyeuse Pâques ! Ne vous empiffrez pas trop de chocolat ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Prenez garde aux intoxications alimentaires<strong>

Giotto essayait de marcher du mieux qu'il put tout en écoutant G grommeler toutes les cinq minutes. C'était vraiment énervant. Tout d'abord, ils s'étaient réveillés dans une étrange forêt. Puis, ils avaient découverts qu'ils étaient menottés l'un à l'autre. Et pour aggraver les choses, les plans étaient complètement inutiles. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Tsuna. Et enfin, cela devait faire au moins une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient finalement un panneau près d'une porte.

_« Cher intrus qui serait parvenu aussi loin dans la base, _

_Nous tenons à vous féliciter pour être arrivé jusqu'ici. Nous devons admettre que nous serions très surpris si vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans la moindre égratignure, surtout si on considère la fâcheuse tendance qu'ont nos visiteurs à s'attirer des ennuis._

_En raison de votre réussite jusqu'ici, nous avons décidé de célébrer dignement votre venue par une certaine récompense. Cette porte vous mènera à la salle à manger dans laquelle vous trouverez de nombreux desserts délicieux. Allez, ne soyez pas timides et mangez donc de bon cœur._

_Comme d'habitude, nous vous rappelons que nous ne serons pas tenus responsables pour toutes blessures, mutilations ou décès qui pourraient survenir à l'intérieur de cette base. _

_Signé :_

_La famille du Decimo._

_PS. La nourriture – et plus particulièrement les gâteaux – est un bon moyen pour gagner le cœur d'un homme. Goutez-en un. On vous promet un moment inoubliable. »_

Giotto et G lurent le panneau puis, le blond se tourna vers son ami et le regarda de son air de chiot malheureux. "Est-ce que je peux y aller" Pouvait-on lire dans son regard, espérant obtenir l'accord de G. Mais celui-ci réduisit l'espoir du blond par une réponse ferme.

- Non, on ira pas là-dedans.

- Je t'en prie, G. N'as-tu pas lu ? Il y a un tas de desserts qui n'attendent que nous pour les dévorer, supplia Giotto.

- Non, Giotto. Pour tout ce qu'on sait, il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un piège. Et la dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est bien de tomber dans l'un de leurs pièges, hurla G, visiblement contrarié par l'obsession des sucreries de son blond de chef.

Malheureusement, Giotto ne se laissa pas impressionner par les mots de son gardien. Déterminé à convaincre son ami, Giotto décida d'utiliser une tactique informelle appelée « gagner de la sympathie par de fausses larmes ». Autrement dit, pour utiliser cette technique de manière efficace, vous devez savoir comment verser de fausses larmes. Il vous est alors suggéré d'apparaître sous un air triste et innocent, comme si un bébé chien avait été frappé durement et/ou si vous avez une histoire émouvante à votre disposition dans un coin de votre tête.

Une combinaison de tout cela amènera obligatoirement votre cible à ressentir de la culpabilité et de la sympathie, la rendant facile à manipuler pour qu'elle suive votre volonté. Il est aussi hautement recommandé de faire utiliser cette technique par un enfant puisqu'ils possèdent ces côtés mignon, adorable et innocent. Choses que les adultes perdent en grandissant. Grâce à son efficacité et son efficience, de nombreux enfants maîtrisent cette tactique dès leur plus jeune âge afin de contraindre leurs parents à donner tout ce qu'ils désirent.

- G, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Sais-tu quand j'ai goûté un délicieux gâteau pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Giotto, des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

- C'était il y a trois jours… marmonna G.

- Mais, c'est comme si c'était il y a des _années_ pour moi, fit-il en regardant son ami, plein d'espoir.

Puis, il soupira tristement avec un regard morne, chassant ses larmes alors que son gardien ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision.

- Très bien, je comprends. Continuons nos recherches…

C'était maintenant au tour de G de soupirer. Il avait l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire maintenant – celui qui aurait frappé et laissé pour mort l'innocent petit chien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de penser à la meilleure solution pour résoudre ce problème. Bon, Giotto était visiblement très excité à l'idée de manger quelques gâteaux, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ne pas s'en servir comme prétexte ? Le gardien de la tempête sourit à l'idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit.

- Eh bien, je suppose que ça ne fera du mal à personne d'y aller… Dit-il en se tapotant le menton comme s'il était dans ses pensées, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du blond. Mais seulement si tu me promets de faire quelque chose.

- Oui, je te promets de faire tout ce que tu voudras, répondit Giotto avec désinvolte tandis qu'il trainait G dans la salle à manger, ignorant complètement le petit sourire narquois sur le visage de son ami.

_« Oh, je sens que ça va être drôle. J'ai trop hâte de voir la tête de Giotto quand il comprendra ce à quoi il vient de s'engager »_ pensa G, très amusé.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans la salle à manger qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Devant eux, se tenait une seule et unique longue table entièrement emplie de pâtisseries. Il y avait des gâteaux, des tartes, des chocolats et pleins d'autres choses encore, le tout disposé comme un buffet. De leur point de vue, tout semblait briller de mille feux.

Un seul mot pouvait décrire ce que ressentait Giotto là maintenant.

Le _Paradis_.

Là, à cet instant, il était au Paradis.

Sans plus attendre, le blond se précipita rapidement vers la table, trainant G avec lui. Il s'empara d'une assiette et se demanda par quel dessert il devrait commencer.

_« Hmm, par lequel je commence ? Peut-être par ce cheesecake au cassis avec cette délicieuse confiture de cassis sur le dessus ? Ou bien devrais-je manger ce moelleux fraisier décoré de fraises fraiches et de crème fouettée ? Sinon, peut-être de cette Forêt Noire avec toutes ces belles cerises bien noires et au bon chocolat… ? »_ Pensait Giotto, incapable de prendre la moindre décision. _« Argh, il y a vraiment trop de gâteaux délicieux que je veux manger ! … Eh bien, autant tous les manger. Les gardiens de Tsuna nous nourrissent gratuitement, et ce n'est pas bien de gaspiller de la nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Sans même s'en apercevoir, l'assiette de Giotto était déjà remplie de différents types de sucreries. De la simple tarte aux pommes au gâteau mousseline, il suffisait de nommer un gâteau pour le trouver dans l'assiette du blond. G ne pouvait que rester bouche-bée devant un tel spectacle puis, il donna une claque sur la tête de Giotto.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda le blond, se massant le crâne.

- Ça, c'était pour t'être conduit comme un idiot, grogna G. Tu ne vas quand même pas sérieusement avaler tous ces gâteaux ?

- Hein ? Et pourquoi pas ? Fit Giotto qui clignait des yeux, comprenant visiblement ce que voulait dire son ami.

- Giotto, tous ces gâteaux pourraient bien être _empoisonnés_. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu commençais à vomir tes tripes ? Argumenta G.

- Oh, allez, je t'en prie, G. Je doute franchement que les gardiens de Tsuna iraient aussi loin que tuer des gens juste sous le prétexte que leur base a été infiltrée, raisonna le blond.

G résista à l'envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur.

- Giotto, ils font partie de la _Mafia_. On ne peut pas être réellement certain qu'ils ne vont pas nous tuer. Et puis, tu ne peux pas manger tous ces gâteaux. Tu vas avoir des caries.

- Allez, G. Juste un peu ? Essayes-en un. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, tenta-t-il de convaincre G.

- Non, j'en veux pas- Ne put-il finir tandis que Giotto lui enfournait dans sa bouche un morceau de gâteau de l'enfer.

G faillit s'étouffer. Au début, il avait voulu recracher le morceau de gâteau. Toutefois, il changea d'avis lorsque le goût savoureux se répandit dans sa bouche. G n'aurait su comment décrire ce goût. C'était vraiment…

… Délicieux.

- Alors, comment c'est? Demanda Giotto, attendant avec impatience sa réponse.

- Il me faut une autre bouchée, dit G feintant un toussotement pour cacher le fond de sa pensée.

- Comment c'est ? Demanda à nouveau Giotto pendant qu'il regardait son ami dévorer une cuillérée de gâteau au chocolat.

- Il faut que j'en goûte plus avant de prendre ma décision, répondit-il, en enfournant dans sa bouche une nouvelle cuillère d'un autre gâteau.

Dix minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir un nerf tressauter sur la tempe du blond.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, combien de cuillerées vas-tu avoir besoin avant de me dire si le gâteau est délicieux ou pas ?

- Euh, encore une bouchée ? Quémanda G d'un air coupable, en évitant soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de Giotto.

- G, tu as mangé un plat entier de gâteau. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux toujours pas te décider, cria Giotto.

- Oh, allez. Au moins, je ne les ai pas tous dévorés d'un seul coup, se défendit G.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il tandis que lui aussi commençais à remplir son estomac de pâtisseries et autres gâteries.

Giotto était sur le point de s'emparer d'une part de Forêt Noire lorsque G s'en saisit le premier. Le blond le fixa du regard, outré.

- Rends-moi ma Forêt Noire, G.

- Non, c'est la mienne, fit G sans la moindre trace de culpabilité.

- G, si tu ne me la rends pas, je vais-

Giotto ne put terminer d'énoncer sa menace lorsque soudainement G commença à tousser violemment. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit quand G s'écroula au sol. De la bave sortait de la bouche de son ami.

_« Ils n'essaieraient tout de même pas de nous empoisonner par la nourriture, n'est-ce pas? »_ Pensa Giotto, inquiet, se remémorant les spéculations de G.

La suspicion du blond fut confirmée lorsque sa vision devint plus floue. Il fut pris de vertiges et son estomac lui faisait atrocement souffrir, le forçant à s'agenouiller par terre. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté les paroles de son gardien de la tempête. Tandis que Giotto perdait peu à peu connaissance, deux individus se détachèrent des ombres.

- Bianchi-san avait raison. La clé pour conquérir un homme se trouve dans son estomac, murmura Chrome.

- Lambo-san ne croit pas que ce soit vraiment la bonne signification, fit le plus petit, pris de sueurs froides.

Lambo ne pouvait que ressentir de la pitié envers Giotto et G. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'un jour on découvrirait lors d'un cours de cuisine, que Chrome avait un réel talent dans l'art du « Poison Cooking » ? Dès que Bianchi avait constaté le talent inné de la jeune fille, elle avait immédiatement pris Chrome sous son aile, en tant qu'apprentie. Bien sûr, Tsuna avait émis une objection immédiatement. Mais, Reborn avait piétiné l'objection de son élève. Celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire à part laisser Chrome apprendre l'art du « Poison Cooking ». Elle avait appris tous les enseignements de Bianchi à une vitesse fulgurante. Et de nombreuses personnes reconnaissaient maintenant en Chrome une future experte en « Poison Cooking ».

L'inconvénient était que Bianchi s'était servie d'eux comme testeurs pour les exercices de Chrome. Inutile de préciser que ce fut un vrai miracle d'avoir survécu. Ils avaient tous fini à l'hôpital un bon nombre de fois. On ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Chrome. Elle avait toujours pratiqué sans rien savoir. Lambo n'avait jamais su ce que Bianchi avait dit à la jeune fille mais, aujourd'hui encore, Chrome pensait toujours qu'elle apprenait à cuisiner de la nourriture normale et saine. Lambo secoua simplement la tête, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une mission là maintenant. De plus, ils n'étaient pas fautifs tous les deux. Giotto et G auraient dû savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais manger la nourriture servie en territoire ennemi.

- Mission : capture du Ciel et de la Tempête : Succès, dit tranquillement Chrome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Bon, je crois que la dégustation ne s'est pas bien déroulée pour Giotto et G. Quand je disais que je trouvais que c'était Chrome la plus flippante de tous dans cette histoire... Ma foi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Bien évidemment, je suis toute ouïe pour vos commentaires, impressions, questions... Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et vous dis à samedi prochain pour un "nouvel arc" des (més)aventures de la Prima Generazzione ^^ Bye Bye!


	24. Chap 24: Réglons ça à la Cour

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent bel et bien à Amano Akira-sensei

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Hello ! Eh bien voilà, tous les gardiens de Primo ont été capturés. Certains ont connu la honte de leur vie, d'autres ont subi quelques malheurs… Que va devenir la première génération ? Comment vont-ils pouvoir régler ce conflit ?

_**Remerciements :**_ Comme toujours je remercie **mangaanime15**, l'auteur originel de cette fanfic, ma correctrice bien-aimée (**Belette-chan – D. Nera**) qui malgré ses allergies, continue à me corriger. Tu as été très virulente envers G, le pauvre… Le comparer avec rougeaud, t'y vas un peu fort XD Je suis sure que G gueule plus fort que rougeaud ! ^^

Et bien sûr, je remercie les lecteurs et revieweurs qui suivent cette fiction.  
><strong><strong><strong>- <strong>tsunayoshi-sawada .skyrock<strong>.com **:** **Oui, G a été surprenant. Il s'est bien fait avoir, dommage pour lui que ça se finisse mal pour lui ^^ Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant. A bientôt !

Bonne lecture à vous, je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Réglons ça à la Cour<strong>

Giotto étouffa un gémissement en ouvrant les yeux. Il plissa ces derniers, essayant d'ajuster sa vision aux vives lumières au-dessus de lui. Son estomac allait mieux mais restait encore douloureux. Giotto se demanda alors combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Après s'être débattu un peu, il en conclut que ses ravisseurs lui avaient ôté son manteau pour lui attacher ses mains et ses jambes par devant. Le boss des Vongola analysa rapidement son environnement afin de mieux appréhender la situation. Et à sa plus grande joie, il eut l'agréable surprise d'entendre G crier dans son dos.

- G, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le blond, attirant ainsi son attention.

Ce n'était guère difficile d'imaginer le regard meurtrier que lui jetait son ami à partir du ton de sa voix.

- Ces sales gosses nous ont tous capturé et refusent de nous libérer ! Beugla-t-il.

- Nous tous ? Est-ce que ça signifie que… Ne put finir Giotto en voyant ses gardiens.

Knuckle et Asari étaient attachés ensemble dans une position similaire à la leur. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés comme s'ils avaient été déchiquetés par des animaux dangereux. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Giotto fut la condition de Lampo, Alaude et Daemon : ils étaient dans un filet, suspendus au plafond. Il cligna des yeux, ébahi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous arriver ?

- Ahahah, nous avons eu quelques rencontres malencontreuses avec certains animaux. Tu aurais dû les voir. Ils utilisaient tous des Flammes de Dernières Volontés, raconta Asari en riant tandis que Knuckle se contentait d'hocher la tête.

- Imbécile, ce n'est pas le moment de rire, beugla G.

Asari s'en excusa allégrement. Giotto, par contre, était désorienté. Depuis quand gardaient-ils des animaux dans le manoir ? Il eut la réponse à sa question en voyant les animaux couverts de flammes qui se tenaient à proximité de la famille du Decimo. Un hérisson était assis sur l'épaule droite de Hibari et un canari jaune était perché sur son épaule gauche. Yamamoto avait un chien et une hirondelle à ses côtés, cette dernière reposant sur la tête du chien. Le bras de Ryohei entourait les épaules d'un kangourou tandis que Gokudera était occupé avec son chat. Lambo était assis sur le dos d'un énorme bœuf et un hibou était posé sur l'épaule de Chrome.

Giotto resta sans voix. Où donc avaient-ils pu trouver tous ces animaux ? Et puis surtout, comment diable étaient-ils parvenus à les cacher sans même avoir été repérés par Alaude ? D'ailleurs cette question conduisit le flot de ses pensées à revenir sur la situation particulière de ses trois gardiens. Il observait Alaude dans l'intention de lui poser la question mais, le gardien du nuage l'en empêcha d'un regard menaçant : « Ne t'avise surtout pas à dire quoi que ce soit ».

Giotto maintint sa bouche hermétiquement fermée. Pour quelques raisons que ce soit, Alaude et Daemon semblaient à deux doigts de le battre à mort. Il sut immédiatement pourquoi lorsque Daemon prit la parole :

- Nufufufu… Lorsque je sortirai de ce filet, je vais t'étrangler à mort. Quelle personne saine d'esprit a bien pu créer une règle prescrivant l'utilisation de pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour élire un leader ? Siffla-t-il.

Giotto devint blanc comme un linge. Il venait de se souvenir avoir créé cette règle par amusement comme forme de vengeance envers ses gardiens. Il avait espéré que cette règle l'aiderait à s'occuper de la paperasse et l'histoire des fangirls était juste une punition en bonus. Toutefois, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait retourné contre lui. Malgré cela, Giotto était heureux qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble. Ses gardiens étaient tous sains et saufs, même s'il était intrigué par le fait qu'ils aient été attrapés, et plus particulièrement pour ses gardiens du nuage et de la brume. Le boss des Vongola avait le pressentiment que cela avait un rapport avec Lampo, si on se référait aux regards meurtriers que les deux autres lui lançaient. Malheureusement, le gardien de la tempête du Decimo n'avait cure de leurs agissements. Il leur lança même un regard menaçant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous fichez… Ne put-il finir, avant de glapir de douleur. Uri, arrête de me griffer !

Cela déclencha alors une réaction en chaîne. Gokudera, sous les griffures d'Uri, tomba en arrière, bousculant ainsi Chrome. Celle-ci en trébuchant fit tomber son trident qui piqua alors le front de Lambo. L'enfant vache réagit comme d'habitude : en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mukuro, toujours aussi protecteur vis-à-vis de Chrome, n'apprécia guère la façon dont Gokudera avait bousculé la jeune fille. Il décida de lui donner une bonne leçon, forçant ainsi le métis à se défendre en balançant ses bâtons de dynamite contre l'illusionniste. Mukuro frappa tranquillement les bâtons avec son trident.

Malheureusement, la dynamite vola vers Hibari et explosa. Inutile de dire que voir ses vêtements salis, énerva au plus haut point le jeune préfet. Il dégaina alors ses tonfas, prêt à mordre tout le monde à mort. Giotto, constatant le chaos régnant dans la famille du Decimo, en profita pour s'échapper. Il fit bruler rapidement les cordes qui l'entravaient et, libéra ensuite ses gardiens. Les jeunes gardiens, trop occupés avec leurs chamailleries, ne s'en aperçurent pas avant que la famille de Primo ne se tienne face à eux, les armes dégainées.

- Kufufufu… Il semblerait que nos prisonniers soient parvenus à s'échapper, murmura Mukuro.

- Attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous battre. Nous voulons juste voir Tsuna ! Affirma Giotto, n'appréciant pas la situation actuelle.

- Tche, il me semblait que nous avions été clair sur le fait que vous ne verriez pas le Juudaime, se renfrogna Gokudera. Maintenant que vous avez infiltré notre base, on n'est pas prêts à vous l'autoriser.

- Comme si c'était vraiment votre base, s'offusqua Daemon. On vous a simplement permis de l'emprunter, marmonna-t-il de manière assez forte pour être entendu de tous.

- Oya, oya, il semblerait que quelqu'un soit encore grincheux après être tombé dans un piège aussi simple, se moqua le jeune illusionniste, s'attirant un long regard de l'autre gardien de la brume.

- Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ce que vous nous avez fait subir, dit-il d'une grimace.

Les deux illusionnistes prirent leurs positions de combat. Mais avant que cela ne dégénère plus, le gardien de la pluie de Primo tenta de calmer la situation.

- Ma, ma, calmez-vous. Puisque nos deux familles sont en désaccords l'une l'autre, pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un de juger nos cas ? Suggéra Asari.

- Qui diable peut bien faire appel à un juge pour résoudre des conflits familiaux ? Rétorqua Gokudera, visiblement agacé à cette idée. Et tout bien considéré, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il existe une règle pour gérer une telle situation.

- Euh, en fait, il y en a une, Gokudera-san. Fit Chrome. La sous-section A de la Section 45 du Paragraphe 132 du « Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia » statue que si un conflit survient entre les membres d'une famille et que le boss est indisponible ou incapable de le résoudre, le cas devra être amené à une Cour spéciale Mafia où un juge sera sélectionné pour dissoudre le conflit, récita tranquillement la jeune fille.

- Alors, comment allons-nous sélectionner le juge ? Demanda Yamamoto en se grattant la tête.

- Imbécile, ne dit pas ok comme ça. Et puis, qui accepterait de résoudre ce problème en utilisant cette méthode ? Demanda Gokudera.

- Tsuna le ferait, répondit le jeune épéiste, récoltant un lourd silence. Et puis, je suis sûr que Tsuna voudrait que nous réglions cette affaire de manière pacifique.

L'atmosphère ambiante devint soudain plus lugubre et triste avant que Yamamoto ne prenne à nouveau la parole, un sourire stupide sur le visage.

- Bien, alors réglons cette affaire devant un juge !

- Tche, bien sûr que oui. Pas besoin d'insister, marmonna Gokudera.

- Amenons ce cas à la Cour à l'EXTRÊME, rugit Ryohei.

- Kufufufu, je suppose que c'est d'accord. Après tout, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas servi en tant qu'avocat, gloussa Mukuro.

Hibari se contenta de grogner tandis que Chrome et Lambo hochèrent la tête. La famille de Primo en fut, à la fois, soulagée et étonnée. Ils étaient soulagés de constater que la famille du Decimo acceptait de régler ce problème sans utiliser la violence et, étonnés de voir comment Yamamoto était parvenu à calmer tout le monde. Il incarnait parfaitement sa position de gardien de la pluie, calmant les inquiétudes des gens et disperse les tensions. Asari ne put que se sentir fier de son successeur.

- Comme si vous aviez quelque chose à nous reprocher, ronchonna Daemon. Vous ne pouvez pas nous amener devant la Cour sans quoi que ce soit.

- Kufufufu, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait mauvaise mémoire. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, vous avez infiltré notre base alors que nous vous avions expressément averti de ne pas venir. C'est plus que suffisant pour considérer cela comme une déclaration de guerre, affirma Mukuro.

La pression dans la salle s'intensifia de façon spectaculaire. Yamamoto reprit son rôle pour désamorcer les tensions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ma, ma, trouvons donc un juge pour gérer cette affaire. Je suis sûr que tout le monde souhaite régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible, fit le jeune gardien de la pluie, tentant de tous les calmer.

Cela fonctionna un peu. Puis, la précédente question de Yamamoto revint sur le tapi lorsque l'enfant vache prit la parole, les distrayant de la tension palpable.

- Alors, comment allons-nous choisir un juge ?

Mukuro fronça des sourcils.

- Manifestement, nous ne pouvons pas être juge puisque nous sommes ceux qui ont amené cette affaire. Et je n'accepterai jamais qu'un membre de la famille de Primo le soit puisque ce sont eux les accusés.

Tout le monde acquiesça à ses paroles. Après tout, personne ne souhaitait que le juge soit influencé dans ses décisions.

- Pourquoi ne référons-nous pas à ce que dit le « Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia » ? Suggéra Lampo, en feuilletant les pages dudit règlement.

- Hors de question de se référer à ce fichu livre. De ce qu'on a pu voir, il n'est fait que de règles stupides et ridicules, commenta Daemon d'un ton agacé, tandis qu'Alaude hocha la tête en accord avec lui.

- Daemon, ne dis pas ça, réprimanda Giotto. J'ai vraiment passé un temps fou à créer ces règles.

- Nufufufu… Alors je suppose qu'utiliser pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour choisir un leader n'est pas une règle ridicule ? Demanda Daemon d'un air sinistre, tandis qu'une sombre aura émanait de lui.

- C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que c'est ridicule, mais au moins c'était efficace, n'est-ce pas? Balbutia Giotto, tentant de sauver sa peau.

- Cela reste une règle ridicule. Et pour cela, tu vas mourir, dit froidement Alaude, relâchant ses envies de meurtres.

- At-Attendez, je suis sûr que nous pouvons en discuter pacifiquement… Fit Giotto en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Giotto espérait négocier pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, surtout que Daemon et Alaude étaient prêts à se ruer sur lui. Mais heureusement pour le blond, il fut secouru par le cri de triomphe de Lampo.

- J'ai trouvé !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers lui alors qu'il allait lire le livre :

- La sous-section A de la Section 65 du Paragraphe 132 du « Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia » indique que _« dans le cas où un boss ne peut pas être juge afin de régler un conflit de famille, les deux partis choisiront comme juge la première personne qui viendra à eux. »_

Dès que Lampo eut fini de citer la règle, la porte de la salle fut soudainement ouverte, révélant un homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux rouges. Sans se soucier de ce qui se passait, Shimon Cozart pénétra dans la pièce.

- Salut Giotto ! Elena et moi sommes venus te rendre une petite visite, fit Cozart.

Mais il fut soudainement envahi de sueurs froides en voyant que tout le monde présent dans la salle le fixait du regard. Il demanda alors nerveusement :

- Euhhh, pourquoi me regardez-vous tous ainsi ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

- Pourquoi es-tu avec Elena ? Pesta Daemon, en étrécissant les yeux en deux fentes.

- Laisse tomber, Daemon. J'ai croisé Cozart en chemin. Puisque nous allions au même endroit, nous avons fait la route ensemble, dit une jeune femme blonde en entrant dans la pièce.

Puis, Elena remarqua qu'il y avait des visages inconnus et aussi que l'air était saturé par les tensions entre eux. Elle les salua poliment, ignorant totalement l'air jaloux de Daemon.

- Bonjour. Je suis Elena et voici Shimon Cozart. Avons-nous interrompu quelque chose?

- Ahahah, pas le moins du monde. Vous n'avez rien interrompu du tout. Au contraire, vous venez juste de nous aider à régler un problème, fit Yamamoto en souriant, récoltant un regard confus et perdu des deux nouveaux venus.

- Hmm, je suppose que la personne qui est venue à nous en premier est Cozart et ensuite Elena. Ce qui désigne Cozart comme juge, marmonna Gokudera.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda bêtement le rouquin, légèrement perplexe devant le fait qu'il y avait sept adolescents qui ressemblaient étrangement aux gardiens de Giotto.

- Cela signifie que tu vas devoir être le juge pour notre affaire, répondit Giotto.

Pour une quelconque raison, Cozart eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Daemon qui le menaçait du regard et qui était prêt à le tuer sur place, ou si c'était à cause de toute l'attention qu'il recevait de toutes ces personnes dans la salle. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il ferait mieux de fuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Et ma foi, il aurait mieux fait.

Après tout, il allait juger la plus scandaleuse affaire de toute l'histoire des Vongola…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Cette mise en bouche vous a plu? Une nouvelle crise s'annonce pour eux. Cozart vient de mettre les pieds dans un beau guêpier, la jalousie de Daemon prend une proportion assez dangereuse. Et tout ce beau monde va devoir s'affronter à la Cour devant le juge Cozart... Alors, vos pronostics? Quels gardiens verriez-vous bien en tant qu'avocats? La réponse... la semaine prochaine ^^ Par contre, je ne suis pas sure d'être en état pour publier mon chapitre samedi, dans le pire des cas, ça sera pour dimanche. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je tâcherais d'y répondre sans trop tarder ^^"


	25. Chap 25: Reborn vs Paperasse

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de KHR appartiennent bien toujours à Amano-sensei…

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Bonjour à tous, me revoilà après deux semaines ^^ J'avais espéré faire la sortie la semaine dernière, mais j'étais physiquement incapable de le faire. Ça va bien mieux aujourd'hui mais j'ai encore les jambes qui flagellent… La poisse… Bref, parlons de choses plus intéressantes ! La dernière fois, Cozart se retrouvait impliqué dans ce qui allait être connu comme la plus scandaleuse affaire de toute l'histoire des Vongola. Eh bien avant de voir comment il va s'en sortir (ou pas), nous allons voir comment se débrouille Reborn qui joue le Boss par intérim…

_**Remerciements :**_ Un grand merci à l'auteur **Mangaanime15**, qui me laisse traduire sa fanfic dans notre langue ^^ Et aussi à ma correctrice **Belette-chan – D. Nera**, love you Darling !  
>Un grand merci bien sûr à vous lecteurs et amis revieweurs ! J'adore toujours autant lire vos commentaires, merci !<br>** - **tsunayoshi-sawada. skyrock. com ****: Eh oui, Cozart est bien parti pour souffrir. Etre juge pour la famille Vongola ne sera pas de tout repos pour lui. On lui souhaite bien du courage pour maintenir un semblant de calme lors de ce procès… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt ^^  
><strong> - D3bor4-h :<strong> Hello, je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP alors j'en profite pour le faire ici. Je suis impressionnée que tu aies dévoré cette fiction en une seule bouchée XD mais comme je te comprends ^^ En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !  
><strong> - mama :<strong> Oui Giotto s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. On sait maintenant quel est le péché de Primo… Quant aux autres familles, il est possible qu'elles l'apprennent… En tout cas, les Vongola eux vont le découvrir prochainement ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, à bientôt !

Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Reborn Vs. Paperasse<strong>

Si vous demandiez quel genre d'homme (ou bébé) est Reborn, vous obtiendriez différents types de réponses.

Pour Tsuna, Reborn est un tuteur esclavagiste venant de l'Enfer.

Pour Gokudera, Reborn est le plus grand tueur à gage au monde.

Pour Yamamoto, Reborn est un gamin vraiment incroyable.

Pour Lambo, Reborn est un salopard sadique qui devrait être vaincu à tout prix.

Pour Hibari, Reborn est un carnivore dont il fallait se méfier.

Pour Mukuro et Chrome, Reborn est quelqu'un encore plus manipulateur qu'eux.

Oui, Reborn est le plus grand tueur à gage au monde. Tout le savait et il était reconnu par tous dans le monde de la Mafia. Les gens savaient qu'il pouvait tuer sa proie les yeux fermés. Il pouvait descendre sa cible avec précision, en 0,05 secondes. Il pouvait accepter des missions qui avaient zéro chance de survie, et malgré cela, il parvenait toujours à rentrer vivant pour raconter ses exploits. En gros, on pouvait dire que le parcours de Reborn était un sans-faute. Mais, ce parcours parfait n'allait pas rester immaculé très longtemps puisqu'il allait très bientôt être entaché par…

… La paperasse.

Eh oui, chers lecteurs. Vous avez bien lu.

Par la paperasse.

Le parcours sans-faute de Reborn est en effet venu à terme le jour où il avait mis les pieds dans le bureau de Tsuna.

Alors, pourquoi Reborn s'embête-t-il avec la paperasse de Tsuna ?

D'habitude, Reborn ne s'incommode jamais d'une telle corvée. Si ce genre de problème se présentait devant lui, il allait directement trouver Tsuna, le traînait jusqu'à son bureau et pointait son flingue à la tempe du jeune parrain pour qu'il signe les documents, docilement. Et, cela avait toujours fonctionné. Malheureusement, à son plus grand désespoir, il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette technique, puisque son inutile-étudiant, Tsuna, et ses gardiens avaient été commodément victime d'un défectueux Bazooka des Dix Ans. Dès lors, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans le passé depuis Dieu sait combien de temps.

Laissant ainsi Reborn se charger des fonctions de Tsuna en tant que Vongola Decimo jusqu'à son retour.

Au début, quand Reborn s'était proposé lui-même de prendre en charge les responsabilités de Tsuna, il avait imaginé qu'il s'agirait juste de signer un petit tas de papiers. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il serait obligé de signer une _salle remplie_ de documents, ni qu'il serait enterré sous ladite monstruosité de documents lorsque Shoichi avait ouvert la porte du bureau. Pour aggraver les choses, il avait fallu que la paperasse le tourne en ridicule en l'ensevelissant non pas une, mais _deux fois_.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de cette foutue paperasse même après avoir passé plusieurs jours à signer non-stop. En fait, elle semblait se reproduire continuellement. Toute cette situation commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Ce fut donc sans surprise, qu'au cinquième jour après la disparition de Tsuna, Reborn péta un câble.

- Assez ! Cria-t-il, frappant la table de ses minuscules poings. Je suis un tueur à gage. Et en tant que tueur à gage, je refuse de continuer à passer mes journées à signer ces foutus documents !

Reborn s'était toujours considéré comme étant quelqu'un capable de gérer tout et n'importe quoi. Malheureusement, la paperasse n'en faisait pas partie. Et de ce fait, il décida qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de cette persistante montagne de documents, sans prendre la peine de continuer à les signer. Il s'empara rapidement de Leon qui se transforma en lance-flammes.

- Aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour de ton existence, maudite paperasse, fit-il d'un air narquois tandis qu'il pointait son arme sur ladite montagne de documents.

Le tueur à gage se mit à rire comme un fou tandis qu'un jet de feu sortait du lance-flammes. Il regarda avec satisfaction les flammes embraser ces maudits papiers. Cependant, sa satisfaction fut de courte durée lorsque la fumée se dispersa pour révéler…

… Toute la paperasse intacte et sans la moindre trace de brûlures.

Reborn resta pantois à regarder les documents, les yeux étrécis. Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver ? Le lance-flammes était suffisamment puissant pour faire fondre les plus durs métaux au monde. Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à réduire en cendres ces fichus papiers ? Le tueur à gage se creusait les méninges. Reborn, étant Reborn, n'aimait guère d'être incapable de trouver la solution à un problème qui se dressait devant lui. Heureusement, Shoichi et Spanner arrivèrent à ce moment-là pour éclairer sa lanterne.

- Reborn-san, nous avons un autre paquet de papiers que vous devez signer, héla le rouquin, tandis que Spanner et lui entraient dans la pièce.

Reborn se tourna immédiatement vers eux en pointant son arme sur les deux techniciens.

- Re- Reborn-san, pourquoi pointez-vous votre arme sur nous ?

- Explique-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas bruler cette maudite paperasse, grogna l'Arcobaleno.

Spanner déplaça la sucette en forme de clé dans sa bouche avant de prendre la parole :

- Oh, c'est très simple. Tous les documents sont faits à partir d'un papier pouvant résister à tout : le feu, l'eau et même aux bombes, expliqua-t-il.

- Et qui est l'imbécile qui a eu cette brillante idée de faire un papier résistant à tout ou presque ? Demanda-t-il, en étrécissant les yeux en deux fentes.

- C'est vous-même, répondit Spanner alors que le tueur à gage clignait des yeux, tentant d'assimiler l'information.

Reborn serra son fedora alors qu'il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait une chose pareille. Il l'avait fait afin d'éviter que Tsu-naze laisse tomber son travail en le brulant ou le détruisant par un quelconque moyen. L'Arcobaleno du soleil commençait à regretter amèrement cette décision. Bien sûr, c'était très amusant de faire appliquer une telle chose sur d'autres personnes. Mais, ça l'était nettement moins quand vous deviez en faire les frais vous-même. Et comme pour se moquer une fois de plus de Reborn, une autre pile de papier vint l'ensevelir... Encore…

- Reborn-san, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda Shoichi, inquiet, qui tentait de sortir le bébé de cette masse blanche de documents.

Reborn faisait la moue lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se libérer. Malheureusement, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Tout ce tumulte avait fait trembler la bibliothèque la plus proche, faisant tomber sur sa tête un livre lourd et épais. Reborn était sur le pointe de jeter le livre contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il voie son titre.

_Chroniques des Vongola : Huit Histoires Loufoques qui vous laisseront Mort de Rire, en Pleurs et/ou complètement Sans-Voix._

L'Arcobaleno haussa les sourcils en lisant ce titre. Son intuition de tueur à gage lui disait qu'il allait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce livre. Sans plus attendre, il feuilleta les pages au hasard puis, il lut avidement.

Shoichi et Spanner reculèrent de quelques pas en voyant l'expression du tueur changer au fil de sa lecture. Son si célèbre sourire narquois était de retour et, il se faisait de plus en plus malsain à chaque nouvelle page qu'il lisait. Ils prièrent silencieusement, espérant que Reborn n'allait pas péter un câble et devenir fou.

- Lisez la page 720, ordonna le bébé, balançant le livre au rouquin.

Il attrapa l'ouvrage maladroitement et regarda Spanner qui haussa les épaules, en guise de réponse. Le technicien haussa les sourcils.

- L'affaire Primo ?

Reborn hocha la tête, l'intimant à poursuivre sa lecture.

- Avec une histoire longue de 400 ans, les Vongola n'étaient pas étrangers aux surprises et à la folie. En fait, certains diraient même que c'était devenu une habitude dans la Famiglia. Mais même, il y eut certains événements qui, s'ils n'étaient pas consignés dans les archives, auraient été jugés impossibles. Classée sixième dans notre top 8 des histoires loufoques figure l'affaire Primo, aussi connue comme étant « l'affaire judiciaire la plus scandaleuse de l'histoire des Vongola ». Cette affaire a été considérée comme la plus scandaleuse car ce fut la première fois qu'une affaire interne fut jugée par une personne extérieure à la Vongola Famiglia. Sans parler du fait qu'un membre de la famille Vongola avait osé mener Primo et ses gardiens devant une Cour, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Pour mieux comprendre cette affaire, il serait avisé de connaître les circonstances ayant mené à un tel événement. Tout commença lorsque…

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Alors, Giotto a fait un vœu à une étoile filante, souhaitant rencontrer la génération future des Vongola. Et par on ne sait quel miracle, son vœu a été exaucé. Ensuite, lors d'une sortie en ville, vous avez estimé qu'ils n'étaient suffisamment dignes pour être vos successeurs. Ce qui vous a conduit à une bataille diplomatique entre les deux générations où vous avez décidé d'utiliser les préparations pour la fête comme moyen pour mieux vous connaître. Est-ce que j'ai juste jusqu'ici ? Demanda Cozart.

La famille de Primo hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le juge, Cozart, poursuivit:

- Malheureusement, Giotto et son successeur, Tsuna, sont tombés dans une embuscade par de quelconques brigands après avoir fui les fangirls. Le chef ennemi a ensuite essayé de tirer sur Giotto alors qu'il était distrait par ses combats, Tsuna s'est alors précipité vers Giotto et a été touché par six balles.

Giotto grimaça en se remémorant cette partie alors que la famille du Decimo le fixait d'un regard empli de haine.

- Par chance, Tsuna a survécu à ses blessures mais est toujours inconscient. Ses gardiens n'ont pas apprécié la façon dont leur boss a été blessé par la faute de Giotto et vous ont interdits à tous de lui rendre visite. De plus, ils ont réquisitionné l'aile ouest du manoir à titre de compensation pour les blessures de leur boss, ont transformé ladite aile en base et l'ont revendiquée comme leur territoire. Mais, Giotto tenait tellement à rendre visite à Tsuna qu'il a proposé une mission d'infiltration qui a pris fin presque immédiatement lorsque vous êtes tous tombés dans leurs pièges.

Cozart continuait à énoncer les faits, ignorant les ricanements et les regards complaisants de la famille du Decimo ainsi que les regards indignés de la famille de Primo.

- Et maintenant, ils veulent vous faire un procès parce que vous vous êtes infiltrés dans leur base. Ai-je tout bien résumé ? Demanda le rouquin, récoltant un hochement de tête affirmatif de son auditoire.

- Tu as tout résumé à la perfection, confirma Giotto.

- Mais, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu trop tiré par les cheveux ? Je veux dire… allez… _voyager dans le temps_ ? C'est ridicule ! Et puis, vous ne pouvez quand même pas croire que –Cozart désigna de la main les jeunes gardiens – ces enfants sont vos successeurs ? Ils sont bien trop jeunes.

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois sceptique, Cozart. Mais tout cela est vrai, soupira Giotto avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Alors, acceptes-tu d'être le juge pour notre procès ?

Cozart passa la main dans ses cheveux roux. C'était complètement dingue. Comment diable son ami pouvait-il considérer cette situation comme si c'était un phénomène parfaitement normal ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était de la folie ! Peut-être devrait-il emmener le blond dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Les médecins sauraient certainement comment soigner Giotto. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas plaisanter. Il allait devoir le croire sur parole. Après tout, son ami ne lui avait jamais menti.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez qu'un étranger comme moi, soit le juge pour votre procès ? Demanda le rouquin.

- C'est absurde, Cozart. Tu n'es pas un étranger. Les Vongola et les Shimon sont amis depuis très longtemps. Je doute que quiconque fasse un esclandre à ce sujet, insista Giotto.

- Moi, si, marmonna Daemon, s'attirant les foudres de Giotto.

- Le fait est que nous voulons que tu sois notre juge. Ne prête pas attention à Daemon, fit le blond.

- Très bien, marché conclu, soupira-t-il de résignation. Vous êtes tous sérieux à ce sujet ? Demanda Cozart, obtenant une réponse affirmative des autres. Dans ce cas, envoyez un représentant par famille pour déclarer officiellement devant tout le monde que vous vous engagez à régler cette affaire par la voie juridique et que vous me choisissez en tant que juge. Que l'accusation vienne faire sa déposition en premier.

Il est vrai que le monde de la mafia était impitoyable et violent. Mais, il avait également son propre code d'honneur. Tout le monde savait que pour solliciter quelqu'un en tant que juge, certaines formalités devaient être accomplies. Formalités que venait de requérir Cozart. En étant annoncé publiquement, cela permettait d'éviter toute objection à son rôle de juge.

Gokudera avança d'un pas. Puisque Tsuna n'était pas en état de faire la déposition, il était de sa responsabilité de remplacer son boss en tant que leader. Après tout, Gokudera _était_ le bras droit de Tsuna. Il déclara alors à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse entendre :

- Moi, Gokudera Hayato, bras droit de Vongola Decimo, représentant de la dixième génération de la famille Vongola, souhaite déposer auprès de la Cour, une plainte contre la première génération Vongola pour s'être infiltrée dans notre base. Nous acceptons que Shimon Cozart, boss de la Shimon Famiglia, soit le juge pour notre affaire.

Si la première génération fut surprise par le professionnalisme du jeune gardien de la tempête, ils réussirent parfaitement à le cacher. G et Giotto se demandaient si la maturité que Gokudera venait de faire preuve n'était pas due à un simple hasard ou à une impulsion sur le moment. Giotto fut sorti de ses pensées quand Cozart lui fit signe de faire sa déposition. Giotto prit exemple sur le plus jeune et déclara à voix haute :

- Moi, Giotto, Vongola Primo, boss de la première génération Vongola, représentant la première génération de la famille Vongola, accepte de régler cette affaire devant la Cour. Nous acceptons que Shimon Cozart, boss de la Shimon Famiglia, soit le juge pour notre affaire.

Cozart hocha la tête, satisfait par les deux déclarations. Il annonça alors :

- Moi, Shimon Cozart, accepte d'être le juge pour votre affaire. La procédure se fera selon le code de conduite de la mafia. Toute violation du code sera punie en conséquence. La procédure débutera à huit heures précises demain matin.

Les deux familles hochèrent la tête et se retirèrent dans leurs propres bases. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie leur permettant de gagner le procès.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Wouah, vous trouvez pas que Gokudera a la classe ici? Ahem, voilà le procès va bientôt débuter... Alors vos idées pour les avocats? Qui va gagner? Qui va (encore) se taper la honte? Nous le découvrirons dans les prochains chapitres... dans 2 semaines. Non, ne me tapez pas! C'est malheureusement la "mauvaise" nouvelle de la semaine... Comme nous approchons plus vite que prévu du dernier chapitre paru par l'auteur, j'ai décidé d'espacer la publication : 1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. En espérant que d'ici là, l'auteur aura publié de nouveaux chapitres ^^" J'en suis navrée et je commence même à flipper... J'ai l'intention de lui envoyer un MP cet après-midi afin d'avoir quelques nouvelles. Je vous tiendrais au courant si j'en sais plus ^^  
>Sur ce, bonnes semaines à vous! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou si vous souhaitez avoir des renseignements supplémentaires. A très bientôt!<p> 


	26. Chap 26: Silence dans la salle

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de KHR appartiennent exclusivement à Amano-sensei.

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ Coucou me revoilà, oui ça fait longtemps hein ? Moi aussi ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir changé de rythme de publication mais bon, je tente de me convaincre que c'est pour la bonne cause… J'ai eu des nouvelles de l'auteur, il a été très occupé par ses études apparemment. Et là, il était en train d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres. Donc tout va bien, montrons-nous patients et supportons-le ! Je resterai encore un peu au rythme de 1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Je préfère rester prudente pour le moment…

Sinon, quoi de neuf dans « l'affaire judiciaire la plus scandaleuse de l'histoire des Vongola » ? Comment Cozart va-t-il se débrouiller, pris entre deux feux ? Les avocats des deux familles se montreront-ils à la hauteur de leurs responsabilités ? Ou bien Giotto est-il condamné à Dieu sait quoi ?

_**Remerciements : **_Comme vous le savez tous, cette fanfiction appartient entièrement à **Mangaanime15**, que je remercie sincèrement de me laisser la traduire. Merci bien sûr à ma chère et tendre correctrice (**Belette-chan – D. Nera**) d'avoir été patiente avec moi qui la harcelais de questions sur le déroulé d'un procès et sur l'utilisation correcte du jargon juridique.

Aussi je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos divers messages. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement comme je le fais d'habitude… Je vais tâcher de réparer ma bêtise ^^" Et je remercie ici **Mama** et **tsunayoshi-sawada. skyrock. com** !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous tous ! Et rdv dans les notes ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 26 : Silence dans la salle<strong>_

BUMP ! BUMP !

Cozart frappa de son marteau sur le banc du juge et parla avec autorité :

- Le tribunal va maintenant commencer sa session. Que les avocats de chaque famille s'avancent et prennent place sur les sièges prévus à cet effet. Quant aux autres personnes, veuillez prendre place sur les bancs prévus pour l'audience derrière les avocats, annonça le juge, puis il s'adressa à Primo. Giotto, s'il te plait, assis-toi sur le banc des accusés puisque la famille du Decimo t'a désignée comme l'auteur principal de leur affaire.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se placèrent tranquillement à leurs places respectives. Enfin, tous sauf G. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas que son ami d'enfance soit traité comme un criminel alors qu'il savait très bien que Giotto n'avait rien fait de mal. Le blond dut faire tout son possible pour empêcher G de tirer une balle en pleine tête de Cozart.

- Arrête ça, G. Cozart fait simplement son travail. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, le réprimanda-t-il.

- Mais, Giotto, tu n'es en rien coupable. Ils ne devraient pas te traiter de cette manière, protesta le gardien de la tempête.

- Voyons, G, fit-il d'un soupir. C'est pas comme si on m'avait jeté en prison et laisser mourir de faim. Tout s'arrangera une fois que tout sera éclairci après le procès. Et pour que cela se passe ainsi, j'ai besoin que tu penses à un moyen de gagner et de ne surtout pas créer de problèmes qui pourraient nous être défavorable, insista Giotto en fixant son ami les yeux dans les yeux.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna G de résignation, obtenant un signe d'approbation de son boss.

Après cet interlude, la famille de Primo s'assit sur le côté gauche du banc du juge. Alaude, G et Lampo prirent place en tant qu'avocats après avoir été choisis pour représenter leur famille dans cette affaire. Alaude avait été approuvé en tant que chef des avocats de la famille de Primo, au plus grand regret de G. Personne n'avait objecté à cette nomination puisque, parmi tous les gardiens, Alaude était celui qui avait le plus d'expériences et de connaissances dans le traitement des affaires judiciaires. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'avait accepté aucune contestation après sa nomination. La preuve : la joue et les yeux enflés de Lampo.

Sur le côté opposé, la famille du Decimo s'était assise ensemble à l'exception évidemment de Hibari, qui lui, se tenait à quelques mètres de distance. Ils avaient choisi Mukuro, Ryohei et Gokudera comme avocats. Le premier siège revint à Mukuro qui avait été désigné comme chef des avocats, le deuxième à Ryohei et enfin, le troisième à Gokudera qui ruminait encore le fait de ne pas avoir été choisi comme leader. Tous les autres s'assirent derrière eux dans l'auditoire, sauf Chrome. Celle-ci s'était assise à côté de Mukuro, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu de la famille de Primo ni du juge.

- Famille du Decimo, vous ne pouvez avoir que trois personnes pour assumer le rôle d'avocats. Veuillez retirer une personne du banc de l'accusation, somma Cozart.

- Kufufufu, il est vrai que seules trois personnes peuvent être désignées comme avocat par famille. Mais malheureusement, ma douce Chrome n'en fait pas partie, répondit Mukuro d'un ton mielleux, en désignant la jeune fille de la main. Elle est mon assistante. Et si je ne m'abuse, la Section 15 de la partie B du Paragraphe 78 du « Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia » permet à l'avocat de venir à l'audition avec un ou une assistante. Bien que techniquement l'assistant ne soit pas un avocat, il ou elle peut s'asseoir aux côtés dudit avocat à condition que celui-ci l'autorise.

Cozart hocha la tête, approuvant son raisonnement.

- Très bien, je permets à ton assistante de rester à tes côtés, tant qu'elle n'agit pas au-delà de sa capacité d'assistante, déclara-t-il avant de tourner son attention vers l'auditoire. Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui parce que la famille du Decimo a déposé une plainte contre la famille de Primo pour avoir tenté d'infiltrer leur base. Est-ce correct, famille du Decimo ?

- Tout à fait correct, Votre Honneur, affirma Mukuro. En fait, nous voudrions demander une ordonnance interdisant la famille de Primo de s'approcher de notre base et de notre boss.

- La famille de Primo a-t-elle quelque chose à dire à propos de cette accusation? Demanda Cozart à leur représentant, Alaude, qui se leva.

- Nous aimerions faire opposition dans cette affaire. De notre point de vue, la famille du Decimo a réagi de manière excessive dans cette situation. Et, s'il est vrai que nous avons essayé d'infiltrer leur base, c'était parce que nous avions de bonnes raisons d'entreprendre ce genre d'action. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de demander une ordonnance restrictive de la Cour, déclara avec fermeté Alaude. Inutile de le cacher surtout après avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

- Tche, on en n'a rien à foutre de votre raisonnement. On ne vous laissera pas pour autant vous approcher de notre base, se renfrogna Gokudera.

- Malgré cela, nous aimerions que la Cour entende d'abord notre point de vue avant de statuer sur un verdict, dit calmement Alaude, dévisageant le jeune gardien de la tempête.

- Kufufufu… Si vous insistez. Dans ce cas, cela ne vous gêne pas si j'appelle à la barre l'accusé, Vongola Primo, afin qu'il donne sa version des faits devant tout le monde ? Fit Mukuro d'un sourire sinistre.

Alaude étrécit les yeux face au challenge de Mukuro. Il savait très bien quel genre d'avocat étaient les gardiens de la brume. Des avocats de son calibre étaient des experts dans la manipulation et diffamation des faits, en fonction de leurs besoins et de leurs désirs. Ils étaient capables de faire passer un innocent pour coupable et le coupable pour innocent. Inutile de préciser qu'Alaude détestait ce type d'avocat. Giotto allait devoir se montrer prudent face à Mukuro.

- Votre Honneur, puis-je appeler à la barre Vongola Primo pour qu'il réponde à mes questions devant la Cour ? Demanda Mukuro.

- Permission accordée, répondit le juge.

Mukuro avança tranquillement jusqu'à Primo. Il s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. L'hyper intuition de Giotto se mit en alerte rouge. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir s'accrocher face à tout ce que pourrait bien lui jeter à la figure le jeune gardien de la brume.

- Primo, est-ce vrai que tu as suggéré à notre boss, Tsunayoshi, de t'accompagner en ville ? Demanda Mukuro.

- C'est vrai, dit Giotto avec fermeté. Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi pour acheter du vin à l'occasion de la soirée que nous organisons prochainement.

- Peux-tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez tous les deux en ville ? Sollicita Mukuro.

- Comme je viens de le dire, nous sommes allés en ville pour acheter du vin pour la soirée. Mais, après cela, nous avons été coursés par des fangirls. Tsuna et moi avons fui. Le temps que nous les semions, nous étions déjà en dehors de l'enceinte de la ville, expliqua Giotto, tentant de réprimer un frisson.

- Et que s'est-il passé après ?

Les yeux de Mukuro brillaient de malice, déclenchant l'alarme aussi bien chez Giotto que chez Alaude.

- Eh bien, nous avons été pris en embuscade par l'ennemi. Ils ont essayé de nous séparer en nous attaquant séparément et nous empêchant de nous entraider. Après m'être débarrassé de mon dernier assaillant, j'ai entendu Tsuna crier pour m'avertir d'un danger puis, me suis retourné pour voir le chef ennemi me tirer dessus. Je m'étais préparé à recevoir les tirs, mais avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, Tsuna s'était interposé, les prenant à ma place, avoua tristement Giotto tout en prenant soin d'éviter les regards chargés de haine de la famille du Decimo.

- Alors, pour résumer… Fit Mukuro, se tapotant le menton prétextant être en grande réflexion. Tu es simplement resté figé comme un idiot en attendant que l'ennemi te tire des balles dans la tête sans même essayer de les éviter pendant que Tsunayoshi les prenait à ta place. C'est bien cela ?

On pouvait entendre des murmures venant de la famille du Decimo. Leurs regards étaient comme des dagues acérées pointées sur la gorge de Giotto. Ce dernier aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour sa défense mais il fut devancé par G.

- Objection, Votre Honneur ! Fit-il, se levant brusquement en frappant la table de ses poings. Je fais objection à la question de Mukuro. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette question est liée à notre affaire !

- Kufufufu… Je te prie de m'excuser, G, mais cette question _est_ liée à notre affaire, soutint le jeune illusionniste avant de se tourner vers Cozart. Et je peux le prouver, Votre Honneur.

- Tu peux poursuivre, fit le juge, invitant de la main Mukuro à continuer.

- Mais, Votre Honneur, il essaye de souiller la réputation de Primo en posant une question non pertinente, protesta G.

- G, nous sommes en pleine audience là, fit Cozart en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Essaye de maîtriser ta colère. Tu ne voudrais pas être renvoyé de cette Cour, n'est-ce pas ?

Alaude tira rudement G sur son siège. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin que G démontre qu'ils étaient des barbares. De l'autre côté, Mukuro eut un petit sourire satisfait. Qui aurait pu savoir que G était un avocat du genre impulsif ? Ce type d'avocats avait tendance à devenir agressif pour démontrer leurs arguments. Ils ne s'arrêtaient devant rien tant qu'ils n'auraient pas amené le coupable devant la justice. Et en même temps, c'était cette nature impulsive qui les rendait si facile à manipuler. Il suffisait juste d'agacer l'avocat pour qu'il perde son sang-froid et il serait vu comme le mauvais gars aux yeux de la cour.

- Primo, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'infiltrer notre base ? Interrogea Mukuro, faisant fi de la protestation de G.

- Parce que j'étais inquiet pour Tsuna et que je voulais lui rendre visite, répondit le blond.

- Et, pourquoi as-tu voulu rendre visite à Tsunayoshi ? Insista le jeune illusionniste.

- Parce qu'il a été grièvement blessé. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait mieux, répondit-il tristement.

- Comment Tsunayoshi a-t-il été blessé exactement ? Questionna le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

- Il a reçu six balles de plein fouet, dit Giotto, d'un ton où perçait sa culpabilité.

- Et à qui la faute? Railla Mukuro, obtenant un hochement de la tête de la famille du Decimo.

- Objection Votre Honneur ! Protesta bruyamment G avant que Giotto ne puisse répondre. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une question rhétorique _**(1)**_. Vous ne pouvez pas autoriser de telles questions à cette audience.

Mukuro lança un regard mauvais à G, irrité d'avoir été interrompu par ce rosichon.

- Je peux vous assurer, Votre Honneur, que ceci n'était pas une question rhétorique. Je lui pose simplement une question afin de clarifier mon raisonnement.

Avant que G ne puisse beugler quelque chose de stupide, Alaude le tira violemment une fois encore. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, relâchant son aura meurtrière contre le gardien de la tempête.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement ces actes insensés, je te retirerais de ta position d'avocat. Tu nous fais passer pour des idiots.

- Tu peux poursuivre, Mukuro, indiqua Cozart, ignorant totalement Alaude et G. Que cherches-tu à nous démontrer?

- Que la famille de Primo ne devrait pas être autorisée à se rendre dans notre base et rendre visite à notre boss. Il est évident que c'est la négligence de Primo qui a causé de graves blessures à notre boss. En tant que gardiens du Decimo, nous avons le droit de les empêcher de voir notre boss, déclara Mukuro.

- Objection Votre Honneur ! C'est une accusation sans fondement. Mukuro n'a rien à prouver avec cette accusation, beugla G.

- G, arrête donc d'objecter à chaque fois, pouvait-on entendre de l'auditoire.

- Sérieux, comment allons-nous pouvoir continuer ce procès si tu persistes à objecter à tout bout de champ ? Grommela Gokudera.

- Ma, ma, du calme, G. Tu devrais laisser Mukuro finir d'abord avant de faire des objections, conseilla Asari.

- C'est EXTRÊMEMENT mal poli d'interrompre les gens quand ils parlent, cria Ryohei.

- Pour avoir fait cette stupide objection, je vais te mordre à mort, siffla Hibari qui sortait déjà ses tonfas.

Cozart frappa son marteau plusieurs fois, avant que les choses aillent en empirant.

- Silence dans la salle ! Silence dans la salle ! Cria-t-il.

Cela calma un peu tout le monde. Puis, il se tourna vers G.

- G, ceci est mon dernier avertissement. Si tu fais une seule autre objection non pertinente, je t'expulserais de ce tribunal, l'avertit-il avant de reporter son attention vers Mukuro. As-tu la moindre preuve qui pourrait étayer ton accusation ?

- Certainement Votre Honneur, répondit Mukuro en se tournant vers son assistante. Chrome, pourrais-tu leur montrer les scènes, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille hocha tranquillement la tête et se leva pour se rendre vers le mur blanc le plus proche. Tous regardèrent Chrome avec curiosité tandis qu'elle sortit son trident et frappa le sol avec. Rapidement, une brume commença à recouvrir le mur, où on pouvait distinguer des images floues. Tandis que les images se firent plus nettes, la famille de Primo eut soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_

_**(1)**_ Une question rhétorique (ou question oratoire) est une figure de style qui consiste à poser une question n'attendant pas de réponse, cette dernière étant connue par celui qui la pose.

Eh oui, ça va de mal en pis pour la Prima Famiglia. Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'autre de G? Et Mukuro, toujours fidèle à lui même n'est-ce pas? Je le trouve absolument parfait dans ce rôle d'avocat! Alaude est pas mal non plus, mais ça nous aurons l'occasion de mieux le voir prochainement même s'il en pâtira quelque peu... Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Commentaires, délires, questions ou autres, je suis à votre écoute! Portez-vous bien, à très bientôt !


	27. Chap 27: Un témoin peu causant

_**Disclaimer :**_ KHR appartient toujours à Amano-sensei.

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ bonjour à vous en cette chaude journée de mai ! Me revoilà donc pour vous proposer la suite de cet extravagant procès… Au programme de jour : honte (encore et toujours), silence, EXTRÊME surdité ? Certains se demandent si Cozart restera sain d'esprit, bonne question, d'ailleurs lui aussi se la pose…

_**Remerciements :**_ Eh bien comme toujours je remercie l'auteur **mangaanime15** pour son autorisation à traduire sa fanfic. Et aussi, ma bien-aimée correctrice **Belette-chan – D. Nera**, pour ses corrections et ses petites annotations qui me font toujours rire ^^

Je ne vous oublie pas, un grand merci à vous, lecteurs et revieweurs ! Merci pour vos messages, vos commentaires, encouragements.  
><strong>- ophelie.r :<strong> Contente que cette traduction te plaise. Tu ne dois pas être la seule à espérer revoir Tsuna et rassure-toi, on y arrive ! Merci pour ton com'. En espérant que la suite te plaise ! A bientôt ^^  
><strong>- tsunayoshi-sawada. skyrock. com :<strong> Ah oui tu as raison, Mukuro est parfait dans ce rôle d'avocat. D'ailleurs ça donne des idées… Merci beaucoup pour ta review, régale-toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt ^^

Bien, je ne vous pas plus attendre, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 27 : Un témoin peu causant <strong>_

Giotto ne connaissait pas la raison mais son hyper intuition ne cessait de lui indiquer qu'il devait absolument empêcher ce que Mukuro s'apprêtait à montrer. Il avait le pressentiment que cela allait embarrasser tous les membres de sa famille. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun argument valable pour stopper la démonstration des jeunes gardiens de la brume. Mukuro prit la parole, captant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

- Veuillez regarder ces quelques scènes. Je vous garantis que vous comprendrez pourquoi il serait imprudent de permettre la famille de Primo de rendre visite à notre boss.

Tous ceux présents dans la salle tournèrent la tête vers ce mur fait de brume avec grande curiosité. Qu'allait donc leur montrer Mukuro ? La famille de Primo fut alors choquée de voir la scène de leur conversation à l'entrée de la base de la famille du Decimo se dérouler devant eux. Alors, une réalisation soudaine envahie leur esprit. Ce terrible pressentiment survenu auparavant revint au galop, surtout chez certains gardiens. Si la famille du Decimo les avait épiés bien avant leur infiltration dans la base, que pouvait-il bien avoir découvert d'autre ? Le juge Cozart toussota quelque peu.

- Mukuro, que cherches-tu exactement à nous montrer ?

Le jeune gardien de la brume se contenta de sourire avant de répondre d'un air innocent :

- L'incompétence même de la famille de Primo.

On entendit alors des bruits de contestation mêlés de cris venant des gardiens de Primo. Mais l'illusionniste les ignora totalement.

- Observez bien cette scène.

L'image sur le mur changea immédiatement pour révéler Daemon, Alaude et Lampo dans un cimetière. Cette rétrospective leur montra comment lesdits gardiens s'étaient réveillés dans un cimetière et comment ils avaient fini par se faire capturer. Tandis que toute la famille du Decimo ricanait sur la durée du visionnage, les autres gardiens de Primo restèrent cois ne sachant comment répondre face à ce qu'ils voyaient. Cozart, quant à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de stopper son fou rire, tandis qu'Elena riait gaiement devant les pitreries de son supposé ex.

- Ah c'était donc pour ça que vous étiez suspendu au plafond, songea Giotto à voix haute.

Mais il fut interrompu par les regards meurtriers que lui lancèrent Daemon et Alaude.

Puis le mur de brume montra une autre scène. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'Asari et Knuckle. Giotto compatit au triste sort de ses gardiens en voyant la façon dont ces mignons petits animaux avaient failli les tuer. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé aux scènes les dévoilant, G et lui-même. Tous ses gardiens, ainsi que Cozart et Elena, les dévisagèrent tous les deux, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. G ne pouvait que regarder ses pieds, trop honteux pour affronter le regard des autres.

- Non mais sérieusement, vous avez été tous les deux piégés à cause de ces gâteaux ? Demanda Lampo, incrédule, fixant G et Giotto. J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tombés dans un piège aussi évident.

- La ferme ! Comme si t'avais le droit de dire une chose pareille. Toi aussi tu es tombé dans un piège grotesque, grogna G.

- Nufufufu… J'ai toujours su que ton obsession pour les gâteaux te mènerait à ta perte, fit Daemon. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt.

Cozart fut pris d'un semblant de toux et frappa deux fois avec son marteau.

- Pouvons-nous poursuivre notre procédure ?

Le silence se fit et tous hochèrent la tête. Mukuro se servit de ce retour au calme pour continuer son débat. Il se tourna alors vers le juge et dit tout fort pour que tous puissent entendre.

- Votre Honneur, comme je l'ai montré dans ces scènes, la famille de Primo, et plus particulièrement son boss, est très imprudente et incompétente. Regardez donc encore ces projections. Voyez à quel point ils sont si facilement tombés dans des pièges aussi évidents en dépit de nos avertissements. Si cela n'est pas suffisant pour être compter comme preuve de leur imprudence, alors je ne sais pas que dire de plus.

Encore une fois, on pouvait entendre des murmures emplis de colère du côté de la première génération. Mais ces murmures furent vite calmés par le marteau de Cozart. Ce dernier se tourna vers le jeune gardien de la brume et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça sera tout, Mukuro ?

- Pour le moment, répondit-il en faisant une courte pause, oui, Votre Honneur.

Après cela, l'illusionniste rejoignit son siège avec un sourire triomphal sur son visage. Il lança à Alaude un regard pouvant être interprété comme « essaye de me battre maintenant ». Inutile de dire que le gardien du nuage bouillonnait de rage. Il ne s'avèrerait jamais vaincu par cette tête de melon. Il se leva donc de son siège et fixa le juge.

- Votre Honneur, puis-je interrogé l'accusé ?

- Certainement, opina Cozart.

- Primo, tu as décidé d'infiltrer la base de la famille du Decimo parce que tu voulais rendre visite à Tsuna. Correct ? Demanda Alaude.

- Oui, c'est correct.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'abord demandé la permission aux gardiens du Decimo pour visiter Tsuna ? L'interrogea-t-il. Cela t'aurait épargné bien des problèmes.

- Je l'ai fait. J'ai essayé de leur parler, marmonna Giotto. J'ai même écrit des lettres et envoyé des cadeaux pour faire la paix. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas accepté mes excuses.

- Lorsque cela n'a pas marché, qu'as-tu fait par la suite ? L'incita-t-il à continuer.

- J'ai envoyé des représentants pour rendre visite à Tsuna en mon nom puisque la famille du Decimo ne m'autorisait pas à m'approcher de leur base. Mais, ça n'a pas marché non plus. Disons plutôt que tous mes hommes sont actuellement confinés à l'infirmerie pour quelques temps malgré leurs tentatives, expliqua Giotto.

- Merci pour ta coopération, dit Alaude avant de s'adresser à Cozart. Votre Honneur, j'aimerais appeler à la barre le chef de la sécurité de la famille du Decimo, Hibari Kyouya.

- Demande accordée, fit Cozart puis se tournant vers ledit chef de la sécurité. Hibari, prends place à la barre, s'il te plait.

Hibari grommela simplement en guise de réponse en traversant la salle. Mukuro étrécit les yeux en observant Alaude. Si le gardien du nuage de Primo ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Hibari, il pouvait donc supposer qu'Alaude était un avocat usant de tactique. Et donc le pire adversaire pour un avocat manipulateur comme lui-même. Avant d'aller devant les tribunaux, les avocats tacticiens faisaient toujours en sorte d'avoir suffisamment de preuves solides afin d'étayer leurs arguments. Ils étaient du genre à creuser dans toutes les directions juste pour trouver le moindre petit indice pouvant servir à leurs réquisitoires, même si cela pouvait s'avérer ridicule. Cela risquait d'être problématique pour eux.

- Hibari Kyouya, la famille du Decimo a-t-elle reçu de la visite ces deux derniers jours ? Demanda Alaude.

- Hn, grommela le plus jeune en lui jetant un regard disant 'C'est quoi cette question idiote ?'

Alaude lui retourna un regard ennuyé 'Réponds juste à cette fichue question'.

'Très bien. Nous avons effectivement reçu vos soi-disant représentants' Répondit le brun du regard suivi d'un grognement affirmatif.

Alaude continua donc sur sa lancée et lui demanda toujours les yeux dans les yeux : 'Les as-tu accueilli ?'

Le préfet répondit à la question silencieuse par un regard plein de mépris : 'Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi donc vos soi-disant représentants finissaient-ils toujours à l'infirmerie sinon ?'

Alaude étrécit les yeux, relâchant inconsciemment son aura meurtrière qui semblait dire : 'Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ? As-tu au moins demandé la raison de leur venue ? Sais-tu combien d'hommes tu as blessé ?'

Hibari croisa les bras, réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes. Il relâcha lui aussi son aura meurtrière hurlant presque : 'C'est pas ma faute. Ces herbivores s'entassaient et étaient trop bruyants.'

Alaude lui envoya un regard menaçant : 'Sale gamin, sais-tu seulement la masse de documents que j'ai dû remplir par ta faute ?'

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard noir : ' Ça craint d'être à ta place, espèce de vieillard.' Regard qui se transforma ensuite en un petit sourire narquois : 'Au fait, as-tu réussi à te dégoter une petite-amie ?'

Les sourcils de l'ainé des gardiens du nuage tressautèrent. Il lui répondit d'un air perçant: 'C'est pas tes affaires, gamin.'

Il fallut qu'Alaude fasse appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas trucider sur place le jeune homme, pour effacer le sourire de contentement qu'il lui lançait : 'Donc, tu n'en as pas encore trouvé une.'

On pouvait entendre des rires et des ricanements venant des deux familles. C'était vraiment rare de voir Alaude se faire battre par qui que ce soit à un défi visuel.

- Nufufufu… Il semblerait que le grand Alaude a été vaincu à son propre jeu, se moqua Daemon.

- Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, Alaude-san. Je suis sure que tu en trouveras une un jour, pouffa Chrome, tentant de réconforter le gardien.

- C'est vrai, Alaude. Si tu veux, on pourra t'aider à l'EXTRÊME, cria Knuckle.

- Tu peux EXTRÊMEMENT compter sur nous aussi, ajouta Ryohei, frappant l'air de son poing.

- Yare, yare, je m'en contrefiche tant que vous ne m'entraînez pas de cette pagaille, fit Lampo en baillant.

En revanche, Cozart n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Quelques instants plus tôt, Alaude interrogeait Hibari. Puis, les deux hommes s'étaient faits face, se lançant des regards meurtriers, prêts à se sauter à la gorge l'un l'autre. Et là, à sa grande surprise, tout le monde riait.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Cozart.

- Oh, ce n'est rien Votre Honneur. Hibari-san était juste en train de se moquer d'Alaude-san parce qu'il n'a pas de petite-amie, répondit Chrome.

- Hein ? Quand a-t-il fait ça ?

Le rouquin était en pleine confusion. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'aucun des gardiens du nuage n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis cinq bonnes minutes avant que les autres commencent à rire.

- Quand ils se fixaient du regard, répondit la jeune fille d'un air détaché.

- Attends un peu, tu es en train de me dire que tu peux comprendre ce qu'ils disent à travers leurs regards ? Demanda Cozart, incrédule.

Ce fut Yamamoto qui répondit cette fois-ci :

- Ahahah, c'est pas très difficile. On arrive à comprendre à quoi ils pensent si on prête attention à leurs expressions faciales. C'est un peu dur quand même, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Ça nous a pris environ deux ans pour comprendre Hibari en nous fiant aux expressions de son visage, et même encore maintenant ce n'est pas toujours évident à deviner. En fait, la seule personne qui y arrive sans aucun effort, c'est Tsuna.

- C'est EXTRÊMEMENT vrai, cria Ryohei.

- Mais ça n'explique pas comment vous avez pu comprendre Alaude, fit Cozart.

- Tche, c'est pas bien difficile. Ces deux-là ont le même genre de personnalités. Ça et puis le fait de passer du temps avec ce genre de personnes développe nos capacités en lecture faciale, ajouta Gokudera récoltant un regard noir des deux gardiens du nuage.

- Hum d'accord… fit Cozart, toujours aussi peu sûr de saisir mais acceptant quand même l'explication. Quoiqu'il en soit, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que se sont dits Alaude et Hibari à travers leurs regards ?

- Ahahah, je peux, se proposa Asari en levant la main et il expliqua au juge.

- Alors vous aussi vous pouvez les comprendre ? S'étonna Cozart, les sourcils de plus en plus arqués.

- Évidemment qu'on les comprend, toussota G. Par ailleurs, c'est pas comme si on avait fait sa connaissance hier. Après tout, on en a traversé des épreuves tous ensemble.

Le juge hocha simplement la tête avant que sa curiosité le pousse à poser une autre question :

- Alors, est-ce qu'Alaude a une petite-amie ?

Giotto jugea qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir tout de suite. Alaude avait l'air d'être sur le point de massacrer tout le monde. Le blond n'avait pas envie de perdre ce procès juste parce que son gardien du nuage ne pouvait pas contrôler son humeur.

- Euh, ce n'est pas pour me montrer impoli mais, n'avons-nous pas un procès à finir ? Demanda Giotto, un peu nerveux.

- Kufufufu… Je déteste devoir l'admettre mais, Primo a raison. On pourra toujours le taquiner plus tard, gloussa Mukuro, ignorant le regard meurtrier d'Alaude.

- Alaude, tu peux poursuivre maintenant, dit Cozart en hochant la tête.

- Merci, Votre Honneur, dit-il avant de sortir un tas de papiers et le donner à Elena.

Après les avoir vérifiés et lus, elle donna les documents au juge. Alaude reprit la parole tandis que Cozart les lisait à son tour :

- Votre Honneur, les documents que vous avez sous les yeux, sont les listes des représentants qui ont été envoyés à la base de la famille du Decimo en mission diplomatique de paix.

- Vingt-cinq personnes en deux jours ? Et toutes ces personnes ont fini à l'infirmerie ? S'étonna Cozart en arquant ses sourcils pendant que le gardien du nuage opinait du chef.

- Oui, et tous ont été battus sans même avoir eu la chance d'énoncer le but de leurs venues, ajouta Alaude.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Hibari ? L'interrogea Cozart.

- Ils s'entassaient à l'entrée. Je ne voyais aucune raison d'écouter leurs explications, répondit-il.

Alaude sauta sur la perche tendue pour justifier la conduite de Primo :

- Votre Honneur, l'accusé ne devrait pas être blâmé pour ce crime. Il a utilisé toutes formes diplomatiques pour communiquer avec la famille du Decimo. Ça et le fait qu'ils aient violemment blessé les représentants de Primo, ont donc conduit ce dernier à infiltrer leur base. Sans oublier, qu'en tant que prédécesseur de Tsuna, il ne devrait pas être interdit de visite auprès du jeune Vongola Decimo.

- Est-ce que ça sera tout, Alaude ? Demanda Cozart, obtenant un hochement de tête de l'avocat de l'accusé puis, il se tourna vers Hibari. Tu peux rejoindre ton siège.

- C'est EXTRÊMEMENT mon tour maintenant, mugit Ryohei dès que Hibari eut regagné sa place. Je fais appel à Knuckle pour avoir son témoignage à l'EXTRÊME.

Tout le monde tressaillit, surpris par le volume sonore. Ils prièrent silencieusement pour ne pas finir sourds d'ici la fin de cette séance. Knuckle prit place sur le banc des témoins. Il était très nerveux et tenta de se calmer.

- J'ai une question à te poser à l'EXTRÊME, annonça Ryohei, le visage sérieux.

- Pose-la-moi. Je te répondrais à l'EXTRÊME, répondit-il sur le même ton que son successeur, tachant de cacher sa nervosité.

- Bien, alors prépare-toi à l'EXTRÊME, fit le plus jeune, d'un ton grave, croisant les bras et fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

Une minute s'écoula.

Trois minutes s'écoulèrent.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent.

Tous les gens dans la salle s'agitaient d'impatience. Ryohei était restée dans cette position pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans faire le moindre bruit – chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant.

Cozart toussota et tenta d'agir comme si de rien était.

- Tu peux poser ta question maintenant, Ryohei.

Les yeux du jeune boxeur s'ouvrirent soudainement.

- Mais, j'ai EXTRÊMEMENT besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Euh et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Cozart, d'un ton hésitant.

Ryohei réfléchit quelques instants supplémentaires avant de répondre :

- J'ai EXTRÊMEMENT oublié ce que j'avais à demander.

Tout le monde demeura bouche bée face à la déclaration du boxeur. Cozart avait très envie de frapper sa tête contre sa table. Malheureusement, il devait maintenir son apparente dignité. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il serait encore sain d'esprit d'ici la fin de ce procès…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Zut c'est déjà fini, m'en voulez pas hein? ^^ Je ne fais que suivre fidèlement les chapitres. Bah, vous avez maintenant deux semaines pour vous remettre de ce choc. Ryohei et oui, il est toujours aussi fidèle à lui même... Mais bon, on peut dire que ça tombe mal cette fois-ci. Et le pauvre Cozart, non désolée, tu sortiras de ce guêpier avec une case en moins je pense...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, fait rire, diverti... C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos impressions, alors n'hésitez pas ! ^^ Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end de Pentecôte, bon courage aux personnes en période d'examen! Je vous dit à dans 2 semaines x)


	28. Chap 28: Dîtes bonjour à Tsunaze

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent bien toujours à Amano Akira-sensei.

_**Commentaires de la traductrice :**_ psst, psst… Il parait que la traductrice est en retard… Chut, il faut pas le dire ! Oh d'ailleurs, il parait que **mangaanime15** a sorti un nouveau chapitre la semaine dernière ? Eh oui, d'ailleurs grâce à ce nouveau chapitre, la trad française a retrouvé un peu punch !

Ahem… Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas encore schizo… Bref, me revoilà avec un chapitre plutôt attendu je crois puisque comme vous avez pu voir en titre, il annonce le retour de notre petit Boss !

Remerciements : Merci à l'auteur **mangaanime15** pour son autorisation, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai sauté de joie en recevant la notification de sortie… Un grand merci à ma correctrice bien-aimée qui a traversé un long mois de juin difficile. Je pense bien à toi ma **Belette-chan – D. Nera** ! Ps : t'es sure que tu veux me caser avec Alaude ? Il est pas très sociable quand même…

Ensuite, merci à vous tous d'avoir lu les (més)aventures de Tsuna et Giotto… Vous avez été nombreux à lire et voir vos commentaires, me fait toujours très plaisir. Merci !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ? XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 28 : Dîtes bonjour à Tsunaze<strong>_

Shoichi referma le livre. Il regarda alors Reborn avec une expression sérieuse.

- Reborn-san, on doit faire quelque chose pour ça.

- Ça reste encore une simple spéculation, Shoichi. Personne ne sait à coup sûr si le livre nous raconte vraiment les aventures de Tsunaze et ses gardiens dans le passé, rétorqua Reborn, couvrant ses yeux de son fédora. De plus amples investigations devront être menées.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on ait besoin de faire beaucoup de recherches à ce sujet, dit Spanner en feuilletant les pages. Je veux dire, ce sont eux évidemment. Par exemple au 8ème rang des moments les plus fous, Le Légendaire Combat de Démons. C'est évident que le gamin qui a combattu contre le gardien du nuage de Primo est Hibari Kyôya. Après tout, qui d'autre que lui, ressemble tant à Alaude-san et se bat avec des tonfas ? Vu leurs puissances et leurs compétences, je ne serais pas étonné cet événement soit catalogué comme étant le combat le plus rapide et le plus violent jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de la Mafia.

- Ouais et n'oublions pas le 7ème moment le plus fou, Princesse Daemon. Le fameux moment où, le gardien de la brume de Primo, Daemon, avait parcouru le village en portant une robe rose, duveteuse et à fanfreluches, et avec une couronne sur la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait que ça ait un rapport avec le gardien de la brume de Sawada-san. Mukuro est bien le seul suffisamment sadique pour jeter une illusion aussi humiliante sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer où il a pu trouver une idée aussi farfelue pour créer cette illusion, ajouta Shoichi, soutenant la logique de son ami.

Reborn eut un simple sourire en coin en voyant leur inquiétude.

- Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non.

- Mais, ne devrait-on pas au moins prévenir Sawada-san et les autres ? Soutint le rouquin.

Le bébé gloussa étrangement.

- Allons, ça ne serait plus aussi drôle si vous le faisiez. Après tout, c'est la façon idéale de prendre sa revanche.

Soudain, son sourire disparut laissant place à une expression meurtrière.

- A présent, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, commença-t-il calmement avant d'exploser: COMMENT DIABLE ME SUIS-JE RETROUVÉ COINCÉ DANS CE FOUTU SIÈGE !

Shoichi et Spanner se regardèrent l'un l'autre nerveusement, calculant le risque qu'ils prendraient à répondre à ce sujet. Après un moment de silence, Shoichi ouvrit la bouche, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas la refermer.

- Euh, eh bien, c'est un système de sécurité. Cela vous empêche de quitter le bureau en vous coinçant au siège.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Fit Reborn dont les yeux s'étaient étrécis en deux fentes.

- Eh bien, vous savez que Sawada-san laisse souvent tomber son travail avec toute cette paperasse ? Demanda nerveusement le rouquin.

Reborn grogna à cette remarque. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tsuna tentait quasiment à chaque fois d'échapper à la paperasse.

- On peut dire que ce système a été créé pour Sawada-san. Ça empêche quiconque de quitter cette chaise tant que les documents n'ont pas tous été signés, poursuivit Shoichi.

- Donc, je ne pourrais pas m'extirper de cette chaise tant que je n'aurais pas fini toute cette paperasse, résuma l'Arcobaleno en grinçant des dents.

- C'est ça, confirma Shoichi.

- Et qui diable a été assez idiot pour vous ordonner de créer ce système stupide ? Demanda dangereusement Reborn.

- C'est vous-même, répondit Spanner.

Le bébé cligna des yeux un moment avant de bouillir de colère. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère, en premier lieu, contre lui-même pour avoir donné cet ordre stupide ou, contre les techniciens qui l'avaient suivi. Il avait sérieusement besoin de réfléchir à deux fois pour s'assurer que ses plans ne se retournent pas contre lui à l'avenir. Mais là, il avait vraiment besoin de…

- Quoiqu'il en soit. Sortez-moi de ce siège tout de suite, fit Reborn en grommelant et exigeant à moitié.

Spanner était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais son ami l'en empêcha.

- En fait, nous ne le pouvons pas, Reborn-san. Vous nous aviez demandé de rendre son effet permanent jusqu'à ce que tous les documents soient signés, annonça le rouquin en remontant ses lunettes. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour s'en sortir.

Reborn jura dans cinq langues différentes. On pouvait l'entendre dans toute la demeure Vongola. Inutile de dire que Shoichi et Spanner en avaient profité pour faire une retraite stratégique. Ils s'étaient retirés silencieusement du bureau pendant que l'arcobaleno était trop occupé à lancer des injures, la plupart étant adressées à son inutile-étudiant. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux techniciens tandis qu'ils marchaient vers leur atelier.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu menti à propos du bouton d'arrêt d'urgence ? Demanda Spanner avec curiosité. Il aurait pu l'utiliser pour se sortir de ce siège.

- Pour que toute la paperasse retombe sur nous une fois qu'il se serait échappé ? Dit Shoichi en haussant les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose se produire. Et puis, quelqu'un doit bien s'occuper de tous ces documents. Et mieux vaut lui que nous.

Spanner mit une nouvelle sucette dans sa bouche.

- C'est vrai. Mais, tu trouves pas ça un peu cruel ? On aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre la raison.

- Est-ce vraiment _si_ cruel ? grommela le rouquin, le demandant plus à lui-même qu'à son ami.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que les deux techniciens répondent en chœur :

- Naaaan !

- Je suis sûr que Reborn-san est capable de gérer des piles de dossiers, affirma Shoichi.

- Après tout, il est le meilleur tueur à gage au monde, ajouta Spanner en hochant la tête. Quelques papiers ne le tueront pas, ni ne le rendront fou.

Oh… Si seulement ils avaient su…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cozart avait envie de pleurer là tout de suite. _« Pourquoi ? Ô pourquoi ai-je accepté ce job ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter ça? »_ Se lamentait-il silencieusement. Bon, personne ne pouvait le blâmer non plus. Tout le monde aurait agi comme lui s'il avait été à sa place, à cet instant.

- Tête de gazon stupide ! Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par t'as oublié quoi demander ? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de griffonner tes questions sur un papier ! Gueula Gokudera.

- La ferme, tête de poulpe ! Evidemment que j'ai griffonné sur un bout de papier. J'avais juste oublié que je l'avais fait, grommela Ryohei, cherchant dans ses poches ledit bout de papier.

Une minute passa.

Cinq minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard…

- Tche, tu vas mettre encore combien de temps avant de trouver ce foutu bout de papier ? Grogna G d'impatience.

- Juste une minute. Je sais que je l'ai mis quelque part, Rosichon, lui répondit Ryohei.

- Ne m'appelle pas Rosichon ! Beugla G.

- Mais, tes cheveux sont roses, fit Ryohei en clignant les yeux comme un hibou.

- Mes cheveux NE SONT PAS roses ! Explosa G avant de s'adresser à Cozart. Votre Honneur, laissez-moi conduire l'interrogatoire maintenant.

Mais avant que le juge ne puisse répondre, Ryohei rugit de protestation :

- Tu peux EXTRÊMEMENT pas faire ça. Tu peux pas sauter un tour comme ça. Là, c'est mon tour.

- Je m'en fous. C'est pas comme si t'allais demander quoi que ce soit d'important à Knuckle de toute façon, grogna G.

- Si. C'est juste que je trouve pas la note, se vexa le jeune boxeur.

- Votre Honneur, je voudrais questionner Vongola Primo, fit G, ignorant délibérément les protestations de Ryohei.

- Tu peux EXTRÊMEMENT pas faire ça, rosichon. C'est manifestement une violation de la section 78 du paragraphe 54 du Règlement de la Vongola Famiglia, cria le plus jeune. Votre Honneur, retirez s'il vous plait cette tête rose de la cour.

- J'ai PAS la tête rose, espèce de stupide accro à la boxe ! Mugit G.

- Alors, réglons EXTRÊMEMENT ça sur un ring, déclara Ryohei en se mettant en position de combat.

- Ça me va très bien, dit G en dégainant son arme. Réglons ça par un combat.

Cozart commençait à paniquer. Lorsqu'on amenait une affaire devant un tribunal, il n'y avait qu'une ou deux choses possibles. L'affaire pouvait soit être régler pacifiquement sans dommages collatéraux soit une bagarre générale éclatait entre les deux partis. Le rouquin espérait vraiment que cette deuxième hypothèse ne se réaliserait pas. Parce qu'il doutait franchement être capable d'arrêter une bagarre générale entre la famille de Primo et leurs doubles miniatures. Hélas, ce jour ne semblait pas être son jour de chance. Les deux familles avaient déjà dégainé leurs armes.

- At- Attendez, ne peut-on pas résoudre cette affaire de manière pacifique, implora Giotto.

- Nufufufu… Fit Daemon de son rire inquiétant alors qu'il agrippait sa faux. Je pense que ça ne marche plus, Giotto. Ils sont bien trop idiots pour comprendre notre raisonnement. La seule façon de le faire comprendre à ces têtes de mules, c'est justement de les cogner à la tête.

- Oya, oya, voilà une déclaration plutôt osée venant de quelqu'un qui est tombé dans un piège aussi évident, déclara Mukuro dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

Pendant ce temps, les deux gardiens du nuage avaient commencé un autre défi visuel. Alaude voulait prendre sa revanche après l'humiliation subie un peu plus tôt, tandis que Hibari était… eh bien, fidèle à lui-même.

'Je vais te mordre à mort, espèce de vieillard stupide' semblait dire Hibari ses tonfas en mains.

'Hn, ne sois pas si présomptueux, gamin' déclara indifféremment Alaude.

Quant à Asari, il était pris de sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, le gardien de la pluie ne voulait pas être impliqué dans ce combat futile mais, d'un autre côté, il voulait également connaître les capacités réelles de son successeur. De plus, Yamamoto n'avait pas encore répondu à ses questions à propos de la raison pour laquelle il prétendait que le monde de la mafia n'était qu'un jeu.

Lampo aussi était peu disposé à se battre, sauf que son raisonnement venait surtout de sa paresse. Et puis, il ne pensait pas être capable de battre un pauvre gamin sans défense comme Lambo. Quant à Cozart et Elena, ils étaient pris en en sandwich. En tant que juge, Cozart n'avait pas à choisir un camp en particulier mais, il fallait vraiment qu'il stoppe cette folie avant qu'ils finissent par détruire le manoir. Il espérait silencieusement que quelque chose viendrait les arrêter à temps.

- HIIIII, où suis-je ?

C'était comme si sa prière avait été entendue. Un cri strident avait fait écho à travers tout le manoir avant qu'un bruyant 'CRASH' ne se fit entendre. Cela venait de la pièce d'à côté. Ou pour être plus précis, de la chambre de Tsuna.

Tout le monde se figea sur place. La famille de Primo fut alors assaillie d'une soudaine impression de déjà-vu. C'était exactement le même cri qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre au cours de ces derniers jours. Cozart et Elena étaient quant à eux sous le choc. Ils ignoraient qu'une jeune fille se trouvait dans la chambre de Tsuna. Quelque chose lui était peut-être arrivée ?

La famille du Decimo fut la première à sortir de leur stupeur et se précipita dans la chambre de Tsuna. Ils avaient tous l'air alarmé et inquiet. Le fait que leur boss laisse échapper ce cri si aigu digne d'une midinette ne pouvait que signifier que leur boss était dans le pétrin. Dans leur précipitation d'aller voir le jeune châtain, ils arrachèrent presque la porte de ses charnières. Leurs craintes se confirmèrent en voyant ladite personne enfouie sous une pile massive de cadeaux offerts par Giotto. Ils creusèrent rapidement afin de sortir leur boss bien-aimé de là.

Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il fut sorti de ce bazar.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, les amis.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Juudaime ? Tu t'es blessé quelque part ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Devrais-je appeler quelqu'un pour faire un bilan complet ? Demanda Gokudera d'une traite, visiblement inquiet pour son boss.

Tsuna tenta immédiatement de calmer son impétueux gardien de la tempête.

- Tout va bien, Gokudera. Je vais bien.

Il essaya de se relever mais trébucha et grimaça de douleur. Heureusement, ses gardiens le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Herbivore, reste couché, ordonna Hibari.

- Boss, je pense que vous ne devriez pas bouger, dit calmement Chrome.

- Juudaime, tu vas vraiment bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? J'irais le chercher pour toi, fit Gokudera, déversant un nouveau flot de questions d'où perçait son inquiétude.

- Non, non, ça va Gokudera. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête à cause de ce rêve bizarre, répondit Tsuna avant de pousser un long soupir et de se masser les tempes. Enfin, bien sûr que c'était un mauvais rêve. C'est juste impossible de se retrouver coincé 400 ans dans le passé. Et que nous n'avions qu'une semaine environ pour connaître les vœux de la famille de Primo si nous ne voulions pas nous retrouver coincé ici pour toujours.

Ses gardiens se lancèrent tous des regards nerveux, à l'exception près de Mukuro et Hibari. Son gardien de la brume eut une expression amusée sur son visage tandis que Hibari restait toujours aussi impassible. Le jeune blessé remarqua la nervosité de ses gardiens.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai dit une bêtise ? Demanda Tsuna.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre à ses questions, la porte grande ouverte révéla la première génération Vongola. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux avant de pointer un doigt tremblant en leur direction et marmonna :

- Pour- Pourquoi sont-ils…

Giotto se réjouit immédiatement en voyant Tsuna bien vivant et réveillé dans son lit.

- Tsuna, comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le cerveau de Tsuna fit une surcharge. Le rêve qu'il avait fait n'était en fait pas du tout un rêve. Tout cela c'était réellement passé. Vongola Primo se tenait vraiment en face de lui, aux côtés de ses gardiens. Ils étaient bel et bien coincés dans le passé. Incapable de gérer de telles informations farfelues, Tsuna fit la chose la plus normale en vue de ce genre de circonstances…

- HIIIII, on est vraiment coincés dans le passé !

Tsuna venait de hurler comme une fillette avant de tomber dans les pommes sous les yeux de son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. Les mâchoires de la première génération en tombèrent par terre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer devant eux. Giotto fut le premier à sortir de son état de choc et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Daemon, vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'illusions dans cette chambre, ordonna-t-il Giotto avec précipitation.

L'illusionniste vérifia rapidement la pièce pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas pris dans une espèce d'illusion exaspérante.

Résultat ?

- Rien. Il n'y a aucune illusion, répondit Daemon, médusé.

- Dans ce cas, ça veut dire… Fit Asari d'une voix trainante.

- Tsuna a vraiment hurlé comme une fille puis il est tombé dans les pommes sous nos yeux, proposa Lampo, finissant ainsi la phrase du flutiste.

Tous ne pouvaient que hocher bêtement la tête tandis qu'Asari essayait de chasser l'étrangeté de la situation avec son rire.

- Ahahah, je suppose qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire irruption comme ça. On a dû le choquer.

- Tu crois ça ? fit G, d'un air inexpressif.

- Maa, maa, calme-toi, G. Il y a surement une bonne raison si Tsuna s'est évanoui, raisonna Asari.

Mais avant que G ne commence à se chamailler avec le flutiste, Lampo les interrompit :

- Euhhh, les gars, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se bagarrer maintenant, déglutit-il péniblement. Enfin, du moins, pas tant que nous ne serons pas hors de portée de la famille du Decimo et surtout, encore en vie.

A ses mots, tout le monde se tourna en direction des adolescents. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient tous l'air prêt au massacre, leurs animaux se trouvant à leurs côtés.

- Qu'avez-vous fait au Juudaime ? Beugla Gokudera. Il s'est évanoui après vous avoir vu !

- At- Attends, on a rien fait du tout, dit Giotto.

Malheureusement, la supplique du blond tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils parviendraient à maîtriser une jeune génération remontée à bloc. Alors, les gardiens de Tsuna crièrent en chœur :

- Cambio Forma !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_ Aïe, Aïe, Aïe... Ça sent la mouize... Rien ne va plus. Tsuna se réveille et pouf préfère tourner de l'œil. Les jeunes gardiens sont toujours aussi prompts à réagir par la force et les gardiens de Primo... pas suffisamment conscients de ce qui les entoure. Cette fois-ci, c'est la guerre! Sans oublier les pauvres Cozart et Reborn qui risquent de finir fous... Allez Tsu-kun, faut se réveiller pour de bon!  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, questions ou remarques... J'espère pouvoir poster dans 2 semaines, mais je vous promets rien, je serais à la Japan Expo, et je sais pas si je prends mon ordinateur avec moi... A très bientôt!<p> 


End file.
